


A Mother's Love

by LOTLOF



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Humor, Multi, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 116,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTLOF/pseuds/LOTLOF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Kushina survived her son's birth and the Kyuubi's attack. Now she must do everything in her power to protect him and help him reach his dream, to be Hokage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Terrible Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net beginning in 2007. It is an AU that contains a lot of unexpected twists, character deaths, and events and characters not seen in cannon. It was extremely popular, but some people also hated it because it was so different from cannon. If you don't like seeing favorite characters die, or hate seeing event not taken from the manga, then please do NOT read this.
> 
> Any of you who are interested in reading more of my work are welcome to visit my website at storiesfromlotlof.com

Through her agony she heard a baby's cry. She opened her eyes and focused. "Give him to me." She said weakly.

The attending physician checked her pulse, it was dropping dangerously. "Kushina, you've lost a lot of blood. You need immediate surgery or you're going to die!" The sight of all that blood bothered her but she couldn't let herself freeze up when her friend's life was at stake.

She held out her arms. "Tsunade give me my son."

Frowning Tsunade nevertheless put the wrapped child into his mother's arms. "All right, but only for a moment. Then we have to begin the surgery."

She carefully took her son and smiled down at him. He had his father's eyes. He was crying. "Shhh, hush now my little one. Hush my little Naruto. Your mother is here and everything is all right." And as she held him he quieted down. It stunned her just how much she loved him. "Everything is all right my little one." She whispered to him.

"Kushina I have to take him." The man she loved, her husband, the father of her child spoke.

She looked up into his face and saw his tears. "No," she begged. "I take it back! You can't use him for this! Please Minato I beg you! Not for this! Isn't it enough that you're going to die? Must you do this to your own son?" Her voice was breaking. She knew there was no choice but she didn't care.

"Whose child shall I choose?" Minato asked sadly. "How can I ask some other parent to make a sacrifice that I am not willing to make?"

"I don't care!" She wailed and held him closer. "It's too much to ask it's not fair!"

"No Kushina it's not." He agreed sadly. "But it must be done."

"I am sorry Kushina but you have to go into surgery right now." Tsunade put a needle in her arm and injected her.

"No… don't… don't…" Kushina closed her eyes.

Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure took his new born son into his arms. He wept unashamedly. "Forgive me my darling wife; forgive me my beloved son for what I must do now." He looked at Tsunade. "Will she be all right?"

"I hope so but I can't guarantee it."

He nodded. He prayed that both she and Naruto would be all right. But he knew that whatever happened he would not be there to see. "Please tell her that I love her and am truly sorry, but this is the only way."

"I will tell her." Tsunade promised. But she knows all ready.

He looked at his crying son. "They'll see you as a hero my son. They will honor you for the sacrifice you make for their sakes."

Tsunade watched him leave the operating room with his son. I am never going to see that brave man again. She couldn't even spend any more time regretting Minato's fate. She began the emergency surgery to try and save his wife. I shouldn't even be here. I should be in a casino hundreds of miles away But when a friend asks you to deliver her child how do you say no? She truly hated being in Konoha. Everything here just reminded her of all that she had lost. And now here she was trapped in the middle of a tragedy of epic proportions. If I survive this I swear I am nevercoming back to this village ever again.

XXXXXXXXXX

She slowly opened her eyes. There was sunlight coming through a window. She was lying in a small bed.

"Good you're awake." A familiar voice spoke.

She had to focus for a moment. "Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled and nodded. She stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in and stretched. "You're very lucky that I came. It was close, so how do you feel?"

"Tired, more tired than I can ever remember being."

"I believe that. You're going to need to stay in bed for at least a week to fully recover."

Then she suddenly remembered. She sat bolt upright and was rewarded with a sharp stabbing pain in her belly. "Minato!"

"Easy, easy!" Tsunade eased her back into the bed. "No sudden movements! Your body is in a weakened state. You need to take it easy."

She looked up at her friend. "Tsunade, is Minato?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm very sorry Kushina but he's gone. But he didn't die in vain. He stopped the Kyuubi and saved this entire village."

She shut her eyes and grieved for him. Oh Minato why? She opened her eyes and began to look about the room. "Naruto!" She looked at Tsunade in panic. "Where is Naruto? Where is my son?"

"He's alive Kushina and unhurt." Tsunade assured her but then looked worried. "Right now he is with the old man. There is an emergency meeting of the Council. They are deciding his fate."

"What do you mean his fate?!" His mother demanded. "I want my son right now!"

"Kushina I can't bring him to you I'm sorry."

"Then bring me to him!" She tossed off her blanket and began getting out of bed.

"Stop!" Tsunade grabbed her. "Kushina if you push too hard you'll reopen your wounds and die!"

"Fine," she grunted in pain. "Get me a wheelchair then, but I'm going to my son."

Seeing the look in her eyes she knew there was no arguing with her. She turned to her assistant Shizune. "Please bring me a wheelchair."

XXXXXXXXXX

"The demon must be killed now!" Uchiha Fugaku roared to the general approval of the Council. "We cannot afford to waste the heroic sacrifice of the Yondaime! We must complete what he began!"

"That would be quite short sighted." Danzou stood and spoke firmly. "This child could become Konoha's ultimate weapon. Alone he could guarantee this village's supremacy.

"And I say letting it live even a moment longer is too dangerous!" Fugaku demanded.

"There is no it" The Sandaime said quietly and with dignity. "There is a him." He pointed to the crib beside his seat. Amazingly the child was sleeping peacefully through all the shouting. "Do you understand what it is that you are suggesting Fugaku? You wish not only to murder a helpless infant but the Yondaime's only son."

"I am truly sorry that it is necessary to sacrifice the Yondaime's son to guarantee the survival of this village. But how many innocents have died already?" Fugaku asked. "I say the demon must be killed!"

"TOUCH HIM AND I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!!" A woman's voice cried out from the doorway. They all stopped to look. There was Uzumaki Kushina in a hospital gown sitting in a wheelchair being pushed by none other than the Sannin Tsunade.

"Sarutobi, give me my son. I am taking him home with me right now." Kushina demanded.

"How dare you interrupt us!" Uchiha Fugaku spoke up. "This is a meeting of the Council. You have no place here."

"My place is wherever my son is!" Kushina shot back. "And as for a meeting of the Council I believe Namikaze has a hereditary seat does it not? With the death of my husband I am now head of the Namikaze clan."

"Husband?!" Koharu shouted.

"When were you married?" Danzou demanded.

"A year and a half ago in Whirlpool country. Minato-kun wanted to keep it secret to protect me. He did however have the marriage documents filed with the office of citizenry so that in case we had children their citizenship would not be in dispute. Sarutobi can personally vouch for this as Minato gave him the papers."

Before an argument could erupt Sarutobi spoke up. "It is true and I can provide you all with copies of the documents."

An unhappy murmur ran through the Council. Everyone had known that Kushina was the woman in the Yondaime's life. No one questioned Naruto's paternity. But it made a world of difference to them whether he was a fatherless bastard or the legitimate heir to one of the richest and most honored clans in Konoha.

"This makes no difference!" Fugaku shouted. "Whether the child is legitimate or not he must die to preserve Konoha."

"Lay one finger on him and I will kill you!" Kushina threatened.

"And if she doesn't then I will!" Tsunade growled. "I am Naruto's godmother and I'll slaughter anyone who threatens my godson."

Hyuga Hiashi suddenly stood up. "The Hyuga clan will also protect this child." He declared loudly which brought all conversation to a halt. "Hyuga and Namikaze have shared close ties for generations and the Yondaime was a dear friend to both me and my wife. Out of respect for his memory we will not allow any harm to befall his son."

This declaration by the Hyuga clan was decisive. Even Uchiha Fugaku had no stomach for openly opposing the Sandaime, a Sannin, Namikaze, and Hyuga. Kushina looked over to Hiashi and bowed her head to him in deepest gratitude. Hiashi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sarutobi give me my son." Kushina said. Nodding Sarutobi reached into the crib and did just that. His mother took him and held him close. "Shhh, there, there, my little one it's all right now. I won't let anyone hurt you." The sight of a mother holding her child made many of the Council members who had been calling for blood just moments ago reconsider. They were all ninja, they were all killers, but even for ninja there should be limits. Uchiha Fugaku did not change his mind though he remained silent.

"I am going to pass a special decree." Sarutobi announced. "In order to give this child some chance at a normal life. I order that no one who knows the truth of the Kyuubi be allowed to speak of it to anyone who does not know. And this will include speaking of it to your own children. The only people who shall be permitted to do so shall be the sitting Hokage and Naruto himself when he gets older."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You should really still be in the hospital." Tsunade repeated.

"No," Kushina repeated. "If the Council members were that savage I certainly don't trust the regular villagers. I can better protect Naruto here than in a hospital. All the servants have worked here for years and loved Minato. I trust none of them would ever harm his son." Tsunade sighed once again defeated. Kushina gave her friend a sly little smile. "So you're his godmother huh? Funny I don't recall me or Minato ever offering you the position."

Tsunade looked a bit embarrassed. "It's called a bluff. Sometimes you can convince an opponent you have more in your hand than you really do."

Kushina shrugged. "It's fine Tsunade. Since you've volunteered the job is yours. If anything happens to me I expect you to take care of my son."

Tsunade looked at her in panic. "Nothing had better happen to you! I am not cut out to be a mother!"

Kushina enjoyed her first honest laugh since the whole ordeal had begun. "You'd better heal me well then."

"Look Kushina." Tsunade said seriously. "I'll stay until you're well but once I leave I'm not coming back."

"Awww, so you never want to see me or your godson ever again?" She held up her son so his smiling face was looking directly at the Sannin. "Naruto-kun would miss you, wouldn't you my little Naruto-kun?"

Tsunade looked at the child's adorable little face. "Stop it! You are shamelessly using your baby's cuteness against me!"

Kushina gave her one of her huge smiles. "Whatever works."

Tsunade grinned. "All right I'll tell you what. Since I have two reasons to come back here I'll promise to return for at least a few days each year. How's that?"

Kushina turned her son around so that he was facing her. "Well what do you think?" Naruto laughed at the funny face she made. "Naruto and I accept your terms."


	2. Birthday

Oct. 9 Five years later

As she tried to chase down her son she wondered if all five years olds could possibly have this much energy. He was always a rather excitable boy and now he was so excited about his party he was practically bouncing off the walls. Even with everything he had to endure, he was a very happy and in most ways very normal child. That amazed her sometimes. Naruto always seemed to be happy. She would think of the things he had missing in his life such as his father, a group of friends his own age or the freedom to go about unwatched. She would feel guilty thinking he was deprived. Yet then he would smile and laugh and she would be reminded of what he did have. He had a home where he was protected and watched over, he had one kind hearted girl who was his friend, and he had a mother who loved him with all of her heart. He had love and was never ever alone. That seemed enough to make him a very happy little boy.

They lived in a mansion on a vast estate neighboring the Hyuga's. They were wealthy and had loyal servants who cared for Naruto. They were rich in wealth, power, and honor. That did not mean life was easy or trouble free. Naruto was rarely ever allowed to leave the Namikaze estates. When he did leave he wore custom made body armor, had an ANBU squad to escort him, and had his mom there armed to the teeth. The precautions were not excessive. There had been no fewer than forty seven attempts on his life. A dozen of those had been made by shinobi with the rest being made by regular citizens. That broke her heart. Minato-kun had tried to protect her from the enemies he had made in foreign villages. But it was his own people who wanted to kill his son. The people he had died to protect. To most of them her late husband was little short of a god. The people of Konoha worshipped his memory. Yet some of them saw no contradiction when they tried to kill his son.

She didn't try to argue with or convince them. She just killed them. All around the perimeter of the Namikaze estate were large red signs with blocky black letters. These signs informed one and all that trespassers would be killed on sight and without warning. And they were. She had been one of the most powerful Jonin of Whirlpool country when she'd met and fallen in love with Minato. Since her pregnancy she'd not gone on a single mission. But she'd kept her skills sharp and put them to regular use. So far she had killed fourteen shinobi, including one Chunin and one Jonin, and one hundred and thirty seven citizens. She carried a razor sharp four foot long katana and was a blade master. She had no problem dulling it on any one who threatened her child. Minato had been the world's leading seal master, surpassing even his sensei Jiraiya. Every inch of the perimeter and every entry way on the mansion had been warded. She was no seal master but Mianto had shown her enough to maintain and use the seals he'd put there. No one could enter the Namikaze estates or mansion without her knowing it. And when anyone did so without her permission she killed them. She never asked them for their reasons or offered to let them surrender. Last year in the early morning of October tenth half a dozen men managed to scramble over the ten foot high iron fence and barbed wire. They were clearly drunk and armed with nothing more deadly than bats and broken bottles. She could easily have knocked them out and tied them up. She didn't. She separated their heads from their drunken bodies and piled them up outside her front gate where people could see them.

The Hokage had called her into his office after that and asked her why she had done that to men who were no real threat to her. Kushina replied that everyone in Konoha knew where the Namikaze estates were and who lived there. Those men had gone there deliberately, ignored the warning on the big red signs, and proceeded to climb over a ten foot iron fence topped with barbed wire. If they were willing to do all that for the sake of trying to harm her son then they were serious enough to deserve killing. Legally there was really nothing Sarutobi could do. When Konoha had been founded the clans had been granted special privileges. One being that the clans were given the right to deal with trespassers in any fashion they chose, up to and including killing them on sight. Kushina deliberately fostered a frightening reputation; she thought that was the best answer for so much mindless fear and hate. Since that incident there had been only four attempts in the past year.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey mom, mom!" Naruto was jumping around her.

"Yes dear?"

"After the party can we go train some?"

His mother smiled at him and nodded. "If that's what you want to do then of course dear."

"Yeah!" He shouted and ran off again.

He was only 5 but she had been giving him training. She had brought him up on stories of his father. That part of his legacy he knew well. The other part would wait a few more years. He had embraced his heritage as the son and heir of the great man and was determined to be even greater. He wanted to be Hokage and to protect the village as his father had done. That was her son's dream and she would do everything in her power to make it happen. So far she had given him taijutsu training and started on basic weapons; kunai and shuriken. He was already itching to get a katana in his hands. But he would have to master kunai and shuriken first. He loved training with her. No exercise was too hard or too repetitive so long as he was doing it with her. She would start giving him ninjutsu training before he entered the academy. She had already decided that he would attend the academy. Not so much for the instruction as for the chance to interact with his peers. If he was going to be Hokage one day then he would need to know how to deal with people in different situations.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi, his wife Hannah, and their little daughter Hinata arrived. "Welcome and thank you so much for coming." Kushina greeted them. Since that day in the Council meeting Hiashi and the Hyuga clan were about the only people in Konoha willing to treat Naruto like a normal child. On those rare occasions she had to be away he stayed at the Hyuga mansion under their protection.

"It is our pleasure." Hiashi said.

"Hinata has been looking forward to this all week." Hannah said with a smile.

Naruto stepped forward and offered them a proper greeting. He then turned to Hinata, his favorite playmate and only friend of his own age, and gave her a huge smile. "Hey Hinata-chan want to play?"

The little girl immediately blushed and pressed her index fingers together. "Su… sure Naruto-kun." He grabbed her hand and led the way.

As the two of them went off to play the parents all shared a smile.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" Kushina asked.

"They do indeed." Hiashi agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi niisan!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

The ANBU captain and former student of his father's smiled at him from beneath his mask. "Yo, happy birthday Naruto."

"Can you summon your dogs so I can play with them?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure."

Kakashi had taken it upon himself to watch out for his beloved sensei's son. When Naruto left the estates Kakashi was always the one in charge of the ANBU escort. He also made it a point to visit him regularly to share stories about his father. Naruto in turn had come to look up to him as an older brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

The door opened to reveal a ninja with huge spiky white hair and red lines running down from his eyes. "Look my little one. Do you know who this is?"

"Pervy grand dad!" He sang out.

A vein immediately began to throb on Jiraiya's forehead. "Kid I've told you before not to call me that!"

"Naruto-kun where did you come up with that name?" Kushina asked sounding surprised.

Her son looked up at her in confusion. "You told me to call him that mommy."

"Oh that's right! Now I remember!" She sent Jiraiya a big smile.

"He's going to end up with your sense of humor." Jiraiya said flatly.

"Yes, I suppose he will."

"Kami help us all. Is there sake?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Godmother, auntie Shizune!" Naruto jumped into Tsunade's arms. He was immediately caught up and smothered in kisses from the two women.

Tsunade put him and smiled. "Well Naruto is it just my imagination or do you just keep getting cuter every time I see you?"

He put his hands behind his head and gave her a huge smile. "No, I'm getting cuter."

Both women burst out laughing. "Oh, I agree you definitely are!" Shizunue said.

Kushina watched with an impish grin. "Still don't think you're cut out for motherhood?"

Tsunade sent her friend a grin. "A few days a year are my limit any more than that and I'd go crazy."

"Tsunade, good to see you again!" A slightly tipsy Jiraiya came out.

She sent Kushina a betrayed look. "I didn't know he was going to be here. Why didn't you tell me he'd be here?"

Kushina smiled. "I wanted you to come."

Frowning Tsunade grabbed the bottle of sake Jiraiya was holding. "Give me that!" She brought it to her lips and downed it in one swig.

"Is something wrong godmother?"

She smiled down at Naruto with a bit more color in her cheeks. "Oh no honey, I'm just happy."

Jiraiya laughed. "Wait a couple hours and she'll be even happier."

Kushina just managed to cover up her son's eyes so he didn't see godmother start beating on granddad.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Naruto, happy birthday."

"Hey old man!" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, please show our guest the proper respect and call him Hokage-sama." Kushina said gently.

"What?!" An insulted Jiraiya approached them. His left eye was closed and the large black eye made an interesting contrast to the rest of his face. "I am Jiraiya one of the three ninjas of legend, the all knowing Toad Sage, as well as a respected and famous author. How come you have Naruto treat Sarutobi with respect but not me?!"

Kushina sent him a frosty smile. "Sarutobi never tried to peep on me in the bath house."

"It was a compliment!"

"Oh yeah? Well if you ever try and compliment me like that again I'll take something a lot more precious to you than your life." Her eyes dropped to a spot below his belt.

He suddenly stiffened and walked away. "I'm getting more sake before Tsunade drinks it all."

The Hokage let out a depressed sigh. "My students."

XXXXXXXXX

As she talked to Hannah she felt a familiar sensation on her arm. Damn it why now? Keeping a serene look on her face she excused herself. She calmly walked to the outer hallway. Seeing she was alone she quickly rolled up one of her sleeves to expose her left forearm. On it was an intricate tattoo of a tree with branches and one hundred and thirty two leaves. Each leaf contained a number. The tattoo was of course a seal; one Jiraiya had been kind enough to give her that connected her to all the wards on the estates. Looking at the tattoo the tree trunk, branches, and leaves all seemed to be made of black ink. Except for the leaf that bore the number 77, that one was red. She rolled the sleeve back down and casually headed towards the front door. Her habit of always being armed and in her gear meant she didn't have to waste time getting ready. With luck she could be back before anyone even knew she had gone.

"Mom!" Naruto ran up to her just as she was heading for the door. She let out a small sigh. He seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her leaving or returning. "Mom where are you going?" He latched onto her leg.

Smiling she reached down and stroked one of his whiskered cheeks. "Mommy just needs to take care of something then I'll be right back."

He tightened his grip on her leg. "Don't go mom! I want you to stay."

She looked into his face and saw that he was scared. He was a very strong and brave boy. Most of the time he handled things with a maturity far beyond his years. But then there were times when he behaved like a five year old. More specifically he acted like a five year old whose mother was his entire world. He usually hid it well, but she knew he hated it whenever she was away. Smiling she bent down and gave him a comforting hug. "It's all right my dear one." She looked over at the grandfather clock in the hall. "Naruto-kun what time does the clock say?"

He looked over at the large ornate clock. "It says 7:33."

She gave him a confident look. "Mommy will be back in five minutes, before the clock says 7:38."

This seemed to calm his fears. "Promise mommy?"

"I promise!" She gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I never go back on my word, for that is my nindo, my ninja way. Now go and play with Hinata." Naruto nodded and went into the family room where Hinata was rubbing Pakkun's belly. She checked her watch and hurried to the door.

Kakashi had watched the scene play out and a suspicion what was going on. "Anything I can help you with Kushina?"

She sent the young ANBU captain a light hearted smile. "Oh no, just woman's work."

XXXXXXXXX

She didn't have trouble finding him. He was hiding in some bushes on the southern end of the estates where the woods were. They always through the south end where the trees and shrubs were. Never mind that there were three hundred yards of flat ground and mowed grass to the mansion.

"You're early." Her voice called to him.

"Ack!" The single man jumped to his feet, pulled out his weapon, and looked up. There about twenty feet above him stood a beautiful woman with long red hair. As she was currently defying gravity standing parallel to the ground, her feet planted on the tree trunk. Her hair draped off to the side. She was dressed in a black body suit with very dark red stripes running down the arms and legs. Around her forehead she wore a hitai-ite, but not one with the leaf symbol. Hers had eight lines curving to meet in the center, like a pinwheel or whirlpool. Along her belt she had several pouches and some bulky lines along her body suggested she wore body armor underneath. He could also see the handle of a weapon sticking out from behind her left shoulder.

"Red Death." He gasped.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's what idiots like you call me." She shrugged. "It's fine since that's exactly what I am to anyone who threatens my son." She looked at her watch. "I have to be back in three and a half minutes, that's how long you have left to live." She looked down at him considering. "You know I decided to celebrate his birthday a day early because every October tenth I have to deal with idiots like you. The first year I had to deal with three separate groups, one of them led by a Chunin. So after last year I finally decided to just celebrate it a day early. I mean so long as he gets to eat cake, open presents, and play with people he's happy. Maybe next year we'll just celebrate in July or August." She looked at her watch again. "Three minutes to go now."

"Why?" The man choked out.

"Why what? Why am I talking to you? Why do I love double mint fudge?"

"Why do you protect that monster?" He never saw them coming. All he saw were her arms move in a blur. The next thing he knew he was on the ground screaming. A dozen kunai were jutting out of him. As he continued to cry out she spoke to him in a clear calm voice.

"You're not very bright are you? Here's a tip; never tell a mother her child is a monster. Here's another tip; if you're just a villager with a rusty sword don't take on a ninja. Especially not if she used to be an ANBU captain in her homeland. And just one more tip; when you see big red signs posted everywhere you should pay attention to them." She glanced at her watch. "Two minutes."

Despite his pain and being at her mercy he looked up at her in pure hate. "He killed my father! He crushed him!"

"Who did?" She asked not caring to make anything easy for him.

"You know who!"

"If you mean my son I don't see how he could as he's not very heavy."

"You mock me." He growled.

"No, I'd have to like you at least a little bit to mock you. I find you and your kind utterly despicable. I am sorry for the loss of your father to the Kyuubi. Though I doubt you believe me the fact is I mean that. I lost my husband, and I loved him. I hate the Kyuubi as much as anyone in this village. But hating the prisoner in no way justifies attacking his jailer."

"He has the Kyuubi inside him."

"That's right." She said. "My husband gave his life to imprison the Kyuubi and my son will spend every day of his life keeping the Kyuubi imprisoned. And just so you know this is the last minute of your life."

"He has to die to protect the village." As he watched the one they called Red Death leapt down beside him. She reached over her shoulder and pulled out a long thin curved blade.

"No," she said firmly. "He has to live to protect this village. He is my husband's legacy. He has all of Minato's strengths inside him. I can see in him that same love and courage that made my husband what he was. And when I look close I can see the greatest of all future Hokages. He will protect this village someday as his father did. And now…" she lifted her katana high over her head. "Go to whatever hell is reserved for those who would kill children." The sword fell and did its work in a single cut.

XXXXXXXXXX

She ran in and looked at the clock. Hah! Fifteen seconds to spare! She quickly approached her son confident he would not notice anything. One of the advantages of wearing black and dark red was that blood stains were practically invisible. "See my dear one? Mommy made it back just like she promised."

Naruto looked up at her excitedly. "Mom can we open presents now?"

Kushina smiled and nodded. "Of course dear, anything for you."


	3. The Academy

He was standing in front of a mirror looking at himself. The body armor felt a little snug like always, but he liked the way it looked.

"You look so handsome my little Naruto-kun" His mother said happily.

He looked at her and hesitated a bit. "Mom," he said. "Is it all right to be scared?

With a gentle smile she went down on her knees and hugged him tight. "My little one, of course it is! I've felt fear many times."

"You?" he looked at her in shock.

She laughed and pulled him into another hug. "Of course! Being shinobi doesn't mean we stop being human. Bravery is not having a lack of fear. It's the ability to do what you need to even in the face of your fear. Always do what you know to be right, even if you are afraid. If you do that I will always be proud of you."

He immediately hugged her back fiercely. "I want you to be proud of me mom!"

"My little one, I have never been anything else." When he finally let go of her she got up to get his coat and help him put it on. Once it was on he looked at himself in the mirror again.

"Mom if I wear this everyone is going to notice me." He looked at her questioningly. "You always say a good ninja should be able to blend in anywhere. Won't this make me stand out?"

She nodded, pleased that he had taken that lesson to heart. Most boys his age were eager to stand out. Naruto wanted to earn peoples respect through his actions. He didn't care about simply being noticed for how he looked. "In this village Naruto-kun there is no avoiding that. When you begin your shinobi career and travel to other places you can try and become invisible. But in Konoha everyone who looks at you will know who you are." Suddenly her face changed and she gave him one of her rare stern looks. Inside he panicked and wondered if he had done something wrong. "Listen very carefully to what I am about to say Naruto." Paling a bit he nodded and gave his mom his complete attention. "People are going to look at you Naruto, and some of them will hate you. Don't ever wonder if it's your fault they look at you with hate. Those people are blind and will never see the truth no matter how many times you show it to them. But for everyone else, try and show them what is in here," She gently touched his chest. "And here." She touched his forehead. Show all of them that you are Namikaze Naruto. You are your father's son and you are my son. In you is all the best of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. In you my son is a great man and great leader. Some day you will be clan head and, I have no doubt, you will be the greatest of all Hokages." She shut her eyes and tried not to sob. Oh Minato, if only you could see him how proud you'd be!

"Mom why are you crying?" Naruto felt himself about to start crying as well and didn't know why.

Opening her eyes she quickly wiped her cheeks and gave him a reassuring smile. "I am crying because the world is unfair. Naruto I want you to promise me something."

"Anything mom!"

"Promise me that whatever happens in your life. No matter how you may be hated, no matter what terrible secrets you may learn, and no matter how hard things may become; promise me that you will never forget who you are!"

He put his arms around her and hugged her with all of his might. "Mom I swear to you on my life that I will never forget who I am or who I come from. That's my promise of a lifetime!"

"And you never go back on you word because that is your nindo." She smiled at her son.

He nodded. "Just like yours."

She gave her son a kiss on the cheek and brightened a bit. "Well let's go Naruto-kun or your silly mother will make you late for your first day at the academy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you all right Hinata-san?" Kurenai asked feeling real sympathy for the poor girl. She seemed very depressed.

"I am fine." She said dully. "Please just call me Hinata." Just a short while ago her father had told her that he was disappointed in her and did not think she was a worthy successor. Since her mother's death two years ago her father had grown increasingly distant and critical. His harsh words not only hurt her they played on her own self doubt. I'm weak, maybe father is right.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Her thoughts lifted when she heard his voice. He and his mother were approaching. She immediately noticed how he was dressed.

"Oh, he… hello Naruto-kun, y… you lo… look very handsome this morning." She felt herself begin to blush as she smiled shyly. Her index fingers were pressing against each other.

Naruto gave her one of his big smiles and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Hinata-chan, you look as cute as you always do." Hearing that she immediately went three shades darker.

Kurenai offered a formal bow to the woman who was the head of the Namikaze clan. "I am Yuhi Kurenai and am most honored to meet you Kushina-san. I thank you for allowing Hinata and I to accompany you and your son."

Kushina smiled and returned the bow. "Please call me Kushina. And you are very welcomed. Hinata is a dear child and I welcome one more set of eyes to watch out for trouble."

Hinata laughed and the two of them looked at her and Naruto. Kurenai grinned and sent Kushina a questioning look. Kushina grinned and nodded. Two ANBU operatives landed about ten feet from them. One of them approached and bowed to Kushina. "Kushina-san I am captain Tenzo and I am in charge of the two man ANBU squad that will escort your son to the academy and back again.

Kushina acknowledged him with a slight bow of her own. "Thank you captain, with Kakashi out of the village I trust that you will make sure of my son's safety. Kakashi thinks highly of you and I trust his opinion. If he trusts you then I will as well."

"Thank you Kushina-san." He and his partner disappeared.

Kushina turned to the two children. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah! Come on Hintata!" As was his habit he grabbed her hand and led the way. As was her habit she blushed and followed him. Hinata kept a small grin as they walked in public. Though she knew they were only friends she let herself pretend for a bit that he was her boyfriend and they were strolling hand in hand.

As they went down the streets they noticed. As Kushina had warned her son, everyone in Konoha knew instantly who he was. And if by some bizarre miracle they hadn't what he was wearing would have driven it home. The reception was about what Kushina had expected. Perhaps one in ten people openly scowled or looked angrily at them. But no one dared to yell or curse at them, never mind approach them. Kushina's reputation was such that even on crowded streets they tended to be given at least ten feet of space. About one in ten actually bowed or cheered as they past. These were people to whom Naruto was the Yondaime's son not the Kyuubi. To them at least Naruto really was a hero, or at least the son of a hero which would do. To Kushina this minority represented how everyone in Konoha should have behaved towards her son. Seeing them gave Kushina a small hope that things would get better. Actually they had gotten better. There had been no attacks for a year and a half, not even on the last anniversary. Kushina wasn't sure if that meant people were finally becoming more understanding or that she had finally killed enough idiots to make her point clear. Probably a combination of both but so long as they stop attacking Naruto I don't really care why. So ten percent still hated him, ten percent loved him, and the other eighty percent? They got out of the way and kept their faces blank. What were they thinking? A Yamanka might have known but she didn't. Were the majority just better at hiding their hatreds or were they simply accepting of things? Time would tell she supposed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what are you up to foreheads girl?" A loud blonde eight year old girl shouted.

"What do you mean Ino-pig?" A fierce pink haired girl replied.

"I know you're planning to sit near Sasuke-kun! Well go ahead and give it up! No one is getting Sasuke but me!"

"Sasuke –kun is going to fall in love with me Ino-pig! He and I share one soul! It's destiny!"

"Destiny! Let me tell you something I…" she suddenly noticed a small group entering the academy grounds. She noticed one person in particular. An extremely well dressed and muscular looking blonde boy. And he was walking hand in hand with a Hyuga.

"Hellooo earth to Ino-pig." Sakura snapped her fingers in front of her best friend / worst enemy. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hey Sakura who is that?"She pointed. "I thought I knew all the hot boys in Konoha but I've never seen him before."

Skaura took a look. "Hmmm, I don't know. But back to Sasuke, I…"

A dark haired girl who wore her hair in pigtails suddenly squealed. "It's him!" Dellona said.

"Who?" Ino asked really curious now.

Dellona gave them a dreamy smile. "The Yondaime's son!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Upon reaching the academy grounds they stopped. Checking her watch she saw the kids had five minutes. She put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Did you bring everything?" She asked him.

"Yes mom."

"Do you have your lunch?" He nodded. "Do you have your kunai and shuriken?"

"Yes and they're all sharpened."

"I see you have your sword." He wore it on his back like she did. "Is that sharp too?"

He frowned. "Well it's as sharp as I can get it, but it's just a regular old sword. Now if I had a katana…"

"No," she continued. "You have your radio communicator?"

"Of course, and it's preset to the emergency frequency."

"If anything happens just hit the send button and I will be here in less than two minutes."

"I know mom." He said in a bored tone. He loved her but she was treating him like a little kid!

"Now if anyone attacks you for any reason? Even if it's an instructor or someone in ANBU uniform?"

"I hit the communicator and fight with my sword."

"And when the sword is drawn?"

"'When the sword is drawn ready it to take blood, for when the sword is drawn safety comes only in the death of your foes.'"

Kushina nodded, that was the correct answer, she hadn't expected anything less. She racked her brain trying to think of anything that might have been overlooked. "Oh! Naruto-kun did you put on clean underwear this morning?"

Hinata couldn't help herself she started giggling. Naruto put his head in his hands. "Mom please"

XXXXXXXXXX

"The Yondaime's son!" Ino said excitedly. "I didn't know he was even going to be in our class. Dellona are you sure?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Look at him for a second! He's practically a younger version of the Yondaime. Plus if that's not enough look who he's talking to. Red haired kunoichi with a sword and a Whirlpool hitai-ite."

Ino's jaw dropped. Of course she was the queen of all gossip and knew about everyone who was anyone. So of course she knew all about... "Namikaze Kushina! I don't believe it it's really her! The Red De… hmph!" Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Are you crazy!" Sakura whispered to her irate blonde friend. "You know the stories! If she hears you call her that she'll kill you!"

"No," Dellona said with certainty. "It's if you say her name three times in a row in a darkened room."

Another girl spoke up. "I heard that if she catches you alone after dark she'll cut your head off and bring it home with her.

"Well I heard that she comes to cut your head off if you do it before you get married." Another girl spoke up.

"Do what?" Sakura asked.

Ino finally managed to get her surprisingly strong friend's hand off her mouth. "Enough!" Ino turned to rail at Sakura and the other girls. "What is wrong with all of you! You give kunoichi a bad name! She's obviously just a powerful ninja and nothing else! I swear you're all a bunch of chickens! How are you going to be ninja if you're scared of a bunch of wild stories?"

"Oh really?" Sakura asked. "Well I don't see you going up to talk to her. If you're so brave go and say something to her."

"I would but I don't have anything to say." Ino replied.

Sakura grinned. "Sure, Ino-chicken, sure." A couple of the other girls began to make clucking sounds.

Ino's face darkened. There were two things she never allowed people to question. Her fashion sense and her courage. "Fine! I'll show you what a real kunoichi is." She headed to where the Whirlpool ninja was talking to the miniature Yondaime. Ino actually smiled. Maybe I can make a really good impression on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly. She was looking at the academy and other children nervously.

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

Looking into his clear blue eyes she found herself wishing she was more like him. He didn't have any weaknesses, she seemed to be nothing but. "Naruto-kun," she hesitated. She would never admit this to her father but she felt sure the Namikazes and Kurenai would not tell him. And she was desperate for some comfort. "Naruto-kun I'm scared." She immediately cast her eyes down. "I know that I shouldn't be but I am."

"It's o.k. Hinata-chan, I'm a little scared too."

Her eyes shot up and she stared at him not believing it. "You!"

He grinned. "Yeah me, but it's all right because even though we're shinobi we're still human too. Being brave isn't about not feeing fear it's about overcoming the fear to do what you have to."

She began pressing her fingers together nervously. "Wha… what if you're not strong enough to overcome the fear?"

Naruto reached out and took both her hands into his. "Hinata-chan, I'm sure you have all the strength you need to meet any challenge. I believe in you."

Those were the kindest words she'd heard since her mother had passed. And they meant much more to her than Naruto would ever guess. "Naruto-kun I fe… feel…" I feel courage when I look at you. She swallowed; she wasn't quite that brave… yet. "I feel strong enough now, arigato."

Kushina smiled. "My Naruto-kun you've grown very wise! Maybe we shouldn't even bother with the academy after all. Maybe we should just give you the graduation test right now."

He looked at her excitedly. "If I pass it will you give me a katana?"

"No."

"Hello!"

They all turned to look at a young blonde girl in a purple dress and leg wrappings. "Hello." Kushina answered.

The girl immediately bowed to her. "I am Yamanaka Ino. This is my first day at the academy. I am hoping to make some new friends." She sent Naruto a huge smile. Hinata got the feeling that Ino didn't even see her. Ino looked at Kushina and spoke carefully as though she were treading a mine field. "Am I mistaken in believing that you are Namikaze Kushina? And that this is your very handsome son?"

Kushina gave the girl a slight nod. She didn't miss the way she was eying her son or the nervous way Hinata was pressing her index fingers together. Kushina let out a small sigh. Well I wanted him to interact with his peers. He was bound to meet a girl besides Hinata sometime. I didn't expect the very first one to be quite so… friendly. "I am Kushina and this is my son Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Yuha Kurenai. I am pleased to meet you Ino."

She offered Kushina another bow. "I am greatly honored to meet you Kushina-san." She turned her full attention to Naruto. "I am also very happy to meet you Naruto-kun."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. Very friendly.

Hinata stood there and simply pressed her index fingers together even more nervously. Kun? She's just met him and she is already calling him Naruto-kun She's very pretty and very sure of herself, not like me.

Naruto gave her a very wary smile and a slight bow. He wasn't sure what to make of her but he didn't want to offend anyone on the first day. "I am very happy to meet you as well Ino."

She laughed and put a hand on his arm. "Oh please call me Ino-chan!" She gave Hinata a quick glance. "And is this your friend?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes Hinata-chan is my very best friend."

Ino turned her full attention on Hinata now. She was still smiling, but the smile was not the same one she had given Kushina or Naruto. This one had something a bit predatory in it. "Oh Hinata-chan I hope we can be friends too! It's so sweet that Naruto-kun thinks of you as his best friend. Most boys aren't comfortable having girls as just friends. It's nice that Naruto doesn't have trouble seeing you that way. Well I have to get to class I'll see you inside." She reached out and touched his arm again. "Bye Naruto-kun." As she walked away she put just a little bit of sway in her hips.

Hinata looked down at the ground. In about half a minute that girl had managed to make her feel completely ugly and plain. She obviously wasn't someone Naruto-kun would ever choose to be with.

"Weird." Naruto said. Without a thought he grabbed Hinata's hand and began leading her to the academy entrance. "Come on Hinata-chan we don't want to be late." He was looking at the academy so completely missed the look of relief on Hinata's face.

Kushina watched the two of them go with a shake of the head. It suddenly occurred to her that of all the lessons she had given her son on history, ethics, math, taijustu, weapons, chakra control, and other subjects she hadn't spoken to him even once about girls and how to deal with them. She shook her head not believing she had completely forgotten something so vital. Great I've sent him into battle completely unarmed. Well if he survives today I'll start explaining about girls tonight. After all they're at least as dangerous to him as assassins

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! I can't believe you actually talked to her Ino! What did she say?" Dellona was pulling on her pig tails excitedly.

"Forget her! What did he say, the Yondaime's son?" Another girl asked.

"Oh, you mean Naruto-kun?" She said indifferently.

"Naruto-kun!! You actually called him that!" Dellona practically screamed.

"I sure did." Ino sounded as though it were the least important thing in the world. "Let's get to class, I'll tell you all about talking to Naruto-kun in there."

"Hey Ino-pig! Don't think I didn't see what you did! You were flirting with him! How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!"

Ino sent Sakura a self satisfied little smile. "Sasuke who?"


	4. First Impressions

Naruto and Hinata stepped into the classroom together. Most of the children were all ready seated. Many of them seemed to know each other and there was loud chatter. Naruto looked at the seats trying to find a couple that were open net to each other.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A voice spoke to him.

Naruto looked over to the first row where a boy with black hair and dark eyes was looking amused. "Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"What's with the get up?" The boy clarified. Naruto was wearing a black body suit with dark red stripes along the arms and legs. Beneath he wore his custom made body armor. Along his belt were several pouches and on his back he had a sword strapped on. But that wasn't what had gotten the other boy's attention. It was the cloak. Naruto had on a pristine white cloak with flames along the bottom. It was an exact replica of what his father had worn as Hokage. When Naruto wore it the resemblance was unmistakable.

"I wear it in honor of my father." Naruto said tightly. For him his father was a subject he could not speak of without strong feeling.

The boy chuckled thinking the new comer who was obviously just desperate to get attention. "Sure, you're just trying to be a fake Yondaime." The boy's chuckle was cut off when he suddenly felt a killer intent stronger than any he ever had. The blonde boy's hands were twitching and his eyes were looking at him with something dark and hateful. He wasn't the only one in the room who could sense such intense feeling. The talk in the classroom died away and everyone looked at the boy who was glaring at Sasuke.

Hinata could feel their eyes on her as well as the killer intent coming off Naruto. She felt like shrinking away. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto," he said in a voice that was low and tight. "My father was Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage."

Sasuke smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Oh so you're him huh? My father said I should stay away from you, that you were dangerous."

"Your father was right." He took a breath and brought his anger back under control. "What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto smiled. "Well Sasuke my first impression is that you're a jerk." He reached back to take hold of Hinata's hand again. "Come on Hinata there are a couple seats in the top row."

Sasuke watched him go with a smirk. His mom might be dangerous, but he was nothing special.

XXXXXXXXX

Ino watched as the two of them passed her. Seeing her Naruto gave a quick nod which she took as proof of his infatuation with her. "He is sooo cool." She sighed.

"You're drooling." A bored voice next to her said.

"Shut up you lazy jerk! Don't disturb me when I'm thinking about my one true love!"

"Yours and every other girls, I almost feel sorry for Sasuke."

"Hah!" She gave the sleepy boy next to her a triumphant smile. "Shows what you know! I am sooo over Sasuke."

"Oh?" Shikamaru somehow found the energy to lift one eyebrow. "Who's your latest victim? Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmph! Well it just so happens that I have fallen completely in love with Namikaze Naruto."

Shikamaru craned his neck to look at the seats on the top row across from him. For him this was a huge effort. He looked at the boy sitting talking to a girl who was obviously a Hyuga. His get up was obviously meant to draw attention. "My folks told me to be very careful around him but they wouldn't say why." He shrugged. "Not that they needed to, given who his mom is." Every child in the classroom had been told more or less the same thing about Naruto. The exact words and the degree of vehemence varied but the basic message was the same. Stay away. And none of them would say why exactly. Of course all the children were smart enough to figure out the reason. His mother was someone so scary mothers used her to frighten their children. It was easy to understand why the parents would want their children to keep clear of her son. "Any way he doesn't look dangerous."

"Oh he is!" She looked over dreamily. "You can tell just by looking at him." For Ino and most of the other girls the fact that her parents had warned her to stay away from him only made him even more attractive. He was dangerous. She even liked those weird scars on his cheeks. They gave him an exotic sort of feral look. He was definitely one of a kind!

She was starting to drool again. Shikamaru decided saying anything more would be troublesome so he put his head back down and tried to take a nap.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka and Mizuki both stood in the doorway observing the class for a moment. They had both witnessed the confrontation between Sasuke and Naruto. They had been on the point of intervening when Naruto brought his killer intent back under control.

"So what do you think?" Mizuki asked.

Iruka sighed. "I think these are going to be a very interesting four years." He gave Mizuki a small grin. "He really does look like him doesn't he?"

Mizuki nodded warily. "On the outside he does." But then he smiled. "He certainly doesn't lack confidence."

"We have an Uchiha, a Hyuga, and a Namikaze in one class. This has got to be the first time that's happened in at least twenty years." Iruka sighed. "At least he seems to be getting along with the Hyuga girl; hopefully he learns to get along with the Uchiha as well."

"Somehow I don't think that's going to happen." He looked at his watch. "It's eight."

Iruka nodded. "Right." With that he and Mizuki entered the classroom. The children quickly quieted down when they saw them. Iruka took a spot directly in front of their seats. He gave them all a smile and motioned for silence. After a moment he spoke. "Hello children, my name is Umino Iruka, and this is my associate Menos Mizuki. You will refer to us as Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. For the next four years while you are here we will be your primary instructors in the ninja arts. While you are here in this classroom or in the dojo or in the practice fields you are our responsibility. In the mornings we will concentrate on texts and written materials. At these times I will usually be in charge. In the afternoons, after lunch, you will receive physical exercise and training in taijutsu and basic weapons. At these times Mizuki will normally be in charge of you. Along with this standard instruction you can also expect to go on several field trips to develop survival skills. Now to help us to get to know each other I would like each of you to stand up and tell us who you are and what you hope to become." One by one the students did so."

"I want," munch munch munch. "To be just like my dad and show everyone that a pleasantly plump person can be a great ninja."

"Hmph, I want to be an ordinary ninja, have an ordinary career, marry a girl who is not too pretty or too ugly, have two kids a girl and then a boy, retire when my daughter marries and my son becomes a ninja, and then enjoy a peaceful and carefree retirement until I die before my wife."

"I want to prove that a kunoichi can be beautiful and powerful. And I want to win the love of a special someone." The girl turned around and blew Naruto a kiss. Naruto had no idea what to think of this while Hinata began to press her index fingers again.

"I want to be a good kunoichi and I also want…" the girl looked at Sasuke and dissolved into giggles.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I want to prove myself worthy of my father's respect and to match my niisan."

"I seek to master all of my clan's jutsus and to eventually help breed a new species of kikai bug."

"I want to become a great ninja and fight with my dog Akamaru!"

As her turn approached she began to panic at the thought of all those people looking her and her having to talk. But then she felt Naruto's hand cover hers. He could always tell when she was really nervous. He leaned in and whispered to her.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; I know you'll be fine."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Arigato, Naruto-kun." It was amazing how just his touch and just a few words could set her mind at ease. When her turn came she stood and spoke in a clear voice. "I am Hyuga Hinata. I wish to become a strong leader for my clan and to earn my father's respect, and the respect of one other person." She sat back down relieved she had managed to get through that without a stutter.

Naruto slowly stood. "I am Namikaze Naruto. I have only one goal, an ambition really. I want to be the greatest Hokage that Konoha has ever seen." No one laughed at him. For they all knew that such a thing was hardly impossible for one with the Namikaze name and the blood of a Hokage in his veins.

Iruka nodded well satisfied with how well it had gone. Most of them lacked a strong sense of purpose and fell back on the standard answer of just being a great ninja or kunoichi. That was normal; while they were here they would develop a strong sense of what they wanted or they would wash out. Some of them already possessed a very strong sense of purpose, his eyes drifted back up to Naruto.

"Well thank you, that was very informative. You can trust both Mizuki and myself to do everything we can to help each and every one of you to reach your goals. Now we need to get an idea of your abilities. To begin with can any of you use a jutsu?" He didn't expect anyone to raise their hands. At this age only someone who was a genius would be able to mold chakra. But to his very great surprise not one but three hands rose. Well this should be interesting. "Very well, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto come down here please." The three boys were soon standing before him. "All right who would like to go first?"

Shikamaru spoke up. "Man this is a drag, let me go so I can rest again."

Iruka frowned at him. "You should be well rested when you come here each day. There is no excuse for not being ready for a full day when you arrive here. In any case please show me your jutsu."

Shikamaru nodded and went through some hand signs. "Shadow Possession Technique." His shadow flowed five feet until it merged with Iruka's. Iruka was compelled to put his hands on his head and begin dancing around, mimicking Shikamaru and greatly amusing everyone in the class.

"All right that's enough!" Iruka called out. Shikamaru ended the jutsu and Iruka tried to regather his dignity. "Thank you Shikamaru, that was very impressive." Shikamaru nodded and slouched back to his seat. "Sasuke why don't you go next?"

The boy smirked. "Can we go outside? It's a fire jutsu."

Iruka nodded. "All right class we're going outside." After about five minutes the class and instructors had assembled on the asphalt outside. "All right Sasuke please demonstrate."

Sasuke ran through the hand signs. "Fireball Technique." From his mouth a boulder of fire at least five feet across appeared. He let it land on the asphalt. He heard the other kids all shout and applaud of course. He calmly turned back to his stunned instructors; both of them were gaping at him. "Very, very impressive Sasuke!" Iruka praised.

"The power of the Uchiha clan." Mizuki said with a little bit of awe.

Smiling happily he headed back to rejoin the other students. As he passed Naruto he smiled at him. "Top that fake Yondaime."

Naruto shot him daggers from his eyes as the smug little genius passed him. His hands twitched and he longed to take out his sword. He did manage to keep his killer intent from spiking though. Oh I'll top that you arrogant little jerk! When Iruka called him forward he decided to put as much chakra as he could into this. He thought this might go well. He was seriously pissed off at the moment and he'd found that whenever he got really angry he seemed to have more chakra than usual. He thought of it as red chakra and it always felt different from his regular chakra, he could feel it in him now. He went through the hand signs. "Shadow Clone Technique." And then just for an instant the entire area was covered with smoke. When the smoke lifted Iruka, Mizuki, and the class were entirely surrounded by about two hundred clones.

"What?!" Mizuki stared out in complete shock. He wasn't the only one the entire class was shouting and pointing.

Iruka reached out and actually touched the two nearest clones. Sure enough they weren't illusions. "Naruto! How on earth did you do that?!"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at the one who had answered. "Shadow clones are a high level Jonin jutsu. How did you learn it?"

"Oh, well my mom tried teaching me how to make regular bushins but I was terrible at it, still am. It turns out I have a lot of chakra capacity, even more than my mom has. She finally realized that the reason I couldn't make bushins was that I have trouble controlling very small amounts of chakra. I actually have an easier time with jutsus that require lots of chakra. So she had me learn how to make shadow clones."

"But it's a forbidden jutsu," Mizuki spoke up. "How did you get access to it?"

"It's in my family library." Naruto replied casually.

"Really?" Mizuki said. Well now this has possibilities!

"Naruto just how long did it take you to learn this?" Iruka asked.

Naruto shrugged. "It just took a few hours, it wasn't that hard." Now Iruka and Mizuki were both staring at him open mouthed. "What?"

Iruka shook his head. He had learned an A rank jutsu in a few hours and performed it better than anyone below Kage level could. "Naruto, do you know I truly believe that you just may be Hokage one day." Mizuki gave him a surprised look. The students were whispering among themselves repeating what Iruka had just said.

Naruto gave Iruka a huge grin. "You mean that Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded solemnly. "If you can do this much now you're likely already at Jonin level, definitely high Chunin. In fact if you like I'd be willing to give you the graduation test now. If your scholastic knowledge is good you could definitely pass it and become a Genin right now."

What?! No way can that loser be stronger than me! The way they're talking about him sounds like the way they talk about niisan! I'm an Uchiha he can't be better than me! Sasuke thought venomously.

Oh Naruto-kun I am so proud of you! You truly are amazing and I know you'll be a great Hokage. Because you can do anything you truly want. Hinata thought proudly but sadly. How will I get through school without you?

Oh no! I can't lose Naruto-kun now! How can I make him fall completely in love with me if I'm stuck here while he's doing missions? Ino thought desperately.

Damn it this is not good. Mizuki thought of arguments against giving Naruto the graduation test now. It was rare but not unheard of. But fortunately Naruto shook his head.

"Thanks' Iruka-sensei, but my mom already told me she wants me to stay in for the full four years. She says I need to develop my social skills."

Iruka nodded. "All right but please tell your mother that I am prepared to administer the test at any time." Naruto nodded happily. "So do you know any other jutsus?"

"About a dozen." He said without concern.

He smirked. "Anything interesting?" If he knew shadow clones it only made sense he would know other lower level jutsus. But nothing could top what he'd done already.

"Well I can summon."

Iruka looked at him carefully. "Show me please, uhm but first would you mind dismissing your clones?"

"No problem." With a thought he got rid of all his clones. Then he bit down on his thumb. "Summoning Technique." He slammed his hand onto the asphalt. With a large puff of smoke a five foot tall red and black frog was there.

Iruka nodded. "I knew the Yondaime could summon frogs. But for you to do so you have to sign a contract. How were you able to do that?"

Naruto smiled. "Oh granddad let me."

"Granddad?"

"Jiraiya, he was my father's sensei and he drops by to see me whenever he's in town."

"You've had the great Jiraiya teach you? You've had one of the Sanin as a sensei?"

"Well, I don't know if you can really call him my sensei. He just shows me a few things like summoning and then he goes off to do 'research' somewhere. Tsunade's even worse, I only get to see her once year. And she always wants to show me how to do medical jutsu." He shook his head.

Iruka and Mizuki were staring at him again. "I don't suppose Orochimaru visits you too does he?" Iruka asked.

"Who?"

"Never mind, all right Naruto very, very impressive. All right let's get back to the classroom."

XXXXXXXXXX

He and Hinata had found a table in the cafeteria and were sitting down to eat.

"What did you bring for lunch Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gave her a very happy smile. "Oh it's a real treat mom made her special ramen for me! I wish she would make it for me more often. But she says it's not healthy for me and stunts your growth."

"Well Naruto-kun if you ate ramen all the time you probably wouldn't be taller than me." Hinata tried to point out the positive.

"Can I sit with you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned around to see Ino standing beside him with a tray. "Oh sure Ino."

Smiling she took the seat across from him. She gave Hinata who was sitting next to him a very slight and quick frown. "Oh Hinata-chan, are you doing anything later after class?"

"Uhm n… no, why?"

"Well Hinata-chan I thought if you like I could take you shopping with me. I mean we could get you something to wear that actually shows off your feminine side. You know instead of the gender neutral clothes you have on now. I mean the only reason to wear a bulky beige jacket is if your embarrassed by your figure. That's not the reason you wear it is it Hinata-chan?"

Hinata felt herself wanting to shrink again. "Uhm no." She said in a small voice.

"I mean if it is that's nothing to be ashamed of. Some girls are just late bloomers."

Naruto looked at her. "Ino we're all eight year olds, no one has yet."

"Well you have Naruto-kun." She reached across the table to touch his forearm. "Oooh! You are sooo muscular! How did you get so strong?"

"Weight training and regular exercises."

"Can you give me some tips? I would love to see what you do!"

Naruto shrugged. "All right, what are you doing this Saturday?"

She beamed at him. "Nothing, nothing at all Naruto-kun!"

"Would you like to join me and my mom for training?"

The smile slipped a bit. No this is fine! I'll just impress him and his mom with my ability and we can have a real date later on. I mean it's still more than Sasuke ever agreed to! "That sounds great Naruto-kun. I'd be happy to join you."

"Uhm, you mi… might want to re… reconsider that." Hinata spoke up. "Their training sessions can be very extreme."

She gave Hinata a smug smile. "Have you trained with him?"

She nodded. "I don't do all the exercises, but I do about half of them."

"Well I'm sure that if you can handle half of them I'll be able to do most of them."

"Hey Hinata-chan why don't you come by Saturday too? We can all train together." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Ino and sent the girl a tiny grin. "I'd like that Naruto-kun."

"Great! I'll see both of you there at seven." Naruto said.

"In the morning?" Ino said startled.

Naruto nodded. "Be sure to have a big breakfast you'll really need the energy and we won't stop until noon."

"Your workouts last five hours?" the color began to drain from her face.

"Oh no Ino," Naruto said. "The workouts last ten hours. Five hours is as long as Hinata-chan can last. Is that a problem?"

Her smile looked a bit shaky but she shook her head.

"Naruto would you mind if we join you?" Naruto looked up to see three girls all smiling at him and holding trays of food.

He nodded and gave them all an inviting smile. The kids sure were friendly! But why did Hinata look so worried?


	5. Advice and a question

"It's not a problem that I invited her is it mom?" Naruto asked as the four of them were heading back from the academy.

"No, honey of course not. I want you to make friends. You are welcome to invite whoever you like home just let me know." She stopped to pick up a couple of pebbles. "Inviting friends over is fine." In a blur she threw the two pebbles at a large tree they were passing underneath.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Two eight year old girls dropped out of the tree onto the street. Kushina stood over them frowning with arms crossed. "Why are you following us?"

Dellona looked up in a panic for her life. "Please don't kill us!" She wailed

Kushina shut her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not going to hurt you. But don't stalk my son. If he wants to see you after school he'll invite you. But if he doesn't I expect you to leave him be."

"We weren't stalking Naruto-kun! We just wanted to see where he was going!" Dellona said.

"Did he know that?"

"Uhm no." Dellona said weakly.

"That's stalking, don't do it again. Now go." The two girls wasted no time running away. Kushina returned to her son's side. "Tell me something Naruto-kun, how many girls had lunch with you today?"

"Not counting Hinata, seven."

"Well its official then." Kushina said in a flat voice.

"What?"

"You have a fan club." She took out a kunai and tossed it at a trash can. The can flipped end over end spilling garbage over the eight year old girl who had been hiding behind it.

"Eek!" the girl shouted in terror.

"Go home and don't follow my son again." The girl fled. She gave her son a look that was amused and annoyed at the same time. "My son the heart throb."

"It's o.k. mom I'll just tell the girls to leave me alone tomorrow."

Kushina, Kurenai, and even Hinata looked at him as though he were an idiot. "Uhm, Naruto-kun I really don't think that will do any good." Hinata said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because Naruto-kun you're not a person to them, you're an ideal." Kushina said as she picked up another pebble.

"Huh?"

Kushina threw the pebble and a young girl in a yellow dress fell out of a tree. "You, stalking, bad, don't!" She shouted as the girl ran for her life. "Now as I was saying, except for Hinata did any of those girls today really know you? I mean other than your name, your ambition, and the fact that you are all ready powerful?"

"Well no." He said.

"Yet they're willing to risk a terrible and painful death." She shouted the last part and came to a halt. "Every girl who has been following my son has until the count of five to get out of here before I take out my sword and start cutting off heads… five!" Immediately six different girls came out of their hiding places and began to run away screaming. She looked at her son. "None of these girls actually think they're going to get you. So just telling them you're not interested won't help. You're an ideal to them now."

"An ideal?"

Kushina nodded. "They look at you and see the perfect and unattainable. Being with you is a magical quest. They know the attempt is bound to fail but they still want to try because you represent an ideal to theses girls of everything they imagine they want in a boyfriend. They want to pursue you because in an odd way they think it brings them closer to this perfection they can never really have."

"So what can I do mom?"

Kushina frowned. "Well if you'd known what to do you might have nipped this in the bud. But I neglected to tell you how to handle things." She sighed. "Unfortunately now that the fan club has actually formed you're left with only two options. One option would be to ruin the reputation you have now. You could answer every question wrong, try to be loud and obnoxious, start playing a bunch of annoying pranks, and maybe replace the Hokage cloak with a bright orange jumpsuit."

Naruto looked at her in horror. "Mom don't even joke about that!"

Kushina grinned. "Well that leaves option two. Get a girlfriend."

What?! Hinata thought.

"What?!" Naruto cried out. "Mom I thought I was trying to get the girls to leave me alone."

Kushina nodded. "That's the goal Naruto-kun."

"How does having a girlfriend help with having girls chase after me?"

"Simple, by having one girlfriend you immediately ruin the ideal all the other girls have. Even if you are unattainable they still want to only chase boys who are unattached. If you have a girlfriend that will take the steam out of most of the fan girls."

Naruto frowned at her. "I don't know mom. I mean even if I wanted to which girl would I pick?"

Kushina raised an eyebrow. "Well son who would you feel comfortable spending time with, being alone with, and maybe even walking around hand in hand with?" She glanced to where Naruto and Hinata were holding hands.

Naruto seemed to struggle. "That's just it mom! I don't feel comfortable with any of them! The only person in the whole class I feel comfortable around is Hinata-chan."

Kushina just looked at her son blankly for a bit and waited. He didn't seem to get it. Finally she asked. "Who?"

"Hinata-chan."

She cupped a hand to her ear. "Who?"

He frowned at her. "I said Hinata-chan! I feel comfortable around Hinata-chan!" And then the light seemed to come on. "Oh! I could have Hinata-chan be my girlfriend."

Kushina smiled. "Why Naruto-kun what a wonderful idea! Asking the girl you know and trust."

But Naruto frowned. "I don't think it would work though."

"Uhm, why n… not Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

He looked at her in surprise. "Come on Hinata-chan! Can you see me as your boyfriend?"

Hinata hung her head and didn't bother to answer.

Kushina looked on but decided to not say anything. If he doesn't see it there's no point trying to force things. Well they're both young. All good things in time. "Well Naruto-kun I hope you enjoy being an ideal."

"Great." He began looking around wondering if there were any more girls following him.

Kushina picked up a pebble. "Well on the bright side this should be good preparation for when you become Hokage. Most of the villagers never met your father but they loved and idolized him." She threw the pebble into some bushed in the front of a residence.

"Ow!" the bush cried out.

"Though the villagers didn't stalk him."

XXXXXXXXXX

They made it back to the Namikaze estates without saying much more. They also made it running into only two more fan girls.

"Naruto-kun go on in I'll be a minute." Naruto nodded and went in through the gate. Once he was out of hearing she turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan I would like to talk to you for a minute."

Kurenai looked at Kushina. "Would you like some privacy?"

Kushina shook her head. "I don't mind if you hear this Kurenai." She smiled at Hinata. "This will just be between us girls."

"What is it Kushina?" Hinata asked morosely.

Kushina reached out and gently put a hand on each shoulder. "Hinata-chan don't give up on him."

She looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said, don't give up on him or on the idea of being with him eventually. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but Naruto thinks the world of you. And I know just how deeply you care about him too."

She sighed. "Naruto-kun doesn't even see me as a potential girlfriend."

"Right now he doesn't, but Hinata-chan you are both still so very young. Things can change with time. But the important thing is that today wasn't a decisive moment so don't worry too much."

"Decisive moment?"

Kushina smiled kindly. "In all of our lives Hinata-chan there come a certain number of decisive moments. These are crossroads in our life's journey. They are times when your life can move into one or another very different path. Would you like to hear about mine?" Hinata nodded eagerly. "Well not too surprisingly mine involved a certain man. Would you like to hear how Minato and I came to be?"

"Oh yes please!"

"Well he was in Whirlpool country commanding a small force of Leaf nins that were there to help us drive out some damn Rock nins from our territory. I worked with him closely and from the very start we flirted with one another mercilessly." She stopped and smiled fondly at the memory. "Any way after a month the Rock nins had been driven out and Minato was going to lead his men back home. We were saying our good byes. And as I was saying good bye to him I just knew it was a decisive moment in my life. He wasn't Hokage then, but he was the Yellow Flash of Konoha, a ninja legend, and the most beautiful man I ever laid eyes on. I knew that I would probably never see him again and my heart ached at the thought. It was a decisive moment and I decided to follow my heart."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked wide eyed.

Kushina's eyes warmed. "I grabbed him and gave him the most passionate kiss of my life."

Hinata gasped. "You didn't!"

Kushina laughed. "Oh yes I did! And you should have seen the look on his face! But you see Hinata-chan everything else that happened; our falling in love, our marriage, and the birth of our son all started from that decision to follow my heart. I took a chance and if I hadn't then none of it would have happened. Do you understand what I am telling you Hinata-chan? When your decisive moment comes listen to your heart and follow its dictates, no matter how frightening."

Hinata looked down again and began pressing her fingers together. "Wha… what if yo… you're not strong en… enough to fo… follow your heart?"

Kushina paused for a bit and really regretted what she was about to say. "Then you don't deserve him."

Hinata gasped and her face shot back up. "What?"

Kushina went down on her knees while keeping a gentle hold on Hinata's shoulders. "Hinata-chan you are a dear sweet child and I am very fond of you. I do not doubt that you will grow into a fine woman and one day be a fine wife. But Naruto-kun is no ordinary person. He is going to be an extraordinary man just as his father was. And for such a man an ordinary wife will never do. Until now his life has been hard and it will only get harder. There are things about him that you do not know, terrible things. Within him is an unlimited potential not only for greatness but for the tragic as well. From the day of his birth until the day his life ends his life will be a bitter struggle against enemies you cannot imagine both within and without. I believe he will triumph in the end no matter the odds, because he has within him his father's courage. He has that rare strength to do what must be done whatever the cost." She paused for a bit and Hinata was entranced, she hung on every word. She knew this was vitally important. Kushina's green eyes bored into Hinata's lavender ones. "When I took my marriage vows I pledged everything to be with him. My life, my heart, my very soul; I offered everything I was and ever would be so I could be with the one I loved. For to be with a truly great man nothing less would ever have been enough. Can you do the same Hinata-chan? Can you pledge everything to be with him? Can you offer your life, your heart, and your very soul to stand beside him? Do you love him that much? Because if you cannot give him everything that you are and ever could be then you do not deserve him."

The little girl looked at her stunned and lost. "Kushina I… I…"

"Shhh," Kushina put a finger to her lips and shushed her. "You don't have to answer me now. In fact you don't have to answer me at all. But one day Hinata-chan, likely years from now, your moment will come and you will have to answer then." She leaned forward and gave the small child a kiss on her forehead. "Good night Hinata-chan. I will see you in the morning." With that she left to return to her home and her son.


	6. Surprise meeting

The first three weeks at the academy went well. Naruto found nothing hard in either Iruka's lessons or in Mizuki-sensei's. He excelled in all the subjects with relative ease. The truth was there was nothing he was being taught that his mother had not already covered and gone far beyond. His mom had given him a crash course on girls and taught him how to be polite to them without encouraging them too much. Ultimately he had decided not to get a girlfriend and simply endure the attention of most of his female classmates. At least the stalking had come to a stop after a couple days. His mom had taken out her sword and swung it around her head while unleashing a high pitched and ungulating battle cry. After that the girls settled for showing him attention in the classroom. Ino maintained her flirtatious ways and Naruto put up with it more or less with good humor. Throughout Hinata was always the one at his side. She had begun to train with him and his mom more. Hinata remained his absolute best friend but he also began to make another close friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Checkmate." A lazy boy said.

Naruto sat back and studied the board for a moment. "You surprised me. Want to play again?"

Shikamaru nodded. "You know Naruto I have to give you credit you're the only one besides my dad who will play with me on a regular basis. You're also the only person besides him to ever beat me." He began to set the board up again.

Naruto shrugged. "I like playing with you Shika, it's a challenge and the games help me develop my strategic thinking." He looked at him suspiciously. "You know you are a lot smarter than you like to let on. Why don't you try harder? Or even try a little. I mean you're the dead last in the class!"

Shikamaru sent him a disinterested look. "So?"

Naruto frowned at him. "So? So don't you want to be as good as you possibly can? Don't you want to be great?"

"Too troublesome, I just want to be average. Why do you want to excel so much?"

"Because I want to be the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen." He said almost automatically.

Shikamaru smiled. "Greatest? Wouldn't just being Hokage be enough for you?"

"No," Naruto said seriously. "My father was the hero who saved this village from the Kyuubi. He gave everything to save Konoha. I want to be like him and even greater. I love Konoha and its people and I want to protect them and keep them safe. And I want to be better than any who came before otherwise what's the point?"

"That won't leave you very much time for watching clouds or playing shogi." Shikamaru pointed out.

"No, but if I can keep Konoha safe I'll gladly make that sacrifice."

Shikamaru smiled "Spoken like a real Hokage."

"Would you boys like some cookies?" She entered the game room with a tray. "They're still hot."

"Thanks mom." Naruto said.

"Thank you."

She smiled at the two boys. This was the first time he'd brought over a male friend. She chuckled thinking about the first time he'd brought over a female.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ten miles?" Ino paled.

Naruto smiled at her. "It's a really good warm up, once you're done your body is warm and loose and you can hit the obstacle course."

"Obstacle course?"

"Come on I'll show you." He led her to the other side of the mansion and pointed out its features. "You wade through the mud pit, go through the monkey bars, swim across the pond, chakra walk up the one hundred foot tower, and then down the zip line." Ino looked at him uncomfortably and wondered what he would think if she told him she couldn't swim or chakra walk and really wasn't eager to go waist deep in mud. "So we'll normally do the course five times. Then we'll start on the taijutsu sparing, just so you know my mom knows a few medical jutsus so don't worry when you spar with her."

She thought her heart stopped. "Whoa! Hold it! I'm going to spar your mother? I was sort of hoping to spar with you Naruto-kun."

"Well I'm sure you were dear." Kushina said to her with a smile. "But I want to see what you're made of. Don't worry I probably won't break any bones and if I do I'll get you the hospital very quickly."

Naruto frowned at his mother. "Mom you said you would take it easy on her."

Kushina shrugged. "I said I wouldn't break any bones."

"Anyway after that we usually break for an hour to eat lunch. After lunch we'll do basic exercises to build up strength and endurance. A thousand pushups, a thousand sit ups, a thousand crunches, fifteen hundred jumping jacks and five hundred pull ups."

Ino stared at him and his mom praying that they would burst out into laughter and tell her they were kidding.

"Then after that it's time for weapons training. My mom and I will work on sword work but you're free to work on shuriken and kunai. Then we finish off with a relaxing five mile run."

Ino stared at him. "And this is your regular work out?"

He nodded. "On days when I'm not in school. On school days I have a three hour workout." He frowned at his mother. "I'd do more but she doesn't want me to exhaust myself. So any way you ready to go?"

She grinned weakly. "Sure."

"You ready Hinata-chan?"

"Of course Naruto-kun."

"All right! Let's have a really great work out!" Naruto said excitedly and led the four of them along the trail that ran around the estates.

After about one hundred yards.

"OW! Oh ow, ow! It hurts." Ino collapsed to the ground and grabbed at her ankle.

Naruto was quickly kneeling at her side with Kushina and Hinata standing a bit behind him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto-kun I am sooo sorry! But I twisted my ankle!" Ino said bravely.

"Oh that's too bad Ino! Are you all right?" Naruto sympathized.

"What incredible bad luck." Kushina said. "It really is unbelievable." Hinata giggled.

"Naruto-kun I hate to do this but I won't be able to work out with you. Would you mind carrying me home?" She asked pleadingly.

"You know Ino my mom could probably heal you." Naruto said.

"No! Uh, I mean, I don't want to trouble her. I think it would be best if you could just get me home."

"Well o.k. Ino." Naruto made to pick her up but his mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Naruto-kun as the adult it's my responsibility to get her safely home." Kushina said.

"I would really prefer if Naruto-kun carried me." Ino pleaded.

"I am sure you would dear." Kushina picked her up. "You two continue on I'll be back I a few minutes." She leapt away without even giving Ino a chance to say anything more.

Naruto looked over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan why are you laughing?"

"Oh no reason Naruto-kun." She tried but couldn't stop laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Listen Naruto, I'm having a birthday next week. And even though it's troublesome my parents are throwing me a party. You want to come?" Both Naruto and his mom were taken by surprise and stared at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Shikamaru," Kushina said carefully. "Do your parents know you wish to invite Naruto?"

"Of course," he answered without concern. "I wouldn't have asked him without being sure my mom wouldn't be troublesome. My folks say that if I want you to come you're welcome."

Naruto looked excitedly at his mom. "Mom can I?"

Kushina smiled and nodded. "Of course son." She looked to Shikamaru and actually gave him a slight bow. "Shikamaru, thank you for extending this invitation to my son."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you coming in with us mom?" Naruto asked.

Kushina smiled. She had of course escorted her son and Hinata to the Nara residence. "No Naruto-kun, you and Hinata go in and have a good time I'll be here when you're ready to return." With that she leapt away. They had each brought a gift and as they approached the front door they could hear the sound of music and the high pitched laughter of children. As they stood ready to ring the bell Hinata noticed something.

"Naruto-kun you look nervous."

"I am Hinata-chan. This is the first time I've ever been invited to a friend's house. I mean except for all the times I stayed at Hyuga."

Hinata smiled easily. She found it to be an odd role reversal to be the confident one for a change. "I have been to many formal dinners and functions; it'll be fine Naruto-kun. You have been invited and I know your manners are excellent."

"I guess you're right." He reached out and rang the door bell. The door was opened a moment later by a man who looked like an older version of Shikamaru with some facial scars. Naruto and Hinata both bowed. "Thank you for welcoming to your home Shikaku-san" His mother had been sure to inform him of the names of both of Shika's parents.

"Yes," Hinata added. "We are both very happy to have been extended invitations to your son's birthday party."

Shikaku gave them both an easy grin. "No need to be so formal, you can call me Shikaku. Come on in you are both welcome."

They entered hand in hand. Most of their classmates were already there. The girls who were there immediately noticed him entering with his usual Hokage cloak. As the girls swarmed towards him he tightened his grip on Hinata's hand. "Please don't leave me Hinata-chan." He whispered to her not wanting to be trapped by a pack of them.

Hearing him say those words she blushed a bit and smiled. "I wo… won't leave you Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow." Dellona said dreamily.

"Beautiful." Another girl cooed.

"Sooo graceful." Ino sighed.

"Oh he's not that good!" An annoyed Sakura said. "Sasuke is a much better dancer.

"Oh yeah?" Ino smirked. "How would you even know forehead, I haven't seen him dance."

"He said he might dance with me later." Sakura said defensively.

"Don't hold your breath." Ino said flatly.

Stung Sakura shot back. "Oh yeah Ino-pig well I haven't seen him dance with you yet. The only one he has danced with is Hinata."

"I know." Ino frowned. She really, really wanted to dance with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata had never enjoyed herself so much at a party. The formal functions she went to as part of her responsibility as the Hyuga heir were always dry, boring, and lifeless. The only parties she had ever attended that she had really enjoyed were Naruto's birthday parties. And this was better because they had never danced before. Dancing had never been a part of those celebrations. But here a space had been cleared in the living room and music was playing loudly. All the girls wanted to dance with him. But he did not really feel comfortable with anyone but her and so the two of them danced exclusively. And she had discovered he was a marvelous dancer. She knew why of course. She had watched him train with his sword many, many times. Unlike using kunai or shuriken, a large part of using a sword effectively was proper footwork. The fighting styles were actually called 'dances' and he had mastered one of them; the dance of the camellia. Watching the way he could move and flow with his sword was beautiful, and those movements transferred well to the dance floor. She had never danced with him before and just loved the shared movement and the feel of all his attention focused solely on her. As they danced the song they were listening to ended. The next song was a slow one. The two of them stopped for a moment and looked around. There were six other couples dancing when the song came on four of them decided to leave the dance floor. The other two danced close with the boy holding the girl around her back just above her hips. Hinata expected he would want to take a break from dancing. But instead Naruto grabbed her around her hips and pulled her close.

"Eek!" The sound came out of her before she could stop it.

Naruto gave her a look of surprise. "Is something wrong Hinata-chan?"

"N… no Naruto-kun." He shrugged and pulled her close like the other two couples who were dancing. It took her just a moment to settle down being so close to him, but she slowly did and put her head down on his shoulder. Once she did manage to calm down she sort of regretted having her big beige coat on. She shut her eyes and just relaxed as they slowly moved in rhythm to the music. She let out a contented sigh. Naruto-kun.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura saw the way Ino was looking at the two of them. "Jealous much Ino-pig?"

Ino gave her a nasty grin. "Isn't it time for you to go up to Sasuke and get ignored again?"

Ino looked back at the two of them. Well aren't they cute But it won't last. She is not his type.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you smiling like that?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Like what Naruto-kun?" His mother asked innocently. They had dropped off Hinata and were going up the walkway to the front door.

"Like you know something." Naruto accused.

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Kushina patted her son's shoulder. "Naruto-kun really, are you suspicious of your own mother?"

He looked a bit embarrassed. "No, of course not, I'm sorry mom."

"That's all right son I forgive you." She opened the front door and they both entered the mansion. "By the way son, you and Hinata made the cutest couple on the dance floor." His mom gave him a huge smile.

"Mom! You were spying on me!" Naruto accused.

"I prefer to call it protective surveillance."

XXXXXXXXXX

They were gathered in the dojo. After making certain all the students at least knew the basics Mizuki had told them it was time for them to begin sparring one another. The academy was designed to foster competition. The students were encouraged to develop their individual excellence. Teamwork was also important of course and there were team building exercises as well. But the atmosphere was deliberately kept competitive.

"All right everyone, to begin with we will have the boys fight the boys and then the girls will fight each other." Mizuki announced. "Once we have a pecking order of the strongest and weakest in each group we will begin having the boys and girls fight each other as well. Now I want all of you to fight as hard as you can. Keep in mind that someday you will have to fight for your lives. Do not get into the habit of holding back. I want all of you to do your absolute best!" He smiled at all of them. "With that in mind we are not here to deliberately hurt anyone. If someone is hurt during the match no one will find any fault with that. But please do not strike a fallen or unconscious opponent. If I tell you to stop do so immediately and take a couple steps back. Also, if you see blood please halt." As he'd known it would the last comment got their attention. Most looked just a little bit uncomfortable. Mizuki knew that was good. Up until now most of them had only sparred with family or friends who held back from hurting them. It was time for them to fight with the understanding that they could be hurt. Time to toughen them up a little bit. Some of them didn't seem at all bothered or worried. Kiba was grinning and looked eager to scrap. Sasuke just smirked, probably thinking no one here was good enough to touch him. Naruto didn't change at all; he had the usual confident look about him. All right demon let's test you. "Naruto and Kiba please come forward." The two boys did so and took positions across from one another on the mat. "Bow to one another." The boys gave each other respectful bows. "Assume a fighting stance."

Kiba took up a normal taijutsu stance. Naruto put one foot a bit in front and the other a little behind and out to the side. One hand he held out in front of his face and the other behind his head near his ear.

Kiba sent him a look. "What's with the weird stance?"

"It's the starting position for crane style." He replied simply.

"All right, begin!"

Eager Kiba ran straight in trying to launch a strong if slightly clumsy attack. Naruto took a quick sidestep reached out and punched the back of his head. Kiba stumbled forward and fell dace down on the mat unconscious. The match was ended in less than ten seconds.

"Very well done Naruto! Really impressive!" Mizuki gave the boy a big encouraging smile. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and returned the smile. He liked Mizuki-sensei.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls were standing in a group a bit separate from the boys. They all watched as Naruto walked triumphantly off the mat.

Ino sighed. "He is sooo amazing, I sooo love him."

"No you don't Ino." The girl next to her said.

She instantly turned and glared at the girl. "What did you say Hinata-chan?"

Hinata calmly faced the irate blonde. "I said you don't love him." She felt strangely comfortable and did not stutter or stumble over her words. "You don't even really know him. To you he's just some ideal."

The other girls all quieted down and listened to the two of them. "Oh so I suppose you know him better?" Ino demanded.

"I've known Naruto-kun my whole life." She said simply. "And I can't remember a time when I didn't love him."

Ino sneered. "Too bad you two are just friends."

Hinata's eyes went to the floor. "Maybe that'll change one day."

Sensing an advantage she pushed it. "Yeah right! You are sooo not his type. I mean seriously do you think he'll end up with a quiet little mouse like you?"

Hinata's eyes came back up and she sent Ino a hard look she had never suspected the quiet girl even capable of. "I'm not a mouse! I'm a kunoichi and heir to one of the strongest clans in Konoha. And even if I am a little shy Ino never think that means I'm scared."

"Oh yeah? You really think you'll end up with him?"

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I don't know if I'll ever be strong enough to deserve someone like Naruto-kun. But I've decided that I want to be someone who would be worthy of his love. I've started working hard to become such a person and I'll continue to work towards that goal. Because to me Naruto-kun is worth that sacrifice; he is the one I love and the one who gives me courage."

"Well I'm going to get stronger too! And there's no way I'll lose Naruto-kun to you!"

Hinata shook her head "This isn't a competition."

"Hah! That just shows what you know when it comes to getting the boy you want it's always a competition and I intend to win."

Hinata frowned at her. "Is that all Naruto-kun is to you? The prize in a contest? Are you really that shallow?"

"WHAT?!" She began shaking her fist. "What did you just call me you little mouse?!"

"Is there a problem?" Mizuki asked.

"Mizuki-sensei I want to fight her right NOW!"

Mizuki looked at her in surprise. Usually it was the boys who developed grudges and demanded to settle them in a spar. He had planned to finish with the boys first but if Ino was this adamant it would be better to get this out of the way. "Do you have an objection Hinata?"

She shook her head. "No Mizuki-sensei."

He shrugged. "Very well both of you come forward and take your positions." Hinata took a step and halted. She thought for a moment and came to a decision. She unzipped her beige jacket and left it on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

The boys were all watching as Ino and Hinata took their positions on the mat. This was the very first time any of them had seen her without a jacket. Even Naruto had not seen her without that jacket since she started wearing it about half a year ago.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "Hinata's got ta tas!" Almost immediately Kiba was grabbed around the collar and was yanked forward until he was nose to nose with a very angry Naruto.

"Whatdid you just say dog boy?" Naruto growled.

Kiba gulped and felt the urge to whimper and turn up his belly. "Nothing."

Naruto let him loose and turned back to the girls. Wow! Hinata-chan has ta tas

XXXXXXXXXX

Having bowed to one another Ino smiled. "Naruto's watching us."

"I know."

"Assume a fighting stance." Mizuki commanded.

Ino snapped into a standard Goken stance.

"Byakugan" activating her blood line the veins near her eyes popped up giving her a suddenly fearsome look. She dropped into a jyuken fighting stance.

Ino suddenly looked to Mizuki. "Hey! Is that allowed?"

"Is there a problem Ino? I told all of you to fight to the best of your ability and gentle fist is the fighting style of the Hyuga."

"But I didn't think she could actually use it." Ino felt just a little worried she'd heard of gentle fist and it was one of Konoha's strongest fighting styles.

Mizuki frowned at her. "Surprises and false assumptions are a part of ninja life. Consider this a valuable lesson for the future."

"Maybe you should twist your ankle." Hinata said sweetly. Ino glared at the girl.

"Woo hoo! Kick her ass Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata smiled happily. Watch me Naruto-kun.

"All right," Mizuki spoke. "Begin!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"She did ib on burbose!" Ino got out as she pressed the bloodied cloth to her nose.

Hinata bowed. "I apologize Ino, I did not intend to break your nose." Ino glared at her clearly not believing it.

Mizuki shook his head. "Hinata you have nothing to apologize for. Bloodshed is inevitable when there is conflict." He looked at all the boys and girls. "Take a good look and get used to the sight. If you become ninja you will see it often. Ino go to the medic nin's office you are dismissed from the remainder of this session." Mizuki got back to the spars.

About twenty minutes later another Chunin instructor arrived and spoke quietly to Mizuki. Mizuki listened and then called out. "Naruto! The academy administrator wishes to speak with you. Please go with Larme."

Naruto nodded. "Yes Mizuki-sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

He followed the Chunin instructor out of the dojo and down one of the halls. Naruto quickly noticed something. "I beg pardon, Larme-sensei but isn't the administration office the other way?"

Larme shot Naruto a hard look. "The administrator wished to speak with you somewhere else."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'm simply following orders now come along and don't ask questions" Naruto didn't appreciate the tone but nevertheless followed. They went up to the third floor where the fourth year students were being taught. As they went down the hall Naruto noted all the classrooms seemed to be empty. The senior students were all outside doing their physical training.

Larme came to a stop and so did Naruto. The Chunin pointed to room 315. "The administrator is in there waiting for you." Naruto remained exactly where he was. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Naruto had a hand on his belt. With one finger he pressed a button there activating his radio communicator. The microphone was in the collar of his body suit so anything he said would go out so long as the communicator was in the send position. "Pardon me but just why are we here on the third floor standing in front of room 315 again?" He asked casually.

Larme frowned at him. "I've already told you the administrator wishes to speak with you."

"Yes, but you haven't said why."

"You are being insolent! Do not keep the administrator waiting!"

"Actually would you mind asking him to come out and talk to me in the hall?"

"Don't be ridiculous! Now get in that room right now or you will be in a great deal of trouble!"

Naruto looked at the man's eyes. He saw fear and a mounting panic there. He saw a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. His eyes twitched nervously toward the door.

"You're lying." Naruto said quietly. In an instant he was dodging and pulling his sword out as Larme threw a pair of kunai at him and cried out. The door to the room opened and four men came out all of them holding knives.

Larme launched himself forward with a kunai in each hand. Naruto was on his feet and began the dance of the camellia. He took advantage of his height; he slid forward underneath his opponent's kunai strike. He drove his sword up and in with all his might aiming for the zipper that was in his Chunin vest. The sword struck and with savage might he drove the blade all the way through.

Larme cried out as he was skewered. Naruto yanked his sword back out again and took a couple steps back as the Chunin pitched forward dead or soon to be dead. His blood was spreading away from him. The four men who had come storming out of the room all came to a sudden halt at the sight they were confronted by. Their Chunin ally lying still on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Meanwhile their intended target was standing there with a bloodied sword eying them with a frightening calm.

"Is something wrong?" He asked pleasantly. "It's a little late for second thoughts." The men all looked at each other clearly frightened and unsure of what they should do. "Well if you really want we can just stand here and wait another minute and a half for my mom to arrive." As he'd known it would that settled them. They rushed at him with a shout waving their knives about. He waited for them like a wolf waiting for some rabbits. It took four sword strokes and two steps to deal with them.

"It's over mom." He switched the communicator to receive.

"Naruto are you all right?!" His mother's panic stricken voice came over the link.

"I'm fine mom." He assured her.

"Are you still near room 315?"

"Yes mom."

"Stay there! I'll be with you in just a minute."

"O.k. mom." He switched off the radio. Now he could try and slow down his heart beat. He looked down at the bodies of the five men he had slaughtered. As he took out a rag and started leaning his sword he wondered why they hated him so much.


	7. Itachi

"Naruto!" Kushina turned the corner of the hall and saw him.

He looked back at her and spoke in an eerily calm voice. "Hi mom." Then he turned back around. He was looking at his handiwork. Five men were scattered along the floor in front of him. Their blood still flowing out and growing into a larger and larger pool.

She ran up to her son and took him in a fierce embrace. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm fine mom not a scratch on me." When she let go of him he stood where he was and continued to look at the bloody scene.

She understood. Carefully taking his face in her hands she turned him around so his back was to the men. "Naruto, you did what you had to, what I have trained you to; if you had not done what you did these men would have gladly killed you. You have nothing to feel ashamed of or guilty about." She spoke to him gently.

He nodded. "I know that mom, I do. And when I was doing it, I was fine. It was just like training. I didn't see people I just saw targets and I hit the targets. But now…" he gulped and looked down ashamed.

"I understand Naruto-kun. To be shinobi is a hard thing, and to be forced to be one so young is even harder. In many ways son I wish you could have a different life. But for you Naruto-kun there is no choice, you must walk the path of the shinobi. What did you say your sensei's very first lesson was?"

He looked up again. She was not surprised to see some tears there. "Iruka-sensei said that the path of the shinobi was the path of death and glory. That we must always be ready to kill or die to protect out village. That is what it means to be shinobi." He sighed. "It's the same thing that you and niisan have told me. I understand it, it's just…"

"The reality is never how you imagine it to be." She said simply. She gently wiped his tears away and smiled at him proudly. "Taking a life should never be done without cause. When we kill we do so in self defense or in the service of our village that is what separates us from common murderers or bandits. So long as when you act it is under one of those two circumstances do not doubt that your actions are just."

"Does it get easier?" He asked.

She nodded. "It does. In time you will learn to simply kill and not feel."

He shuddered a bit. "That sounds horrible."

She slowly nodded. "In a way it is, but Naruto-kun do you want to feel this every time you are forced to kill? Could you bear it? Kakashi and I have both killed many in our times and I think we are both good people with good hearts. But if we could not turn our heart off when we needed to we would go mad."

He looked at her unhappily. "You turn your hearts off?"

Kushina nodded. "We learn not to feel at those times. It is the only way to do it and stay sane."

"Mom it sounds kind of inhuman."

"It is son, but if you are a shinobi you cannot always afford to be human." She hugged him again and kissed him. "Do not misunderstand me! I do not mean to deaden your heart all the time, for that is just as bad as feeling too much. Be human; love, laugh, and even cry when your heart tells you to. But learn to be only shinobi when the time calls for it."

Naruto looked at her and slowly nodded. "I think I understand."

"Good." She took a hold of his arm and led him away and down another hall out of sight of what had happened. She took on a fierce look. "Let's go find your sensei who was supposed to be watching out for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

His mother had been absolutely livid that her son had been attacked at the academy by an instructor. She had demanded that Mizuki be discharged for incompetence for allowing her son to go to an assassination attempt. But Naruto had defended his sensei, pointing out that all Mizuki had done was agree to a reasonable request from a fellow instructor. Kushina had then demanded she be allowed to remain in the class to watch over him. The Hokage explained that he could not allow such an extreme disruption to effect an entire class. So ultimately Kushina was faced with the choice of either allowing Naruto to remain in the academy under the current circumstances. Or of allowing him to take the graduation exam and beginning his shinobi career immediately. Kushina was not interested in this second option. Not only because she wanted him to continue to build more friendships but because she wanted to delay his becoming a ninja as long as possible. As dangerous as life in Konoha was for him she knew the danger would only increase once he began going on missions to foreign countries. She wanted him as strong and ready as possible before that day came. So in the end Naruto remained in class. The Hokage did agree to keep an ANBU squad on duty near the academy whenever he was there.

Kushina was not the only parent upset by the attack. Most of the other parents were also irate and, not surprisingly, blamed Naruto for being the cause. Most of the parents petitioned the Hokage to have Naruto removed from the class. The Hokage refused to punish him for being attacked while on the academy grounds. The parents then demanded that their children be placed in a different class. This demand was also refused as there were no other first year classes available. The Hokage did agree that the students could be pulled out and allowed to repeat the opening course the following fall. A couple parents did this but the others declined as it would mean wasting a full year of their children's education and ninja careers.

For the students the fact that Naruto had actually killed a Chunin settled his standing in their eyes. He was, as Kiba liked to say, the pack leader. The only ones unwilling to acknowledge this fact were Sasuke and Sakura. As the semester continued the pecking order became clear and was best symbolized by the weekly sparring matches. Naruto never lost. Sasuke never lost, except to Naruto. Hinata was clearly the most powerful kunoichi and her swift and crippling jyuken strikes completely overwhelmed all the girls and nearly all the boys as well. She never defeated Naruto but she very nearly managed to beat Sasuke once. The top three slots in the class were cemented.

As for his social skills the girls, with the glaring exception of Sakura, were still infatuated with him. Ino was even more eager to be with him than before (though she never again offered to train with him.) She tried finding ways to spend time with him outside of class but Naruto declined. Hinata continued to train with him as much as she could and still worked on improving her jyuken. She remained the one at his side. Naruto made two additional male friends. Kiba liked him because he recognized him as 'pack leader' and admired his strength and leadership. Chouji was also drawn in mostly thanks to Shikamaru. He was invited to and attended Kiba's birthday party. This he found quite fun as he got to play with all the Inuzuka dogs. As the fall semester drew to its close he was doing well. But as he was always aware not everyone loved him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello little brother." A casual voice greeted him.

"Niisan!" Sasuke smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"My duties are done for the day and so I decided to stop by the academy."

"Great! We can go train together." As he spoke his classmates continued to exit the academy. One particular student in a rather eye catching cloak drew his attention. As was his habit he sent the student a hard look. Seeing this the particular student returned the look with a smile and a wave of his hand.

Itachi did not miss the interaction. He also had no trouble guessing the student's identity given his appearance. "Is that Namikaze Naruto?"

"Yeah." Sasuke's voice dripped venom.

Itachi lifted an eyebrow. "You do not care for him?"

"He's a pretender who is always showing off to get attention."

"Really? Hatake Kakashi speaks of him often and is lavish in his praise."

That brought a scowl to Sasuke's face. "Everyone says that! Iruka, Mizuki, and everyone in the class! He's not that good!" Sasuke spoke with a rare vehemence.

Itachi looked down at him. "He seems to bring out a rare passion in you little brother. Tell me is it true he has mastered both shadow clones and summoning?"

"Yes." Sasuke said flatly. He didn't like remembering how the little pretender had shown him up on the very first day of class. "Can we stop talking about him now?"

"Wait here a moment."

"Niisan where are you going?"

"I think I would like to meet him." Itachi replied. Sasuke could only stand there and watch as his revered older brother went over and talked to the little pretend Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pardon me." A polite voice called.

The four of them had just been leaving the academy grounds. Kushina brought them to a halt. The ninja approaching was vaguely familiar. "You're Uchiha Itachi." Kushina said carefully. She did not have a good opinion of the Uchihas. Naruto seemed to have developed a strong dislike for Sasuke, though he refused to share any details with her. And she had never forgiven Fugaku for being the one leading the baying for Naruto's blood. "I met you once at the Tower."

"I remember." He offered her a slight bow. "But then who could forget meeting the famed Namikaze Kushina?" The two of them eyed one another warily and with a mutual respect. They had much in common. They were both powerful shinobi who took pride in their uncommon skill. They also shared the basic ANBU philosophy of doing whatever it took to get the job done. But there was one core difference between them. Itachi sought out personal excellence with a calm detachment. He deliberately attempted to deaden or otherwise ignore his emotions. To Itachi feelings were detriments, they were obstacles to be overcome so that one could learn what one was truly capable of.

Kushina was in that respect his opposite. She used her brain to set her strategy and figure out the best way to achieve it. But it was always her heart that guided her steps. Everything she had done, everything she had endured had been for the sake of love; her love for her husband and later her son. To Kushina her emotions were her reason for being and what gave her life meaning.

Perhaps sensing what they had in common and what they did not, they stood there eying each other like a pair of lions in a cage.

"And how can I help you Itachi?" Kushina asked cautiously.

"Actually," he lowered his gaze. "I wanted to meet your son. This is Naruto?"

Itachi's interest in her son gave her a small chill. She stood directly behind him and placed a hand on each shoulder. "He is, Naruto this is Uchiha Itachi. He is Sasuke's older brother, the heir to the Uchiha clan, and an ANBU captain."

Naruto nodded to him respectfully. "I am pleased to meet you Itachi-san."

"I am also quite pleased to meet you Naruto." He tilted his head. "May I call you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged. "If you like. Does that mean I can call you Itachi-kun?"

He gave a single nod. "You may. Tell me, might I take a closer look at you?"

That was a very odd request but Naruto nodded. "All right."

Itachi went down to one knee and put his face on Naruto's level and about two feet away. He shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again his pupils were both red.

"The sharingan." Naruto said.

"You've seen it before." Itachi sounded a little surprised. "Where?"

"Kakashi niisan showed me his."

Itachi nodded. "Yes that would make sense."

"Why are you looking at me with your sharingan? I'm not performing a jutsu or anything." Naruto felt just a little bit like squirming.

"Whenever I use my sharingan I always feel like I can see more clearly. I am curious to truly see you."

"What do you see?" Naruto asked a bit interested.

Itachi tilted his head a bit. "A mystery." He paused a bit. "Sasuke does not like you."

Naruto frowned. "I don't like him either. I think he's an arrogant jerk."

"Naruto!" Kushina scolded.

"That is quite all right. I find his blunt truthfulness refreshing." Itachi sent him a sliver thin smile. "Too many people only speak the truth when it is convenient. It speaks well of you that you can speak it even when it is not so." Though you will need to learn when to speak and when to say nothing at all. "Tell me something Naruto-kun. Do you know why so many people in this village hate you?"

Both he and Kushina stiffened a bit. "Why are you asking him that?" Kushina asked frostily.

"I have always been curious why the son of Konoha's greatest hero should be so despised by so many. I have always found that fact to be an enigma. I suspect that there is a reason. I have asked my father and others but no one would give me any information."

"I don't know why people hate me. It has never made any sense to me. I've just kind of come to accept it." Naruto said.

Itachi lifted his gaze a bit to look at Kushina. "And you Kushina do you know why your son is hated by those his father saved?"

Kushina glared at him and tightened her grip on her son's shoulders just a bit. Did Itachi know? How old would he have been on that night? Eight? Nine? Would Fugaku have told him the truth before the Sandaime passed his law? She couldn't very well ask him directly, and she damn well wasn't going to ask Fugaku. What sort of game are you playing? "I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I don't know either."

Itachi looked at her intently. "You are lying."

Naruto looked at her. "Mom?"

Damn you! "Itachi are you actually calling me, Namikaze Kushina, clan head of the Namikaze a liar?" A little bit of threat lay underneath the words.

"Yes." He said calmly. He looked to Naruto again. "As you can see Naruto-kun telling inconvenient truths is indeed uncommon."

"If you think I will remain here and be insulted by you Itachi you are sadly mistaken. We have wasted enough time. Let's go." She quickly got them moving while keeping her hold on her son.

"Good bye Naruto-kun, I am pleased to have met you." Naruto sent him back a confused look but said nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto waited until they had returned home and he and his mother were alone. "Mom?" He spoke in a small voice.

"Yes dear?"

He took a deep breath. "Why do people hate me?"

She looked at her son and tried not to show the panic she felt. "Dear you heard me tell Itachi I didn't know."

"Mom, I saw your eyes, you were lying." He paused. "And I can see you're lying now."

I taught him too damn well. She felt a certain melancholy pride that her son was not someone who could be easily fooled. Well by adults, he still needs to work on reading eight year old girls. She looked into her son's eyes. She could see his confusion and panic. He's not ready yet. She took a deep breath. "Son have I ever done anything to put you in danger or hurt you?"

He looked shocked. "No! Of course not!"

She knelt down before him and put her hands gently about his face. "And you know that I love you don't you?"

"Yes! Mom of course I know that!"

She nodded. "Son do you trust that whatever I do I do to try and protect you? That I always act in what I think is your best interest?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

"Then I am going to ask you to trust me now. Please don't ask me anymore about this. When the time comes I will explain everything, I promise."

Why was she so nervous? That was not something he'd seen in her face often. She'd made a promise to him though, and he knew he could trust that. "All right mom, I'll trust you to tell me when you think the time is right."

"Thank you dear!" She pulled him into a hug and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. Obviously relieved.

Naruto trusted his mother absolutely. But she'd taught him to look underneath the underneath. He couldn't help but wonder why she'd been so relieved at not telling him. What could be that bad?

XXXXXXXXXX

They had just about reached their home in the middle of the Uchiha compound when Itachi finally broke the silence. "You've been very quiet Sasuke. Normally you'd be pleading with me to train with you."

"It never does any good so why bother?" Sasuke said bitterly.

Itachi looked him over. "Does it bother you that I spoke to Naruto?"

"No."

Itachi sighed. "If you truly intend to be a ninja Sasuke you will have be far better at deception."

"Maybe you can give me some lessons on that after you get done hanging out with that pretender." Sasuke hurried inside not really wanting anything more to do with his niisan at the moment.

Itachi watched him hurry inside. "Interesting." He said softly.


	8. Survival exercises

At the end of the semester they received their grades. And as was traditional along with the grades they received their class rankings.

"I am so proud of you Naruto-kun!" Kushina grabbed her son and began planting kisses all over his face.

"Mom stop!" Naruto tried to sound indignant but she couldn't miss that very happy smile.

"My son, top in his class I am very, very proud of you. I'll tell you what, let's celebrate! Is there anything special you'd like to celebrate your achievement?" She saw his face light up and his mouth open. "Not a katana, ask for something else."

"But why can't I have a katana?" He whined.

"Because you're not ready for one." Kushina said plainly.

"When will I be ready?"

"When I say you are."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Stingy!"

She shook her head. "You're not getting a katana son, pick something else."

"Well can I have some of your special ramen?"

She hugged him and gave him three or four more kisses. "Now that you can have. I'll go ahead and make you all the special ramen you can eat!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood before his father as he looked at his son's academic report.

"History: second. Codes: second. Math: second. Taijutsu: second. Weapons: second. Endurance: third." Sasuke flinched at the very slight inflection his father added to that one word. "Over all standing: second." Fugaku looked down at his young son. "You disappoint me." Fugaku dropped the paper and walked away from him. Sasuke picked it up off the floor and slowly tore it up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stood stock still in front of her father. He was sitting behind his desk and carefully reviewing her report. Despite an overwhelming urge to press her fingers together she stood there with hands firmly to her side. Finally he looked up from the paper and at her. She prepared herself for another tongue lashing. "You were third." He said in a neutral tone.

"Yes father." She said in a small voice. She kept her face up. A Hyuga was not supposed to ever look away from the person addressing them. She waited in dread for what was coming.

"Given that you trail only an Uchiha and a Namikaze, I find your performance acceptable."

"You do?" She sounded relieved.

That immediately brought out a frown on her father's face. "Do not misunderstand me daughter." He said in a frosty tone. "You should be first in all things." He paused. "However, to trail members of the other two elite clans of this village is understandable." His eyes considered her, weighed her, and judged her. "You have improved Hinata, perhaps you will make a worthy clan head one day." The tone was no warmer but compared to what she was used to his words were welcome.

"Arigato father."

"You have been training recently with Naruto."

"Yes father."

"I wish you to spend more time training with him and following his regimen. I have spoken to Kushina-san and she welcomes your increased participation."

For the first time she could remember she wore a smile while in an audience with her father.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Sasuke was on the asphalt outside the academy waiting patiently. He watched as Kushina and Kurenai delivered the pretender and his pet Hyuga. He snorted in contempt. He didn't need any help to get to and from the academy each day. Yet those two were always treated with kid gloves. He watched as Kushina and Kurenai departed and as the pretender and his little girlfriend started toward the academy hand in hand. He walked out to meet them coming to a stop directly in their path. Naruto and Hinata halted. Naruto looked at him with his usual air of confidence.

"Do you want something Sasuke?" Naruto said in that too chipper tone he always usedTo Sasuke it sounded more irritating than nails on a chalkboard. He clenched his fists.

"Fight me." As if by magic as soon those words were spoken all the kids in the courtyard began to gather around them.

Naruto just smiled. "Say what?"

"You heard me pretender. I want you to fight me right here and now."

Naruto's smile slowly grew. He let go of Hinata's hand and signaled her to step away. She looked at him a bit worried but did so and joined the circle of kids who were eagerly anticipating a fight. "Can't you wait until Friday? I'd be happy to kick your ass then."

"No more damn spars! I want a real fight! Come at me with everything you have and I'll show what an Uchiha can really do!"

Naruto's smile slipped and thinned and took on a little bit of a feral look to it. "If I did that Sasuke I'd kill you in about thirty seconds." With that he calmly began to saunter past the furious Uchiha.

"Don't turn your back on me!" On sheer instinct Sasuke pulled out a kunai and launched himself at Naruto's back.

Naruto felt killer intent and acted on his own instinct. Swinging back around he caught Sasuke's wrist with the kunai in it. With a hard twist he snapped it and the kunai dropped from the hand. Sasuke's rash move gave his body momentum, all Naruto did was add to it by pulling him forward. He stuck one leg out and tripped him, sending the proud Sasuke spilling to the ground. Immediately he twisted about to get back to his feet. He froze at the sight and feel of Naruto's blade at his throat. He could also feel Naruto's killer intent. Naruto was standing over him. Looking down Sasuke was the only one with a clear view of Naruto's face. He bit down to keep from gasping; Naruto's eyes were red and slitted like some animal's. Given the angle of his face Sasuke was the only one who could see it.

"Don't ever attack me again Sasuke!" Naruto's tone was low and fierce and very, very serious. "I'm not like you, I don't have time for stupid little playground brawls. When anyone attacks me for any reason my sword comes out. And when it comes out it draws blood. If you ever attack me again Sasuke you had better really mean it, because I might not be able to hold back. And while I have your full attention let me explain something to you. I don't give a damn that you're an Uchiha. As for you proving what you're capable of I can tell you what that is; second best. As long as I'm here that's all you'll be Sasuke so get used to it." He finally put his sword up. As Sasuke watched his eyes again became blue. He was sure that no one else had noticed. Even Naruto didn't seem to have realized it. With a thought Naruto ran his left palm over his blade slicing it open. He quickly wiped off his own blood and holstered his sword. With that he walked off towards the classroom. Sasuke lay there defeated and humiliated, with virtually the entire class to bear witness to it.

The entire class and a few more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi saw the little encounter and nodded his head in approval. His foolish little brother had initiated an encounter with a foe that had beaten him regularly. He had done so expecting to win merely because he had Uchiha blood. That was typical of the attitude of the entire clan. They had given up trying to achieve individual excellence and instead relied on the comforting thought that they were superior merely due to birth. Such arrogance was dangerous and led to the sort of disaster his little brother had just encountered.

Now Naruto was different. He came from a great clan and had excellent blood as well. Yet Naruto refused to be satisfied merely with his legacy. He pushed himself mercilessly to achieve power and gain greater skill. He was too passionate. Like his mother he had never come to understand that emotions only fostered weakness. Yet his drive to succeed was truly impressive. You are very interesting Naruto-kun.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina smiled. For once her habit of performing protective surveillance had yielded something interesting. Sasuke was still a child trying to fight a playground fight. Naruto was becoming a ninja and fought like one whenever he was attacked regardless of the circumstances. He'd also had sufficient self control not to kill the pompous little Uchiha. Once he was inside she finally headed home well pleased.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He is sooo cool!" Ino practically shouted and the other girls all agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was by his side and looking at his left hand. "Naruto-kun, why did you hurt yourself?"

He gave her a comforting smile. "Oh, it's an Uzumaki clan tradition that once a sword is drawn in combat it cannot be holstered until it has drawn blood." He chuckled. "And as tempting as it was I didn't think it would be a good idea for me to cut that second best."

"But you've hurt yourself!" Hinata said worriedly.

He continued to smile. "Don't worry about it Hinata-chan. I always heal fast, by the time we get to class my wound should be closed up." And sure enough as they were sitting down a couple minutes later he showed her his left palm was no longer bleeding and almost completely healed.

Hinata was glad his hand was all right but she wondered about something. "Naruto-kun you shouldn't be able to heal that fast without using a medical jutsu."

Naruto just shrugged, not worried about it. "What can I tell you Hinata-chan, I've always healed fast."

Hinata considered that. "Naruto-kun, do you think you might have a blood line limit?"

He looked at her intrigued by the thought, but shook his head. "Nope, there are no blood line limits in either the Namikaze or Uzumaki clans."

Hinata nodded and let it go, at least for now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka looked out at the class as they took their seats. They was quite a bit more conversation going on that usual. He noticed that Sasuke was the last one to arrive. To his surprise a few of his students were pointing to him and seeming to make some jokes. Sasuke sat down and pointedly ignored the attention he was receiving.

"All right class settle down please. I have an important announcement to make before we begin." He waited a moment for the kids to finally quiet. "All right class I have permission slips that all of you will have to bring home and have signed."

"What are they for Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Iruka gave them all a smile. "This weekend you will be going on your first field trip. We will be conducting a two day survival exercise in the woods outside the village."

"We're going outside the walls?" Kiba said excitedly.

Iruka nodded. "Yes we will, though it will only be a short distance away."

"Sounds troublesome," Shikamaru lifted his head from his desk. "Can't we just do this at one of the village training grounds?"

Iruka frowned at his worst student. "No, each of you will be placed in a separate section of forest and expected to find water, food, and shelter for 48 hours. None of the regular training grounds are large enough for our needs. None of you need to be concerned. Though we will be outside the village walls it will be quite safe."

XXXXXXXXXX

The man looked at the picture on his desk. The picture was about fifteen years old. It showed him standing beside his son. They had both been ninjas of the village hidden in the rock. The picture had been taken to celebrate his son's promotion to Chunin. He could still remember how proud he'd been of Hideki. The boy had always made him proud. Then two months later he'd died at the hands of the Yellow Flash. Now he was slowly becoming an old man with no son to carry on the family name. The Motosuwa clan would end with him. Well the Yellow Flash had died more than eight years ago. But the hatred and need for revenge hadn't. Nothing he could do could bring Hideki back. Nothing he could do would cause pain to Namikaze Minato who was beyond all earthy retribution now. But his hatred demanded that someone suffer.

"How sure are you of this information?" He asked his assistant.

"Our agents in Konoha confirm it. It seems reliable."

The man behind the desk nodded. All this would cost him was money, and he had plenty of that. "I want a two man ANBU squad sent out."

The assistant shook his head. "I'm afraid ANBU are not permitted to perform foreign missions unless they are at least of A-rank. This has received a ranking of B. We can use…"

"Send Yuzuki and Grella, they'll do it. The mission is herby upgraded to A-rank."

"But sir! We haven't had the funds cleared to pay for an A-rank!"

The older man frowned at his assistant's small mindedness. "I'll make up the difference myself."

His assistant stared at him. Typical bureaucrat he could never understand why anyone would want to go outside the rules. "Well sir if you're really willing to pay it I suppose we can assign them." The assistant paused a bit. "But sir if I may ask why bother? The target isn't even a ninja; he's just an academy student. Hiring ANBU to deal with him is a bit like hiring a master thief to pick up a wallet lying on the ground."

"I know he's a student. He also has the blood of a Hokage in his veins. Not to mention he is reputed to have mastered shadow clones and summoning."

"Sir that is a ridiculous rumor and likely to be nothing more than some child's wild imagination."

"He is reported to have killed a Chunin single handedly. Is that also imagination?"

"No sir, that was definitely confirmed, but perhaps he was lucky."

"Well he can have all the luck Kami is willing to share. Against those two he won't stand a chance. For that I'll pay any cost."

His assistant sighed. "I will do as you say sir, though I don't understand it."

"Ever have any children Fuji?"

"Uh, no sir."

"I won't bother trying to explain it then."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Survival exercises." Kushina looked at the permission slip unhappily.

"Yeah mom! This will be my very first time going outside the village walls." He said excitedly.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no Naruto-kun you aren't going." Kushina said simply.

"But everyone else is going!"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Naruto-kun I don't care about everyone else. I only care about you and you are not going."

"But we're only going ten miles and it will only be for two days! Why can't I go?"

"Simple, because ten miles means ten minutes before I can reach you if anything happens. That's too long, too much can happen in that much time."

"But mom you know I can take care of myself."

"You can Naruto-kun, that doesn't mean we should court danger."

"Oh come on mom! I mean if it's safe enough for Shikamaru how can it be too dangerous for me?"

"Naruto-kun for you stepping outside this village means being in greater danger." She said flatly.

"So the very first time I ever go outside the village walls even a step will be on my first mission? Mom, you're always saying I need to be ready for anything. How does keeping me so close do that? Wouldn't it be better for me to get experience being outside the village nowinstead of later when I will a shinobi with a squad?"

She frowned at him. That made a distressing amount of sense. Looked at rationally of course he should see what it was like going outside the village sooner than his first mission. And it wasjust an academy field trip. Maybe I am just too worried about him. I have to let him experience new things in order to grow.

Seeing her hesitate Naruto gave her a big confident smile. "Come on mom I promise to be careful and to call you if there's anything wrong at all."

She sighed and slowly nodded. "All right Naruto-kun, I suppose it will be all right so long as you are careful." Taking a pen she signed her name to the paper.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi waited patiently as the door to his father's study opened. Three very angry looking members of the police force exited. They each sent him an angry look but departed the house without a word.

Fugaku looked at his son and heir. "Please come into my study Itachi."

Itachi did so. His father shut and locked the door. "Sit down."

"I prefer to stand." Itachi answered calmly.

Fugaku frowned. "Very well." He sat down behind his desk. "Itachi do you know anything about the drowning of Shisui?"

"No." Itachi remained utterly calm.

I can't read him at all. He might as well be a complete stranger. "Shisui left behind a suicide note but there is suspicion that his death was a murder."

"I am the suspect." Again there was no emotion at all.

Fugaku nodded once. "Despite our recent disagreements son I have no wish for you to risk execution for something that may not have been your fault."

Itachi eyed him intently. "You are not certain of my innocence. You believe I may indeed be his killer." It was not an accusation just a statement.

"I do not know what to believe. Your behavior recently has been erratic. Shisui had been assigned to follow you. Last night when he was killed you were the only clan member not attending the formal meeting. Thus you are the only clan member without an alibi for the time of Shisui's death."

Itachi frowned slightly. "And only an Uchiha could possibly manage to kill another Uchiha?" He shook his head. "That sort of circular logic is what is reducing this clan to idiocy."

Fugaku frowned. "It is statements like thatwhich have made people wonder about you. You are the pride of the Uchiha clan and its most powerful member. Why must you constantly insult and degrade the clan and the immense value of Uchiha blood?"

"Because you all insist that being an Uchiha is the end point rather than a starting point. We should each seek out our own path and seek to accomplish as much as possible. This self assurance we are mired in erodes individual initiative and drive."

Fugaku shook his head. "Uchiha blood is the best in the entire world, never mind Konoha. There is nothing wrong in being proud of the fact and acknowledging it." He sighed. "But that is not important now. What is important is the fact that you are under suspicion. I have used my influence to have the police to agree to a short delay in the proceedings while they gather more evidence. But you have no more than a few days." He brought his hands together before his face. "I think it would be best for you to leave the village."

Itachi stared at his father for a moment. "You wish me to become a missing nin?" His voice was dead and empty.

"For a few years only. After which I shall arrange a pardon with the Hokage." He leaned back in his chair. "If you will perform one service for me prior to leaving Konoha."

"Who do you wish me to kill?" Itachi did not mean that as a joke.

Fugaku did not take it as a joke. "Namikaze Naruto."

Itachi lifted one eyebrow. "You want me to kill the Namikaze clan heir? And you expect me to believe that once I do so you will be able to arrange a pardon for me?" Itachi allowed just the tiniest bit of mockery to lace his words.

"Once Naruto is dead no one will regret it."

"Except his mother." Itachi pointed out.

"Once Naruto is gone she won't last very long." Fugaku spoke with a grim certainty.

Itachi eyed his father with a hint of interest. "Indeed, you do realize you are speaking of exterminating one of Konoha's greatest clans?"

"I think destroying this clan would be a benefit to the entire village."

"I shall remember you said that." Itachi promised.

"Kushina is not your concern. Will you do as I ask?"

"Perhaps, but first I wish to know the reason you and so many others are so eager to spill his blood."

Fugaku frowned. "The reasons are irrelevant. It should be enough that I ask it of you and that doing so will be in your own best interest."

"In that case my answer is no."

"Itachi why should you care about the reasons behind this?"

"If I am to kill not only a clan heir but a promising ninja I wish to know the reasons for it."

Fugaku eyed his son with frustration. He has more potential than anyone else of his generation. Why must he insist on being difficult even now? "Very well, I will tell you the secret. In doing so I am breaking a law of the Sandaime's. The punishment for breaking this law is death. I trust you understand the seriousness of the matter?"

Itachi nodded, he found himself to now be quite curious. "I do."

"Very well, to put it simply Naruto is the Kyuubi."

Itachi did not show it but he was truly surprised. He had theorized quite a few reasons why Naruto might be hated but he had never come up with that one. He stood there and listened quietly as his father explained fully.

"And so that is why Naruto is hated and why killing him is a service to this entire village. Once he and his bitch of a mother are dead and buried you will be welcomed back with open arms. Now then, will you do as I ask?"

Itachi frowned slightly. "I have never heard of any evidence of demonic possession in his behavior. He has a source of great power within him which he seems well capable of controlling. Would the village not be better off aiding him in mastering his power rather than trying to destroy him?"

His father stared at him. "I have to remind myself that while I and others of our clan were out fighting that monster you were safe here in the village. If you had ever seen the nine tail fox you would have no doubts about killing it while there is still time. Now will you do as I ask?"

Itachi considered it. "Perhaps."

His father shut his eyes and ground his teeth. "Even now, with the future of the village and your own life at stake you insist on being difficult!"

"I am not attempting to be difficult. The simple fact is I have not decided whether or not to kill him."

"All right son I know how useless it is to argue with you but keep this in mind; in a few days you will be arrested if you are still within this village. Once you are arrested I will wash my hands of you. Should you flee this village I will again wash my hands of you unless you do as I ask. Is that clear?"

"It is father." With that Itachi left his father's study.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Naruto! I hardly recognize you without your cloak on." Kiba greeted him. It was early Saturday morning and the class was gathering on the courtyard. As per instructions they had not brought any camping equipment or food with them and they each carried only one canteen of water. They were allowed to bring with them only weapons and the standard ninja equipment any shinobi would be expected to have with him at any time. Currently Naruto was dressed in the same black and red bodysuit he always wore beneath his cloak.

"I'll only wear that when I am in the village. I won't be wearing it when I'm on missions or leave the village."

"They wouldn't let me bring any snacks!" Chouji cried out. "I'm going to starve!"

"Chouji, it's impossible to starve in just two days." Shikamaru said.

"But what am I supposed to do when I get hungry? I have to eat or I'll pass out from hunger."

"Don't worry Chouji there are plenty of grub worms in the forest and if you cook them over an open fire they taste just like chicken!" Naruto said. As soon as he said it Chouji Put his hands over his mouth and tried to stop his dry heaves. Shikamaru smirked and Kiba laughed long and hard.

"Naruto-kun that was awful!" Hinata chided.

He gave her his puppy dog look and then turned to Chouji. "I'm sorry Chouji."

"It's o.k." he said weakly.

Naruto smiled at him. "It's actually beetles that taste like chicken." Chouji's hands went back to his mouth and Kiba howled. Hinata crossed her arms over her chest and gave Naruto a look that clearly said, 'what am I going to do with you?'

XXXXXXXXXX

Under Iruka's and Mizuki's watch they left Konoha and made their way to a section of forest that had been set aside for the exercises. Each student was taken to a different section of forest and told to remain there until 8 a.m. Monday morning. Each student was left alone and was expected to manage on his own.

As soon as Iruka dropped him off he got to work. Creating twenty shadow clones he set out hacking down tree limbs to build a shelter, looking for a water source, and hunting. In short order he had a rough but efficient hut set up, a small spring found, and a campfire with a nice fat rabbit cooking over it. Finding the rabbit had been the easiest part. He seemed to have a natural gift for it. He didn't know about the other students but he was sure to have no trouble managing a couple of days. Having eaten he took a little time to just enjoy the rather unique experience of being on his own for once. He had never been on his own for any extended time. For once there was no one nearby who was watching out for him, no one was responsible for him. For the next, he checked his watch, forty six hours or so he was on his own. He smiled and looked up at the blue sky. He liked it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Boo."

"Eek!" Hinata dropped the branches she'd been gathering and instinctively jumped around bringing her hand around for a palm strike.

He blocked her hand easily enough and gave Hinata one of his big smiles. "Gee Hinata-chan; I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I was bored and I wanted to see you."

"But how did you find me?"

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, well I just searched the area until I spotted you. By the way I'm about four miles that way."

She stared at him. "Naruto-kun you can't be here!"

"Why not?"

"If Iruka or Mizuki-sensei find out you'll be in trouble!"

"Hinata-chan they're not going to check up on us. The whole point of this exercise is for us to survive on our own."

"But Naruto-kun if you help me that will be cheating."

He looked around. Hinata had put together a shelter, had a fire going and looked to have gathered a good number of roots and herbs. "I don't think you need any help Hinata-chan, I never thought you would." She smiled and felt pleasure from his simple praise. "I was just bored and wanted to hang out with you."

"Oh." Her smile grew and she began to blush just a little.

He shrugged. "If you want me to go Hinata-chan I guess I'll find Kiba or Shikamaru."

She reached out and took a hold of his hand. "No Naruto-kun, you are always welcome." He smiled and relaxed the way he always did around her.

XXXXXXXXXX

He got back to his own camp a little more than an hour before sunset. He rebuilt the fire and found another rabbit for dinner. After another tasty meal he watched as the sun set over the forest. It had been one of the best days of his whole life. And as he stood there looking at the setting sun he felt the tiniest bit of a chakra signature behind him. Casually he put one hand in his belt by the switch for his radio communicator. He slowly turned around.

Seeing who was there he pressed the button down into the send position. "Hello Itachi-kun."

"Hello Naruto-kun." A calm voice answered.


	9. Perfect

Itachi was standing on a tree limb about twenty feet away. He was wearing his ANBU armor but no mask. He did not have a weapon out and was just looking down. Naruto casually put his hand on his sword but didn't draw it.

"So why is an ANBU captain here in the middle of an academy training exercise?"

"I am here because of you Naruto-kun."

"Yeah I kind of guessed that. So are you going to attack me or what?"

Itachi's eyes flickered to a spot behind Naruto. "Move." Itachi was gone from the limb instantly.

Naruto yanked out his sword and leapt to the right ready for an attack from any direction. As he did so, he sensed movement and chakra coming from behind him. Naruto glanced back to see a ninja he didn't recognize burst out of the forest. Moreover, as he looked Itachi appeared right behind and drove a kunai into the base of his skull. The new arrival let out a gurgle and pitched forward dead. Itachi came to a halt and stood there looking tranquil. Naruto landed and turned to face him with his sword ready. Whoa! He took that ninja out like it was nothing! "What's going on here? Whose side are you on?"

Itachi looked at him. "There is one more." And disappeared.

Almost immediately, another ninja burst out of the forest. Like the first one Naruto didn't recognize him and he wore no hitai-ite. "Grella!" The ninja screamed out. "You bastard!" He began tossing shuriken and Naruto was forced to move fast to avoid them. He leapt behind a large tree to gain some temporary cover.

This guy is definitely Jonin so I'm not fooling around with him. "Shadow Clone Technique." Twenty Narutos appeared in a large puff of smoke. As a group, they rushed out to surround their opponent and come at him from all sides.

The enemy ninja used a jutsu of his own. "Rock Garden Technique." All around him jagged slabs of rock shot up out of the ground. The clones were all struck and immediately puffed out of existence. The original was also struck and wound up being knocked to the ground. The ninja quickly ran through some more hand signs. "Domu Barrier Technique." Before Naruto could even get back to his feet the earth around him leapt up to completely surround and trap him. "You're finished now." Yuzuki called out. "I can drain your chakra while you're trapped in there. Once I've sucked you dry I'll finish you off. Don't bother trying to break out it's…" Without warning, half of the earth made dome exploded.

Naruto stood there with a sword in his right hand and his left hand glowing with chakra. He grinned a bit and looked at his left hand. Thanks godmother so much more useful than stupid medical jutsus. "I don't know who you are and I don't really care. But let me show you my power." He rushed forward eager to end it.

He really is the Yellow Flash's son. "Living Colossus Technique." His body transformed from flesh into solid rock. Naruto launched his attack just as the technique took effect. He aimed his sword's strike for the middle of the chest. The strike hit perfectly and as Naruto drove the sword home, the blade snapped in half. To his credit Naruto was able to improvise immediately. He dropped his broken sword curled his left hand into a fist and swung that. With his chakra enhancing the blow he could have certainly destroyed his enemy's rock body as easily as he has the rock dome. But fortunately for Yuzuki hisjutsu did not slow his reaction time. He was just able to catch Naruto's fist in his own hand before it could reach him. Yuzuki held Naruto's fist firmly trapped in his rock hard grip. He looked at the eight year old who had killed his best friend and partner. "You really are the Yellow Flash's son aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Even in the situation, he was in Naruto answered proudly.

Yuzuki nodded once respectfully and then proceeded to crush the boy's hand. Naruto screamed out in pain as the blood began to flow down his left arm. "If you lived you'd be as powerful as he was. It's a good thing we were sent here." He yanked Naruto up by his now useless hand and let him dangle in front of him like a fish caught on a hook. "Just so you know you little bastard all the power in the world is worthless if you can't reach your target. Now, no more jutsus for you and I get a little payback for what you did to Grella." With that said, he whipped Naruto about like a sack of potatoes and threw him full force into a tree. Naruto hit with most of his side and felt and heard his ribs break with a sickening, 'snap.' He was crying out in pain as he dropped to the ground. Yuzuki casually walked up to him and kicked him in the belly hard enough to send him flying about ten feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi watched and frowned as Naruto was being beaten to death. It seems I overestimated you Naruto-kun. I guess you weren't as strong as I'd thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

She heard her son scream and it was like a kunai slicing into her heart. She damned herself for letting this happen. She damned herself for not being able to do anything but listen as her poor boy was being killed. She was more than halfway there but her fear told her there was no hope. Naruto wasn't fighting anymore he was just being beaten. That sick bastard Itachi was just playing with him and it couldn't last long. Not long enough for her to save him. Her son howled and she screamed out in pain as well. If he died, if she lost him because she had let him go on this stupid exercise she would find and kill Itachi and then she would kill herself. She couldn't bear, couldn't stand to live without her poor son.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuzuki held the boy up at arm's length and looked him over. His nose was smashed and his face covered in blood. His left arm was broken, left hand smashed, from the way he was struggling to breathe all his ribs were probably broken, and he thought the right leg was broken too. Every breath was an agony for the boy, yet he was still able to look up at him and speak.

"Who are you?"

"An enemy of your father's that is all you need know. You haven't suffered enough for what you did to Grella, but if I did this to you for a year it wouldn't be enough and I don't have all day." He put one hand around Naruto's throat. "Now before I end this I would like to hear the son of the Yellow Flash beg me for mercy."

"Beg?"

Yuzuki smiled. "That's right. Beg me to spare you. Beg like the pitiful dog that you are." He began to squeeze. "Better start begging before it's too late."

He knew he was about to die. He felt a great deal of fear, a lot of regret, and even some shame. However, as the hand began tightening around his throat, what he felt more than anything else was anger. Anger that his life was ending now, like this. Anger that he was being denied the chance to achieve his destiny. Anger at what he knew this would do to his mother and to Hinata-chan. It can't end like this!! I can't just die here like this, for nothing! NO! NO! NO!! And as his anger became white hot, he felt something deep inside him come to life.

Yuzuki watched as the boy's eyes turned from blue to red. Despite the situation, he hesitated for just a moment. "What are you?" And it was that momentary hesitation that killed him. For as he stood there he saw red chakra begin to flow around the boy and he felt an evil and malevolent power coming from it. "What the hell are you?" He squeezed his hand but the red chakra was now between it and the boy's neck.

Naruto looked at him with hatred and screamed his answer. "I'm a future Hokage! And until I become Hokage I will never die!" Acting on pure instinct, he reached out to grab his attacker and the red chakra bent to his will. A gigantic paw flowed out from around him and clutched around the ninja's chest lifting him roughly about twenty feet into the air. Holding up his own right hand, he brought his fingers together and made a fist. "Die!" The gigantic paw crushed Yuzuki like a bug between two stones. Yuzuki's body exploded into a shower of rock which reverted to flesh and became a shower of blood and meat. Seeing what he had just done, he smiled and was glad to have killed him. With the threat now removed though his anger bled away and the chakra did as well. When the red chakra left him, he collapsed to the ground broken and powerless. "Mom." He whispered, too beaten to do more than that.

XXXXXXXXX

She'd heard him scream out that he would never die until he was Hokage. Heard him command that Itachi die and then silence, nothing at all. Then she'd heard him call out to her. She didn't know what had happened but she had hope that she just might make it in time. She was less than a mile away, less than one minute from him. "Hold on Naruto-kun, just a little bit longer." Though he couldn't hear her, she prayed he knew she was close.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched as Itachi approached him and wondered if he was still going to die today. He couldn't even move. "You going to finish the job?"

To his immense relief Itachi shook his head. "No Naruto-kun. You are truly extraordinary and to deny you the chance to develop your full power would be a tragic shame. I want to see just how powerful you can become."

"Glad to hear it." As Naruto watched, his mother suddenly appeared behind Itachi. Her katana was out and already swinging for his neck. "Mom no!"

"Die!" Kushina screamed.

He didn't seem to move. One instant he was facing Naruto and talking to him. The next he was looking at Kushina her right wrist caught by his hand. Her blade had been brought to a halt a bare inch from his exposed neck. "Please do not attack me Kushina. I did not harm your son."

Naruto stared not believing he had just seen someone block his mother's attack with nothing but his bare hand. "Mom it's true Itachi-kun didn't attack me. He killed one of the ninjas who did."

Kushina stared at Itachi, clearly just as amazed that he had stopped her. She still did not trust him but was willing to believe her son. "All right, I won't attack you." He released his hold on her and she swiftly moved to her son's side staying between him and Itachi. Her blade remained up and ready.

"I thank you." Itachi said politely.

"If Naruto says you helped him then I believe it." Kushina eyed him warily. "But I would still like to know what you were doing here in the first place."

"The explanation is simple. I was ordered by my father to assassinate your son."

"What?!" Kushina's killer intent spiked and her katana twitched in her hands.

Itachi held up a hand. "I chose to disobey the order and came here to deliver a warning to Naruto-kun." He looked to Naruto. "My warning is simple Naruto-kun. Never trust any member of the Uchiha clan, and that includes my brother." He looked to Kushina again. "You should also be aware that had I actually killed Naruto my father intended to arrange your death as well."

"What?!" Naruto cried out, far more upset at the thought of his mother's death than at his own.

"Fugaku is a dead man." Kushina said flatly. "Will you go with me to the Tower and testify to all this before the Hokage?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, for you see while I chose to protect your son I have all ready committed murder. I will be leaving Konoha to become a missing nin." A slight grin touched his lips. "I trust that you will not try to stop me."

Kushina shook her head. "After what you've done today, no."

Itachi looked back down to Naruto. "You have great power within you Naruto-kun. Work hard to develop it and reach your full potential for I intend to do the same. One day I intend to test myself against you and see which of us is the stronger." He gave a slight and formal bow. "Until that day Naruto-kun, good bye." With that, he disappeared.

With Itachi gone Kushina finally knelt beside her bloodied and broken boy. She quickly performed a basic medical jutsu to check his vitals. "Oh Naruto-kun, my baby! Everything is going to be all right! Mommy is here and I'll take care of you." She was relieved to find that despite the beating he had taken his heartbeat and breathing were both steady. Her son would live!

"Mom… I hurt." He said quietly.

She knew how proud and strong he could be and how much pain he had to be in to admit that. "It's all right dear! I have something to help!" She quickly opened one of the pouches on her belt and went through it. She finally found what she had been looking for. She removed the needle's cap and squirted out just a little of the creamy white drug. She then stuck into a shoulder and pushed down the needle's plunger. "Here my darling one, the morphine will take the pain away and help you sleep. I'm getting you to the hospital right now." She dipped her sword in a puddle of blood, then quickly wiped it clean and holstered it. She then took her precious little boy into her arms.

"Thank you mom that helps." His voice was already sounding sleepy. "Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't worry about that! It's not important! You survived that's all that matters."

"It wasn't me mom…" His mind was beginning to drift. "The red chakra…" he fell into sleep. She cradled him close to her and moved as fast as she had come. She wasn't worried about what he'd said there would be time for him to tell her everything later.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata!" Iruka's voice called out loudly as he landed nearby.

Hinata quickly got to her feet. "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"Please gather all your things. Mizuki, I and some other instructors are gathering all your classmates. The exercises are over."

"But why Iruka-sensei?"

Her teacher looked at her with deep unhappiness. "I am afraid one of the students was attacked. We had a perimeter set up around the forest but it looks as though a pair of foreign ninja were able to penetrate it."

A terrible thought made her stomach turn to ice. "Iruka-sensei it wasn't Naruto-kun was it?"

He looked at her and sadly nodded. "I'm afraid it was." Hinata felt her entire world disappear. Iruka caught her as she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello father." A calm voice spoke from the shadows.

Fugaku stared at his son as he stepped out into the light. "Itachi what happened? I've heard reports that Naruto was attacked but survived. He is in the hospital under ANBU protection. How did you fail?"

"I did not fail. Naruto was attacked by a pair of foreign ninjas. I did not attack him."

"You watched as a pair of foreign ninjas attacked him and you did nothing?!"

"Actually father I killed one of the two ninjas."

Fugaku looked at him as though he were insane. "You helped him?"

Itachi nodded calmly. "That is correct."

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Fugaku demanded.

"Because Naruto has a power inside of him that I want to see grow and develop. I want to see him become a truly powerful ninja so that I may one day test myself against him and learn what I am truly capable of." And saying that he took out his sword from his back and drove it into his father's chest. Fugaku gasped and choked out blood. "You are too determined to kill Naruto, so I am afraid I cannot leave you alive." Itachi stood there and watched the light leave his father's eyes, and felt nothing. A moment later, his mother entered the study and began screaming. Itachi appeared behind her and silenced her with a punch to the back of the skull. She fell to the floor unconscious, but very much alive. He then calmly walked out of his home. As he walked into the night a few people recognized him, he politely returned their greetings. He had considered killing them all as a service to the village. In his opinion, the entire clan had degenerated to the point of being a disease that would only sicken Konoha. He had thought of performing the service of curing Konoha of this disease prior to leaving. However, he had reconsidered. If so many of the villagers and shinobi wanted to harm Naruto then the entire village was already diseased and perhaps terminally so. Besides, with the Uchiha clan intact Naruto would have a powerful enemy always right outside his door. That would give him excellent motivation. Thinking of motivation Itachi smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke."

"Niisan!" Sasuke hurried up to his big brother. "Did you hear? Naruto got attacked by a couple of ninjas and is in the hospital right now."

Itachi looked at him consideringly. "Do you hope he survives?"

Sasuke looked shocked by the question. "Of course I do! Even if I don't like him I don't want him to die."

"Come with me Sasuke there are things I must tell you." In short order the two of them were in a dark alley not far from the Uchiha compound. "I am leaving the village tonight little brother. After tonight I will become a missing nin and the disgrace of the Uchiha clan." He said it as calmly as he did everything else.

"What?!" Sasuke looked at his revered big brother. "Why would you do that?"

"Because three days ago I murdered Shisui and less than an hour ago I murdered our father." He answered calmly. Seeing Sasuke was about to start screaming he planted a hand over his mouth. "I have no intention of harming you little brother. However, should you begin to scream I will. Do you understand?" Sasuke nodded and Itachi released his hand.

"Why?" he sobbed. "Why did you kill father?"

"To protect Naruto."

"What?!"

Itachi nodded. "Father ordered me to assassinate him. I refused the order and helped him to survive this night's attack. Not that he needed much help. He is already very powerful and will grow more so. Father was a fool and would have kept attempting to kill him. To safe guard Naruto's future it was necessary to end our father's life."

"You killed father to help Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Indeed, but that is not all. Let me show you something." He shut his eyes and activated the power of the Mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke was drawn into a colorless world. He recognized it as the Uchiha compound.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked in fear and confusion.

"Watch." His brother spoke.

As Sasuke watched, he saw a familiar figure walk into the Uchiha compound. Why would Naruto come here? And as Sasuke watched, Naruto changed. It was like watching a snake shed its skin. He began to shake and be covered by visible chakra, and then he began to grow and change shape. In short, order Naruto had become a gigantic nine tail fox. "What is this?!" He watched as his friends and family all began to flee and as the fox began to level the Uchiha compound. "Brother stop this!"

"Watch closely." His brother intoned.

"Mother!!" Sasuke howled as his mother was snatched up into the fox's jaws and devoured. He stood there and watched as his home was flattened and as the people he loved were slaughtered by the beast. He was on his knees crying and begging for it to stop.

Itachi could have forced Sasuke to relive it for seventy-two hours. But Itachi's goal in this was to provide his foolish little brother with motivation not shatter his mind. He ended the effect and they were again in the alleyway. Sasuke crumpled to the ground weeping. For him it had seemed utterly real. "Naruto possesses the Kyuubi within him that is why he is hated by so many. That is also why he is so powerful. That is the power I want to help him grow."

"You want that?" Sasuke said in horror, he remembered Naruto's red eyes.

"Yes, I want Naruto to achieve as much power as he can. And if in reaching his potential he should lay waste to this entire village and everyone it that would be small loss. Have no doubt Sasuke that what you saw will come to pass one day."

"If you really believe that then why? Why would you help him and even kill father just to help him?"

"I need a powerful opponent to test my abilities against. Naruto is the only one in this entire village who I think might one day have the power to do that." Itachi managed a tiny smile. "And do you know why Sasuke? Because he knows how to hate. I saw him kill his opponent and felt his anger and his hatred, it was a wonder to behold. To gain real power you must have a deep and powerful hatred to drive you."

"Good! Because I hate you and I hate Naruto!" Itachi did finally see hate in his brother's eyes. "I'm going to kill both of you!"

Itachi nodded. "Remember that you must kill Naruto first, if you are not strong enough to defeat him you will have no chance to defeat me. And in order to gain that strength you will need the same power I posses. You too can gain the power of the Mangekyo sharingan, but there is a cost. You must kill your closest friend. It is the grief of such a loss that will allow your sharingan to reach the final state. But of course, before that day comes you must activate your sharingan. Now remember little brother, you must learn to hate and pursue power at all cost. Only in that way can you ever hope to defeat me or Naruto." With that he hit his brother and knocked him out. Perfect. Naruto will never trust the Uchihas. Sasuke will hate Naruto and try to destroy him. They will be enemies and there is no possibility of either one ever trusting the other. Their hatred and rivalry will help each gain greater power. Whichever one kills the other should make an excellent test of my abilities. I would put my money on Naruto. But at least I have given you your chance Sasuke. I've given you your motivation and a set goal. I have given you the chance to be a great ninja, after all what is an older brother for?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes. He was lying in a grass field with many sweet smelling flowers. He didn't feel any pain. He got to his feet and looked around. A little ways in front of him was an old ruined fortress. It had been made of black stone and seemed to have mostly fallen in on itself. Being curious, he decided to explore. As he neared it he saw the arched gateway into the fort was blocked by a huge iron gate, a lot like the one in front of his home. In the middle of the gate, he saw a single seal. Approaching the gate slowly he tried to peer inside, but even though it was day out the inside of the fortress was utterly dark.

"Hello," he called out. "Is there anyone there?"

And he heard it. A low dry laughter that scared him and made his spine tingle. He was already backing away when the two large red eyes opened. He froze. He was terrified but couldn't make himself move. He wondered if this was what a rabbit felt when the wolf's eyes fell upon him. And then the teeth. Two rows of long sharp teeth seemed to grin down hungrily.

FINALLY YOU HAVE COME! KNEEL BEFORE ME AND SHOW ME PROPER RESPECT! A voice like thunder cried out.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

Laughter thick with malice made his stomach turn. I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KYUUBI!


	10. Who you are

Sasuke took his usual seat. It was Monday morning and the start of another week of school. Everything was the same as always. Everything was completely different.

"Oh Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you?" An excited Sakura asked.

"Hn." He folded his hands in front of his face.

She took this as an affirmative and sat down beside her crush. "Isn't it terrible what happened Saturday? I mean I can hardly believe it! And I hear that one of the ninjas who attacked Naruto was torn apart! Can you believe that?"

Despite himself he shut his eyes and shivered a bit. Can I believe Naruto could tear someone apart? Oh yes, without a doubt. "Hn." He was trying to ignore her and hoped she would get the hint he was not feeing talkative.

Sakura noticed Sasuke's depressed mood and tried to cheer him. "You know Sasuke-kun it really speaks well of your generous soul that you're so upset about Naruto!" He turned his head a bit to look at her. "I mean I had no idea you cared so much about him that his being in the hospital would depress you! You really are very thoughtful and kind."

He turned away from her without a word. Typical airhead, I'm depressed because my father was killed by my psychotic brother and because I know one of my classmates is a monster. In all fairness there was a reason Sakura didn't know about Sasuke's personal tragedy. The Uchiha clan had moved swiftly to cover up what had happened. The Uchihas were a rather secretive lot to begin with. After Itachi's murder and betrayal it had been decided not to make any of what had happened public, less the clan's reputation suffer. And since the Uchiha's had a huge influence with the police force it was not hard to do. Sasuke had found it difficult but had agreed to not speak of it to anyone outside the clan.

"Did you send him any flowers?" Sakura asked with an annoyingly cheerful grin. "I sent him a few, just to be nice since he is in the hospital."

He looked at her again. "No Sakura," he said icily. "I didn't send him any flowers."

Sakura could feel the chill and numbly nodded and cast her eyes down. She didn't understand what she had said to get that sort of reaction.

Seeing that Sakura was going to leave him alone Sasuke looked around the classroom. There were Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba all sitting in the back row talking. Shikamaru was complaining that even though it would be troublesome he would go with the other two to visit Naruto after class. Across on the other side Ino was holding court and bragging to the other dimwit girls about how many flowers she had sent Naruto. Looking all about the room he was not surprised to see Hinata was missing. He was sure she was at the hospital, probably curled up at Naruto's feet.

He turned his face back to the front. He felt contempt for all of them. They were all gullible fools who had fallen for an act. None of them had the slightest idea that the boy they were so worried about would probably end up eating them one day. When his mother had recovered from her shock at what had happened he'd spoken to her about what Itachi had told him. To his horror she had confirmed that what big brother had said was the truth. Naruto was the Kyuubi. Then his mother had told him about the Sandaime's law. He couldn't even tell his classmates the sort of danger they were in without putting his neck, literally, on the chopping block. He sighed, in just one day his life had changed completely. On Saturday morning life had been good, if not perfect. By Saturday night his father had been murdered, his mother shattered, his idolized big brother had become a heartless killer, and Naruto was a monster that would destroy them all one day. And one more thing had happened, his child hood had ended. Now he was an adult, and an adult with a terrible responsibility. He would have to be the savior of his clan and his village, as well as his father's avenger. He would have to be the one to save Konoha from the Kyuubi and then kill his older brother to avenge his father. That was an awful lot to put on an eight year old's shoulders. But he was his father's son and an Uchiha; he would bear up to it and fulfill his responsibilities.

His very first thought of course had been to alert the clan of the danger and of all of them acting together to deal with it. His mother had been horrified at the suggestion. She had quickly explained to him that all the adults in the village knew about the Kyuubi, it was a secret only to the younger generation. If the clan did as he suggested it would be an open declaration of war not just against Namikaze but against Hyuga as well. Many of the adults might hate Naruto, but few were ready to go as far as civil war to try and kill him. Hearing that the very next thought that had occurred to him was simply to do it himself the next time he saw him. He pictured himself as heroically slaying the monster and being hailed as a savior. It was a nice image, but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was impossible. After the beating in the courtyard he was honest enough with himself to admit he was no match for Naruto. (Though he'd be damned if he'd admit it to anyone else!)

He tried to look at the problem like an adult rather than as a frustrated kid. Iruka, Mizuki, Kushina, the Hyuga, the Sandaime, and the ANBU. The list of people Naruto had to defend him was depressingly long. Even more depressing was Kushina's near mythical reputation for dealing with people who threatened her boy. For the life of him he didn't understand why all these people would protect the Kyuubi, but they did. Thinking about the problem and the obstacles in his path led him to a very adult decision. I can't do anything while he's in Konoha. He is just too well protected here. It'll have to be somewhere outside of Konoha and that means it'll have to be after I become a shinobi. He sighed again. The thought of having to wait so long and having to live and work beside the Kyuubi frightened him. But he saw no other way. Everything I do for the next few years has to be aimed towards that day. I have to gain power and activate my sharingan. I should probably try and get some allies on my side too, that would make it easier. When he thought about allies he had a disturbing realization. Nearly everyone he knew was on Naruto's side. That had never worried him before; he had his clan after all. But he would also need people who would watch his back and do as he told them. Defeating Naruto and saving the village would be incredibly hard; he was going to need help. He carefully looked at the girl sitting next to him. She was still looking down at the desk

He let out yet another small sigh. He was not eager to do what he had in mind. But if it would help him save the village one day he was ready to make any sacrifice. He forced a small grin onto his face. "Sakura-chan?" he said gently.

Her head snapped up immediately. Did he just call me chan? "Uhm, yes Sasuke-kun?"

He looked directly into her eyes and tried to convey a warmth he didn't feel. "I'm very sorry if I was rude to you. I guess what happened Saturday has me feeling kind of bad."

Seeing the look in his eyes and hearing the concern in his voice she immediately began to blush. Oh Kami! He's finally being nice to me! I knew I'd win him over eventually! "It's all right Sasuke-kun, I understand."

"Say Sakura-chan would you like to have lunch with me today?"

She began to giggle and Sasuke was immediately reminded of nails on a chalkboard. But the smile stayed in place. "Sasuke-kun I would love to have lunch with you!"

It's for the village and the greater good. "Great."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto heard familiar voices as he slowly felt himself coming awake.

"Shhhh, I think his eyes are opening. Naruto-kun honey are you awake?" A relieved and very comforting voice spoke to him.

"Yeah mom." He slowly opened his eyes. The lights were much too bright. He felt really sore, but at least he wasn't in pain any more.

"Oh honey I'm so glad!" She leaned down and kissed both his cheeks. "You've been asleep for two days. I've been so worried about you!"

"Well I haven't. I knew you were much too stubborn to be anything but all right." A chipper voice said.

Naruto had to focus his eyes a bit. "Is that you Kakashi-niisan?"

"Yo," he answered. "I've just been keeping your mom company."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata leaned all the way over the edge of his hospital bed and fell onto the mattress beside him. She was desperate to put her arms around him and didn't care. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his cheek. "Oh Naruto-kun I am so glad you're all right! I was so worried about you!"

She was hugging him with all her might and his body was sore. "Ow!"

She immediately let go and bolted up right. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! Oh I didn't mean to hurt you!" She was trying to scramble away when he got a hold of her hand with his right.

"It's o.k. Hinata-chan! It's o.k., just be a little gentle that's all." With his hand he began tugging her back towards him.

She let him pull her back towards him. "Are you sure Naruto-kun?" She asked nervously.

"I'm sure Hinata-chan. I like it when you hug me, just be gentle." With his encouragement she carefully put her arms around his neck again and her face rested next to his. His right arm he put around her waist. He tried to put his other arm around her but it refused to lift, it felt like it was weighted down.

"Is this all right Naruto-kun?" She asked shyly. It felt just a little weird to be lying on top of him like this. But after the last two days she wanted contract with him. She wanted him to be in her arms.

He smiled at her fondly. "Yeah Hinata-chan that feels fine." She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Kushina and Kakashi were both looking at the two eight year olds and smiling. They really were just too cute. "How are you feeling son?"

"I feel sore mom, but I'm not in pain. My left arm though, it feels heavy." He finally managed to lift his arm. His forearm was in a cast. His hand was a huge mass of bandages, the fingers were hidden. "Mom, if I've been here two days why am I still a mess? I normally heal really fast."

Kushina frowned. "I know son, but those wounds were always cuts or tears. You had a lot of broken bones and whatever it is in your chemistry that gives you fast healing doesn't seem to work as well on that. It may also be that your body just took so much damage at one time. You were in surgery for over six hours being treated. Most of your bones have been healed and will just need a little while to finish setting." She looked very unhappy. "I'm afraid your left hand though suffered a lot of damage."

"How bad is it?" Naruto looked at the wrappings at the end of his forearm.

"The medic nins say you might not regain full use of it again." She saw the panic in his eyes and motioned for him to be calm. "But I've sent for your godmother. I don't know when she'll get here but when she does we'll see what she says."

Naruto slowly nodded. He knew his godmother was the world's greatest medic nin. He shut his eyes and put his arm back down. "I don't suppose it really matters anymore." He sounded defeated. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Honey, don't be depressed. I'm sure once Tsunade is here she'll be able to heal you."

"Yes Naruto-kun," Hinata said. "I'm sure everything will be fine now."

He looked at her and smiled a bit sadly. "Hinata-chan, would you mind waiting in the hall for a little bit while I talk to my mom alone?" He looked at Kakashi. "Would you mind too niisan?"

"Oh, well of course Naruto-kun." Hinata was a little disappointed she had just started getting comfortable. She quickly slid back off the hospital bed.

"All right Naruto, come on Hinata let's get something to eat." The two of them left the room.

Kushina looked at her son a bit curious. She had never seen him look so cheerless. "Honey, I know how depressing it can be stuck in a hospital but it's o.k. We'll have you home soon and once Tsunade gets here I'm sure you'll be just fine."

"No mom, I don't think I'm ever going to be fine again." He said with a depressing certainty. "I'm not really worried about my hand. I'm sure godmother will fix it. Even if she doesn't I'll manage one way or another."

"Well son if you feel that way why are you so depressed?"

"Because I know." He said sadly.

"Know what?"

He looked at her with eyes filled with pain. "I know why everyone hates me mom. I know what's inside me."

"Oh dear Kami," she whispered. "Itachi told you."

"No mom, the Kyuubi told me."

"What?! Son what do you mean the Kyuubi told you?!" Terrifying thoughts of what that might mean flashed through her mind.

"I had a nightmare mom. In it the Kyuubi spoke to me. He told me what really happened the night I was born. He told me it was his power that let me heal fast, that gave me so much chakra capacity, and that gave me the red chakra. Mom when I fought that ninja it was the red chakra that saved me. It was the Kyuubi's power that saved me."

"I see." She said quietly. "Well, I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad for the Kyuubi's power."

Mother and son looked at each other for a moment. Naruto sighed. "When were you going to tell me mom?"

"I don't know." She answered truthfully. "I was planning to tell you sometime before you became a Genin. To be honest son it wasn't a conversation I was eager to have."

"Mom, why did dad do this to me?"

She took a deep shuddering breath. All at once she was remembering that night again. The Kyuubi's sudden appearance, it's approach towards Konoha, her husband's desperate decision and her tearful agreement, her labor, her very first time holding him in her arms, her begging Minato not to take him, and finally darkness. "It was the only way son. A Biju cannot be killed by a mortal and the Kyuubi's power was too great to be stopped. The only choice, the only possible way to save the village was to trap the Kyuubi in a vessel that could adopt and hold all its chakra. And the only vessel that could do that was a new born child with an undeveloped chakra system. Stopping the Kyuubi required two things; a new born to act as the vessel and a human sacrifice to work the jutsu. He felt as the Hokage it was his duty to sacrifice himself to save the village. And as his son and heir he felt it was your duty to be the vessel. He did not feel he could justify asking another parent to make a sacrifice he was unwilling to. He felt it fell upon his clan to make the sacrifices necessary to save Konoha." She looked to her son and waited for his reaction. If he was bitter and angry he certainly had cause to be.

Naruto looked down. He took a deep breath. "I understand." He answered quietly.

"You do?"

Her son looked back up at her. He seemed weary but accepting. "Mom, I've said before that I would give anything even my life to protect Konoha." He gave her a sad smile. "I guess in a way I already have. I understand it. The Hokage's duty is to protect Konoha whatever the cost. I can't blame my father for fulfilling his duty. And being his son I can even understand why he chose me to bear this burden." He chuckled sourly. "Even if everyone does hate me for it."

"Son everyone does not hate you! Kakashi, the Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiashi, and all those people on the street who bow or cheer for you know the truth and see you as a hero, as your father wished."

"I suppose so, but there are plenty of people who hate me an awful lot." Kushina could hardly disagree with that. "I guess it's time for me to find another goal."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at his mother in surprise. "I mean about me becoming Hokage. Now that I know that I can never be Hokage I'll need to find another goal for myself."

She looked at him in astonishment. "Son what makes you think you can't be Hokage?"

He frowned at her. "Mom how can I be Hokage when I'm a monster?" She sent a look of outrage and was at his side in an instant. "Ow!" He rubbed the top of his head with his right hand and looked at his mother in shock. "Mom you hit me!" Except when they were sparring she had never hit him.

"Don't ever say that again son! That's the sort of thing those fools who hate you say! Have you forgotten your promise so soon?! Do you remember your very first day at the academy son? What did I ask you to promise me?"

"To never forget who I am."

"And who are you?"

He looked at her confused. "Mom I'm Namikaze Naruto, your son and the son of Namikaze Minato."

"Yes you are." She sat down on the bed and took him into her arms and hugged him close. "You are my son and you are Minato's son and you are a good brave boy. Never ever think that you are anything else. Tell me son how did you feel when you killed those men at the academy?"

He swallowed at the memory. "I felt bad, I felt guilty."

"And do you really think you would feel that if you were really the Kyuubi?"

"But it was different the last time! When I used the red chakra I was happy that I killed."

"Were you also angry?"

"Yes very, very angry."

"And were you scared?" He simply nodded. "Naruto-kun it is perfectly normal and perfectly human to be happy at killing someone who was trying to kill you. That doesn't make you a demon."

"But mom the seal on my belly, my healing, the red chakra…"

"Are all a part of you son. Just as your nose, or your liver, or your little toe are all a part but not all of you. The Kyuubi is inside of you, that is true. But you are not the Kyuubi and you never will be no matter how many fools refuse to believe that. You have its power and perhaps even its knowledge but you Naruto will choose how to use it. You said the red chakra saved your life. I would definitely call that a good use of the demon's power. Naruto-kun we all posses the capacity for good or evil. We all choose the life's path we take. You are human and you have that same choice. What is special about you my son is the capacity you possess. You have great power within you, but that power can be used for either good or evil. The choice is yours." She looked into his eyes and spoke carefully. "Use the Kyuubi's power son." He looked at her in shock. "That power belongs to you as much as the strength of your muscles does. Take the power within you and use it to guard and protect this village. As its Hokage."

He put his one good arm around her and tried to hug her tight. "Thanks mom." He said in a voice that ached with relief.


	11. Two blondes visit

Saturday was bright and clear. It was a beautiful day if a little cold. Naruto looked down at the board and frowned. He reached over and turned over his king, signaling he was conceding.

Shikamaru looked at him in surprise. "What's the matter? You usually never concede."

Naruto shrugged. "What was the point? You would have beaten me in six moves."

"Five moves. Want to play again?"

Naruto shook his head. Though he knew it was stupid he began scratching the cast on his left arm. It didn't help with the itch but he felt almost compelled to do it anyway. "I really hate this thing!"

"Don't be so troublesome Naruto. You should be glad you survived at all. Shikamaru said. "No one else in our class would have had a chance."

"That's right," munch, munch, munch. "You're really lucky."

Naruto knew what they were saying was the simple truth but he wasn't in a mood to hear it. He glared at the casts on his arm and right leg. Then for added measure he sent another glare at the crutches propped up on the bench next to him. "I suppose that I am but I sure don't feel lucky right now."

Hinata was standing behind him. She leaned against his back and put her arms around him. Since the hospital when he'd told her he liked her hugs she'd taken every opportunity to put her arms around him. She had noticed that whenever she did that his mood would improve and he would seem to relax a little. "Naruto-kun I know why you're unhappy. You keep looking at the obstacle course and the trail. I know you want to be working out, but please be just a little patient the casts come off tomorrow."

He turned his head a little so he could smile at her. "You know me way too well Hinata-chan." He let out a deep sigh. "But even after I get these stupid casts off I still won't be able to do a full work out. My mom says I have to rehabilitate slowly." His mouth twisted a bit when he spoke that word, as though it had a bad taste to it. "My mom says I won't be back to my regular pace for at least a month!" He looked at her with despair. "And I've already missed so much time not just training but in class too!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Naruto please stop being so troublesome. You only missed one week of class time and I'm sure we didn't cover anything important." He shrugged. "Well I don't think we did. I was asleep through most of it."

"Actually I brought Naruto-kun my notes on everything we covered in class so he hasn't really missed anything." Hinata said.

"You've been studying this whole time when you should have been doing nothing?" Shikamaru actually sounded disappointed. "Naruto I really am going to have to give you some lessons on how to slack off."

Naruto grinned a bit feeling his spirits rise just a little. "No thanks Shika, you do enough of that for both us." He looked about the rose garden. Even if he couldn't do anything he liked being outside. His friends had all come over in the late morning to keep him company for awhile. His mom had made them all cookies and snacks. Shika had brought a travel shogi set, Chouji had brought some extra chips, Kiba had brought Akamaru, and Hinata had brought the best thing of all to help him pass the time; herself. They had decided to hang out in the rose garden and enjoy the beauty and sweet scent. At the moment Kiba and Akamaru were playing around the front of the mansion. His mom had retreated back inside to give them all a little space.

"I guess I'm not really too worried about class, I mean I pretty much already know everything that's being covered. I'm more worried about the training time I'm losing. I feel like I'm wasting time doing nothing."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You aren't wasting time you are recovering from a near fatal attack by two Jonins. Don't mistake not being able to do what you want to as being the same thing as wasting time."

Hinata nodded. "I agree. Please take it easy as you recover from your injuries Naruto-kun. I know how eager you are to get back to your routine but please take things slow and do not push too hard. You will be back to normal soon enough Naruto-kun. Do not hurt yourself worse trying to get there too soon."

"I know." He said gloomily. They were both right and he knew it.

All of a sudden Kiba came running around the corner of the mansion into the rose garden, Akamaru on his head barking. "She's coming!" He shouted out.

"Oh no!" Chouji cried out.

Shikamaru quickly closed up his shogi set and got up off the bench. "Well I'll see you again tomorrow Naruto!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at his supposed friends. "Are you guys going to just abandon me to face her alone?"

"Hell yeah!" Kiba dashed off.

"Yes!" Chouji waddled after him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But like my dad says, 'a smart man knows when to cut and run.' We'll be back tomorrow." With that Shikamaru fled.

Naruto remained on the bench and watched them run for the woods on the estate. "Great, some ninjas they'll make, just abandoning a comrade to his fate."

Knowing what was coming Hinata quickly sat down on the bench beside him where the shogi set had been. She had a determined look on her face. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I won't abandon you no matter what."

"Thank's Hinata-chan I knew I could count on you."

It didn't take long for her to appear. Rounding the corner came an eight year old blonde girl half buried by a huge assortment of flowers. When he'd woken up he'd found his room filled with flowers and about half of them had come from Ino. He had thought it a very sweet gesture. When she had come over with the other students after class to visit him he had thanked her for the flowers and told her he appreciated her thoughtfulness. That had been a terrible, terrible mistake. He'd left the hospital the following morning and come home. And every afternoon Ino had shown up with a large arrangement of flowers for him that she insisted on hand delivering to him. After which she would want to hang out with him. He couldn't quite bring himself to tell her he wanted her to just stop giving him flowers and leave him a lone, so he would put up with her for an hour or two until his mom would come to his rescue.

When Ino saw him her eyes lit up and her smile expanded. "Hello Naruto-kun how are you feeling?"

"Fine Ino, thank you again for the flowers but you know you really don't need to give me any more of them. The casts come off tomorrow."

"Oh that's wonderful Naruto-kun! I'm so glad to hear that." She set the flowers down on a bench across from the one he and Hinata were occupying. She then placed his crutches on the ground so she could sit next to him on the bench. Only then did she, 'notice' Hinata. "Oh hello Hinata-chan! I didn't see you there. You know Hinata-chan I am sure you will be a great kunoichi especially when it comes to intelligence gathering. I mean you have a natural gift for being invisible. You have no presence at all. How do you do that?" As she said all that she took his right arm and wrapped herself around it.

Hinata gave Ino a slight frown. "Oh I just think you have trouble seeing me Ino. Naruto-kun has always seen me."

Ino's smile seemed to grow sharper. "Oh I know that! He sees you as his friend."

"Maybe so, but at least I don't have to invent excuses to come and see him outside of class. I'm welcome here anytime I want to come."

Naruto sighed as he knew it was going to be like this the entire time Ino was here. Hinata-chan was normally the sweetest person on earth but for some reason when Ino came around she seemed to develop some claws. It had surprised him the first couple times Hinata had argued with Ino around him. It was weird because listening to them talk it sounded like two girls fighting for a boy they both wanted to date. He knew that was what Ino wanted, but of course Hinata didn't feel that way.

After about two hours his mother mercifully put in an appearance to let Ino know he needed to get some rest. Mom walked Ino out and returned.

"Mom why did you wait so long to come and rescue me?" Naruto whined.

Kushina shook her head. "Because son if you don't suffer you won't learn anything. I told you not to give any of your fan girls any special compliments or attention. That only encourages them."

"But mom I didn't do it on purpose! I was just thanking her; I was just trying to be nice."

"Yes and this is the result." She let out a sigh. "I've informed her not to bring anymore flowers so you should be safe now. And I've gotten some good news. Your godmother should be arriving some time today."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto!" That was all the warning he got before he was swept up and pressed face forward into Tsunade's bosom. Had he been several years older he might have enjoyed the experience. As it was he was fighting for breath as his godmother threatened to smother him. "Oh Naruto-kun! As soon as I got your mother's message I got back here as fast as I possibly could!" She pulled his face up so she could start giving him kisses.

"Naruto-kun I am so glad you are all right! Lady Tsunade and I were both grief stricken at the thought we might lose you." Shizune began giving him some kisses of her own.

"Thanks godmother, thanks aunt Shizune, but really I'm fine. Well… except for my hand."

Tsunade put him back down and took a look at the swatch of bandages that enveloped his left hand. She had the most serious look on her face that Naruto had ever seen there. "All right Naruto, I am going to do a full check up on you not just your hand."

About a half hour later Naruto was in his room while Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune were in the study.

"How bad is it?" Kushina asked worriedly.

Tsunade frowned. "Well it's not good. Every bone in his hand was fractured and there was a lot of tendon damage as well." Tsunade looked murderous. "If the bastard who did this to him were still alive I'd break every bone in his body and see how he enjoyed it."

"Can you fix it?"

Tsunade slowly nodded. "I believe I can. But it's going to take at least ten separate operations and we'll need to give the tissue time to heal after each one." She sighed. "It'll probably take about two months to complete the series of operations and fully restore his hand."

"But once you're done he'll have full use of it again?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, including being able to make hand signs." She looked rather embarrassed and troubled. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stay in Konoha during that entire time. I promise I'll come back each day he's scheduled to be operated on."

Kushina sent her old friend a sharp look. "What do you mean you won't be able to stay? If you're going to start telling me how you don't like it here or how it brings back bad memories I don't want to hear it. Your godson needs you right now and not just for the surgeries. There is no one I trust more to help him with his recovery. I want you here in Konoha the full time. You can stay right here in the mansion."

"It's not that, there are certain… difficulties involved with me staying in one place for an extended amount of time."

Kushina lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "What difficulties exactly?"

"It's complicated." Tsunade said.

"Then explain slowly and use small words." Kushina said without humor.

Shizune stepped in. "The Lady Tsunade is deep in debt and wishes to avoid her creditors."

"Shizune!"

"Well you are Lady Tsunade!"

Kushina sighed. "How much?"

"Don't you dare answer that!" Tsunade barked.

"A little over seven million ryu total." Shizune replied easily.

Kushina's jaw dropped. "SEVEN MILLION!!" She stared at her friend in disbelief. "What is wrong with you Tsunade?! How could you possibly get that deep in debt?"

Tsunade looked a small child that had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Uhm, bad luck?"

Kushina just stared at her. "Shizune, do you have a list of her creditors and the amounts owed to each of them?"

"I do." Shizune nodded eagerly.

"Kushina I don't want your help! I refuse to take a hand out from a friend."

"That's good because I'm not offering you one."

"What?" Shizune said. "But I thought you'd want to help Lady Tsunade with her difficulties."

Kushina nodded. "Oh I do, but I'm not going to just hand over a small fortune so that she can go out and just do it again." She gave Tsunade a sharp look. "As I was trying to explain to Naruto earlier today if you don't suffer for your mistakes you don't learn anything."

Despite being a powerful Sannin Tsunade felt a bit nervous. "What do you have in mind?"

"You say you're having difficulties because of this money you owe? Fine then I'll pay off the seven million ryu you owe. I'll just take it out of your salary."

"Salary?" Tsunade asked. "What are you talking about?"

Kushina offered a very chill smile. "I'm hiring you as the Namikaze clan's private physician for the next four years. Until Naruto graduates the academy I expect you to live here and be on call for any medical emergency. And while you're here you can also teach me and my son some medical jutsus and do some baby sitting."

"What?!" Tsunade demanded. "You expect me to live here and baby sit for you?"

"For the amount of money I'm giving you, you should be glad I don't expect you to sit in my kitchen and clean fish all day. Seven million ryu is not pocket change, if you owe that much you really are in serious trouble. Is there anyone else who would give it to you?" A thought occurred to Kushina. "Or will you just sell the Shodai's necklace?"

Tsunade's hands immediately clasped the necklace to her. "Never!"

Kushina crossed her arms over her chest again. "Then how will you pay for your debt?"

Tsunade opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Shizune stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade is Kushina's offer really so bad? We get to finally stop running about all the time and get settled for a while. We also get to live in a mansion while working for one of Konoha's most powerful clans. And you get to spend more time with your godson. Aren't you always complaining you never get to see him enough? If you think about it Kushina's offer sounds like a wonderful opportunity!"

Tsunade gave her young protégé a sour look. "You know how I feel about this damn village."

Kushina sighed. "I know you lost people you loved and that the village reminds you of that. For me this house and the rose garden are filled to overflowing with memories of Minato. But it is also the home I share with my son. Seeing him every day means more to me than any memory could. I know he would like seeing you more and so would I. Isn't that enough to balance out the memories of the ones you lost?"

Tsunade looked at her friend solemnly. Normally she would argue that the other person didn't understand. But Kushina had lost not only the man she loved but her whole family except for Naruto. She lost more than I did, and she never ran away. Maybe it's time to try and face things. Tsunade let out a slow sigh. "All right, I guess your offer is a fair one considering what it's going to cost you. And I would like to see more of you and Naruto." She slowly nodded. "I guess I'll be the family doctor for awhile."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Try and make a fist." Tsunade told him.

Grimacing Naruto tried but only his thumb and pinky responded. The three inner fingers remained stiff and barely twitched. "That's as much as I can do."

Tsunade nodded. "That's all right Naruto. This is just the first surgery. I promise you by the time I'm done your hand will be as good as new." She grinned at him. "You'll definitely be able to make hand signs."

Naruto nodded. "I know godmother. And even if I couldn't it wouldn't matter."

She lifted a blonde eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If I couldn't use my left hand to make hand signs then I'd figure out a way to make one handed signs or I'd just become a shinobi who didn't use jutsus."

She grinned at him. "So far as I know there had never been a shinobi who couldn't use jutsus."

He looked at her seriously. "Then I'd be the first. My dream is to be Hokage and I won't let anything stop me from reaching my dream."

She looked at her godson sadly. She'd known him since the moment she pulled him into this world and of course knew what his dream was. But whenever he said those words she couldn't help but feel an ache in her heart. "Naruto, have you ever thought that being Hokage is not all fun and games."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. "God mother I've never thought that being Hokage was going to be fun or easy. My mother told me all about what it was like and I've talked to the Sandaime about it sometimes too. I know it is very hard and demands huge sacrifices, including your life sometimes."

"Then why?" She hadn't meant for him to hear that ache in her voice. "Why do you want something that won't bring you joy and may require your life?"

"Because I love this village and the people in it." The way he said it he seemed to think it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to protect them and do everything in my power to keep them safe."

"Even the ones who hate you?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Even them. I hope that someday I can win them over and have them finally see me for who I am. But even if I can't, even if some people will always hate me I still want to protect them. Because they are still part of this village and it is the Hokage's duty to protect the village."

He is just like his father! It was so obvious to her. She had known Minato since he'd become Jiraiya's student. He'd had the exact same earnestness and passion that she saw in Naruto.

There was a knock on the operating room door. "Lady Tsunade, the Hokage is here to see you." Shizune spoke excitedly. She the Hokage and Kushina entered the operating room.

"How did it go?" Kushina asked as she went to her son's side.

"It went about as well as I expected." Tsunade answered.

"Can I use my hand to spar with?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Tsunade and Kushina said in a chorus. Tsunade expanded on the answer. "Not only are you not allowed to spar for the next two months, no using that hand for any training period. No push ups, no pull ups, no monkey bars, nothing that will put any stress on the bones and tendons. Understand?"

"But can't I at least…"

"NO!" Both women again answered in unison. Naruto sat back and admitted defeat.

"It is very good to see you again Tsunade." Sarutobi said. "I am also pleased to hear that this time you'll be staying in the village."

Tsunade frowned. She knew her sensei well enough to guess where he was going. "It's not permanent I still don't care much for Konoha. But I will be here at least until my godson graduates the academy. I have to work off a debt."

"I see, well in that case is there any chance you might be willing to teach some of our young medic nins? They would certainly benefit from your instruction."

That was very well said. She certainly couldn't deny the truth of that and she had been the one who had originally pushed for the creation of a corps of medic nins in the first place. Helping the next generation of medic nins save lives was actually something that appealed to her. She considered it. "Well old man I don't know. First off I already have a job so you'd have to ask my employer here if it would be all right."

Kushina grinned. "I have no objection if you want to teach on your off hours. Just so long as you're still available for babysitting duties."

"If I do agree to teach some people I decide the curriculum and who I teach. I would have to have final say in all matters concerning my instruction old man."

Sarutobi nodded. "Of course. Will you do so then?"

She frowned. She'd expected him to set up at least a few conditions. Part of her wanted to say no just on general principle. But then she thought of all the young ninjas out there whose lives might be saved if she did this. That settled the question. "All right."

"Excellent." He smiled at her. "I'll leave you to make arrangements with the hospital staff and inform them to give you whatever you ask for. I have work to do now but I really am very happy to know you'll be staying with us for awhile." With that he left the operating room.

Shizune noticed the look on Tsunade's face. "Lady Tsunade aren't you pleased with the chance to teach others what you know?"

"Of course Shizune, if I weren't I'd have turned the old man down."

"Then why do you look unhappy?' Shizune asked.

She sighed. "Because I know that old man, and I am sure he is up to something."


	12. Three years at the Academy

Though it didn't happen fast enough to suit him Naruto's hand and overall health eventually recovered fully. He returned to class after missing only one week. Though he pleaded to be allowed to fight one handed he was barred from sparring until his hand was completely healed. During this brief interval Sasuke enjoyed a temporary return to prominence as he dominated the sparring matches and ascended to the number one ranking. When Naruto's hand was healed and he was cleared to spar again order was restored. Sasuke and Sakura were an official couple and she seemed to resent Naruto's eclipsing her Sasuke-kun more than he did. Sasuke no longer seemed to be looking for ways to confront Naruto. But even if Sasuke was a bit easier to deal with Naruto didn't trust him. He would never trust any Uchiha. The fact that Sakura had finally gotten the boy she wanted infuriated Ino and drove her to pursue Naruto even harder. There were no more survival exercises held outside the walls. Tsunade began giving lessons to a small group of medic nins she had hand picked. She did however still have time to baby sit.

XXXXXXXXXX

She leaned over the young boy and glared at him. "You really think you have a chance against me?" She did her very best to seem menacing.

Naruto faced her with a calm façade, his blue eyes serene. "You don't scare me."

Shizune sighed. "If Kushina finds out about this she won't be happy."

And sure enough. "Hey everyone the Council meeting actually ended early for once and…" She came to a halt just a couple steps into the dining room. What she saw shocked her. "Tsunade! What are you doing with my son?"

"Nothing! I'm just playing with him like a good godmother and baby sitter should." Tsunade declared with an affronted tone.

Kushina frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You are playing cards with him!"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but I am playing with him."

Kushina glared at her. "I do not want my son gambling!"

"Gambling? Do you see any money?" In front of her was a small pile of candy. In front of Naruto was a slightly larger pile. Kushina continued to glare. Tsunade sighed and shoved all her candy into the space between her and Naruto. "O.k. Naruto let's make this the last hand. I'm all in."

Naruto shrugged. "O.k. godmother." He pushed his candy into the middle as well.

Tsunade chuckled and shook her head. "Naruto never play a hand just because the other person expects you to. You actually played pretty well tonight but you lost everything on the very last hand." She put her cards down with a flourish. "Full house, jacks over nines."

Naruto put his cards down. "Four sevens."

"What?!" She gawked at him. "But you didn't draw any cards!"

He again shrugged. "I got them at the start." All three women stared at him. The odds of drawing four of a kind were about the same as winning the lottery. "What?" He began picking through his winnings for certain pieces of candy.

Shizune giggled. "Lady Tsunade you just lost to a nine year old who has never played cards before."

"Now I can understand how you managed to run up over seven million in gambling debts." Kushina said flatly.

Tsunade ignored them and focused on the really important thing. "What amazing luck!" She sounded impressed. "He really has a gift."

"Wonderful." Kushina said.

Naruto went up to his mother holding about a dozen pieces of candy. "Here mom."

She smiled at her son. "Thank you honey but I really don't want you … oh! Are these double mint fudge?"

Naruto nodded. "They sure are."

She took his offerings and quickly popped one into her mouth. She leaned down and kissed her son's cheek. "You are such a good boy." She smiled and shook her head. "All right Naruto-kun collect your winnings and off to bed." Her son happily nodded and was soon gone. Kushina noticed a far away look in Tsunade's eyes.

"You know Kushina there's a casino in Talumet without a minimum gambling age. With his luck and my knowledge…"

"Good night Tsunade."

XXXXXXXXXX

The first year ended with Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata holding the top three spots. The summer passed peacefully enough. It was the first summer where Naruto had friends other than Hinata to play with. The security measures around him had not loosened. He occasionally visited his friends on special occasions such as Chouji's birthday. However it was much easier for his friends to come and visit him. During that summer his friends would come over regularly to play. Though Naruto did have a different definition of play.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is team leader to dog boy. What is your status?"

"This is dog boy target is in sight."

"This is lazy boy. It's a drag but I have the target about fifteen feet away."

"Plump boy what's your status? Plump boy please respond. Plump boy? Chouji! Put the chips down and answer!"

"Munch… munch… plump boy here. Target is in sight."

"Pretty girl what is your status?"

"This is pretty girl. Target is in sight. Ready on your order team leader."

"All right team Naruto on my mark… go!"

Four ninjas (sort of) leapt from the bushes. An orange and black frog about the size of a small dog leapt twenty feet in the air. "Hah! You'll never take me alive!"

As Naruto watched from a nearby tree Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru crashed into each other and wound up in a scrum on the ground. Hinata and Akamaru managed to avoid the pile up.

Looking at all the boys tangled up with one another Hinata pressed the send button on her radio communicator. "Uhm, Naruto-kun?"

He sighed. "Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I think we've lost the target."

"Man this is troublesome. Can we watch clouds now?"

He shut his eyes and slowly shook his head. "All right team Naruto I'm aborting the mission. Let's go watch clouds instead."

"Can you get your mom to make us some of her cookies?"

"Sure Chouji."

"Hey Naruto, do you have any milk for Akamaru?"

"Sure."

Gamakichi landed on the tree branch next to him. "They didn't catch me so I get two bags of chips right?"

"Sure." I really need to work on my leadership skills.

XXXXXXXXXX

The second year had begun with a small difference. Kurenai had been reassigned. Hiashi decided that his daughter's protection could be entrusted to a member of the cadet branch of the Hyuga who was a third year student. Naruto had known Neji as long as he had Hinata. But he and Neji had never become friends. Despite many stays at the Hyuga mansion and many painful efforts he had never managed to break through the boy's formal and rigid exterior. He had also slowly come to realize Neji's method of talking down to Hinata with insults camouflaged as politeness. In addition he and Neji had contradictory philosophies.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I must respectfully disagree with you Naruto-san." Neji said in that calm superior tone of his. "If you do become Hokage it is because you were destined to."

"Destined? You make it sound like being Hokage is reserved for me. Believe me it's not. I sweat and push myself to the limit so I can prove myself worthy of being Hokage. When I become Hokage it will be because I earned it."

Neji gave him that smug smirk that always got underneath Naruto's skin. "I am afraid you misunderstand me Naruto-san. I am not suggesting that becoming Hokage is easy or does not demand sacrifice. What I am saying is that your birth has pre-selected you to be Hokage, if you do in fact become Hokage. Think for a moment how many ninja there are from all the villages, and how very few will ever even be considered for the position of Kage. Thus those who become Kages of their villages were all born with that destiny. Consider your own birth. You were born the heir of one of Konoha's most powerful and respected clans. Even more importantly you are the son of a Hokage. Clearly, your birth has pre-selected you for greatness. If you do become Hokage one day it will not be because of your exceptional effort or work habits. Tell me Naruto-san, do you believe if you had been born the son of a mechanic or a carpenter that you could ever become Hokage no matter how hard you worked?"

"If my will was strong enough and I was ready to commit to it no matter what, then yes I could. If you believe in your dream with your whole heart and give everything over to it you can do anything." Naruto answered fervently.

Neji cracked a self satisfied laugh. "Easy enough for you to say."

Naruto halted and everyone else did as well. He turned to fully face Neji. "What the hell does that mean?"

Neji faced him with complete confidence. "It means it is very easy to believe anything is possible when you have been gifted with one of the rare births that truly allows that. If you stand up and proclaim you will be Hokage one day no one laughs at your ambition because they all recognize that for you it is possible. And why? Because of how hard you work or how strong your will is? No, it is the simple fact that your last name is Namikaze. You are Namikaze Naruto, son of a Hokage; for you anything truly is possible. But if you were Machuki Naruto, son of a plumber; and you made the same proclamation everyone would laugh at you."

Naruto smiled. "You know what? I'm sure they would. But even if the whole world laughed, it doesn't mean I couldn't still do it."

Neji just shook his head. "Such unbelievable arrogance. Only someone born at the very top could ever truly believe that. Only someone who has never struggled could think that way."

"Never struggled? People have been trying to kill me my entire life!"

Neji grimaced. "You should consider that as simply the price tag for all that you have been given thanks to your birth. The powerful are always hated." He seemed to grimace a bit. "Always!" The two boys locked gazes.

Kushina coughed. "Shall we get going?"

Neji nodded. "Of course Kushina-san.

"Sure mom."

Neji bowed slightly. "I apologize if my harsh truths wound your ideals." Naruto just frowned at him. Neji had a real gift for making apologies sound like insults. Naruto decided not to bother responding. Their argument was pointless as neither of them would ever be able to change the other's mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

Second year students began learning the basics of chakra control. For students like Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata much of their time was a waste as they were forced to the same pace as their classmates. Each Saturday Naruto and Hinata would go through the same murderous workout beside his mom. Throughout the second year at the academy Hinata built up her endurance and was able to last for seven hours of the workout. Naruto had invited his other friends to join them. Shikamaru and Chouji had paled upon hearing the description. Kiba joined in some times; he liked the challenge of trying to keep up the pace Naruto set. By the end of the year he was able to last about four hours. But most Saturdays it was just him and Hinata.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Want to sit in the rose garden for a little bit before you go home Hinata-chan?"

"Sure Naruto-kun." The two of them sat down on one of the wooden benches. Kushina had gone inside and so the two of them had a little privacy.

"The sunset is really beautiful." Naruto remarked. "The whole sky is just red and orange."

Hinata looked westward and nodded appreciatively. "It is very beautiful." She let out a content sigh. She loved the rose garden on the Namikaze estates. Though soon it would be winter and the roses would all be gone until the spring. It was all ready getting a bit cool. She rubbed her arms. Seeing that Naruto reached out and pulled her onto his lap. "Eek!" She stared at him as he wrapped his arms around hers. "Naruto-kun what are you doing?"

He grinned and pulled her close to him. "I saw you were cold and I wanted to help you keep warm. Is something wrong Hinata-chan?"

"Uhm no." Sitting on his lap with his arms wrapped around her they were almost nose to nose. Our faces are so close. If I just leaned in and kissed his lips what would he say?

"Hinata-chan are you feeling all right? Your face is turning red." He put a hand on her forehead and had a look of concern.

"Uhm, I'm fine Naruto-kun. I'm just a little tired." She settled for just putting her head down on his shoulder.

"Say Hinata-chan, why did you decide to grow your hair out?"

"Oh well most of the other girls have long hair and I just thought I would try it too. Do you uhm, like it?"

"Yeah, I think it makes you look even prettier than usual."

She knew her face had darkened again. She could never in her life hear that enough from him. "Thank you Naruto-kun." They didn't say much more after that. They just sat there together on the bench keeping each other warm as they watched the sun leave the sky.

From a second story window Kushina watched them. Protective surveillance she would call it or spying as Naruto would call it. Watching the kids she smiled fondly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The second year ended with Naruto maintaining his dominance of the class. Sasuke remained second. And Hinata was third. During the school year there was an assassination attempt on Naruto. It failed, and the Chunin ended up dead with Naruto's sword through his heart. It was yet another harsh reminder, not that he needed one that there were always enemies about. He and Sasuke developed a very frosty relationship. Sasuke did not look for confrontations with him any more, but there were times when Naruto could feel his eyes burrowing into his back. Naruto honestly didn't know what to make of Sasuke. He was a rival and an Uchiha so there would be no friendship. But he couldn't gauge how strong the passions were in the dark haired boy. Most of the time Sasuke would seem to quiet and brooding, except when Sakura was with him. Then he would normally lighten up. The relationship between Sasuke and Sakura was best summed up by the fact that some of the other girls had taken to calling her, 'puppy.' During the summer along with his workouts he and Hinata began to receive training in medical jutsus from Tsunade alongside his mom. These lessons from Tsunade were absolutely excruciating for Naruto. As Tsunade was want to say medical jutsus were based on just one thing; chakra control. She would point out that for healing using too much chakra was actually worse than using too little. Unlike most of his other jutsus where overloading chakra only made them even more effective. He also felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that his mom was fairly good at picking things up and Hinata actually seemed to have a talent for it. Meanwhile he struggled to do even the most basic of jutsus. Fortunately he had an escape… sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Listen kid how would you like to learn one of your father's original jutsus?"

Naruto's ears immediately perked up. "Is it an offensive jutsu?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Oh you could say that. It's and A level wind based attack jutsu that took your father three years to develop." He held out his palm and began to swirl chakra around it. "This is called rasengan."

Naruto's eyes expanded as the chakra seemed to swirl faster and faster while staying contained in a small sphere in his palm. "Wow! How powerful is it?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Kid see that tree?" At Naruto's nod Jiraiya dashed over to it and drove his right palm into the middle of the thick trunk. As Naruto watched the rasengan bored through it with ease. When Jiraiya pulled his hand back there was a smooth about a foot wide going through the tree. Naruto could easily imagine what that kind of force could do to a person.

"That was sooo cool! Pervy granddad you have to teach me this!"

Jiraiya frowned at him. "I'll teach you on one condition Naruto."

"Anything!"

"Stop calling me pervy granddad! I am the great and all knowing Toad Sage!"

Grinning Naruto gave the old man a bow. "Jiraiya-san, will you please teach me this jutsu?"

Smiling Jiraiya nodded. "Finally a little respect. You can knock off the san nonsense, though I wouldn't mind you calling me sensei like your father did. O.k. Naruto now to begin with…"

"Naruto!"

They both stopped to see and angry blonde storming towards them. "Naruto what are you doing out here with him? Come on it's time for instruction Kushina and Hinata are both waiting."

"Uhm actually godmother if it's o.k. with you I think I'd like to stay here and work with Jiraiya-sensei."

She stiffened as if she'd just been slapped. "Jiraiya-sensei! Since when do you call him that? And why don't you call me sensei?"

Jiraiya smiled smugly. "You can't blame the kid Tsunade. He wants to learn something useful."

A vein immediately began throbbing in her forehead. "Listen you old pervert nothing is more useful that medical jutsus!"

"But godmother," Naruto whined. "I can't work any of them! Whenever I try you spend all your time telling me I have to use less chakra! Can't I just work here learning attack jutsus while you teach my mom and Hinata?" He asked pleadingly.

Tsunade gave him as warm a smile as she could manage while thinking about throttling Jiraiya. "Now Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll get the hang of this you just need more practice that's all." She then looked at her former teammate. "And you! Stop hounding me! I don't appreciate you stalking me like this you know!"

Jiraiya looked affronted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh cut the crap! Ever since I came back here you've suddenly been in Konoha an awful lot. And why do you stay here when you're in the village anyway?"

He waved an arm at the three story mansion. "What? There aren't any spare rooms? Are you the only one who gets to stay here?"

"I don't own any property in this village anymore. How many houses do you own? Five? Six?"

He grinned at her and shrugged. "What can I say Tsunade? I feel at home here and Kushina did invite me."

"She only did that because you were whining like a spoiled child that I was staying here! And she never thought you'd actually move in!"

He smiled. "My, my Tsunade, but I do seem to bring out the passion in you."

"You sure do and the passion is called hate." She grabbed Naruto by the right arm and began to drag him toward the house. "Come on Naruto let's go."

"Hey! He's staying here with me!" Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the other arm and yanked him back.

"No! He's coming with me!" She pulled him hard.

"He's staying right here!" He pulled back hard.

"Let go!" She grabbed on with both hands and began to pull.

"No, you let go!" Jiraiya grabbed on with both hands as well and began to strain.

"He's mine!"

"No mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Stop! You're tearing my arms out!" Naruto cried out. Mercifully they both let go.

Jiraiya stood in front of her and tried to look imposing. "Look flat chested Tsunade the boy obviously wants me to teach him! So what are you going to do about it?"

That was so the wrong question to ask.

"Come on Naruto and from now on when I'm teaching you I expect you to call me Tsunade-sensei."

As she led him back inside he was far too frightened of what he'd just seen to argue with her. "Yes Tsunade-sensei. Uhm shouldn't you at least check his vitals? You hit him pretty hard."

"He's fine." She assured him.

Naruto looked back at the prone figure. "Tsunade-sensei you really hit him pretty hard. I think he might be dead!"

Tsunade sighed. "Trust me Naruto I'm just not that lucky."

XXXXXXXXXX

The most memorable thing to happen in Naruto's third year took place during a recess early in September.

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy was fighting to hold back his tears. Just like always he was all alone. Everyone told him to quit, everyone told him he was wasting his time. Not just the other kids but his teachers ands even his parents told him he should face up to reality and give up. But he couldn't! It was what he had always dreamed of and it meant everything to him. But lately he'd begun to wonder if he was just fooling himself. No one believed in him! Not one single person he was completely alone! And here he was again being taunted and attacked by five other boys. They yelled at him to quit, to give up. They were going to beat him and show him he wasn't a real ninja. He fought back the tears and readied himself for one more fight one more beating. But he began to wonder how many more of these hopeless stands he had left in him.

"Why don't you just give up Lee? We're sick of you and your stupid speeches and your stupid standing there trying to work a jutsu that you never will! You're just a waste! Just quit and stop wasting everyone's time!"

"I won't quit! I'll show all of you that I can be a ninja even if I can't use chakra!"

"You're such an idiot! There's no such thing as a ninja who can't work a jutsu!" The other boy taunted.

"Then I'll be the first!" Lee shouted. "I don't care what it takes! I'll be a ninja because that is my dream!"

"Hot blooded idiot." The boy smiled at his friends as they got ready to rush in. Then he felt a pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

The entire courtyard watched as Naruto launched himself at the remaining four boys, all of whom were fourth year students. He beat them down in less than thirty seconds. Just that quick Naruto was standing in the middle of the circle with five kids either unconscious or on the grounds crying.

Lee stood there gaping at the blonde boy wearing the Hokage cloak. He had no idea what to do.

Naruto smiled and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Namikaze Naruto. Pleased to meet you."

The words seemed to snap him out of it. Lee immediately bowed to the boy. "I am pleased to meet you as well Naruto-san! I am Rock Lee."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You all right Lee? I hope you don't mind me getting involved in your fight. I just can't stand bullies." He looked down at the boys who were still awake. "I have no respect for those who use their strength just to torment others. You should use your strength to protect others."

"No I do not mind Naruto-san. In fact I thank you for your assistance."

"What sort of game are you playing at Naruto-san?"

The cool and disdainful voice made Lee stiffen and brought a frown to Naruto's face. "I'm not playing anything I saw someone who needed help and so I helped him."

Neji looked to his classmate and then looked back to Naruto. "Do you even know who it is you intervened to help? This boy," Neji refused to even say his name. "Is a complete and utter failure who by his mere presence wastes the valuable time and resources of our instructors. He is a failure and should quit."

Naruto began getting angry. "Neji if you say one more damn word I'm going to knock you on your ass."

Lee gasped. Neji was a genius of the Hyuga clan. No one spoke to him like that. Neji stood his ground and carefully eyed Naruto up and down reading his body language and coming to a conclusion. "You are serious."

"Damn right." He nodded.

"Why?" Neji asked, genuinely curious. "Why would you be willing to fight me and risk angering the Hyuga clan for the sake of someone you don't even know?"

"Because he's someone who needed help, that's all I need to know."

Neji grinned derisively. "And when you are Hokage Naruto-san will you spend all your time getting cats out of trees and helping little old ladies cross the street?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess it depends on how much time I have." Seeing everyone looking he raised his voice. "I don't like seeing people attacked just because their weaker. That is what cowards and criminals do. Shinobi fight to defend themselves or to serve their village, not to make themselves feel better by beating up those who are weaker!"

The kids listened and nodded taking his words to heart. Neji grinned and shook his head. "You know Naruto-san you really are filled to overflowing with foolish ideals. Only a fool would really believe that the strong shouldn't take advantage of the weak. That is not how the world works."

Naruto smiled. "Then I guess I'll just have to change how the world works. If it is foolish Neji then I would rather stay a fool and hold on to my ideals." Neji smirked and simply walked away truly amused. Naruto looked at the boy he had just saved. Wow he has thick eyebrows. "Listen Lee I heard what you said about being a ninja even if you can't use jutsus."

Lee's eyes fell to the ground and he prepared to hear again how he should give up.

"I just wanted to tell you that I agree with you. If it's what you truly want then make it happen. I'm sure you can be a ninja even without using chakra."

Lee's head shot up. This was the very first time anyone had given him any encouragement since it had become clear he couldn't work jutsus. "Do you really mean that Naruto-san?"

"Yes I do! I believe that if your will is strong enough and your willing to work hard you can do anything! If it's your dream to be a ninja then follow your dream and don't let anyone stop you!"

Lee felt a weight lift up off his heart and suddenly felt real hope that maybe it wasn't impossible. He bowed deeply. "Arigato Naruto-san!"

"Hey just call me Naruto. Listen do you want to be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Sure! You seem like a really good guy and I would like us to be friends. If you want you can even come work out with me this Saturday."

Lee was deeply touched and bowed once more. "Naruto-san I am deeply grateful but I'm not worthy of being friends with the heir of the Namikaze clan."

"Who says?" Naruto asked. Lee didn't know how to answer that. "Listen, don't worry about that. If you want to be friends I'd like that. And if you want to train with me we start at 7 in the morning." He turned to leave but before he did so he raised his voice again. "And if anyone messes with my friend Lee here they mess with me too."

Lee watched him go and decided he would definitely go to the Namikaze estates Saturday.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the third year the academy began to concentrate on team building exercises. The instructors tried to drive home the fact that they were expected to be able to work with comrades even if their personalities did not mesh, or even if they disliked each other. This lesson was driven home when Naruto was paired with Sasuke. They did not like each other; they did not trust each other. But they did complete the exercise. During the year Rock Lee became a friend. His mother liked him very much; she just thought he was so damn earnest. Lee adapted to Naruto's training better than anyone ever had. By the end of the year when Lee graduated the academy (despite not being able to make a bushin) he had been able to perform the full ten hour program. Hinata was up to eight and a half hours and Kiba could last six. Seeing Lee do so well motivated Kiba even more and he began coming around on most Saturdays. Tsunade refused to give up teaching Naruto medical jutsus and eventually he was able to perform some of the basic ones. But even Tsunade was willing to admit he would never be able to work the most complex ones. Hinata was a natural and Tsunade began thinking of her as an apprentice. She and Naruto were the only academy students she taught. Her class at the hospital was made up of Genins and Chunins. Jiraiya was also teaching him (though never again at a time when Tsunade was scheduled to.) By the end of the year Naruto had mastered the rasengan. Jiraiya was impressed at how quickly he had picked it up. His father after all had needed three years to master it. At the end of his third year at the academy Naruto was clearly mid Jonin level. As the hot summer days wore down and the final school year approached there were changes in the air. Not only for him but for all of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tsunade asked. They were on top of the Tower and Sarutobi was looking up at the cliff faces.

"Yes, thank you for coming to meet with me Tsunade."

"No problem old man. So what's this about?"

"Have you enjoyed your time back in the village Tsunade?"

She frowned at him. He was definitely up to something. "Some of it," she admitted. "I will admit I did enjoy teaching again. Some of the younger generation of this village are very surprising." She smiled. "And then there's Naruto. He really is an amazing child. He's going to be quite an amazing man and ninja one day."

"And Hokage?" Sarutobi asked quietly.

She thought about that for a moment. "Yes. It's not what I would ever want for him. But that little kid will be Hokage one day." She smiled fondly. "And do you know what else? He really will be the greatest Hokage ever."

Sarutobi studied her. "You do not agree with his ambition. But would you help him achieve it?"

She thought about it and slowly nodded. "Yes I would. Not only because it is his dream but because it was Dan's and Nawaki's as well. Their dream is alive in him now. And so long as my godson truly wants it I would help him any way that I could."

Sarutobi nodded slowly. "I am very glad to hear that Tsunade. For there is a way you can almost guarantee he becomes Hokage."

That got her attention. "And how's that?"

"Name him your successor once he is ready."

"What? What are you talking about old man?" Tsunade was suddenly very nervous.

Sarutobi grinned. "Just as you say Tsunade. I really am an old man now. I have been ready for retirement for many years, but I have waited until I had a replacement ready."

She began to go pale. "Oh no! Don't you dare say it!"

"Tsunade, I ask you to succeed me, and become the Fifth Hokage."


	13. The nasty prank

They were fourth year students. At the academy they felt like lords of the earth. It was during the final year at the academy that the instructors finally showed them the mysteries of how to work jutsus. It was during the final year that they began discussing such things as assassination techniques and the disposal of bodies. By this point all the weak willed and unsure ones were gone. The students who were still there knew they wanted to be ninja. Or at least thought they did. Some would not be able the brutal reality when it finally hit them. Some would not survive that very first brush with real ninja life. But at least the kids thought they were ready to face it. Naruto and Sasuke had already faced that reality and both had come to grips with it in their own way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked terribly uncomfortable and nervous. He honestly wondered if she would have the nerve to do it. "Sasuke-kun why do you want me to do this again?"

He gave her that shy grin he had worked on in the mirror this morning. As it always did the look made her face darken just a little. With practiced ease he reached out a single hand to stroke her cheek. He could see the breathe shudder out of her. She was so ridiculously easy to read. She looked at him with such pathetic longing. He'd found the perfect equilibrium with her. He would give her just enough attention to leave her hungry for more. He always gave her just enough hope to think all her dreams were within reach. In the whole time she had been his girlfriend he had never once kissed her. He had also most definitely never said the, 'L' word. He would smile, joke with her, pay her attention when started one of her mindless lectures, he would take her out to nice places to eat, and he would hold her hand or touch her cheek. And that was all it took for him to make her do anything he wanted. So far. But he needed to know just how far he could take it. That's why he had come up with this test.

"Sakura-chan." He said in a soft and comforting voice. "Think of this as proof that you really would do anything for me."

She looked hurt. "But Sasuke-kun don't you all ready know that?"

He slowly shook his head. "Sakura-chan I'm not talking about meeting me for a date or lending me some of your kunai. Before long we are going to Genin going on real missions facing real danger. I need to know I can count on you even in the most trying of circumstances."

"Oh Sasuke-kun! What if we don't end up on the same team together?" She seemed on the verge of tears. "My heart would break if we couldn't be together."

Just what do you know about real heart ache? Real tragedy? Like all girls her age she lived on romantic fantasies and drama. He tried very hard not to sigh. Fine if you need drama I'll give you drama. He took her hands into his and looked deep into her eyes. "Sakura-chan think of this as a test of faith. If you do this you'll prove to me that you really would do anything for me. Don't you think Kami would reward such devotion?"

"Do you really think so Sasuke-kun?" She could feel her heart flutter.

He nodded his head and kept eye contact with her. "I do Sakura-chan. If you do this for me I am sure Kami will make sure we are together after we graduate." And if Kami was unwilling he was sure his clan would.

"Then I'll do it Sasuke-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina and the Hyuga branch member who had escorted them departed. Hand in hand, just like always the two of them entered the academy grounds. A bunch of their classmates were outside talking or just hanging out. Kiba and Shikamaru both waved to them. Naruto and Hinata waved back. "Does it feel any different to you? Being a senior now?"

Hinata considered it. "Not really," she answered. "I mean we have a different home room now but we have the same classmates and teachers. Does it feel different to you Naruto-kun?"

He nodded excitedly. "This is the last year. In nine months we graduate and I finally get to start my career as a real ninja. I can start building a reputation and begin the path to being Hokage."

Hinata had also thought some about graduation. But she didn't smile. She was somber and serious. "Naruto-kun, what happens if we don't end up on the same team together?"

He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "If it happens Hinata-chan we'll just have to make the best of it. It's not like we won't still see each other when we're in the village. I mean even once we start our careers we won't be on missions all the time."

Hinata cast her eyes down. "Wouldn't you miss me if you didn't see me every day Naruto-kun?"

With one hand he gently tipped up her chin so she could see his eyes again and that beautiful smile of his. "Of course I would Hinata-chan. I love getting to be with you all the time. But we are shinobi and we have a duty to our village to carry out the orders and assignments given to us. I'd love to be on a team with you. But if it doesn't happen we'll both have to do our best with whoever we're assigned. I mean what else can we do?" He said reasonably.

Fight like hell to be together! She didn't say that of course. Naruto's answer was the right one. And if Kami willed it, it was what they would both do. Oh but she would have liked it if he had said there was no chance they would be on separate teams. She would have liked it even more if he had declared he would fight for them to be together. "I know you're right Naruto-kun I just want to stay by your side." She noticed from the corner of her eye Sakura approaching them to say, 'hi.' Hinata frowned wondering why Sasuke's girlfriend would give either of them the time of day.

Naruto saw her from the corner of his eye and something warned him. He couldn't have explained what it was. But always being in danger had given him sharpened senses and he could spot threats. As Sakura's hand came out from behind her back he instinctively leapt back. Still holding Hinata's hand he pulled her rearward with him. Sakura held what looked like a big water balloon and whipped it at him as fast as she possibly could. She'd been aiming for Naruto's chest but he'd moved too quickly. The balloon struck Hinata instead. It exploded in a shower of pig's blood drenching Hinata dark blue shirt and pants. The back splash got Naruto and the white Hokage cloak was splattered with blood. The instant he landed he glared at the little pink haired girl.

Sakura saw a look in Naruto's eyes that reminded her of an angry wolf. She thought her heart stopped for a second. She opened her mouth to apologize but Naruto seemed to be on her instantly. With one hand he grabbed her by the front of her red dress and yanked her completely up off the ground. She could feel killer intent radiate off the boy and she saw his eyes filled with rage. For just an instant, for just half a second, she really thought he was going to kill her.

"What the hell was that?! Why did you do that?!" Naruto shook her violently back and forth to give his words some emphasis.

She couldn't help it she began to cry. "It was just a joke!" She wailed. "I didn't mean any harm!" He was still holding her up off the ground with one hand. She felt completely and totally at his mercy. Sasuke please come and help me!

Luckily for her Hinata was at Naruto's side and had her hands gently on his arms. "Naruto-kun it's all right! No harm has been done."

Naruto looked at her. "No harm? Hinata-chan you're covered in blood!" Naruto was seething.

Hinata nodded and spoke calmly. "I agree what Sakura did was not nice." She sent the crying girl a frown and then turned back to Naruto. "But she didn't hurt me. Please don't do anything that will get you in trouble or that you will regret later."

She was giving him a pleading look that seemed to just drain his anger away. "Fine." He put Sakura back down and let go of her. "Don't ever do anything like this again Sakura."

"I won't! I swear!" With that she ran away from him as fast as she could.

Naruto reached down to his belt and switched on his radio. "Mom can you come back to the academy please?"

"Is something wrong dear?"

He sighed. "Nothing serious, Hinata and I just had a nasty prank played on us and we need to go home to change our clothes."

"All right honey, I'll be there in about a minute."

"Naruto-kun we can't go home! Class is about to start we'll be late if we leave now."

He gave her a firm look. "Hinata-chan we are not starting the first day of our senior year looking like casualties from a battle. If we're a little late it won't be the end of the world." As they waited Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji came up and asked what had happened. Most of their classmates had seen what happened and were buzzing about it.

Ino had seen what had happened and had watched as Sakura ran away to hurry to her boyfriend. Ino didn't fail to notice that Sasuke had watched everything from a comfortable spot leaning against the wall. He had watched the entire event without taking a single step to help his girlfriend. Now that it was over she could see he was hugging Sakura and trying to comfort her. Now that it was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina had watched the confrontation in the schoolyard. It made her sad that someone who she thought of as a nice girl from a good family would do something so hateful. Though she thought balloons filled with blood were still better than kunai and swords.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino went up to Sakura in the girls' room. They were alone and so she had the chance to talk to her best friend. "What was that this morning?"

"Oh, it was just a little joke." Sakura said weakly.

"Uh-huh, and whose idea was this little joke?"

Sakura looked away from the mirror to face her directly. "Mine."

"Bull!" Ino said sharply. "Don't cover for that jerk! I know you would never do something like this on your own. It's obvious Sasuke made you do it."

"Shut up Ino-pig! You're just mad because your precious Naruto got a little blood on him." Sakura snapped.

"No." Ino said flatly. "I don't like what you did to Naruto but it's not like this is the first time he's had blood on his clothes. He'll deal with it. I'm upset because I don't like seeing my best friend getting used."

"Used! You don't know anything! Sasuke would never use me! He just needed me to prove my love to him."

Ino frowned. "So it was his idea."

Sakura gave her an angry look. "Listen Ino-pig if you say anything to anyone I'll call you a liar."

"Don't worry that's not my style. I prefer to deal with things on my own. Sakura can't you see what's going on? Sasuke's using you! Do you think if he really cared about you he would have put you in that situation?"

Sakura glared at the blonde. "You are such a backstabbing lying bitch! What is it? Are you just jealous that the boy I love actually cares for me? Or have you finally given up on Naruto and decided to go after Sasuke?"

Ino actually felt a slight shiver. "No thanks! He's a little too cold for my tastes."

"Cold? What are you talking about? My Sasuke-kun is the sweetest boy in the whole world!"

"Sure," Ino agreed. "When you're right there in front of him. The rest of the time he's usually just brooding. He never smiles, he never laughs, he's just a bottomless pit. I don't know what happened to him but he's not the same boy that he was. He's changed over the last few years."

"No he hasn't! He's still the same sweet boy he always was! He cares about me and he's good to me."

"Good to you huh?" Ino crossed her arms. "You mean like when he has you try and piss off Naruto while he stands back and watches? Is that being good to you?"

"You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand all right! Sakura wake up! Sasuke is using you! If he really did care about you he wouldn't have put you in that situation. Sakura you need to leave him."

"Hah! I knew it!" Sakura nodded triumphantly. "You finally woke up to the fact that Naruto will never want you as long as he has Hinata. You just want me to break up with Sasuke-kun so you can move in and get him for yourself. Well sorry to disappoint you Ino-pig but that's never going to happen." With that she stormed out of the girls' room."

Ino watched her best friend go and sighed. "Sakura…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto waited in the hall as the students began to filter out and head home. As usual Sasuke was the last. "Can I have a word with you Sasuke?" He'd asked Hinata to wait for him on the schoolyard. For moment it was just the two of them.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked a bit. He came to stand in front of him calm and relaxed. "Sure Naruto, what can I do for you?"

Naruto frowned. "Why did you have Sakura pull such a stupid stunt this morning?"

"I had nothing to do with it." He said unruffled. "You'll have to ask her why she did it."

"Cut the crap." Naruto's voice was low and held just a bit of menace to it. "Sakura is an annoying know it all, but she's not really mean. She would never come up with anything like trying to cover someone with blood. But I think you might, and it's no secret she does anything you tell her to."

Sasuke sighed. "You know Naruto I know you've grown up with danger all around you. It has got you seeing conspiracies everywhere. Any way what's the big deal it was just a prank."

"It was a mean spirited and cruel prank. I don't like it when people try and hurt others."

Sasuke gave him a slow and considering look. "You don't like seeing people hurt?"

Naruto nodded. "That's right."

"Well that's certainly strange given what you really are."

Naruto suddenly eyed the boy carefully. "What do you mean by that? What do you think I really am?"

There was a light in Sasuke's eyes. "A demon," he saw that hit. Sasuke saw a sudden panic in Naruto's eyes. "Of a ninja. And a demon of a killer. You have killed at least eight since you came to the academy. And those are just the ones I know about."

Does he know? "I only kill when I have to Sasuke."

"Of course, but somehow I get the feeling that it comes more naturally for you than anyone else here."

Naruto gave him a very cold look. "If you really believe that then you shouldn't try so hard to piss me off."

Iruka exited the classroom to find his two top students staring each other down in the hallway. "Is there something going on boys?"

"I don't know." Sasuke answered merrily. "Are we done here Naruto or was something more you need to get off your chest?"

Naruto shook his head. "No I think I've said what I needed to."

Sasuke smiled and left with a friendly wave of his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was walking Sakura home with his arm protectively around her. All her doubts about doing what she did had been assuaged by about five minutes of his talking to her. He smiled at her and it was a rare true smile, for in that moment he found that he liked her more than he ever had. She's completely mine now. I can trust her to do anything I want. I'll definitely need to arrange for us to end up on the same team. He suddenly stopped and squeezed her tight. He whispered in her ear. "I'll never let you go now Sakura, you'll always be with me at my side."

As they started walking again she took a hold of his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. It had all been worth it because now her Sasuke-kun really understood how much she loved him. And no matter what Naruto or Ino-pig or anyone else might think, she would always be with Sasuke-kun. Always.


	14. The gift

It was October ninth and Naruto was celebrating his twelfth birthday. As he waited for the guests to arrive Naruto ran around the house excitedly, as he always did on his birthdays. Kushina watched him dash about with fondness, but also with a bit of sadness. This would be the last birthday where he would be a child. In a little more than seven months he would graduate from the academy and earn his hitai-ite. He would be an adult legally and in the eyes of the village. In some ways he'd been an adult for sometime now. In other ways he was still a kid. And in one way it didn't matter how old he was, he would always be her baby. Without warning she grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. She happily planted some kisses on his face.

"Mom why are you hugging me?"

"Do I need a reason to hug my baby?"

"Mom," he whined. "I'm twelve now! I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are! You are my baby!" She hugged him some more. "Are you too old to be hugged by your poor mother?"

He smiled at her happily. "No mom, you can always hug me."

"Well thank you son." She laughed and hugged him some more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina looked at the small crowd that had taken over much of the first floor. Given her constant concern for security a part of her couldn't help but worry at so many people within her home. But the larger part of her was pleased that so many of Naruto's classmates had decided to attend. He had invited everyone in his class except for Sasuke and Sakura. And most had come. It really looked and sounded like a normal twelve year olds birthday party. The dining room had all sorts of food and drink as well as a large birthday cake. In the parlor music was playing and some of the children were dancing, including Naruto and Hinata of course. All of Naruto's friends were here. Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and even Lee who was between missions. There was also Neji and Lee's other teammate, a girl with her hair up in two buns. Hiashi was present and had permitted his other daughter Hanabi to attend. The poor dear was a bit out of place as she was younger than the other children and was used to more formal environments. There was Kakashi trying to ignore Lee's sensei who was challenging him to a variety of contests. Might Guy was certainly friendly enough, if a bit… eccentric. He had gone directly up to Naruto and begun to praise his, 'fires of youth.' Whatever that meant. He then whipped out a horrendous lime green spandex leotard which matched the one he was wearing. The man had somehow brain washed Lee into wearing one and was trying to inflict the same on her son. Naruto accepted the gift with a weak smile and promised to, 'try it on' later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino danced with a few different boys but spent most of her time eyeing Naruto like a hawk eyeing a plump rabbit. Hinata stayed glued to Naruto's side, guarding him against Ino and the horde of lesser fan girls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya was pestering poor Tsunade for a dance. Kushina had warned her against any displays of violence in front of the kids. By the way the vein in Tsunade's forehead was bulging it looked like Jiraiya was seriously pushing his luck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi's arrival caused quite a stir. Most of the students had never met him. Once they were over the initial shock and awe they began treating him like a kindly grandfather. A role he was quite happy to fulfill.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina frowned at the sight of Mizuki. She had never trusted or liked him. She watched as he approached her son. He put a friendly hand on her son's shoulder and spoke to him for a bit. He soon nodded and began leading his sensei towards the stairs.

"Going somewhere son?"

"Oh mom Mizuki-sensei wants to see our family library. That's o.k. isn't it?"

She lifted an eyebrow and looked at the man. "Looking for anything in particular?"

Mizuki smiled at her. "Not really. But I am a teacher afterall. And I could hardly pass up the opportunity to see the Namikaze library."

She nodded. "Of course just so long as you understand it's a private library. You are quite welcome to read anything you like, but we don't allow anything to be removed."

Mizuki nodded happily. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXX

He looked over the many rows of books. Some of them really were quite interesting. He wouldn't have minded spending a few afternoons here simply reading. But of course that was not the reason he was there. "This really is a fine collection Naruto. It may well be the most comprehensive one in Konoha. You should be very proud."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. He really liked Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki was always encouraging and full of praise. When he'd asked for an invitation to his birthday party Naruto had been very flattered.

"You know Naruto I'm curious about something."

"Yes Mizuki-sensei?"

"Well I don't see any jutsu scrolls anywhere."

"Oh, we keep them locked in there." Naruto pointed to a door at the far end of the library. "My mom keeps them locked up, but she'll take out whichever ones I want to study."

"Are you studying something now?" Mizuki asked curious.

Naruto nodded. "I'm studying a few B-rank wind jutsus and one of my dad's original creations, 'Flying Thunder God Technique.'"

Mizuki didn't have to pretend to be impressed. "You're studying that jutsu?"

Naruto nodded but looked unhappy. 'Yes but it has been really slow going."

"Well that's not surprising Naruto it is an extremely advanced A-rank technique. Your father's mastery of it was one of the reasons he was so extraordinary."

"But rasengan's an A-rank technique too and I mastered that in less than a year!"

"You've mastered rasengan?!" Mizuki shook his head. He most definitely did not want to have to fight Naruto.

Naruto looked a bit embarrassed. "Oh! That's supposed to be a secret! Please don't tell anyone Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki smiled down at the boy. "Don't worry Naruto! You can truest me."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is your sensei?" Kushina asked when she saw Naruto come down the stairs on his own.

"Oh he wanted to stay and read some of the books." Naruto answered simply.

"Did he now?" Kushina sounded anything but surprised. "And by any chance did he ask where the jutsu scrolls were?"

"Yeah mom, how'd you know?"

She sighed and ruffled her son's hair. "Naruto-kun you're really going to have to work on those blind spots."

"Huh?"

She shook her head. "I'll explain it tomorrow. Tonight just enjoy your party." Her son shrugged and hurried to where Hinata was waiting for him. She meanwhile approached the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki hurried knowing time was of the essence. The tiny ten by ten foot room held hundreds of jutsu scrolls. He would gladly have traded a year of his life for just one undisturbed hour in this room. Within the room was a small desk with about a dozen scrolls just laying on top. Sure enough these had to be the ones he had used most recently as, 'Flying Thunder God,' was among them. He was taking that one for sure. His luck was in as he found, 'Shadow Clone Technique,' was also on the desk. These two scrolls would please Lord Orochimaru greatly. While he was here he took a couple more just for himself. He carefully concealed them beneath his Chunin vest. Now he just needed to calmly stroll out the front door. Opening the door to the room he stepped quickly out into the library. He was immediately grabbed and slammed down to the floor. His arms were painfully gripped from behind.

"Well I'll give you credit for having guts. Despite being a teacher you don't seem to have much in the way of brains though." Kushina said.

Mizuki looked up to see Kushina and the Hokage frowning down at him. Behind him were a pair of ANBU with a firm grip.

"Why did you do this Mizuki?" The Hokage asked.

Mizuki said nothing as the ANBU swiftly disarmed him and liberated the scrolls he had taken.

The Hokage merely sighed. "Take him to Ibiki, but leave through a side entrance. There is no need to disturb the children with this.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto thoroughly enjoyed his twelfth birthday party. He danced the whole time with Hinata, had cake and ice cream, and got to open a small mountain of gifts. He thanked each and every person as he opened their gift. At the end though he noticed that one person he was very close to hadn't given him anything.

"Godmother you didn't get me anything." Naruto pouted.

Tsunade smiled. "Oh but I do have a gift for you Naruto."

"Well where is it?"

"I'll give it to you a little later."

"When?"

"Later." She refused to say anything more.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guests enjoyed themselves and many stayed late. It was only as midnight approached that the mansion was nearly empty again. By then only Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and Sarutobi remained.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto. "Naruto would you like me to give you my present now?"

"Sure." Naruto said happily.

"Actually before I give it to you there's something I want to announce." She looked over to the Hokage. "Would you like to do the honors old man?"

Sarutobi shook his head. "No Tsunade, go ahead by all means."

"Well to make a long story short, a couple months ago the old man asked me to take over for him so he could retire."

"What?!" Jiraiya screeched. "Why her? Why didn't you ask me?!"

Sarutobi sighed. "I asked her because she was one of the legendary Sannin who I knew the Council would accept without dispute."

"So am I!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Yes, but she is not a pornographer." Sarutobi said tiredly.

Jiraiya sniffed. "My novels are not pornography. They are adult themed literature and hugely popular."

"You do know don't you that if you were Hokage you wouldn't be able to go on anymore of your disgusting, 'research' trips anymore." Tsunade said icily.

Jiraiya smirked. "I didn't say I would do it. I just said I should have been asked."

Tsunade shut her eyes. "Anyway. The old man asked if I would take over for him and become the Godaime Hokage.

"What did you say lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked excitedly.

Tsunade smiled wryly. "Well despite my better judgment I said yes." Everyone but Sarutobi began to shout and excitedly congratulate her.

"Well I guess you finally got over your negative feelings for the village." Kushina said.

"I did. But I'm not actually doing this for the village."

"You're not?" Kushina said in surprise.

"No." Tsunade said.

Jiraiya smiled. "Are you doing it for the old man?"

"Nope." Tsunade replied.

"Then why are you doing it godmother?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade leaned down to put her face at Naruto eye level. "I did it for you Naruto."

"For me?" He said in a small voice.

She nodded and gently stroked his cheek. "Yes Naruto-kun, for you. Because I love you my godson and I want you to have your dream." Reaching down she pulled out her necklace and displayed the crystal for him. "Do you know what this is?"

Naruto shook his head. "No godmother."

"This is the Shodai's necklace. It was given to me when I was a very little girl by my grandfather the Shodai Hokage. The crystal is unique; there are only two like it in the entire world. With this necklace you could buy a pair of gold mines and the mountains on top of them. But that is not the only thing that makes it special. For you see this necklace also comes with a curse."

"A curse?" Naruto asked, interest definitely rising.

Tsunade nodded. "That's right. Only those who are destined to become Hokage can own it. Twice in my life I gave the necklace to someone that I loved. To my little brother Nawaki and to the man I loved, Dan. They both dreamed of being Hokage and of protecting this village. That was their dream Naruto, as it is your dream now. They both died in battle not long after I gave it to them. Losing them shattered my heart. For a long time I didn't think I would be able to care for anyone ever again." She stopped to compose herself. "But then I got to know you Naruto-kun. I've watched you grow up and seen just how much you have been ready to sacrifice in order to protect this village. And I've seen how much you love and treasure the people of this village. Even though a great many of them hate you. You've reminded me of just why Dan and Nawaki wanted to be Hokage. In you Naruto-kun I feel their dream still lives." She quickly rubbed her eyes. "Knowing you has healed my heart and allowed me to love again." She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. "After Dan died I swore I would never give this to anyone else. But I've decided that once more, just once more, I will put the odds on you."

"Tsunade you can't! It's too much!" Kushina gasped.

Tsunade looked at her and shook her head. "All this is, is proof of my faith in your son." She turned back to Naruto. "Naruto-kun I accepted the position of Godaime Hokage so I could make sure you would reach your dream one day. Become the good man and great ninja I know you will be and when the time comes I will name you my successor." She placed the necklace around his neck. "Accept from me this necklace and with it my blessing." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

Naruto hugged her as hard as he could. "I love you godmother!"

She gladly returned his embrace. "I love you too Naruto." She smiled down at him despite the tears in her eyes. "Happy birthday."


	15. Graduation

Sarutobi's retirement and Tsunade's replacement of him was announced early in November to general celebration. As Sarutobi had expected the Council approved the nomination without a mummer. On New Year's Day Tsunade became the fifth Hokage. Kushina had graciously agreed to allow her friend to have the job on the side. She and Naruto had both stood there beside her on top of the Tower as all Konoha cheered their new Hokage. As he stood there Naruto had closed his eyes and pretended, for just a moment, that they were all cheering for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

In January it finally happened. Hinata beat Sasuke in a spar and rose to be number two in the class standings. People were also beginning to notice her ability with medical jutsus and talk about her as the next Tsunade. She made a medicinal cream she shared with all her classmates (including Sasuke) which worked wonders on any cuts or bruises. Hinata was coming into her own as a powerful medic nin who was also an excellent combat specialist. People began to say that she would make a perfect partner for Naruto who was also a close combat specialist. Sasuke did not miss the talk.

One evening in January he was at a dinner with his mother Mikoto and his uncle Riyuki. Everyone acknowledged Sasuke as both a genius and heir to the clan. Until he turned 16 though Mikoto was the clan head. Technically she was, but many of the clan members felt she was too kind and too soft to be in charge of the Uchihas. However most did not want to offend Sasuke by removing her. The solution had been to have Fugaku's younger brother help and advise his sister in law. In title Mikoto was clan head, but in fact Riyuki held greater sway and his, 'advice' was usually followed. Sasuke understood the reality and was not bothered by it. He loved his mother dearly, but she was not ninja. She was too kind hearted and too gentle to deal with the harsh realities of ninja and Uchiha life. He would never, ever admit this; but a part of him was jealous that his mother was not more like Kushina. A woman who was loving and tender to her son and viciously lethal to any who threatened him.

"I need help with something." Sasuke said casually as he, his mother, and his uncle ate.

"What is it dear?" Mikoto asked.

"I would like Uchiha Ichala to begin giving Haruno Sakura lessons in medical jutsus."

"Oh really?" Riyuki frowned and took a sip of tea. "You expect me to just order her to take an apprentice? And one who is not even of Uchiha blood?" Riyuki shook his head. "Such things are not done."

"Son why do you want Sakura to learn medical jutsus? Has she asked you for help?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "She's not very powerful but she has excellent chakra control. If she's going to be my partner I need her to be as strong and effective as possible. For someone of her abilities being a medic nin is obviously the best choice. Ichala is the only medic nin in our clan. It would help me if she would give Sakura some instruction." Sasuke tried to smile. "She has learned from Tsunade. So if she teaches Sakura it will be a little like she studied under Tsunade, though at second hand."

Riyuki smiled and took another sip of tea. "Which is not nearly as good as learning at first hand as Hyuga Hinata has done." Riyuki saw the tiny flash of feeling in his nephews eyes at the mention of Hinata's name.

"Naruto will end up with her on his team, I'm sure of it. So he will have a powerful medic nin to heal him and help protect him. I want the same kind of support."

"Dear, does Sakura want to be a medic nin?" His mother asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "No but once I've talked to her she will." He sounded very sure.

Riyuki sighed. "I will tell Ichala what you ask and leave the decision to her. I will not order her to take on an apprentice."

"Thank you uncle." If she didn't agree Sasuke would talk to her himself, he was sure he could win her over.

Mikoto looked at her son unhappily. "Sasuke, do you love this girl?"

He looked at his mother in surprise. "What?"

"What are your feelings towards this girl?"

"I know I can count on her and that she can help me reach my goals. I think she will make a good partner for me." He said simply.

"So you have no feelings for her at all?"

He shrugged. "I've actually started to like her a bit and I trust her to do as I say."

"But you have no romantic feelings for her whatsoever?" His mother said sadly. "Sasuke I have seen the look in her eyes when she is with you. The girl is in love with you."

"I know." He replied coolly. "That is why I can trust her."

His mother stood up from the table, suddenly no longer hungry. "My son you are becoming like your brother."

He looked at her in outrage as if she had just slapped him. "I'm nothing like him!"

"Are you sure?" Mikoto spoke with rare anger and quickly left the dining room.

Sasuke and Riyuki sat there in silence for a moment. "Don't be upset with your mother Sasuke." Riyuki said quietly. "She is a kind and good woman and she loves you. But she is not ninja and we cannot expect to understand all the truths of ninja life."

Sasuke nodded and decided to let his hurt feelings go. His mother was no Kushina, but he loved her and would not blame her for not understanding.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ANBU captain connected with a hard punch to his opponent's jaw sending him to the ground.

"All right Naruto, how about we call it a day?" Kakashi tried not to sound winded. Wishing for once that Naruto would want to do something other than spar whenever he came over.

"Aw come on niisan." He was quickly back on his feet. "Just one more time, please?"

Kakashi shook his head and pulled off his dog mask. "The last three spars have been, 'just one more time.' Take pity on your big brother. Not all of us have your energy."

"Fine." The two of them began heading back inside. "Niisan will you be getting a team again this year?"

Kakashi looked at him and sighed, he knew where this was going. "I've had one each of the last five so I imagine I'll get one this years too. And before you ask I don't know what the assignments will be."

Naruto gave him a huge smile. "Wouldn't it be great though if you were my sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. "I would like that Naruto. I would like to try and be for you the same sort of teacher and role model your father was for me. Of course you'd have to pass my test first."

"Oh don't worry! Me and my team will definitely pass!" Naruto spoke with total confidence.

"Oh really?" Kakashi smirked. "How can you be so sure when you don't even know who will be on your team?"

"I know all the strengths and weaknesses of all my classmates. Whoever my teammates are I'll lead us to victory!" His smile slipped a bit. "So long as I'm not stuck with that bastard Sasuke."

Kakashi sighed. "You know Naruto, not all the Uchihas come with horns and a tail."

"You've told me about Obito. I've told you about Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke. So far none of the Uchihas I've met have been heroes." He shrugged. "If I meet one who convinces me otherwise I'll change my opinion. Until then I'm not trusting any of them."

"Guilty until proven innocent eh?"

"Guilty until proven they're not all out to kill me." He frowned. "I mean how can you ask me to trust such a deceitful bunch? Fugaku supposedly died while traveling in Bear country and Itachi isn't even listed in the Bingo book as a missing nin. The only reason I know the truth is because my mom is on the Council. Why are the Uchihas allowed to just bury the truth?"

Kakashi shrugged. "They're ninjas and as such understand the power information has. Anyway I'm sure you wouldn't begrudge them a few secrets now would you?"

Naruto gave him a sour look. "You know the way you defend them people would think that the clan liked you. Why do you stand up for them when they all try and pretend you don't exist?"

"I owe it to Obito's memory. Besides, it's just a little petty jealousy that a non Uchiha has managed to copy more than a thousand jutsus. So far as I know none of them have gained even half that many."

"Well whose fault is that?" Naruto sounded down right offended. "They should look to you as an example of what they can accomplish with some hard work. But instead they're just jealous of you."

Kakashi sighed. "Even if some of them are jealous that's not the same as having all of them out to get you."

"I never said they were out to get you Kakashi niisan." He shook his head. "Let's stop talking about the Uchiha clan. It's leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was staring up at a frowning dark haired woman wearing a Chunin vest. "So you are Sakura?"

"Hai." She said in a small voice.

The woman's frown deepened. "I can tell just by looking at you that you're weak." She reached out and actually took a hold of one of her arms. "No muscle tone at all! How do you expect to survive on the battle field? With looks and wit? Do you think some Sand nin will decide not to lop off that pretty little head of yours because he thinks you're cute?"

She began to feel very scared. "Uhm, no."

"No what?!" The woman said angrily.

"No sensei!"

The woman nodded slightly mollified. But the frown hadn't left; Sakura was beginning to wonder if it ever would. "My name is Uchiha Ichala and from this point on you will address me as Ichala-sensei, do you understand me cherry blossom girl?"

"Yes Ichala-sensei!"

She nodded. "Let me explain something to you right off the bat. I… don't… like… you." Each word was punctuated by a finger poking into her huge forehead. "I never wanted an apprentice, and if I ever had I'd have looked for a student from my own clan. I agreed to take on this burden as a favor to Sasuke. As such I really don't care about your feelings or whether or not you hate me. In fact I can pretty much guarantee that you're going to hate me. But if you do what I say you will become a strong and capable kunoichi and medic nin. Maybe you'll even live long enough to be of some help to Sasuke. From now on whenever I am in Konoha you will come here after class for three hours of physical and medical training. I won't just be teaching you jutsus. It's obvious you need to build up your physical strength and chakra capacity as well. I also wouldn't be shocked if your taijutsu was mediocre. For at least the next couple years I will be training you."

"Years?" Sakura said weakly.

Ichala leaned her face down into Sakura's. "What was that?!"

"I mean, uhm, years sensei!" Sakura answered in a panic.

"That's right! I expect to have the joy of your company cherry blossom for at least the next couple of years."

"But Ichala-sensei I will be graduating come May!"

"I know that." Ichala's tone was icy and her look clearly said she thought Sakura an idiot. "Even after you have been placed on a Genin team I will expect you to still come here for additional training. Now let's start building up some stamina into that weak body of yours with ten laps around the Uchiha compound! Run maggot!"

Sakura ran and Ichala stayed right behind screaming at her to run harder. Sakura tried not to cry and reminded herself that this was so she could be stronger and better help Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

The last semester passed quickly. Hinata solidified her position as number two within her class. About halfway through she finally managed to finish a full ten hour work out. This in turn made Kiba even more determined to work hard. He eventually got up to eight hours. Near the end of the semester Sakura began to noticeably improve her taijutsu and stamina. She even demonstrated a couple basic medical jutsus, though her skill did not compare to Hinata's. Before they knew it the last official day of class began. One by one they were given the exam. They all passed of course. The exam was really just a formality. Only a very weak ninja would fail it.

Iruka stood proudly looking at thirty smiling faces. All of them had put on their new hitai-ites. "When we began four long years ago there were fifty of you. Now thirty of you remain. I have no doubt that each and every one of you will go on to have a fine career and make Konoha and your families proud. I want you all to know that I am proud of all of you who have endured and reached this day. I am honored to call myself your sensei and want you all to know that should you ever need advice or help my door is always open. You are all ninjas now and you are all adults. But as ninjas you are the lowest of the low. Please keep in mind that as such you will need to continue to work hard and pay attention to your new sensei. Please report back here tomorrow to be assigned to your new teams and to your senseis. Oh and just one more thing." With a smile he began to walk up the steps between the desks. All the students looked at him wondering what was going on. He approached Shikamaru who was taking his usual nap. With a grin Iruka leaned down and put his mouth right next to the boy's ear. "SHIKAMARU!!

"Gah!" The boy shouted and dropped out of his seat. The entire class burst into laughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Man what a drag, I can't believe Iruka-sensei pulled such a lame stunt."

Kiba laughed. "Hah! I can't believe I never thought of it."

"You know Shika whoever your sensei is he won't let you get away with doing nothing all the time." Naruto said. "You're going to actually have to put in some effort."

"Don't remind me." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Shikamaru-kun I am sure whoever your sensei is that things will be all right." Hinata said with certainty.

As they approached the door Ino and some of her posse got in front of it to block them and the entire class from exiting. "Hey everyone! I'm announcing a graduation party at my house tonight! All of you are welcome! There'll be food, drink, music, and fun!" She smiled at Naruto. "Will you come Naruto-kun?"

He looked to Hinata. "Want to go Hinata-chan?"

She nodded. "Sure Naruto-kun, Ino's parties are always fun."

"Count us in then." Naruto said with a smile.

"Great! I'll see you all there." She smiled brightly and led the class out.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am very proud of you Naruto-kun." She hugged her son tight. "From this day forward you are a Leaf ninja and an adult." She tightened her hug a bit. "But please never forget that you will also always be my little Naruto-kun."

He smiled. "I understand mom, but please don't call that except when we're alone."

"No promises." She laughed at his unhappy expression. "Now I have a graduation gift for you."

"Is it a katana?" He asked eagerly.

She smiled. "Yes."

"What?!" He leapt about two feet into the air.

Kushina opened a cabinet and produced a sword in its scabbard. She held it out to him. "Congratulations my son. You are now shinobi and ready to carry a katana with you."

"Thanks mom!" He enthusiastically took the sword from her and pulled it out to get a look at it. He smiled. It was perfect! It was exactly like hers. That small curve in the blade, the way the metal just shined, and those perfect razor sharp edges!

"Now remember son, a katana is not just a weapon it is a part of you. You must name it and give it just a little bit of your soul."

"I know mom!" He was so excited. Something suddenly occurred to him. "Hey mom you know I never asked you. What do you call yours?"

She smiled and took her sword out. "I call mine Homeward. I always believed that no matter how much trouble I was in it would always help me find my way home again. Have you chosen a name for yours?"

He nodded and placed his left hand over the blade. "You are Defender, because you will help be to defend and protect all the people of this village." He let the sword cut into his palm. "Taste of me and know me, for you are part of me now."

Kushina nodded, proud and sad at the same time. "Well son I have to go somewhere but I'll be back before you leave for your party."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I just have to take care of a little something."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino rubbed her hands together eagerly. "This is the night! Tonight I'm getting Naruto's very first kiss!"

"Oh give it up Ino!" Sakura said. "I mean the way those two are he must have already kissed her." Sakura said.

"Nope!" Ino replied with conviction. "Hinata admitted over lunch that they've never kissed.

"But even if that's true what makes you think tonight will be any different?" Dellona asked. "I mean you've had four years and nothing! What makes you think tonight will be special?"

Ino grinned. "I have a secret weapon! My folks just got in some of these." Excitedly she pulled out a small jar with a flower with white and red leaves.

"Oh! Is that a Vermala?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded happily. "It sure is! The red leaves symbolize love and the white ones mean purity. This flower is a symbol of pure love!"

"And any girl can kiss any boy who stands underneath one!" Dellona said.

"Exactly!" Ino cooed. "All I have to do is get him to stand underneath it and he'll have to kiss me. And I just know once he kisses me he'll realize how much he loves me."

Sakura looked at the little plant and wondered if there was any way she could maneuver Sasuke underneath it. "There's one small problem with your plan though. Do you really think Hinata is just going to stand there and let you kiss him?"

Ino's grin turned evil. "Well that's where you girls come in. Let me explain my plan and how we can make operation, 'get Naruto's first kiss' a success. To begin with…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka sighed. He should have known that this is what it would be about. He had actually thought that when the Hokage summoned him to her office it might have been to discuss a new assignment. But no, it was all about…

"Now I want to assure you Iruka that this has nothing to do with the team assignments." The Hokage said to him with a smile. "You are afterall the instructor and that decision is fully in your hands. I would never order you to do something you did not wish to." She assured him.

"However we are a bit curious as to where you will be placing our children." Kushina said in a light tone.

"Indeed," Hiashi said.

"Well my intention was to place Naruto on a team with Dellona and Kiba." He frowned a bit. "By all rights Shikamaru should be on that team as he was the weakest student and Naruto the best. But the heads of the Nara, Yamanka, and Akimichi clans were all insistent that their children serve on the same squad. Hinata will be on a squad with Loram and Ronto."

"I see." Tsunade said flatly.

"Interesting choices." Hiashi said neutrally.

Kushina nodded. "Yes very interesting. Have you considered however that given Naruto and Hinata's lifelong friendship and special relationship that they might excel were they allowed to work together?"

"Indeed." Hiashi said. "Hinata has grown strong since working beside Naruto. I see no reason to believe she would not continue to do so for as long as they were partnered."

"I recognize how strong their bond is." Iruka stated. "But given that Hinata is second in the class I thought she should be on a separate team. Putting her on a squad with Naruto would overbalance them."

Kushina smiled. "Too much of a good thing huh?"

"Well I certainly find no fault with your logic Iruka." The Hokage spoke with a polite and pleasant tone. "But I think you will agree that there are times when exceptions should be made."

"Were you willing to see your way clear in this case the Hyuga clan would be in your debt." Hiashi said plainly.

"Namikaze already considers you a friend." Kushina said cheerfully. "If you could just grant us this tiny favor we would consider you an even better friend!"

Well they're at least polite about it, which is better than the Uchiha clan. And they aren't as annoying begging like the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi. Like most times in Konoha the clans held the real power. Iruka supposed he should be glad he was at least allowed to do as he saw fit with most of the students. "I understand." He said simply and nodded.

"Wonderful!" Tsunade said.

"I thank you." Hiashi said

"Great!" Kushina replied. "Oh, and by the way we'd like Kakashi to be their sensei."

Iruka sighed and nodded. He decided not to bother telling them Kakashi was always slated to be Naruto's sensei.


	16. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: To begin with this story has received over 60,000 hits over 550 reviews, and over 500 alerts and fav. stories. The response has been completely amazing and I really appreciate it. Now for any of you who may not have heard, the latest Naruto manga has an image of Kushina as well as some other major events which I won't mention as I don't want to spoil anything. Though we learn who Naruto was named for. One other thing. I've had it brought to my attention by a few reviewers that Mikoto was actually a Jonin. Sorry, my mistake as I failed to research enough. However as this story has now established her as not being ninja that is how her character will stay. Which actually works best with what I have in mind for later. I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story.

"Welcome I'm so happy you could make it!" Ino greeted them at the door.

"Thanks for inviting us." Naruto said.

"Yes thank you Ino." Hinata said.

"Come on in and make yourselves at home! My parents are at the Nara's so we're unsupervised!" Ino told them happily.

"You mean there are no adults here?" Naruto said surprised.

Ino laughed and tapped her hitai-ite. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun? The place is packed with adults!"

Naruto chuckled. "I guess you've got a point there Ino." He and Hinata had both been there before for birthday and end of semester parties. They moved to the living room where the music was playing. At the entrance they noticed that the dancers were steering clear of one corner of the room. Hinata was the first to spot a small plant in a pot hanging from the ceiling on some wires.

"Oh!" Hinata said in surprise.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Oh well Ino has put a Vermala in the corner there." Hinata pointed.

Naruto needed a minute to think. "Oh, is that the kissing flower? The one where if you're underneath it you have to give a kiss?"

"Yes." She couldn't help it she was blushing. I wonder if I tripped him while we were dancing if he would stumble far enough. She immediately felt guilty for thinking of something so underhanded. But she still tried to figure out if there was any way she could get him over to that corner. Do I really want him to kiss me even if it's just because of a silly tradition? She thought about it honestly for a moment. Hell yes I do!

Naruto smiled at her. "I guess we better stay clear of that corner then huh?"

"Oh, uhm, yes of course." She gave him a weak smile.

He frowned a bit and put a hand on her forehead. "Are you all right Hinata-chan? You look kind of flushed."

She nodded quickly. "I'm fine Naruto-kun. Let's dance."

As Hinata and Naruto entered the dance floor Ino watched carefully from the edge of the room. She leaned against the wall and simply waited for her moment of opportunity. Tonight she was the wolf, and she'd be damned if she'd leave this hunt without her prize.

XXXXXXXXXX

Most people would never guess that Ino had patience. Of course these people had never been shopping with her. She was often loud and brash and always pushy. But when the situation called for it she knew how to bide her time. Like a shopper searching for the perfect pair of shoes or the best bargain she understood that opportunity came to those who were willing to wait and pounce when the moment came. She was also someone who believed in research. She went through the weekend paper looking for sales and tried to go into a shopping trip as prepared as possible. Now she'd had four long years to scout out her prey. She knew the habits of both her prey and her prey's protector quite well. She'd thought everything out carefully. The food and punch were in the kitchen around the hall, out of sight of the living room. Three of her girls would be in position all night. They had worked out the shifts so that someone was always there. She made sure that at all times she had a cup fill of punch in her hand. The opportunity would come and whenever it did she would take advantage of it. Her plan would probably not buy her more than a minute or two at the most, but that would be enough. She smiled as she watched Naruto and Hinata dance as gracefully as they always did. You are mine Naruto-kun. Tonight I make you mine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Normally Sakura would have been thrilled just to be on the dance floor with him. At first he'd refused to dance with her. But slowly he had warmed up and whenever they went to parties they would spend most of the night on the dance floor. Usually that was plenty to make her happy. But tonight she was frustrated and about ready to start pulling her hair out. No matter how she tried to subtly drive him towards the corner they never went past the middle of the room. Actually no one had. Supposedly quite a few of the girls had boyfriends and most of them claimed to have kissed. Well perhaps they had, but so far no one had shown the guts to kiss in public, even when though the Vermala provided a perfect excuse.

Sasuke smirked at her. "It's not happening Sakura so stop trying so hard."

A flush of guilt colored her cheeks. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head and gave her an impish little grin. "We're not going to make out under that plant so stop trying to lead me there."

"I don't know what you mean." Her blush got darker.

"Sure you don't."

The frustration just boiled over. "Sasuke-kun don't you want to kiss me?"

He gave her a smile that made her knees weak. "Of course I do Sakura-chan and one day I will. But not yet."

"But why not?"

"Because when I do kiss you Sakura it will mean I am ready to give you all of my heart. I am not ready yet, but if you stay and fight by my side I know I will be one day."

Sakura stared at him. His answer was very romantic and a part of her was thrilled to hear him say such serious and deep words to her. But another part of her wanted to scream at him, 'it's just a kiss not a marriage proposal!' In the end she decided to just keep dancing with him. She would stay by his side and just hope that the day he was talking about wasn't too far off.

XXXXXXXXXX

The song they were listening to came to an end and in the short interval before the next one started Hinata looked up at him. "I'm thirsty Naruto-kun do want some punch?"

He nodded. "Sure Hinata-chan."

"I'll be right back." She headed for the kitchen and the punch bowl.

As Hinata walked past her Ino put the plastic cup to her lips to hide a predatory smile. Now! With ease she began to approach Naruto from his blindside while holding out the cup.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dellona saw Hinata and felt just a little panic at what she was supposed to do. She took a deep breath and calmed her self. Ino was counting her. "Ow!" She clutched to her stomach and collapsed onto the kitchen floor.

Hinata instantly put down her cup to kneel over her classmate. The other people in the kitchen quickly gathered all around them. "What's wrong Dellona?"

"Oh! My stomach it hurts!"

"Just lie back and relax I'll perform a jutsu to check your vitals." Hinata performed a few hand signs and placed her hand on the girl's stomach.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun." She called out to him. As he turned around she deliberately ran into him by, 'accident' and spilled punch all over her dress.

Naruto saw the punch spill all over Ino. "Oh I'm sorry Ino! I didn't see you there!"

She stared at him and looked furious. "Naruto! You've just ruined a brand new dress! I bought this just for the party tonight and now look at it! The stain will never come out!" She stepped into his face and with righteous fury stuck a finger to his chest.

Naruto had never had the infamous Ino fury directed towards him and he did what any sane person would do, he retreated. He held up his hands defensively and gave ground before her anger. "Ino I apologize I'll pay for the dress!"

"Oh is that what you think!" She continued to poke him and push him ahead of her. "You think you can just buy me off?"

"Yes… I mean no!" Everyone stopped dancing and turned their attention towards them

"Well let me tell you something Naruto." She came to a halt. And then her anger seemed to disappear like smoke on the wind. "I finally got where I want you." Ino was suddenly smiling.

"Huh?" He was confused not just by her sudden change in mood but by the fact everyone was suddenly laughing and pointing.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Naruto." He called.

"Yeah Shika?"

Shikamaru smirked and pointed to a spot above his head. "You just got checkmated."

Naruto looked up and sure enough he was standing directly underneath the Vermala. Ah hell I got ambushed!

Ino put her hands on both his shoulders and leaned in towards him. "It's the rules Naruto-kun; you have to kiss me now. Or do you want to break tradition and get bad karma?" Immediately the girls began crying out for Ino to kiss him. He knew Hinata-chan would be upset with him for this but he just stood there and let Ino draw her lips to his.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata frowned at the girl. "Dellona there's nothing physically wrong with you. Where is the pain exactly?"

"Uhm right here." She put a hand on her stomach.

Hinata continued to frown as she didn't know what the problem could be. As she knelt there in the kitchen she heard a commotion come from the living room. And she heard Sakura call as clear as day. "Kiss him Ino!"

Everything snapped into place instantly. She knew who Ino wanted to kiss. She jumped to her feet and rushed back to the living room. There from the entry way she spotted Ino with her hands on Naruto-kun leaning in towards him. Something inside her snapped and she acted without conscious thought. Shoving people out of her way she hurried over to them. Grabbing Ino by her blonde ponytail Hinata yanked her back so hard she was thrown down to the living room floor.

"Ow!" Ino cried out and rubbed the back of her head. She looked up to see a furious Hinata standing between her and a shocked Naruto. "What's wrong with you?"

She stood protectively in front of Naruto and glared down at the blonde. "Don't ever do that again Ino!! No one kisses Naruto-kun but me!" She screamed at the girl. Everyone stared at Hinata in shock.

"Hinata-chan?" his voice called quietly from behind.

She turned around to see him looking at her in shock. Her sudden moment of anger was gone and she was abruptly aware of what she had just said in front of her classmates and in front of him. And as she stood there with all their eyes on her she realized it was a decisive moment in her life. She suddenly remembered the words Kushina had said four years ago. Can you pledge everything to be with him? Can you offer your life, your heart, and your very soul to stand beside him? Do you love him that much? Looking into Naruto's surprised face she asked herself if she really loved him that much. And she found her answer.

"Yes I do." She whispered.

"Huh?' Naruto had been the only one to hear her.

She looked into his blue eyes and felt that courage she always did when she was near him. She felt the courage to follow her heart. "Yes I do." She spoke loudly and clearly for all to hear. "I do love you that much Naruto-kun." She swiftly leaned forward put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

The entire crowd was stunned. And then they began to cheer and whistle at the long and intense kiss. Hinata heard them but didn't care. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled back from him. Naruto was just staring at her. He didn't seem able to say a word or make any sound at all. She didn't know what to say or do and everyone was loudly cheering for her to kiss him again. Suddenly confused and embarrassed she ran away and got out of that house.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was just sitting on a roof top about ten blocks away. She was trying to understand how things had gotten so out of hand in less than a minute. She had kissed him and declared her love for him publicly, there was no going back now. When she heard someone land nearby she knew who it was.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She didn't bother to turn around.

"Do you mind if I sit with you Hinata-chan?"

She shook her head. "Of course not Naruto-kun."

He approached her with both hands behind his back and sat down on the roof's edge next to her. "Hinata-chan I just want…"

"Wait!" she turned to him desperate. "Naruto-kun can I talk first? There is something I really need to tell you and I'm afraid that if I wait I'll lose my nerve."

"Uhm, all right Hinata-chan."

She looked into his eyes and gathered her courage to do what she needed to. "Naruto-kun I love you. I have always loved you. I can't remember a time in my life when I didn't. And I don't mean that I love you like a friend. It started like that but my feelings grew and intensified. I love you with my entire heart Naruto-kun and I would give everything just to be with you. I know that you don't see me as a girlfriend or even a potential girlfriend, but that's all right. Because I'll wait and try to bring your heart to where mine is now. All I want is to be with you Naruto-kun. And if we can only be together as friends for now I'll accept that, but know that my love for you is real and will never change." She stopped. He was just looking at her in amazement. "I'm done now. That was everything I wanted to say." He continued to stare at her for awhile. "Naruto-kun please say something!"

He smiled. "I love you too Hinata-chan. I was just wondering what I had ever done to deserve you."

"You mean you love me as a friend right?"

Still smiling he brought a hand out from behind his back. "Nope, not like a friend Hinata-chan." He was holding the Vermala in his hand and held it up over her head. "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner but when you kissed me it sort of came clear. I love you Hinata-chan, and I always want you to be with me."

"Really?" She replied in a small voice.

"Really." He began to lean forward when she suddenly put her little hand in front of his face.

"Wait." She reached up to take the Vermala from him and put it on the roof.

"Don't you want to kiss me Hinata-chan?" He said in a hurt voice.

"Yes Naruto-kun I do." She leaned in and put her arms around him. "From now on all of my kisses are yours and you can have them whenever you want. I just want you to know it's because I love you and not because of a flower or a tradition." With that the two them slowly leaned in and began to gently press their lips together underneath the stars.

XXXXXXXXXX

After dropping off Hinata Kushina and her son walked up to their front door.

"You know don't you mom." Naruto wasn't asking a question.

In reply Kushina smiled at him. Protective surveillance was a wonderful thing. "She is going to make you a wonderful wife some day." She sighed happily.


	17. Bell Test

As they headed to the academy for their assignments Hinata and Naruto walked hand in hand like always. But when Hinata looked over at him she was looking at her boyfriend. "Naruto-kun what will we do if we aren't on the same team?" She asked plaintively.

He smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "It'll be all right Hinata-chan."

"But I don't want to be away from you Naruto-kun! Now that we're finally boyfriend and girlfriend I don't want us to be apart!" She felt panicked at the thought of being away from him. He was her courage and over the last four years they had been together nearly every single day. Now she was facing the very real possibility of having to go days or even weeks without seeing him. She didn't know if she could bear that.

Naruto stopped and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It'll be o.k. Hinata-chan, whatever happens we will still see each other, even if it's not as often as we want. Even if we are apart I know how strong you are and I know you'll do great."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She was still worried but felt a bit better.

Kushina walked behind them and didn't say a word. It was not a bad thing for them to go into situations considering the possibilities and the worst case scenario."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Iruka came out with his clipboard the two of them held hands and whispered silent prayers that Kami, or Iruka-sensei, would be kind.

"Well I know you're all very anxious to find out your team assignments and I won't keep you in suspense any longer. Team one will have…"

With each team announcement they held their breaths and waited. As Iruka read off team after team the tension built until finally…

"Team seven will have Namikaze Naruto," Naruto sat bolt up right and looked at Hinata fearfully. "Inuzuka Kiba, and," Naruto and Hinata both leaned forward begging and pleading to hear… "Hyuga Hinata."

"Yatah!" Naruto jumped into the air and pumped a fist over his head.

"Yes!" Hinata cried out.

"All right!" Kiba shouted.

"Noooo!" Ino wailed in despair.

Iruka shook his head. "All right everyone now settle down. Team seven your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Great!" He looked to Hinata who was beside him and Kiba who was one row behind him. "This is going to be awesome! We get to have my niisan as sensei!"

"Naruto," Iruka called out. "If you don't mind I'm not done yet."

"Oops sorry Iruka-sensei." He quieted down but shared wide smiles with his new squad mates.

"As I was saying," Iruka continued. "Team eight will have Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino. Your Jonin sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai."

"Yes!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke grinned and looked over to her. "I told you that fate would be kind if you truly devoted yourself to me."

Iruka frowned to see how Sakura was carrying on about how lucky she was to be on the same team with Sasuke. Obviously Sasuke had failed to mention that it was the Uchiha clan and not fate that had brought them together. He was tempted to tell Sakura the truth then and there. But that would only upset the Uchihas and not accomplish anything. So he simply finished up the remaining team assignments.

"No, no, no," Ino began slamming her head against her desk. "What evil did I ever do to deserve being stuck on a team with the lazy idiot and human vacuum cleaner?"

Shikamaru lifted his head a few inches off his desk. "How much time have you got?"

Not being in a good mood Ino immediately attacked him mercilessly. "Iruka sighed. "All right you are all dismissed for lunch when you come back you will meet your senseis." He hurried up the steps to keep one member of team ten from killing another.

Team seven soon was together outside the main entrance. "This is going to be so great!" Naruto said excitedly. "We are definitely going to be the most awesome squad around!"

Akamaru barked excitedly. "Yeah! The three of us are definitely going to kick some major ass!" Kiba said excitedly.

Hinata was standing beside Naruto smiling happily. "I am sure we will make a great team."

"So let's go get some lunch, my treat!"

"Where do you want to go?" Kiba asked.

"I've heard of this ramen place called Ichiraku's that's supposed to be really good. I've been dying to try it."

"Sounds good." Kiba said.

"Uhm Naruto-kun aren't you forgetting something?" Hinata spoke up.

"What Hinata-chan?"

"Well aren't you going to contact your mother to escort us?"

"Actually I wasn't planning on it." Naruto said. "We're ninjas now. The three of us are a Genin squad who will be doing real missions soon. I think we can be trusted to survive a lunch at a restaurant."

"But…"

"Come on Hinata, Naruto has a point." Kiba said. "Do you really think we can't just go there and come back without Kushina to watch out for us?"

"Well I suppose not." Hinata admitted.

Naruto had a huge smile. "Well let's go then team seven."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke approached his new teammate with Sakura at his side. "Shino, I know we don't really know each other very well. How about we all have lunch together? It'll be my treat. As teammates now we should really get to know one another."

"Yes Shino please join us!" Sakura added.

Shino nodded once. "Very well."

As they headed off to eat Sasuke wasn't too upset at the choice of his squad's third member. Shino's abilities put him somewhere in the top third of the class. His personality was such that Sasuke didn't see him as fighting for leadership of the group the way say Kiba might have. Sasuke nodded to himself, there was potential here.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had a good meal. Naruto thought the ramen was very good (though not as good as his mom's) and the cook and waitress were very friendly. They made it back to the academy on time and watched as the other senseis picked up their squads. Ino left with a longing look at Naruto. Hinata activated her byakugan so she could more effectively glare at the girl. Once all the other teams had cleared out Naruto stood up and cheerfully went up to the blackboard. With some chalk he wrote out. 'Niisan see you at the house.'

"All right let's go." He said once he'd written his message.

"Go where?" Kiba asked.

"We can go back to my home and start planning for the test."

"What test?"

Naruto shrugged. "Before we become Genin we have to pass a test from our instructor. Each sensei gives their squad a test to see if they're really ready to be ninja."

"What?! But what about the graduation test we took yesterday?" Kiba was clearly upset at the news.

"Oh, well that was just to make sure we were at least competent. I mean come on, three bushins? What sort of idiot can't do that?"

Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun, you can't make three bushins."

He pouted at her. "But I can make shadow clones that are way cooler!"

"So what is this test going to be?" Kiba asked.

Naruto shrugged. "There's no standard test. Each sensei gives their squad some sort of challenge or task to accomplish to test their abilities."

"O.k. then, what sort of test does Kakashi give?" Kiba asked.

Naruto looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, I don't know."

"What?!" Kiba was on his feet glaring at Naruto. "What do you mean you don't know? The whole lunch it was, my niisan this and my niissan that. How can you not know what kind of test gives?"

"Well," Naruto admitted to his chagrin. "He never actually told me and I never thought to ask."

"Great! Some ninja spy you turn out to be."

Naruto shrugged. "Well there are a couple things I can tell you about the test though."

"Like what?" Kiba grumbled.

Naruto smiled. "Well to begin with this test has a 66 percent failure rate. Of the ten squads that were formed today no more than three are likely to actually pass and become Genin."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata asked nervously. "What happens if we fail?'

He frowned and shook his head. "A fate far worse than death. If you fail you get sent back here for further instruction."

"Oh no!" Kiba whined and Hinata looked worried.

"Hey come on!" Naruto said cheerfully. "There is no way that this squad could possibly fail! The three of us will definitely do great!" He saw that his confidence cheered his teammates a little.

"Uhm, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"You said there were two things you could tell us. What's the other one?"

He sighed. "Well niisan has been assigned a squad each of the last five years. He's never passed one."

"You mean they all failed his test?" Kiba said.

"Yeah."

"Great, just great." Kiba muttered.

Naruto shrugged "All the more reason for us to start planning now. Come on let's get going."

"But Naruto-kun won't sensei get mad if we just leave?" Hinata worried.

He sighed. "Hinata-chan I love my niisan and there are many wonderful things about him. But punctuality is definitely not one of them. He is always at least two hours late to everything but missions." Naruto gave a pout. "He was even late to my birthday parties! So do you really want to spend two hours just sitting here or would you rather be at my home eating cookies and coming up with ideas for the test?"

Team seven soon got going.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto-kun why didn't you call me to escort you?" Kushina asked her son with a severe look.

He looked up at her and took on a firm visage. "Mom I'm a ninja of the Leaf now. I think it's safe for me to go about the village without an escort."

Kushina looked a bit scared. "Son do you remember what happened the last time you weren't escorted?"

Naruto nodded. "I remember mom. But I'm not an academy student anymore. I'm a ninja and I have a hitai-ite and a katana that you gave me. If I'm not ready to go around without an escort when will I be?"

"Naruto-kun you know you are a special case!"

He nodded. "I know that mom. But before long I'll be leaving the village to go on real missions in other countries. I'm trusted to not only survive but to help my teammates and accomplish the mission goals. If I'm expected to do that how can you not expect me to be able to walk the streets of my own village?"

"But Naruto…"

"Mom there's always going to be danger, but I really am ready now. Please trust in me."

And suddenly she was weeping and holding him tight. "Oh my little baby! Oh my little Naruto-kun!"

"Mom please don't cry! It's all right I swear! I'll keep my radio with me and you know if anything ever happens I'll call you."

"I know that Naruto-kun I do." She slowly let go of him and wiped her eyes. "It's just hard for a mother to let go." She gave him a little smile. "But you really are an adult now and you're becoming a man. All right Naruto-kun no more escorting you but promise me you will call me if anything happens."

"I promise mom."

XXXXXXXXXX

A little over two hours later as team seven was sitting around the kitchen having cookies, going over contingencies, and making plans Kakashi walked in. They quickly covered up the notes they'd been making and stood up.

"Hey niisan want some cookies?"

Kakashi shook his head and chuckled. "You know Naruto it's been quite awhile since I've been stood up."

Naruto shrugged. "If you were going to be on time we'd have waited."

"Well I would have been on time but there was this little old lady who needed to cross several streets you see."

Hinata chuckled, Kiba stared at him, and Naruto frowned. "Kakashi niisan why do you bother lying when it's obvious you're lying?"

Underneath his mask Kakashi smiled. "Because when I do tell you a believable lie it'll be harder for you to spot it." He looked over the three of them. "Well now I've met you all before but let's start out with some introductions anyway, just to break the ice."

"Uhm, will you go first Kakashi-sensei and show us what you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," he answered cheerfully. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have lots of likes and dislikes. My goals really aren't any of your concern."

"What was that?" Kiba complained. "The only thing we found out was your name!"

"Yes." He smiled beneath his mask. "Why don't you go next?"

"Fine, my name is Inuzuka Kiba. What I like best in this whole world is my dog Akamaru." The small dog on his head immediately began to bark. "I also really like being a part of this new pack. I hate cats and any food I can't chew. My goal is to be a great ninja and help my pack succeed."

"All right, good, now how about the little lady?"

She felt completely comfortable and confident. "I am Hyuga Hinata. I like healing people, pressing flowers, and being with Naruto-kun. I dislike bullies and people who hate others for no reason. I have two goals. I want to be a great medic nin like Tsunade." She looked over at Naruto and smiled at him. "I also want to be the wife of the Rokudaime Hokage."

"Wife?" Naruto said a bit nervously.

Kiba began laughing. "Hey Naruto you better be serious about becoming Hokage or you're going to lose your girl!"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh seeing Naruto's distress. "And now you."

"I'm not telling you my name since you already know it. I like my mom, Hinata-chan, and my annoying older brother." Kakashi smiled. "I dislike bullies, assassins, and arrogant bastards who think they're superior because of a stupid blood line. I have only one goal in life. That is to be the greatest Hokage ever."

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I can honestly say I look forward to being sensei to such an interesting bunch. If you can pass my test. Otherwise you'll be going back to the academy." He sat back and waited for the explosion. Whenever he mentioned a test they always went crazy. But to his disappointment the three of them just calmly stared at him.

"Naruto-kun has already told us about the test." Hinata said.

"Yeah he also said you would try to psyche us out by telling us about the sixty six percent failure rate and the fact you've failed all five teams you've had." Kiba said.

Naruto suddenly slammed both hands down on the table and glared at his older brother. "I say bring it on!" Naruto shouted. "We don't care about the odds or about other teams! Me, Hinata-chan, and Kiba-kun are going to be a great team! Whatever the test is we're passing it no matter what!"

Kiba suddenly slammed his hands down as well. "Damn straight! This team is the best! There's no way the three of us can lose!" Akamaru barked loudly showing his support.

Hinata nodded. "I agree with Naruto-kun and Kiba–kun. We will pass your test."

Kakashi was amazed to find himself facing such a strong united front. Naruto and Kiba were glaring at him and Hinata was looking at him calmly but with determination. They were all unified against him. They already get it. They already understand about teamwork. Maybe I should just pass them right now. He thought about it and chuckled. Nah. "Well I'm glad to hear such enthusiasm. We'll just have to see how much enthusiasm you have after the test." He reached into a pocket and pulled out three sheets of paper handing them out. "Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at eight a.m. and don't have any breakfast."

"Why not?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Kakashi smiled. "Because if you do you'll end up throwing up." He began to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow kids."

Once he was gone Naruto looked at his two teammates. "All right, let's meet here tomorrow at seven thirty. We'll have a big team breakfast and go over a few things. We'll get to the training ground by nine thirty."

"But Naruto-kun Kakashi-sensei said we had to be there by eight and not to have breakfast."

He sighed. "I know what he said Hinata-chan. But I know him. He won't be there before ten trust me. And if he was really worried about us throwing up he have told us we needed a really big breakfast."

"Great so we can't trust our sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Once we pass this test we'll be able to trust him. But right now his mission is to try and weed us out." He pulled his notes back out. "Let's keep working. Anyone familiar with training ground seven?"

"I've been there a couple times." Kiba spoke. "It's heavily forested with lots of underbrush."

Naruto frowned. "I'll bet whatever he has in mind will involve ambushes." He chuckled nastily. "Too bad for him our squad has the byakugan and an Inuzuka's sense of smell. Now what I think we need to work on next…"

They stayed until the early evening coming up with scenarios and possibilities and imagining possible replies. Naruto did everything he could think of to get his team ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

At ten the next morning Kakashi showed carrying a large alarm clock under his arm. His three students were patiently waiting under a tree's shade. "Hello everyone! I hope I haven't kept you waiting long."

Kiba shrugged. "Not really, we've only been here about half an hour."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "O.k., well did you all remember to not have breakfast this morning?"

"Actually Kakashi-sensei Kushina was nice enough to make us a really big team breakfast. Naruto insisted we all eat this morning." Hinata said.

Kakashi sent his smiling little brother a flat look. "You know Naruto I think you being here provides an unfair advantage."

Naruto just widened his smile. "'When going on a mission or into battle a ninja should use every possible advantage. There is no such thing as an unfair advantage if it aids in completion of the mission.' That's the fourteenth ninja rule."

Kakashi just shook his head and put down the alarm clock. "I've set this for noon. You have two hours to successfully complete your assignment."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

Smiling Kakashi held out a pair of small bells. They jingled softly in the breeze. "It's very simple really. All you have to do to pass is take these bells from my belt. Anyone who fails to get a bell before noon fails the test and is headed back to the academy and to disgrace. In addition, whoever fails gets tied to one of those posts over there." He frowned. "I was going to tell you that who ever got tied wouldn't get to eat lunch but that seems superfluous now."

Hinata noticed something. "Uhm pardon me Kakashi-sensei, but I only see two bells."

"Good eyes Hinata. There are only two bells, which means of course that only two of you can pass this exam. One of you is headed back to the academy no matter what."

"What?!" Naruto screamed. "That's not possible! There's no such thing as a two man Genin squad!"

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. "Of course there is Naruto. There are also four man squads and on occasion a Jonin will go out with an apprentice."

"Naruto frowned. "I've never heard of any such thing!"

"Naruto, do you really believe that you know everything?" Kakashi said reasonably. "Did you ever ask me or Kushina if squads could only have three members? Three is considered the ideal number with a sensei, but it certainly isn't mandatory. In any case if two of you pass this and another team has only one person pass they'll simply form a new three man squad."

Oh crap I never thought of that! Naruto felt his stomach turn to led. He turned to look at his two teammates and saw the same panic in their eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei this is not fair! You are not giving us a chance to stay together as a three man squad!" Hinata protested.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm sorry Hinata but you should already know that there is nothing fair in either life or in being shinobi." Under the mask he smiled. One little lie had completely shattered the unity they'd shown him yesterday. Now let's see how strong their teamwork is when they're really up against it.

Hinata looked at the two boys. "What are we going to?" She asked.

Naruto took a deep breath and came to the only decision he could. "We're going to get those bells Hinata-chan. And we're going to do it as a team just like we planned. Then you and Kiba will each get a bell." He turned to face Kakashi and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll go back to the academy."

"Naruto-kun no! What about your dream to be Hokage?"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm still going to be Hokage Hinata-chan. I'll just have to wait an extra year to get started that's all."

"No Naruto-kun!" She shook her head. "Of all of us you're the best and most deserving!" She took a deep breath. "I'll go back."

"No Hinata-chan!" Naruto stated.

"Hey! What's wrong with you two bakas?" Kiba grinned. "Like I'm really going to let you two love birds be apart. Except for Shika I was the worst in our class. I'll go back. Hey who knows, maybe I'll even learn something this time."

"No! It's my responsibility to get the two of you through!" Naruto declared.

"Who says?" Kiba demanded.

"Naruto-kun I won't let you fail no matter what!" Hinata said with a tearful heart. She wanted to be with him but she wanted him to succeed and move towards his dream more.

Kakashi coughed and got their attention. "This is every touching but please stop and think about it. Whoever fails will not be allowed to try out again for a year. Are you really willing to spend an extra year in the academy just to help others?"

Naruto looked at him and frowned. "Those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage. Those who do not care for and support their fellows are lower than that! You taught me that niisan! When I am Hokage I will be ready to lay down my life to protect the people of this village. What sort of ninja would I be if I weren't willing to sacrifice myself to help my teammates?" He shook his head. "I'll always watch out for the people who depend on me no matter what!"

Hinata nodded proudly. "I feel the same way Naruto-kun."

Kiba put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Every Inuzuka understands that you must work for the good of the pack!"

Kakashi eyed them carefully. "So each of you is ready to sacrifice yourself for the good of your teammates?" He watched all three of them nod. Finally! "Well then I guess there's just one more thing to say." He paused dramatically. Then stuck his thumb into the air. "You all pass!"

"What?" Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Hinata said.

"Huh?" Kiba said.

Kakashi smiled at them. "I said you all passed."

"But… but what about the bell test?" Hinata asked confused.

"The point of the bell test was never to see if you could actually acquire the bells. It was to see if you would be willing to sacrifice your individual wants for the greater good and for your fellows. You've clearly shown me that you all understand about caring and watching out for your teammates. So there's no point in having the test."

"Wait a minute! That was it? All we had to do was show you we would work together?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Kakashi nodded.

"Then why did you fail you previous five teams?"

Kakashi sighed. "Because Naruto none of them ever showed themselves willing to sacrifice themselves for others. There are far too many veteran ninjas who have trouble with that concept never find ninjas fresh out of the academy. Believe me Naruto, you and your teammates really are something special."

With a huge grin he looked to Hinata and Kiba. "Yeah we are!"

Kiba laughed. "Hah! The man knows talent when he sees it!"

Hinata just stood there and smiled. Happy and relieved to know that they would get to stay together and be a team.

"All right team seven the exercise is now complete. Let's head back. Oh and Naruto by the way you were right."

"Huh about what?"

"There are no two man Genin squads."

"Hah! I knew it!" Naruto proclaimed.

Kakashi smiled. "No you didn't which is why you were so panicked." He chuckled. "I told you it would be hard for you to spot my lies."

They headed back as proper Gennin. Team seven was officially born.


	18. Wave country

Akamaru barked and was in savage pursuit. The poor cat was running for his life. Ahead of the cat a young girl knelt down and held out her arms.

"Come here kitty." Hinata said gently. The cat leapt into her arms and she took hold of him. She quickly had the cat relaxed and purring. She switched on her radio communicator. "This is Hinata, target has been acquired."

"Please confirm that the target has a ribbon the right ear that says, 'tiger.'" Kakashi's voice came over the line."

"Confirm team leader." Hinata replied.

"Good job team!" Kakashi said happily. "Mission: Find the missing pet, is complete."

As Akamaru returned to the top of his master's head he was looking at the cat in disgust. "I can't believe I just wasted an hour of my life finding a cat." Kiba complained.

Hinata frowned at him as she continued to pet the feline in her arms. "Oh be nice Kiba. The poor cat hasn't done anything to you."

He shook his head. "We used to chase Gamakichi like this for fun. And this is supposed to be a mission?"

"It's a D-rank mission Kiba." Kakashi sighed and tried to explain. "You are all brand new Genin. These kinds of missions are where you get the experience necessary to move on to bigger and better things." Kiba grumbled but didn't say anything more. "Come on let's get back to the Tower and report in."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the Tower they returned poor tiger to his owner, the Fire Daimyo's wife. Seeing her crush the poor animal in a hug even Kiba felt a little sympathy. It being a slow day the Hokage was actually among those handing out assignments. Since it was summer Iruka was also temporarily assigned there.

Tsunade smiled at them. "Another successful mission, your team is ripping through them at two or three a day. Now let's see, I'll give you a choice for your next D-rank. You can help paint a house, do some weeding, or do some baby sitting."

"No way! None of the above! I didn't train to be a ninja so I could rescues cats and baby sit! I want a real mission!" Kiba shouted.

Tsunade glared at him and felt a vein throb in her head. "What was that?"

"I said I want a real mission! Something that actually involves ninja skills!" Kiba continued to shout not feeling intimidated in the least by the Hokage's glaring at him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Iruka spoke up. "You're all brand new Genin you can't possibly hope to do anything more than D-rank missions for now."

"For how long?" Kiba whined. "We've been doing D-ranks for a whole month!"

Kakashi knocked him on the head. "Kiba settle down. You can't just yell at the Hokage like that because you don't like your assignments."

Kiba rubbed his head and glared at his sensei. "Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! We're being wasted on these stupid jobs. We're ready to do a lot more." He looked over to his friend. "Come on Naruto back me up here."

Naruto shook his head. "Kiba we're ninjas it's our duty is to fulfill whatever mission we're assigned."

Kiba frowned. "Oh come on! You don't think we're ready to step up?"

Naruto frowned. "Well…"

Tsunade looked at him. "Tell me your opinion Naruto."

He looked at her. "Well Hokage-sama (he never called her godmother in the Tower) while I am happy to take care of any mission assigned to me I do agree with Kiba that we can do more."

"Hah!" Kiba shouted. Kakashi bopped him on the head again.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and smiled. "You are still raw Genin. Why exactly should I assign you a higher ranked mission? Especially since I have yet to assign one to any of the other new Genin squads?"

Naruto shrugged. "Because we're the best and we're ready." He stated flatly. "We have a lot of talent on this squad and our work ethic can't be touched. We should be the first of the new squads to get a higher ranked mission."

Tsunade grinned. "My but you do have a high opinion of yourself Naruto."

He gave her a bit of a smile. "Well I'm not the only one. My godmother thinks pretty highly of me too, in fact she thinks I'll be Hokage one day."

Tsunade chuckled. "Yes, I know she does." She looked over the members of team seven again and glanced down at her paperwork. "All right, I'll give you something that's a little more challenging."

Hinata was shocked. Kiba's tantrum actually worked?

"All right!" Kiba jumped up. "Finally a real mission!"

Kakashi sighed. "Kiba, please quiet down you do want to hear what this mission will be don't you?"

"Oh, sorry." He smiled and stopped making so much noise.

Tsunade shook her head. "You will be escorting a bridge builder to his home in the Land of Waves."

"We're going to a foreign country? All right!" Kiba said. Naruto didn't say anything but he smiled and felt very excited.

"I'll have your client brought out so you can meet him."

In short order a fat, somewhat disheveled, old man with a bottle of beer in his hand entered the room. He looked over the squad and frowned. "What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats. Especially the dumb looking one with the dog on his head."

"What?!" Kiba roared. "I'll kill him!"

Fortunately Kakashi had a hold of him. "No Kiba, no killing the client."

The old man took a long sip of his beer. "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I'm safely back in my own country where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me, even at the cost of your own lives!"

"Geez what a pleasant guy." Naruto said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXX

At 8 a.m. the next morning team seven assembled at the gate with their client. Tazuna was looking over the ninjas and not feeling a world of confidence.

"Am I really expected to put my life in the hands of children?" He complained.

Kakashi sighed. This would be a very long mission. "There is really no need for concern they are all fine ninjas and I am an elite ninja and will be accompanying you as well."

He took a sip of beer. "My confidence in under whelmed."

"What is this jerk's problem?" Kiba said quietly.

"Maybe he is just under a lot of stress." Hinata offered.

"Yeah and maybe he's just a jerk." Kiba offered.

Naruto sighed. "Don't worry about it Kiba it's our first real mission. Try and enjoy it!" Kiba gave him a look that questioned his sanity. Naruto didn't care. Even if the client was a jerk and the mission was a boring escort he was finally out of the village. He was finally doing something. He felt a sense of real freedom. He was finally taking his fate into his own hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina stood near the gate and watched her son go. Even though she knew it was foolish she had to fight down the urge to go after him.

"Are you all right?"

Kushina looked behind her to see Tsunade smiling. "Oh I'm fine. It's just…"

Tsunade nodded. "I know, but you knew this day would come."

Kushina nodded. "Of course but it's still very hard to let him go off on his own."

"He's not alone you know. He has Kakashi and his teammates with him. And even if he were on his own you have done an amazing job training him. I'd say he's already a match for half the Jonins in this village."

"I know that but I can't help but worry about him now that he's somewhere I can't reach." She sighed. "Even with the servants the house is going to seem very lonely without him there."

Tsunade put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why don't you come and have dinner with me and Shizune tonight at the Hokage mansion?"

Kushina thought about that a moment and nodded. She would appreciate the company.

"Any way it's a simple low priority C-rank just something to give them a little bit of experience. I'm sure they'll have an easy time." Tsunade reassured.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they walked along the road the three Genins had taken the lead and were together as a group about fifteen feet ahead of Tazuna. Kakashi was bringing up the rear about ten feet behind the client. As they walked along Kiba was watching Akamaru chase a butterfly and both Naruto and Hinata were enjoying the scenery. As they walked he noticed a puddle of water in the middle of the road. He knew it hadn't rained in a few weeks.

"I'm going to talk to niisan for a second." Hinata and Kiba both simply nodded. He dropped back to where Kakashi was. He was next to Kakashi as he approached the water puddle.

"You noticed the puddle." Kakashi said quietly.

"Yeah," he replied just as quietly. "Ambush?"

"Probably, warn the others and be ready."

Nodding Naruto half walked half jogged back to Kiba and Hinata trying very hard not to look as though he were alert. "Kiba, Hinata," he said in a whisper. They both gave him their attention. "Act casually but we're about to be attacked." They both stiffened a bit but didn't anything more. "Hinata-chan activate your blood line."

She gave the barest of nods. "Byakugan." She used her blood line to search the area. "There are two behind Kakashi!"

In an instant his sword was in his hand and he had pivoted around and was rushing towards Kakashi. "Kiba with me Hinata cover the client!"

Tazuna froze as the three children who had been walking in front of him suddenly turned and were rushing towards him. His eyes were drawn to the blonde boy with the red and black clothes he had a sword in his hand. He saw the boys face for just a second before he was past. But that one look was enough to freeze his spine. The little girl stopped in front of him and was in some sort of weird stance. It was only as he turned around to watch the boys rush past that he suddenly saw two foreign ninja about to rip Kakashi apart.

That was what Naruto saw as well. Two ninjas with respirators, each wearing a gloved metal claw with a nasty barbed chain running between. They had already wrapped the chain around him and before Naruto could get there he saw his niisan torn apart.

"Niisan!" Naruto howled.

"Kakashi!" Kiba cried out.

The two clawed ninjas wasted no time and rushed towards them.

"Take the one on the right." Naruto ordered as he bore down on the other one. Even as furious as he was he still felt his mind do an evaluation on the choice of weapons. He decided that their choice was stupid. A claw and a chain were no match for a good sword. As the enemy closed on him he quickly dropped the sword low in front of him. And when he was on top of his opponent he drove his sword straight up and out in one smooth motion. He didn't miss. From the man's groin clean up to his neck his katana bit deep. The enemy ninja was gutted like a fish. His chest showered out blood and man fell to the ground flapping about for a bit before he was still.

It all took just a few seconds. With one enemy down he quickly pulled his sword back into the ready position and turned to his right. He saw Kiba nail the other one with his fang over fang technique. He hit his opponent square in the chest and he was down on the ground. Naruto rushed over to his last enemy's side and raised his sword over his head ready for another killing blow.

"Naruto stop!"

Naruto froze and looked behind him. "Kakashi niisan!" Kakashi was standing just a few feet behind him. "But…" Naruto looked to where Kakashi's, 'body' had been. There he saw a roughly severed log. "Oh! You used a substitution!" His relief at his niisan's survival was quickly replaced by anger. "Why did you let us think they'd killed you?"

"Sorry about that. But I thought it would give me a good chance to evaluate you all in real combat situation. Are any of you hurt?" Everyone shook their heads. "You all did excellently! Hinata good job covering and protecting the client. Kiba excellent attack, it was very effective. And Naruto, I couldn't have done better."

He smiled and nodded. Kakashi had a way with words. "Thanks niisan."

"But Naruto, from now on don't call me that when we're in the field. I'm fine with it when we're training or at home. But on missions call me sensei or just plain Kakashi."

"Why?"

"You give an enemy an advantage. If they hear you call me that they're likely to think we have a special bond and change tactics accordingly. Let's not give our enemies any more information than we need to. Now then." He picked up the survivor. "I'm going to have a little chat with our friend here." He lifted the survivor over his shoulder and carried him into the woods to 'chat.'

Naruto calmly took out a rag and began wiping off his blade. He slowly became aware that all three people still there were staring at him.

"You killed that man." Tazuna said in a small voice.

Naruto looked up from his cleaning and smiled at the old drunk. "Still think we're just a bunch of wet nosed brats?" Tazuna quickly shook his head and took several steps away from him. Hinata and Kiba were both looking at him oddly. Naruto let out a sigh. "This is the first time you've seen someone killed isn't it?"

Kiba and Hinata both nodded. "Are you all right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly.

He smiled and nodded. "This isn't the first time for me remember? This is the eighth person and fourth ninja I've killed."

"Do you feel all right? Are you upset or bothered?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm fine Hinata-chan. I've learned to turn my feelings off when I kill."

"You turn your feelings off?" She asked sounding a little stunned.

He looked at her seriously. "The very first time I killed Hinata-chan was that time at the academy. I killed a Chunin and four villagers. Looking at what I had done to those men tore me up inside. My mom told me that the only way to be able to kill and not go insane was to turn your heart off at those times and stop feeling."

"Naruto that sounds horrible!"

He nodded. "That's just what I said to my mom. But it's the only way to be able to do it and not go insane. We're ninjas and we have to kill some times, there is no changing that. But we can still be human and we can still feel, just not at those moments. For those moments we have to stop being human and be only shinobi."

Hinata slowly nodded. She knew her Naruto-kun had a kind and loving heart. She could never have loved him the way she did if he hadn't. But she had just witnessed another side of him. It was a hard and ugly side, but she understood that it was something every ninja had to have in order to survive. She suddenly wondered if she had it as well somewhere inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi came out of the woods about fifteen minutes later. "I've tied our friend up to a tree. I'll send a message back to Konoha and have the ANBU pick him up." He now turned to Tazuna and the frosty look he gave him made the old man shiver a bit. "As I suspected those ninjas were here for you. You were their target. He claimed not to know the reason why he was hired. But I suspect that you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me make things clear for you." Kakashi spoke with a harsh tone. "I believe you were being deliberately deceitful when you put in your request for this mission. This mission was assigned a C-rank because you informed us you were concerned about ordinary bandits and criminals. Had we known you were in danger from other ninja we would have assigned it a B-rank or higher and a much more veteran squad would have been assigned to you. As it is you have deliberately lied to me and my team and what is worse to the Hokage! Therefore I am terminating our contract with you and returning my team to Konoha."

"You can't do that!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Oh I most certainly can! Willful deceit is grounds for terminating any contract with my village. As my squad's sensei I am responsible for their lives and well being. I am not about to put them in a situation they aren't ready for."

"If you break our contract I'll sue your village!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Feel free. All right team seven we're going back to the village."

"Wait!" Tazuna shouted, truly panicked. "If you go I'm a dead man!"

Kakashi gave the man a very flat stare. "I'll give you one chance to explain yourself. I warn you, if you leave anything out then I will terminate the mission."

Tazuna nodded. "I understand. You're right I did know there'd be ninja after me."

"Baka! Why didn't you tell us that?" Kiba demanded.

Tazuna sighed. "Because if I had your Hokage would have assigned it a B-rank and I simply couldn't afford that. The Land of Waves is a poor country and I simply don't have the funds available."

"So instead you ask a Genin squad fresh from the academy to do a job that should be handled by a team of Jonin and Chunin?" Kakashi inquired.

"I am sorry about doing that but I am desperate. A real scary man wants me dead."

"And who is this scary man?" Kakashi asked.

"You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato."

"Wait a second! You mean the shipping and transportation magnate? That Gato? They say he's one of the richest men in the world."

"Oh he is." Tazuna nodded in disgust. "He is also a murderous criminal who will break any law to turn a profit. He came to my country a year ago under the guise of a business venture. Before long a horde of criminals descended on us to enforce Gato's will. By fair means and foul he quickly gained a monopoly on all transportation in Wave country. For an island nation marine transport is our life's blood. He swiftly destroyed our economy and drained off all the wealth of the land. The only thing he has to fear is the completion of the bridge I have been working on for some time."

"I see," Hinata spoke up. "And as the architect of the bridge and the overseer of its construction you Tazuna-san are very much in his way."

Naruto nodded. "That means the ninja who attacked you were working for Gato."

Kiba nodded and tried desperately to keep up with the conversation.

"So that's the whole truth. Gato wants me dead to prevent completion of the bridge. So are you still going to abandon me to my fate and condemn all of Wave country to that monster's control?"

Kakashi let out a deep sigh. "Tazuna, I sympathize with your situation, I really do. But the fact is my squad is just not ready for this sort of mission."

"Who says?" Kiba spoke out. "Kakashi-sensei we can definitely do this! I mean what's the other choice? Run home with our tail between our legs?" His grimace showed what he though of that idea.

"Kiba, there is no disgrace in withdrawing when the situation is more than you can handle. It's called a tactical retreat." Kakashi stated.

"I agree with Kiba." Naruto said firmly. "I say we need to continue with this mission."

Kakashi frowned. "This isn't a game Naruto."

Naruto deliberately looked over at the body that was still lying in the middle of the road. With the summer heat it was already starting to attract flies. "I know that nii… uhm sensei. But like Kiba said, who says we're not ready? We dealt with these two easily and that was without your active participation. Why aren't we strong enough to continue?"

"Naruto these two were Chunin. I could have dealt with them by myself. The next attack will either involve greater numbers or a Jonin or even a few Jonin. Do you feel up to that?"

He nodded confidence never wavering. "Yes I do. I think we have an amazing team and I think team seven can do whatever it has to. Besides, Tazuna and the people in Wave country need our help."

Kakashi sighed. "They're not even paying for the amount of help they need."

"Is it just about the money then?" Naruto frowned. "Because I thought being a ninja was about helping people who need your help."

"It's about helping your village and carrying out the missions your village assigns you." Kakashi clarified.

"Well we have a mission from our village. And even if it has been given the wrong ranking I think it's worth doing! I say we help Tazuna and the people in Wave country."

"Hell yeah." Kiba agreed. "Come on Kakashi-sensei how can we abandon them now that we know what they're facing?"

"Kakashi-sensei I also want to continue this mission." Hinata stepped forward. "I agree with Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun, this mission is truly worth carrying out."

Kakashi looked at his three students. Damn it they were earnest! I am going to regret this. He slowly nodded his agreement. "All right, if you're all willing to continue in the face of the danger we'll push on."

XXXXXXXXXX

The little man was yelling and complaining and almost hysterical that the demon brothers had failed. The ninja shook his head. Why did money have to be so damn important? If the world worked properly skill and power would be the only things that mattered. But no, money mattered too. With enough money he could buy enough supporters to pursue his dream again. I will be the Mizukage one day! I will return to the village hidden in the Mist and have my revenge!

The little man glowered at him. "And now he's hired ninjas to protect him you damn fool!"

With ease he brought his massive sword to the man's throat. "Watch your damn mouth. Who do you think you're talking to? I am Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. I will take the hit myself and eliminate this man that worries you so much. Then you will pay me what you owe me."

"Fine," the little man said and looked relieved as the sword was pulled away. "But you had better not fail."

The ninja laughed. When it came to killing he never failed.


	19. Zabuza

They arrived in Wave country in a small boat. Despite now being on a serious mission Naruto was loving it. He found he really enjoyed traveling and seeing new things. He had never been outside of Fire country, never been on a boat before, never seen the ocean before; this mission was just one new experience after another. Once they had landed they began the walk towards Tazuna's home.

Kakashi gathered his team together around him before they set off. He spoke quietly so as not to alarm Tazuna. "It's extremely likely we'll be attacked again on the way to Tazuna's home. We can also expect the next attack to be much more serious than the previous one. Kiba and Hinata I want you to use your abilities to keep a careful watch out for any surprises." They both nodded. "Naruto, I want you stay right beside Tazuna the entire time, even if we are attacked. His safety is your responsibility understand?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes Kakashi ni… uhm Kakashi sensei." Damn, it's going to take me awhile to get used to that.

"Remember an attack may come at any time from any direction. Stay alert and be ready for anything." On that cheerful note they headed out. Kiba and Hinata walked up front while Kakashi was the rear guard. Naruto walked beside Tazuna.

"You know I never thanked you for speaking up for continuing to help me. I don't think your sensei would have agreed if you hadn't. I really do appreciate it."

Naruto smiled at him. "You're very welcome. I happen to believe that people with power should try and help others. What this Gato has done is despicable and needs to be stopped."

Tazuna eyed the boy carefully. "You know you seem like a very fine young man. Talking to you I can tell you have a good heart."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks."

Tazuna hesitated to continue. "Tell me though, how can someone like you kill so easily? I saw what you did with your sword. And once it was done you didn't seem to care."

Naruto sent the man a serious look. "Once he was dead I didn't care about him. I hit the target and looked for other targets."

Tazuna stared. His mouth was a bit dry and he wished he had a beer with him. "How… how can you be so idealistic one moment and so… cold blooded the next?"

Naruto gave him a grin. "Simple, I'm a ninja." Tazuna didn't ask any more questions.

Ten minutes later Kiba picked something up on the wind. He immediately put a fist up signaling a halt. Kakashi was by his side and they were talking quietly. Naruto remained by Tazuna.

"I've got two scents; they're both still faint maybe a mile or so up ahead." Kiba explained. "Whoever they are they didn't use this road to get there, not from this direction at least."

Kakashi nodded. "Hinata?"

Hinata nodded understanding. "Byakugan." With her blood line she began searching ahead of them. It took her a moment to spot them. "I've found them. There are two of them standing in a tree talking. One is an adult with bandaged over his mouth and a huge sword on his back. The other one is smaller, probably near our age and wearing a mask like a hunter nins. They're both definitely ninjas and they seem to be Mist nins."

Kakashi nodded and was very glad for his team's abilities. "Are there any other ninja in the area?"

Hinata searched for another couple minutes. "No, just those two."

"All right come with me." He led them to where Tazuna and Naruto were waiting. "There looks to be an ambush lying up ahead. Tazuna you need to be ready in case you have to run. Naruto whatever happens stay with Tazuna." Naruto nodded.

"If we know they're waiting for us why are we continuing up the road?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi smiled. "Simple, because even if we avoid them they aren't going to simply go away. If we can sneak you past them they would still remain a threat and might attack us later when we aren't ready for it. The best option is to eliminate the threat now."

"All right, but why do I have to come with you?" Tazuna whined.

"Because I am not splitting my squad up while in enemy territory facing an unknown force." Kakashi shrugged. "If you feel safe waiting here for us while we fight that's fine. But if some thugs show up looking for you you're on your own."

"You know you're not very good at setting a man's mind at ease."

"My job is to protect you not make you feel comfortable. So do you want to come with us or wait here?"

Tazuna sighed; it was no fun having to choose the lesser evil. "I'll come with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza was well hidden as the party came around a bend in the road. He quickly looked them over. His first impression was that the Demon brothers were highly over rated. They'd been beaten by a single ninja and three children (Haku was a special exception.)But then he took a closer look at the only real ninja. "Well I'll be," he whispered. "Kakashi of the sharingan eye." His opinion of the Demon brothers was restored. For whatever that was worth. "Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" The boy answered in a low whisper.

"This enemy is more dangerous than any you have ever faced. I want you to remain hidden do you understand?"

He bowed his masked head. "Yes sir."

Beneath the bandages Zabuza smiled. "Watch closely this should be quite an interesting fight." Pulling out his massive blade he got ready.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone take cover!" Kakashi shouted as a huge blade came spinning through the air. Everyone ducked and Naruto pushed Tazuna down to the ground. When they looked up the blade was imbedded in the trunk of a tree. And standing on the blades cumbersome handle was a ninja. Kakashi recognized him immediately, as did Naruto, from the Bingo book. "Well if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of the mists."

"Heh, always good to be so famous. Kakashi the copy ninja, if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you hand over the old man?"

"Sorry I can't do that." He pulled up his hitai-ite to reveal his sharingan eye.

"Didn't think you would, just common courtesy to a fellow professional. But if you won't hand him over to me that means I'll have to kill you." Grabbing his sword he disappeared.

"Manji battle formation! Protect Tazuna! This enemy is on a whole other level than anything you've faced before." The three Genin formed a triangle around their client. Naruto had his sword out, Kiba a kunai, while Hinata preferred to wait in her fighting stance without a weapon. As they all watched a thick fog rose up all around them. "All of you keep alert. Zabuza is a master of the silent kill. Letting your guard down around him means a one way trip to the next life."

As the fog thickened an amused voice seemed to call out from all directions. "There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, heart, and kidney… so many choices what vital vulnerable place shall I chose? Heh, heh."

And then without warning he landed in the middle of their formation. Before Kakashi or any of the others could act he swung his sword and neatly cut into Tazuna's neck. Only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"What?!" The three Genin launched themselves at him without concern. Being so close they were able to get a hold of his arms and delay him just a moment. Instantly half a dozen kunai came out of the bushes and struck Zabuza in the chest. His form immediately became water and splashed down on the ground. Somewhere from the trees above four senbons came down and struck each of the ninjas still there. Each disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it." Kakashi muttered softly. I knew it wouldn't be that easy as soon as I saw who it was. They were momentarily in a stalemate as both his team and Zabuza and his partner were hidden. But he had an ace to play. "Hinata?"

She pointed to a tree about fifty yards away. "They are both up there." She whispered.

He nodded and turned to Naruto. "Can you make me about twenty shadow clones?" Naruto quickly nodded and performed the jutsu. Team seven had some truly incredible assets; byakugan, shadow clones, sharingan, rasengan, chidori, summoning (frogs and dogs), and tracking ability. Kakashi began to realize that this squad had the potential to not be just good but truly great, maybe even legendary. But first they needed to survive this fight. He hadn't exposed his sharingan yet. He knew very well the strict limit of his own body when using it. He lifted his hitai-ite and exposed it now. Time to put an end to this fight and to the Demon of the Mist.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He is good. His team was never even exposed." Zabuza said softly.

"Zabuza-sama I do not believe I have ever heard you speak of someone with such respect before." Haku said.

"Kakashi is an enemy that deserves to be respected." And as he watched twenty clones of the same blonde ninja launched themselves out of the bushes towards their hiding spot. "Stay hidden!" Zabuza leapt away towards the nearby river thinking it would be the spot to give him the greatest advantage.

From his hiding spot Haku watched carefully. Along with the many clones of the blonde boy he saw Kakashi, the girl, and the dark haired boy emerge and close in on Zabuza as he was quickly dispatching the clones. Haku noted that their target had not appeared. Could he be in those bushes where they were hiding? Tazuna was fated to die for that was the will of Zabuza-sama, but no one else had to. If Tazuna died right now Zabuza would break off and end the battle. Zabuza was not one for unnecessary risks once the mission was accomplished. Haku decided to go ahead and take a look in those bushes. With a hand sign he teleported.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was too much vegetation between where they were and the river for either Naruto or Tazuna to get a good look at the battle. But Naruto had another way of knowing what was going on.

"Damn," Naruto muttered beneath his breath. "He really is good."

"What can you see something?" Tazuna asked worried.

"In a way. When my clones are destroyed I get their memories. And the last one of my clones just got wiped out. I managed to do him a little damage but now it's up to Kakashi and the others." Then he felt a chakra signature right above him. "Get down!" Naruto leapt onto a surprised Tazuna and pushed him to the ground. As he did so he was struck by a dozen senbons that had been aimed at the bridge builder. Most hit his back and simply bounced off his body armor. A couple hit his unprotected arms and sunk in. The pain was minor and they didn't slow his reaction time any. He reached into a pouch and quickly tossed some kunai where he thought the signature was. A ninja leapt out of the tree and landed about twenty yards away. From the size of him Naruto guessed he was a kid as well. He had on a mask that covered his whole face and held three senbons in each hand. Naruto was swiftly back on his feet with his sword out and standing in front of Tazuna in line between him and his enemy. "Stay down! I will protect you with my life!" Tazuna did exactly as he was told.

"You are quite skilled. To have blocked my attack as you did was no easy feat." A polite and serene voice spoke.

"Thanks." Naruto kept his sword ready and waited. "Are you going to come on in and fight me?"

"No." Haku fired off the six senbons in hand. Seeing where they were coming from Naruto seemed to have no difficulty in blocking them with his sword. "You really are skilled."

"Thank you, but if you want to really see what I can do with this sword why don't you come a bit closer?"

"I think not. Given the fact you wear a sword you are almost certainly a close combat specialist as is my master. I likely would be no match for you in close quarters. Fortunately I do not need to get near you to fight you."

Naruto smiled. "Neither do I." With a quick motion he drove his sword into the soft earth to free up his hands. "Shadow Clone Technique." The instant the jutsu was done he snatched his sword back up again. Fifteen clones cam into existence. At that moment Naruto suddenly realized something. NONE of his clones had a sword! When he'd performed the jutsu his sword hadn't been in his possession so of course the clones had been created with nothing more lethal than kunai on them. He'd never thought that in the heat of battle once his sword was drawn he wouldn't have time to reholster it in order to perform a jutsu. (If it had blood on it of course.) He made a mental note to talk to his mom about getting a wakizashi. In any case the clones all took out kunai and launched themselves at the enemy. Naruto's opponent never even bothered to take a step. He calmly stood there and tossed senbons at the clones. They were all destroyed before any of them could even get close.

"Well that was a waste." He muttered. He nodded grudgingly and even lifted his sword in a quick salute. "You know you're pretty damn good too."

"I thank you." Haku spoke with sincerity. "You are not my enemy and I do not seek to kill you just as Zabuza-sama does not desire to kill your teammates. But the bridge builder must die."

"Well the only way you're killing him is by killing me first."

"I see." Haku said calmly.

Naruto stood there and waited. His opponent also seemed to be feeling patient. Naruto considered how far away he was and estimated the distance to be twenty yards. I could cover that in one leap. But he's just standing there like he wants me to rush him. If I do rush him is there any way he could get to Tazuna before I reach him? Kakashi's instructions had been for him to remain at Tazuna's side and protect him no matter what.Naruto grimaced and decided he would do just that.

Haku eyed his opponent with disappointment hidden by the mask. It seemed the blonde ninja was not going to attack him directly and give him an opening to use his teleportation jutsu. Unfortunately his only method of long range attack was senbons and his foe seemed able to deal with those. We are in stalemate. He cannot reach me to use his sword. But neither can I get past him to the target so long as he remains where he is.

They remained as they were for about one minute. The situation was finally resolved when they heard a loud shout.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku performed his teleportation jutsu and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Water Style Water Dragon Missile." Kakashi and Zabuza both cried out in the same instant unleashing a pair of gigantic dragons to leap out of the river and swiftly annihilate each other.

"Damn it!" Zabuza muttered. This wasn't going well. To begin with he had a few wounds on his chest and back from those damn clones and their damn swords. After that he'd had to deal with Kakashi who seemed able to read his mind. He had two of his brats on the river bank watching him and backing him up but staying out of the fight. Kakashi was the real problem though. He seemed able to…"

"Read my mind." Kakashi said.

What?! That's impossible! Curse him he's…

"Got that sickeningly evil look in his eye… right?"

"Shut up you damn parrot!" Zabuza began forming a new jutsu. But as he did so he seemed to see and illusion of himself standing at Kakashi's side. What the…

Zabuza hesitated, Kakashi did not. "Water Style Giant Waterfall Technique."

Zabuza cried out as he was caught up in a gigantic cyclone of water and tossed about like a leaf in a storm. He was finally slammed hard into a tree and collapsed to the ground his back to the tree. Looking up he saw Kakashi land in a tree limb just above him. "You… can you see the future?"

Kakashi drew out a kunai and nodded grimly. "Yes, and what I see is your death."

"Kakashi behind you!" Hinata cried out.

Kakashi leapt away just in time to avoid some senbons. Before he, Hinata, or Kiba could do a thing Zabuza's partner landed at his side. Grabbing a hold of him the new arrival performed a hand sign and they were both gone.

"Damn it! It was so close."

"Kakashi-sensei what can we do?" Hinata asked as both she and Kiba arrived at his side.

"There's nothing we can do now about Zabuza. Let's get back to Naruto and Tazuna."

XXXXXXXXXX

They found Tazuna a bit shaken but otherwise unharmed. Naruto quickly related what had happened to him.

"You did a good job Naruto. You did exactly what I told you to." He looked to Kiba and Hinata. "You have all done a wonderful job and I am very proud of you." With that he yawned and then collapsed, being caught by Naruto before he hit the ground.

"Kakashi!" Naruto laid him on the ground. "Hinata-chan can you help?"

She quickly knelt down beside him and performed a diagnostic jutsu.

"What's wrong with him?' Kiba asked worriedly.

"His vitals are all strong." Hinata said with relief. "He seems to just be suffering from physical exhaustion."

"It's the sharingan." Naruto said with certainty. "Kakashi has told me that because he lacks an Uchiha's body he can only use his sharingan for so long before it exhausts him." Naruto frowned. "Zabuza must have pushed him too hard. He'll be fine he just needs some rest." He looked to their client. "Tazuna how far is it to your house?"

"About five miles."

Naruto nodded. "O.k. we'll get there in five minutes."

Tazuna laughed a bit. It felt good to laugh after being so terrified. "Maybe we can get there in an hour."

Without much thought he cut open his palm, wiped off the blood, and holstered his sword. "We're getting there in five minutes." Naruto used a tone that said nothing was up for debate. "No more walking we're leaping the rest of the way." Kiba and Hinata both nodded.

"Leaping? What are you talking about?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto performed his jutsu and four clones came to life. "With Kakashi out of action I'm leading team seven. And right now I think our best course of action is to get to your house and set up a base camp as fast as possible. So I'll use my clones to carry you and Kakashi as we leap through the trees."

"Through the trees?" Two of his clones took a hold of Tazuna. "Hey! I'm fine with walking." As one they all leapt into the air. "Ahhhhhhh!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi opened his eyes. He was inside somewhere on a floor underneath some blankets.

"Are you all right teacher?"

Kakashi looked up to see a fairly attractive woman in her twenties with dark hair. "I am fine." He replied weakly. "I am Kakashi by the way. And you are?"

"I am Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. My father was feeling a bit ill when you all arrived but he's alive and in one piece. He has told me everything that has happened and I know I owe his life to you and your students." She bowed to him. "Please accept my deepest thanks."

"We are very happy to help. Can you tell me where my students are now?"

"I am right here Kakashi-sensei." A friendly face came into view. "Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun are in the next room getting something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Yes Hinata, I am actually but first could you bring the boys in here?"

"Hai!"

In short order his three students were all kneeling around him.

"What's the situation?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto answered. "Well I have four of my clones acting as a guard outside the house. Hinata-chan has searched the area for a one mile radius and found nothing. Kiba went on a patrol with a couple of my clones to back him up. He found nothing suspicious and no other scents for three miles. So for right now I think we're secure. I'll keep some clones to watch all night."

Kakashi nodded slightly. "Good job Naruto. It will probably take me about a week to recover my strength. You're in charge until then."

"Right Kakashi ni… uhm sensei. What do you want us to do?"

"Well since you all know the tree climbing and water walking exercises there's really no special training I can give you while I'm bed ridden. Keep Tazuna safe at all costs and try to get in some training when time allows."

"Kakashi-sensei," Hinata spoke. "What about Zabuza and his partner?"

"Zabuza was hit pretty hard by my last jutsu. I'm guessing he's going to need some time to recover as well. If he does show up before I am ready the most important thing to remember is that for shinobi the one thing important above all else is teamwork. That is where your greatest strength lies."

And as one, they all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haku was sitting by Zabuza's bedside as the door opened. In walked the greasy little man with a pair of samurai who were trying to look mean. I wonder if they understand I could kill them all easily.

"You've got some nerve showing your face again after such a miserable failure! Demon of the Mist, hah! That's a joke." He signaled for his bodyguards to wait and approached Zabuza's bed. "Nothing to say for yourself?" He reached for Zabuza's face.

Instantly Haku had the man's wrist in his fist and began crushing it. "Don't defile Zabuza-sama with your touch!"

"Aaaargh!!" Gato screamed out in pain. "How dare you?!" Gato's samurai began to draw their swords. But before they could even pull them out they found Haku standing between them holding their own swords a bare inch from their necks.

"You don't want to do that right now." He hissed. "I am in a very bad mood."

Gato gripped his throbbing and broken wrist. You'll pay for this you little bastard! He was furious but was intelligent enough to understand he was not in a strong position at the moment. For one of the very few times in his life Gato decided retreat was in order. "All right you can have one more chance. But if you fail again don't come back."

"I understand." Haku returned the swords to their hapless owners. "We will not fail you." His politeness only rubbed salt in Gato's wound. He and his samurai quickly departed.

Haku returned to his seat by Zabuza's side.

"That was not necessary." Zabuza spoke in a strained voice. In his hand beneath the covers was a kunai. "I could have dealt with him."

"I know Zabuza-sama. But had you done so we might have found ourselves on the run again from them."

Zabuza sighed. "True."

"Let us be patient for just a little while."

"Yes," Zabuza agreed. "But only for a little while."


	20. Haku

As they sat around talking a small boy walked in and hurried over to Tazuna.

"Are you o.k. grandpa? I was afraid I was never going to see you again."

Tazuna smiled and gave the little boy a hug. "I'm fin Inari." He turned to where the ninja were watching them. "Everyone this is my grandson Inari. Inari the fellow lying down is Kakashi and that is Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata." He smiled at the boy. "These brave ninja have protected me and their going to help me finish the bridge and rid us of Gato."

The boy looked past his grandfather at the strangers with real interest. "You're here to fight Gato?"

The blonde one smiled at him and nodded. "That's right! We've sworn to protect your grandfather from any bad men who might want to hurt him. In fact I'd like to think we're being just a little heroic." Naruto thought of his father.

The boy sent him a hurt look and suddenly seemed on the verge of tears. "You're an idiot!" The boy shouted. "You're all gonna die! Don't you know there's no such thing as heroes?" The boy immediately fled.

"Hey you twerp!" Kiba shouted.

"Kiba be nice he's just a little boy!" Hinata scolded.

"Inari! Come back and apologize to our guests." Tsunami called after her son.

Tazuna looked to his guests. "I am very sorry about that; please forgive my grandson's rude behavior. There are… reasons."

Naruto shrugged. "No problem." He stood up. "Please excuse me." He wanted to find the boy and try to assure him that they had not come all this way to simply die. He went to the second floor and found a door with a small carving on it that said, 'Inari.' He was about to knock when he heard sobs.

"Daddy." A broken cry came from the other side of the door.

Naruto paused. He then slowly turned around and went back downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kiba and Hinata came to a halt on some tree branches a couple miles from the Tazuna home. Kiba had put a trickle of chakra into his nose which gave him a hundred times better sense of smell.

"Anything?" Hinata asked just a little nervous.

But Kiba shook his head. "Nothing at all. So far the morning patrol looks like a cake walk."

"I hope things stays quiet." Hinata said softly.

"Hah! Not a chance!" Kiba said eagerly. "We'll definitely have to fight again sooner or later. And next time I'm sure we won't just be watching!"

"You really want to fight?" She asked.

Kiba looked at her in surprise. "Don't you?" It was then that the radio communicator hissed to life.

"This is blonde boy to dog boy and pretty girl. What's your status?"

Kiba switched his communicator to send. "We're wrapping up the morning patrol we haven't found anything blonde boy. How are things at your end?"

"The bridge is quiet. I've actually got a hundred of my clones running around helping with construction."

Kiba laughed. "Are they all making minimum wage?"

Naruto's laughter came back over the com link. "No, I'll donate my labor."

"Say blonde boy when we get back thank your mom for getting us these radio communicators. I know they're not standard equipment and I know they're expensive."

"Yeah well, when it comes to protecting me kaasan has never been one to scrimp. I should tell you how much custom made body armor costs some time! All right if there is anything at all contact me. Blonde boy out."

"Roger that, dog boy out." Kiba smiled at Hinata. "Come on, let's finish up the patrol and get some lunch!" Hinata followed quietly behind her teammate.

The day passed quietly for both parts of team seven.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning before sunrise Naruto left the Tazuna home. He hadn't worked the sword in a week and wanted to get in a couple hours of practice before breakfast. The only ones awake as he left were the clones who were guarding the house. They would inform everyone what he was doing and when he'd back. And of course he had his radio communicator on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haku got his basket and quietly exited the building. Zabuza was sleeping soundly. He would go find the herbs he needed to brew up the medicinal tea. Zabuza hated the taste but always drank it. It was still pre-dawn hopefully he could find what he needed and be back before Zabuza awoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Haku was busy gathering up the roots and grasses he needed he spotted a white carnation. He smiled, and even though it was silly he plucked it and put it in his hair. He knew it was childish but he liked it. As he stood up he heard someone grunting not too faraway. It was almost dawn and the sky was light enough to see without any problem. Being a bit curious, and certainly not being afraid, he decided to investigate. He came upon a clearing and there was the blonde in the red and black body suit working with his sword. Haku simply stood still at the edge of the clearing and watched. As the blade slashed and jabbed through the air Haku noticed the beautiful footwork and the grace of movement. He compared it to how his master trained. Zabuza's sword work was all straightforward slices and attacks. They were brutally effective but hardly what anyone would call graceful. But then again given the massive size of his blade many of the blonde's moves would have been impractical or even impossible. Haku as aware that the proper course of action would have been to quietly withdraw. Yet he was entranced by the beauty of what he saw. It was like watching a wonderful ballet or theater performance. One simply wanted to stand there and admire the artistry. After about five minutes the ninja finally came to a halt in the middle of the clearing. He seemed to be breathing heavily. His back was turned but Haku could notice the blonde had the sword resting on a shoulder.

"Hello." Naruto called out. He slowly turned around so he could face the stranger standing there at the edge of the woods. "I was wondering if you would introduce yourself. Since you haven't allow me to introduce myself." He gave a polite bow. "I am Naruto, a ninja from Konohagakure."

"Oh, I apologize, but I did not want to disturb you." Haku took a couple steps forward into the clearing. He too bowed. "I am Haku and I am originally from a small village in Water country."

Naruto smiled. "Well I hope you won't take this the wrong way Haku but except for my mom and my girlfriend you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Haku smiled. "Well thank you, but I think you should know I'm a boy."

"What?!"

Haku tilted his head and grinned. "Do you require proof?"

"No!" Naruto began to blush. No way! He's like miles prettier than Ino!

Haku had a good laugh. "I do apologize for disturbing you. To be quite honest I thought your training was simply beautiful and wanted to watch. It almost reminded me of ballet."

Naruto smiled and tried to get over his embarrassment. "Well thank you the forms are actually called 'dances.' There are five of them. The one I was just doing was called the, 'dance of the lilies.'"

"I had never heard of that." It was true; Zabuza had never mentioned such a fact. "You are obviously very skilled with your blade. Tell me why are you out here all alone so early in the morning?"

"Well to keep my skill sharp and to keep improving. I'm pretty good now but I'm no blade master like my mom."

"Really how far along are you?"

"Well there are five levels of skill to the blade. I am only at the second so I still have a ways to go."

Haku gave him a curious look. "Tell me why do you work so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was just wondering. You mentioned your mother and your girlfriend. Do you work so hard for their sakes and the sakes of others who are precious to you? Or do you do so for your own satisfaction?"

Naruto smiled one of his big smiles. "Everything I do is for the people that I love. For my mother, my girlfriend, my older brother, my godmother, my aunt, my granddad, my friends, and for every single person in my village. They are all precious to me. My dream is to be Hokage one day. That is what we call our supreme leader. I want to be Hokage so that I can always watch over and protect everyone."

Haku couldn't help but compare that to Zabuza's dream. He also wanted to rule his homeland, but not so he could help others. He lusted for power the way some men lusted for young flesh or the way Gato lusted for money. "I can understand that, working so hard for those who are precious to you." Haku sent him a look tinged with real jealousy. "You are truly fortunate Naruto to have so many precious people in your life. For me there is only one person, but he is more precious to me than anything. I would do anything for his sake. You know I truly believe that when people are protecting something precious to them they truly can become as strong as they need to be."

Naruto nodded. "That is very true."

Haku nodded. "Well if you will excuse me I really must be going home now." He paused. "It was a real pleasure to meet you Naruto. Please do not find this rude, but I sincerely hope we do not meet again." He turned to go. "Though I fear we will."

As Haku began to leave Naruto spoke in a casual tone. "You know Haku I've managed to develop some very keen senses."

Haku halted and looked back over his shoulder. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. His sword was still in hand resting against his shoulder. "Yes, for instance I can tell that even though you are not molding chakra at the moment that you have the ability to do so. More to the point I recognize your chakra signature as that of the ninja I fought two days ago."

Haku slowly turned about to face him. Naruto simply stood where he was calmly eying him. "I see." Haku tilted his head and eyes him curiously. "Are you going to attack me?"

"No."

"Why not? I am currently unarmed. Were you to attack me you would have an excellent chance of killing me."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't kill unless I have to. Were this battle or had my mission goal been to kill you I would have done so. But at this moment we are not in a battle and my mission is to protect Tazuna not kill anyone. You said before that we were not enemies. Well I agree with you."

"Other ninjas would not feel that way." Haku said quietly.

"Like Zabuza?"

Haku nodded. "He would not pass up the opportunity to remove an obstacle to his goal."

"Well fortunately I have different role models; my mom and my older brother and my dad. I'll do what I have to but I don't fight or kill needlessly." He sighed. "You know if you and Zabuza left it would be over."

Haku shook his head. "I am afraid that is quite impossible. For Zabuza-sama failing or declining this mission is not an option."

"Why?"

"Because the reward will help him to achieve his dream."

Naruto shook his head. "Even though it seems we are bound to face one another again I still won't attack you unless you attack me first." With that he put his sword back into its scabbard. (As it had been drawn for training rather than battle, there was no need for blood.)

"You are very honorable Naruto." Haku looked very sad. "If things were different I would very much like to call you friend."

Naruto looked at the boy consideringly. "You're obviously very honorable as well. Why do you show Zabuza such loyalty? I read about him in the Bingo book I know he butchered an entire class of students at his academy. I know he tried to overthrow his government and became a missing nin. He's a cold hearted mercenary. How does someone like that get such loyalty?"

"Do not speak of Zabuza-sama that way!" Haku said. "He is my one and only precious person." And suddenly Haku wanted, no needed for Naruto to understand. "Once I was precious. For I belonged to my parents. I was born in a snowy little village in the land of Water. I was happy; my parents were good kind people. But just as I was getting old enough to really notice the world around me something happened."

"What?" Naruto asked feeling entranced.

"Blood, my blood." Haku spoke sadly.

"What are you talking about?"

"My father killed my mother and tried to kill me." Haku said matter of factly. Naruto gasped and simply stared at the other boy.

"Why?" Naruto choked out.

"The land had seen generations of non stop warfare. Among its people those who posses kekkei genkai, skills that come out of our genetic inheritance, are loathed abominations." Haku continued in a calm tone. "The kekkei genkai refers to clans whose bloodlines give them powers like mine. Inherited skills that were exploited and twisted, used to cause horrible slaughter. Until we ceased to be looked on as warriors or even weapons, but were condemned as the harbingers of doom. After the wars were over we who possessed this trait were hunted. Only able to survive by hiding the existence of our skill and our bloodline away. Exposure meant certain death. We are special, we are powerful, and we are feared. My father learned that my mother came from such a clan and before I even realized what I was about to do… I killed him." Haku paused for a good bit. Naruto thought he had revealed all that he had meant to. But in a weary voice the boy continued. "And then I knew what I was. It was the most painful thing, and I was forced to accept it."

"What?" Naruto couldn't help but feel the boy's pain.

"That I was alone in the world, superfluous, unwanted, shunned. I was all alone, and I knew that if I died no one would care or even notice." Haku paused again and tears fell from his eyes. "That was when Zabuza-sama found me. He adopted me, even knowing of my kekkei genkai. The very thing that others hated me for he not only accepted but cherished and wanted!" Haku smiled as his tears fell. "I was so happy! I was needed! I was wanted! I had someone precious to me and I would give everything for him! I'm sure you don't understand my pain Naruto. What it's like to be all alone and hated for something you were born with. But that is what I endured and that is the hell that Zabuza-sama rescued me from. And that is why I would die for him! And do so gladly so long as it helped him!"

Naruto slowly nodded. "It's true that I don't know what it's like to be all alone. For a long time the people who cared for me were few, but I was always loved and always wanted. But Haku, I know what it is to be hated because you were born with a terrible power inside you."

"You have a kekkei genkai?"

"No, sealed within my body is the Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tail demon fox spirit." Haku stared at him. "My father was the Hokage of Konoha and when Kyuubi attacked he knew the only way to save the village was to trap the Kyuubi within a new born human child. And that is what my father did. He sacrificed his own life to transfer the demon fox into his new born son, me. My father saved the village and he is beloved, his memory honored. But from the day of my birth there have been people in my village who would have gladly murdered me. I survived only because my mother and a few others risked their lives to protect me. Even now when I walk through the village some people look at me with hatred and revulsion." He shook his head. "I don't know what it's like to be alone Haku but I do know what it's like to be hated for something you had no choice in." He looked at him. "By the way everything I just told you is known to my sensei but not to my two teammates. I ask you to please keep my secret as I will keep what you have told me in confidence."

"If it was a secret why did you tell me?" Haku asked.

"Because I wanted you to know that I understood, at least a little bit."

Haku slowly nodded. He reached up and took the flower that he had in his hair. "I would like to give you this." He approached Naruto.

Naruto eyed him but did not move. "You want to give me a flower?" He grinned a bit. "I did tell you I have a girlfriend didn't I? I don't like you in that way."

Haku grinned as well. "You are quite safe Naruto. I promise I will not try to steal you away from your girlfriend." He stood before him and held out the flower. "This is a white carnation; they are supposed to be good luck."

Naruto looked at him seriously. "Considering what is likely coming are you sure you want to wish me good luck?"

Haku nodded. "I do, please accept it."

Naruto reached out and took the flower. "Thank you." He placed it in one of his pouches.

Haku sighed. "I have no friends in this world. Other than Zabuza-sama I have no one. I wish we could have been friends."

Naruto held out his right hand. "Shake my hand Haku and we are friends."

Haku looked at his in surprise. "How can you say that when you know we will have to fight each other?"

"Because Haku that is how the world is. Sometimes friends must fight each other, not out of hate, but simply because the causes and people they follow lead to conflict. But even if the sides we are on force us to combat one another I would like us to be friends as well."

Slowly Haku lifted his hand and placed it in Naruto's outstretched palm. "Thank you my friend."

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched Haku leave. He wondered what the future held and hoped there was some way he could avoid having to kill someone he considered a friend.

His radio communicator sparked to life. "Naruto-kun?"

He hit the send button. "Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Are you almost done with practice? Breakfast will be ready soon."

"I'm heading back right now. I'll see you in a bit." It was to me to get back to his team and mission.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza noted when Haku returned with his basket of sharp smelling herbs. "You're back a bit later than usual. Anything happen?"

Haku smiled. "Nothing at all Zabuza-sama."

XXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Damas looked about the Inn. "This is the place we were supposed to meet the client isn't it?"

Madro nodded. "It's the only Inn of the White Horse in this village."

Damas looked about suspicious at how empty the place was. "Have you got a bad feeling about this? I mean all the way to Rice country for a C-rank, and at the price! And who pays up front when they don't have to?"

Madro smiled. "Oh come on, the price and the up front payment were because the client insisted that the team include an Uchiha with the sharingan. Let's face it you're in high demand."

Damas shook his head. "Something does not feel right."

As he spoke a tall thin mane entered the Inn's common room. "Well hello! Are you the two Chunins who have come to fulfill my request?"

Both of them rose to their feet. "We are and you are our client?" Madro asked.

The man smiled broadly. "I am indeed. Now which of you is the Uchiha?"

Damas frowned. "I am and that tone is not appreciated."

The man laughed. "My apologies."

And suddenly Damas was screaming. He felt dozens of kunai slam into his body. He dropped to his knees shaking. Looking over he saw Madros in the same shape. "Genjutsu…" He choked out.

"Yesss." The client took out a kunai and walked over to them. He smoothly and neatly sliced open Madro's throat. Damas could only watch as his friend and partner spilled to the floor dead.

"Why? Who… are you?"

The tall thin man laughed. "I am Orochimaru the ninja of legend."

"Orochimaru?" it was a struggle just to talk never mind fight or run. "What… do you want?"

"Your body."

Damas suddenly saw a gigantic snake appear before his eyes. Just before he began screaming as his soul was torn away.


	21. The bridge

It had been seven days, and in that time there had been no sign of Zabuza or his partner. They were all sitting at the dinner table. The members of team seven were all joking and laughing with one another. Kakashi was telling what sounded like a tall tale of how he had once spotted Jiraiya peeping at a women's bathhouse back when he was still a stiff necked Genin. "So I tell him he is breaking the law and that his behavior goes against the ninja code."

"What happened next?" Kiba asked eagerly.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Well he started doing this weird dance hopping about on one leg telling me he was a great and powerful ninja."

Naruto laughed. "Oh yeah! My mom calls that dance the, 'pervy shuffle.'"

"So what happened next Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked curious.

"Well I tried to perform a citizen's arrest and we started arguing, when who should come out of the baths, in nothing but a towel, but Tsunade?"

"Godmother?!" Naruto burst out.

Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "The very same. At the time they were still teammates. Well of course the second she saw him there she knew what he'd been up to. And she proceeded to beat him pretty much within an inch of his life."

"No way!" Kiba exclaimed. Akimaru barked his disbelief as well.

"Did that really happen or is this just another one of your silly lies?" Naruto looked suspicious.

Kakashi looked earnest. "Oh come now, have I ever lied to any of you?"

"YES!!" All three students shout in one voice. Immediately not only team seven but Tazuna and Tsunami burst out laughing.

Inari sat there miserable. As he sat there he began to weep.

Hinata was the first to notice. "Inari are you all right?" She asked with a concerned tone. "Why are you crying?"

The laughter dissipated and all eyes turned to the boy. A few days earlier Tazuna had explained how the boy's father figure, a hero in his eyes, had been executed trying to oppose Gato and his thugs.

"You're all idiots!" The boy declared loudly. "You train and you patrol and what good do you think it will do? No matter what you do you'll never be a match for Gato's thugs! You all act cool and talk tough but big strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are. They'll destroy you!"

Kiba and Akamaru growled but Hinata put her hand over his and sent him a warning look.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked at the sobbing boy seriously but kindly. "We are not weak Inari. We are all ninjas from Konohagakure. If we seem confident it is because we are ready to protect your grandfather and fulfill our mission whatever the danger. And because we believe and have faith in one another. We are a team, we are one, and come what may we will stand by each other and by your grandfather."

"Just watching you ticks me off! You laugh and you joke like all of this is some stupid game! And you try and act like you have all the answers! You don't know what it's like to be me! You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!"

Naruto looked at Inari and thought about Haku. He felt the same sympathy for Inari as he did for Haku. "That's true Inari." Naruto answered quietly. "I won't pretend to understand the pain you've suffered or your loneliness. But I do know what it's like to weep. There's nothing wrong with tears Inari if they come in honest grief. But at some point the tears have to stop and you have to act. If things are wrong then you have to try and change them."

"What would you know about it?" The boy shot back.

"Your grandfather is with you right now because we chose to help him. We could have gone home when we found out that this mission was going to be a whole lot rougher than we expected. But we didn't. We are here now to help your grandfather and everyone in the Land of Waves. We will put ourselves in danger to try and help others. Isn't that what heroes would do?" He paused. "Isn't that what your father would do?"

"Shut up!" Inari ran from the table.

"Please excuse me." Tsunami got up and left as well.

The table was silent for a moment.

"Naruto." Kakashi said quietly.

"Yes ni… uhm sensei?"

Kakashi looked at him sadly. "You sounded very much like your father just then."

Naruto nodded in deep appreciation. "Thank you niisan."

Kakashi looked them over. "All right, I'm well enough to return to duty. Tomorrow Hinata, Kiba and I will accompany Tazuna to the bridge. Naruto I want you to stay here and protect Tazuna's family." They all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza crushed an apple in his hand.

Haku nodded happily. "Most of your strength seems to have returned.

"Excellent!" Zabuza turned to Haku. "Tomorrow."

Haku nodded and smiled. He buried his concerns for Naruto. I will do as Zabuza-sama wishes.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba, and Tazuna came to the bridge they saw the workers were all down.

"What the hell?" Tazuna shouted.

"This is it." The team formed a tight circle around Tazuna. Kakashi switched his radio to send. "Naruto! Get to the bridge right now!"

"I'm on my way." His voice answered.

Four Zabuzas landed around them. They were dispatched almost instantly. The clones became water and splashed down on the bridge.

"I didn't think that would work." Zabuza called. Standing next to him was the same ninja in the same mask they had seen before. "You're one short it looks like. Where's the blonde with that damn sword?"

Kakashi smiled. "Don't worry he'll be here in a minute."

Zabuza chuckled. "Well then all the more reason not to waste any time and deal with you while you're short handed." Zabuza nodded to his partner and they began to approach, each from one side of the bridge, well apart.

Kakashi judged the situation and made a quick decision. "Zabuza is mine. Hinata, deal with his partner. Kiba, stay by Tazuna's side and protect him no matter what!"

"Right!" Kiba pulled out a kunai and bore his teeth.

"Yes, sensei." Hinata took a quick gulp and got moving. Her heart was beating fast, this was it. Her first real combat. I can do this! I have to do this. Tazuna and my team are depending on me. I won't let them down!

XXXXXXXXXX

The four clones that were on guard duty were all well hidden. When they spotted the two samurai approach one swiftly took out his kunai and slashed his palm, causing him to disappear. The real Naruto immediately received the memories and understood the situation. He quickly got to Tsunami and Inari. "Please come with me you need to hide." Ignoring their protests he got them quickly hidden.

The two samurai approached the front door with their swords already out. They didn't hear anything. Checking the front door they found it wasn't locked. Quickly and quietly they entered. They were soon in the living room. There they halted as they saw a young boy who was obviously a ninja standing there with a drawn katana.

"Hello!" He said in a chipper voice. "Can I help you with something?"

The two of them stepped apart and got into some sloppy fighting stances. "Where is Tsunami?"

"Oh I don't think she's the one you need to be worried about right now. I'll give the two of you one chance to surrender. Drop your swords and fall to your knees."

The two of them laughed nervously. "Is that a joke?" One of them asked. "You really think a little kid like you has a chance against us?"

Naruto sent them a cold grin. "I'm a ninja who has spent his life being trained for battle. You're just a couple of thugs with swords. Now who do you think is in trouble here?"

The samurai who had spoken shook his head. "Get real we're not surrendering to a pint size brat like you."

Naruto shrugged. "Fine, then you can be number nine and you can be number ten."

"Huh?" That was his last word as a sword pierced him from behind and went out the front of his chest. His friend met a similar fate. Neither one had even suspected there were a pair of clones behind them. Naruto had the clones take the bodies out so that Tsunami and Inari would at least be spared that sight. There was nothing he could do about the blood splatter all over the carpet though. Dipping his sword into some of the blood he wiped it off and hurried up the stairs as he holstered it. Opening the upstairs bedroom door he found Tsunami with Inari wrapped in her arms.

"It's over. But I think it would be best if the two of you went to a neighbor's for awhile. Do you have any friends you can stay with?"

Tsunami nodded. "Yes we do."

"Don't bother packing. I'll escort you there and stay to protect you." But then his radio came to life.

"Naruto! Get to the bridge right now!" Kakashi's voice called.

Naruto hit the send button. "I'm on my way." He looked back to the two of them. "Looks like it's happening. I have to go but my clones will stay to escort and protect you until I can come back."

Inari stared at him, his eyes weeping. "You're really going to fight Gato's men?"

"Of course!"

"But aren't you scared?" The boy wailed as he trembled in his mother's arms.

Naruto put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled at him. "I am scared. I'm always a little scared when I go into a fight. But even if you're scared you have to find the strength to do the right thing. That's what being a hero is all about. And just one more thing." With his other hand he gently wiped the boy's cheeks. "Try not to cry any more, except when you're happy. Now I have to go."

The two of them watched him rush off to battle.

"Mom."

Tsunami looked down at her son. He'd stopped trembling and didn't seem to be crying now. "Yes dear?"

He looked up at her. "I want to be a hero, like Naruto and daddy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I do not require your death." Haku spoke. "If you would simply stand aside then I would not be forced to harm you."

"And would you hurt Tazuna-san?" Hinata asked.

"His life is forfeit." Haku answered simply.

"I won't allow that." She dropped into a jyuken fighting stance. "I will protect Tazuna and my teammates!" She had already activated her byakugan and was ready.

"Very well." Haku rushed in and tried to end it in one move.

Hinata was surprised at his speed but she was fast herself and with her byakugan was able to adjust. As he attacked she landed three strikes on his arm and a pair on his chest. Haku's eyes expanded as he felt his chakra system suddenly out of flux. He leapt back away from her.

"What did you do?" Haku said in alarm.

Zabuza had drawn his sword and was facing off with Kakashi, but for the moment they were both willing to just eye each other and check the progress of their teammates. Zabuza immediately realized what was happening. "She's a Hyuga using gentle fist! You can't fight her directly Haku you're no match for her and that style. If you continue she'll end up completely shutting down your chakra network. You know what you have to do now."

Haku nodded, just that one opening encounter had weakened him. Much more and he would not be able to use chakra. He eyed her carefully. "It seems I have no choice but to use my strongest jutsu." He ran through some complex hand signs. "Secret Art of Water Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique." Water from the ocean rose up onto the bridge and as they all watched Hinata was surrounded by a series of flat ice mirrors that were suspended in the air. Haku calmly walked into one of the mirrors and seemed to meld into it. His image quickly appeared to be in all of them.

Hinata looked about and felt just a little bit of panic. To her eyes the mirrors all seemed to hold the same amount of chakra. It was impossible for her to tell which of the images was real.

"Before I begin this I would like to ask you a question. Your blonde teammate, by any chance are you his girlfriend?"

She stared in surprise. "Why would you care about that?"

"I am merely curious."

She nodded. "Yes I am. I am Naruto-kun's girlfriend."

I am very sorry Naruto but it is Zabuza-sama's will. With that Haku began his work.

For Hinata the senbons seemed to rain down on her. She moved and dodges as best she could, but even with her blood line and fast moves she could not avoid them all. She cried out as number of them punched into her flesh.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba! Stay with Tazuna! I'll help Hinata!" Kakashi called. But as Kakashi moved to aid his student Zabuza rushed in to get a swing at him. Kakashi dodged it easily though it did cut him just a bit. He was forced to step away from where Hinata was.

"Oh I don't think so!" Zabuza laughed. "Let's not forget I'm your enemy Kakashi. If you go to help the girl I'll just slaughter the boy and the bridge builder."

"Damn it." Kakashi muttered. "Fine then," he pulled up his hitai-ite to reveal his sharingan.

"Ah, the sharingan again, how predictable! You know I've had some time to think about how to fight it. Tell me, what good does your eye do you if you're blind?" He performed hand signs. "Hiding Mist Technique." And as had happened once before a thick fog began to rise.

Kakashi listened to Zabuza's laughter from somewhere within the fog.

Hinata kept trying to dodge as best she could, but more and more senbons were sticking in her. There seemed no way to escape them as they continued to rain down mercilessly on her. If only I could do rotation!! But I still don't have it down! More senbons came at her and she tried to dodge, but the senbons in her legs were slowing her down.

When Naruto got to the bridge it was encased in a thick fog. "Kakashi-sensei!" he cried out.

"Naruto get to Hinata and help her!" Kakashi called out.

"Hinata-chan where are you?!" Naruto called out.

"Over here!" Her voice answered him.

He followed the sound of her voice until he came to a dome made of mirrors with Haku's image on all of them. Looking between the mirrors his heart skipped a beat. There in the middle of this odd dome was Hinata. She was huffing and covered in blood and there dozens of senbons sticking out of her. "Hinata-chan!"

And as she turned to answer he could only watch as a pair of needles jabbed into her neck. She gasped and began to fall. Without a second thought he raced in and managed to just catch her before she hit the concrete. Her eyes focused on him. "Naruto-kun…" she smiled for him.

"It's all right Hinata-chan I'm here now! You'll be fine!"

She barely shook her head. "No I won't." With one hand she reached up and gently touched his face. She was looking up at him with a peaceful expression. "I'm so glad I got to see you one more time."

"Hinata-chan don't talk like that!" He performed a diagnostic jutsu, one of the handful of medical jutsus he had actually been able to learn. And what the jutsu told him was that her heart was slowing and so was her breathing. "No!" he pulled her into his arms. "No! No! No! You're going to be all right!"

She simply smiled. "I am so very glad I got to tell you that I loved you. And thank you for loving me Naruto-kun. You made me very happy."

"Don't talk like that Hinata-chan, please!" He was crying. This can't be! Not her!

"Kiss me Naruto-kun, kiss me just once more." And he did. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Hinata looked content. "I love you." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Naruto saw her breathing stop and could not find a pulse. "No!" He howled and held her tight against him. "Hinata-chan I love you! Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"I am sorry." A polite voice said from behind him.

"Why?" He ground out as he slowly and gently laid Hinata down on the bridge.

"It was the will of Zabuza-sama, but I truly am sorry for your loss."

"Shut up!" he could feel the anger rise up in him. He could feel hatred and rage and an all consuming need to take revenge. His body began to shake as his eyes changed, his teeth sharpened and grew, his scars grew thick, and his hands became claws. The red chakra flowed out about his body and a single tail took form. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Both Zabuza and Kakashi felt it. The awesome amount of chakra and the evil that seemed to permeate it. Zabuza had no idea what it was. Kakashi knew instantly. He'd felt that same chakra on a night more than twelve years ago. Though then the chakra had been a hundred times stronger. He looked in the direction where the chakra was coming from. He could still see nothing in the damn fog. Has the seal broken? No, but it has definitely weakened! He quickly pulled out a scroll, bit down on his thumb and spread the blood on the scroll. "Listen Zabuza, you're a busy man, I'm a busy man, and we both have things to do. What do you say we wrap this up in one move?"

Laughter came out of the fog. "Sounds interesting, what do you have in mind?"

He performed some hand signs and slammed the scroll down. "Earth Style Fanged Vengeance Technique."

"This posturing will get you nowhere Kakashi. You can't even tell where I am. While I know exactly where you are." Zabuza continued to laugh. His laughter died in his throat as the concrete all around him began to crack and split open. From the bridge floor several dogs suddenly leaped out and sunk their teeth into him. "No!" he cried out.

"When your eyes and ears have let you down, you can always follow your nose!" he smiled as he saw the fog was beginning to lift. "When you cut me with your sword earlier you got my blood on you. This technique is designed specifically for tracking and that blood was all my pups needed to find you." He approached the now immobilized Zabuza. "I believe I told you this once before. Your future is death."

XXXXXXXXXX

What is this power? Where did it suddenly come from? Haku leapt back into the mirrors. He immediately began to shower senbons down on him. Is this the power of the demon he has inside of him? Naruto merely stood there, not even bothering to try and dodge. He laughed, and it sounded nothing like the laughter of the boy he had met in the forest. This laughter was tinged with hatred. "Is that the best you can do?" Naruto's voice was deeper and huskier than it had been.

Haku quickly performed a jutsu. The air around Naruto grew cold as half a dozen ice needles formed above him. They slammed down and shattered against the red chakra cloak.

"Hey Haku we are friends right?" Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto we are."

Naruto had a wicked smile. "Then let me tell you something friend. You have one minute left to live." And now Naruto moved. With a speed that could barely be followed by the human eye. Half the mirrors seemed to shatter in an instant. Haku realized this was too much for him.

I have to try! From one of the shattered mirrors he leapt out in a vain attempt to stab Naruto with his senbons. But Naruto caught him with ease. In one hand he held Haku's right wrist and broke it with no effort. The other hand he drew back for a punch. I can't withstand this chakra anymore! Naruto punched him with all his might and sent him flying through the dome. The mask split and as Haku bounced to a stop the remaining mirrors all dissipated.

I have failed you Zabuza-sama I am a weak and broken tool and of no use to you now. Before Haku could even get to his hands and knees he was hauled up by Naruto. Naruto held him in one hand up off his feet. His eyes were blazing red and filled with hatred. How did I bring such hatred out in such a decent person? In my whole life he was the only one to offer me his friendship even knowing what I was. How could I make him hate me so?

"Your minute is almost up." Naruto said. He gathered red chakra and concentrated in into his right fist. "I have enough chakra in my hand to level a mountain; it won't leave anything of your head. Any last words?"

Haku shut his eyes and readied to die. "I am sorry."

"Sorry?! You're sorry!! Sorry doesn't bring Hinata-chan back to me!! I loved her and you killed her! Why?!"

"It was the will of Zabuza-sama and I am no more than his tool."

"You're not a tool you're a person! And you made your choice!" It was time to kill him.

Haku nodded. "That is true. I accept the responsibility for my choice. I deserve death not only because I failed Zabuza-sama but because I have also failed you. Please kill me now."

"What do you mean you failed me?"

"You offered me your friendship, and in return I have inflicted this upon you. I should have found some other way, even if we are enemies. Please know that your offer of friendship meant a great deal to me and that you are my second precious person."

Naruto stared at the boy. No! It doesn't matter he killed Hinata-chan! Even if he feels that way he has to pay for what he did. Yet Naruto held his fist where it was. He couldn't have said what he was feeling at that moment. Anger, sorrow, hatred, pity, all were a mad jumble inside within his heart. I've lost Hinata-chan she's gone forever.

"Damn it!!" Naruto slammed his fist into Haku's face.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The man you're trying to kill is the heart and soul of this place. And the bridge he is trying to build is this land's only hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in it just to advance your own selfish ambitions. That is not what a true shinobi does." Kakashi spoke.

"Spare me the philosophy lesson. I'm fighting for my own dreams and I'm not about to stop." Zabuza said defiantly.

"Maybe not, but I'm going to stop you." In his palm he began to focus his chakra.

"What? I can see your chakra."

"This is my one and only original jutsu, it's called chidori; one thousand birds. It's my ultimate finishing move. And now I am going to use it to finish you." With that Kakashi ran forward. Zabuza knew he was finished and hoped that Haku would survive. He did not beg or plead for mercy for that was not the shinobi way. As Kakashi's chidori plunged into and obliterated his heart Momochi Zabuza died like a true shinobi and like a man who lived his life all out.

XXXXXXXXXX

The fog was gone and Kakashi was carefully approaching Naruto. The boy was surrounded by red chakra and was standing over his defeated opponent. Kakashi noted the other ninja's mask was gone and was lying unconscious on the ground. Kakashi was much more interested in Naruto. Naruto turned around to face him. His eyes were red and they were crying. Kakashi noted the other changes, the longer teeth the thicker scarring, and his hands seemed to have become claws.

"Naruto are you all right?" Kakashi asked warily. He knew he had to be very careful he had no idea just what shape the seal was in.

"No niisan I'm not. Hinata-chan is dead." Kakashi gasped and looked to where Hinata was lying; Kiba, Tazuna, and Akamaru were already there. He could hear both Kiba and Akamaru howling in despair. "And I couldn't even bring myself to avenge her."

"Naruto…"

"I knew Zabuza was nothing special!" All eyes turned to the short man in a business suit at the end of the bridge. All around him were gathered a large crowd of mercenaries obviously eager for blood. "Is that brat Haku still alive? I owe him a little something for what he did to my arm."

"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked and began walking towards him. Kakashi thought about telling him to stay but felt Naruto's killer intent and decided to just wait a bit.

"I'm Gato, the man in charge of this country. I want to thank you for ridding me of Zabuza, but now I'm afraid you and the bridge builder will have to go too."

"Is that a fact?" Naruto asked and continued to walk towards him. A number of the bandits rushed him with a shout. Naruto didn't make a move towards them, he didn't have to. Long arms formed from the red chakra cloak and they extended out to catch the men. Obeying Naruto's will the arms crushed their chests or their heads like ripe pieces of fruit. "Sixteen." Naruto said calmly as the bodies dropped in bloody heaps.

"What?!" Gato shouted suddenly frightened.

"Sixteen," Naruto repeated. "That's how many men I've killed." Naruto clarified.

"All right." Gato spoke and began drifting back into the ranks of the men who were suddenly not so eager to fight anymore. The mercenaries stood back and gave Naruto all sorts of room. Naruto just continued walking towards Gato.

"You have one minute to live Gato." Naruto held out his palm and began gathering chakra into a rasengan.

Gato looked around at the men desperately. "What are you fools doing kill him!"

The men all seemed to shake their heads and continue to back away. Gato quickly found himself at the edge of the bridge with Naruto coming towards him. "Look we can work something out! How about a million ryu cash?"

"No thanks I come from money. Besides there isn't enough money in the world to buy back what I lost today. You've got about thirty seconds left. Tell me, all the people you killed, all the lives you ruined, and all the misery you brought to this place. What exactly did you need the extra money for? You were already a billionaire. What could you have wanted that you couldn't already buy a thousand times over?"

Gato stared at him open mouthed. "I wanted to make more money." He said in a small voice.

Naruto looked at him as if he were something slimy he'd found underneath a rock. "Well I hope it was worth it to you, because your time is up." He lifted his hand to strike.

"Wait!" Gato shouted and held his hands up pleading. "I can give you anything you want just name it! Money, power, women, anything!"

Naruto smiled. "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"All right." Naruto said reasonably. "There is one thing I want. If you can give it to me I'll let you live."

"What is it?" Gato asked eagerly.

With his left hand he put Gato's neck in a vice. "BRING HINATA-CHAN BACK TO LIFE!" His right hand slammed into Gato's chest and his body exploded.

Naruto tossed what was left of the man into the ocean and turned around. The bandits were all staring at him in absolute terror. "If you want to live get off this bridge and never come back!"

There was a boat tied up to the end of the bridge that had brought these men here. A couple ladders led from the boat to the bridge. These were already full of men eager to get away. The moment Naruto made his announcement the men started leaping off the bridge and into the ocean.

With Gato dead and the threat ended Naruto was done. He let his anger go and with it the red chakra. He shuddered as the power left him and as his body transformed back to normal. With the power gone he felt suddenly weak. Just walking seemed to be all he was now capable of.

Kakashi, Kiba, and Tazuna were waiting for him by Haku. "Naruto!" Kiba called to him. "Where did that power come from?!" A little awe and little fear in his voice.

"I'll explain later I promise." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Are you all right Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

He looked to where Hinata was. "No, but I'll live I guess." I'm never going to see her smile again, or hear her giggle or dance with her. Oh Hinata-chan!

Kiba looked down at Haku and both Naruto and Kakashi could feel some killer intent. Haku's nose was broken and his face was blooded and bruised. He didn't look pretty at the moment. "This guy killed Hinata." Kiba said dangerously. Akimaru was on the ground growling.

"Kiba please don't hurt him." Naruto said quietly.

"Why not?" Kiba looked at him in surprise.

"Because as stupid as it sounds, he's a friend of mine."

Kiba stared at him. "You made friends with this guy while you were fighting him?"

"I'll explain later. I promise I'll explain everything later." Naruto said weakly.

"Hey did we miss the fight?"

They turned around to see Inari with a crossbow in his hands at the head of a large crowd of villagers.

"Inari!" Tazuna called out. "What are you doing here?"

The boy smiled. "I decided I wanted to be a hero and do the right thing! So did everybody else." The smile faded a little. "But I guess I didn't get here in time."

Naruto smiled just a bit. "It's o.k. I think you and everyone else who came to defend your homes are all heroes!" The crowd cheered and celebrated the end of Gato and his reign of terror. Tazuna went to his grandson's side while the three surviving members of team seven remained where they were.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haku slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that it was snowing. He looked up to see a face looking down at him.

"Naruto?"

"You o.k. Haku?"

Haku looked up at him in confusion. "Why am I alive?"

"I guess I just don't have it in me to kill someone I consider a friend, even when they've taken away someone I love." Naruto answered tiredly.

"Zabuza-sama?"

"He's dead. I am sorry for your loss. I know what he meant to you." Considering who Zabuza was and what he'd been trying to do that seemed strange to say, but Naruto meant it.

Kiba looked at him confused by what he was hearing. He is so going to explain all of this later to me.

Haku closed his eyes. "She isn't dead."

Naruto's body stiffened. "What?!" he knew it wasn't possible but he couldn't help but suddenly hope.

"My last attack struck nerve points that put her into a death like state but she is alive and will probably wake soon."

Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi were all staring down at him. "If this is a joke I'll kill you." Naruto said meaning it.

"And I'll help." Kiba stated.

The three of them hurried to where she was. Naruto knelt down by one side, Kiba by the other and Kakashi knelt by Hinata's head. Naruto performed the diagnostic jutsu. Oh please kami! Oh please, please, please! He rested his hand on her belly.

"She's alive! Her heart is beating and she's breathing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank kami!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes, thank Kami." Kakashi said quietly. It had almost happened again. He had almost lost another teammate. But thankfully, this time, it looked like everyone had survived.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She felt cold and there was snow falling down. Her eyes focused and she saw the faces of her three teammates all smiling down at her. "Naruto-kun," she whispered. "Am I dead? Is this heaven?'

He smiled at her. "No Hinata-chan," he gently pulled her up into his arms and held her tight. "You're alive my sweet Hinata-chan. You're alive."

As Naruto held her Kiba reached out and put his arms around both of them. Kakashi then leaned in and put his around all three of them. With an embrace team seven celebrated their victory on the bridge. But much more importantly they celebrated the fact that they had all survived.


	22. Going home

Hinata checked on her patient and smiled at him. "Your wrist will be completely healed in about two weeks. Your other injuries aren't serious and will be totally healed soon. How do you feel?"

Haku looked up at her from his hospital bed. "Why are you being so kind to me?" He asked quietly.

Hinata smiled at him. "Because you are hurt and I want you to get better."

Haku shook his head. "I was your enemy, why should you care?"

"You're not my enemy anymore and I don't blame you for being on the other side." Hinata said.

Naruto was also in the room. "I think you'll find that a lot of people don't hold grudges if you really are sorry for what you've done."

"May I speak with you alone please?"

"Would you mind Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not." As she began to leave Naruto put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She giggled a bit. "You know it really is all right Naruto-kun. I'm fine." She assured him.

"I know that Hinata-chan. I just like holding you and having you remind me."

She giggled again. "You're silly." She gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

Naruto turned happily to the patient in the bed. "Thank you again for what you did. I will always be in your debt Haku."

Haku shook his head. "Please do not thank me for forcing you to suffer."

"It doesn't matter if I suffered. All that matters is that Hinata-chan is alive and well. Why didn't you tell me that during our fight? I almost killed you."

"Zabuza-sama always taught me to kill when it was necessary. In his eyes what I had done was weakness, and I was ashamed of it. Also seeing the pain I had inflicted on you I felt I had no right to ask for mercy." Haku paused. "I wish you had killed me."

"Don't say that!" Naruto said sharply. "I know you miss Zabuza, but you are young and have a long life ahead of you."

"As what? A broken tool?" He said sadly.

"You're not a tool; you're a person a human being."

"All ninjas are but tools to be used. When Zabuza rescued me he told me that I belonged to him mind, body, and soul. Now that he is gone I am nothing. Again I am alone. Again I am superfluous, unwanted, and shunned." Haku shivered at his memories. "Death is much better than to live like that."

"You're not alone. You have a friend standing right here. I'm your friend and I care about you Haku."

Haku looked at him. "I was not strong enough to be a worthy tool to Zabuza. I would not be one for you either."

"Good!" Haku looked surprised. "I don't want a tool I want a friend." Naruto went to his bedside. "Look Haku we are shinobi and that means we must be ready to do many hard things including kill or die for the ones we serve and love. But we never stop being human. Even in those moments when we must be hard and cruel we remain all too human. If you really just want to go through life as someone's tool I can't help you because I can't be anyone's owner. But, if you want a place where people will care about you and where you will always be wanted. That I can give you."

Haku looked at him with a bit of fear and a bit of hope. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "When my team leaves here you are welcome to come with us back to Konoha. You'd be welcome to come and stay with me and my mom."

"What… what if your mother does not like me?"

Naruto chuckled. "I think you underestimate how nice you are. Besides as soon as I tell her you're the reason Hinata is still alive she'll love you." Naruto sounded very certain.

"But I fought against you and your team." Haku protested.

"So? My mom's a ninja. She'll understand that you had a duty and personal obligation to Zabuza." Naruto gave him a big smile. "What do you say? Want to come back with me and have a real home?"

Haku thought about it for a moment and slowly nodded. "I would like that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what is this about?" Kiba asked.

Team seven had gotten back together at the Tazuna residence. Currently Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari were all in town enjoying a massive and spontaneous celebration. The whole town was celebrating Gato's untimely demise and the end to his reign of terror. His team had been invited to join but Naruto had asked to talk to them first.

"Well," Naruto spoke up. "There are a few things I needed to talk to you about. First off, I've invited Haku to come back with us to Konoha and to stay at my home."

"What?" Kiba said. "The guy almost kills your girlfriend and you're going to be roomies with him?"

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said firmly. "Haku could have killed me easily. He chose to let me live. I have nothing against him so you shouldn't either." Kiba grumbled a bit but didn't seem upset.

"Are you sure that's wise? Naruto have you really thought this through?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto nodded. "I have Kakashi-sensei. I consider Haku to be a friend and he is all alone now. He needs a place where he is wanted and I wish to give him that. And what is the down side? I gain a friend and the village gains a damn good ninja."

Kakashi thought about it. "Well he likely doesn't have any bounties on him. You would have to get approval from the Hokage for him to become a Leaf nin, and you'll have to convince your mother to let him stay with you."

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure they'll both be o.k. with it."

"Naruto how the hell do you make friends so fast?" Kiba asked.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well you see…" he detailed the previous meeting with Haku. He was not really surprised to see they were all frowning at him, even Hinata.

"Naruto," Kakashi said sharply. "You made contact with an enemy ninja and didn't tell us about it?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't really fault you for not attacking him or even for talking with him. Though if you do this in the future you will need to very cautious. Now what I do have a problem with is you keeping this meeting secret from all of us. You should be able to trust your teammates with anything."

"I know that Kakashi-sensei." He took another deep breath. "That's why I've decided to tell them about my big secret."

"Big secret Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Kakashi looked at him in surprise. "Naruto I wasn't referring to that."

"I know but I want to tell them. I trust both of you with my life and I think it only fair that you know the whole truth about me."

Kiba looked at him. "Does this have something to do with that insane amount of power you had?"

Naruto nodded glumly. "It sure does." He hesitated just a bit before telling them. He really did trust them both with his life. He expected they would both understand. But even if they didn't, well it would definitely hurt but not destroy him. Enough people who knew the truth were accepting of him. He understood that he was not a monster. He also understood that some people would never accept that. That many people saw him that way and hated him did not make it so. "Before I start what I have to tell you remains a secret you can't speak of it. Do you understand?"

He waited for both of them to nod. "All right I have to tell you about what really happened the night the Kyuubi attacked the village…" And he told them the truth of how his father saved the village and of the price of that salvation.

"You're the Kyuubi?" Kiba said in amazement.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm the Kyuubi's jailer. As you saw I can tap into some of its power when I'm really angry. But I am not the Kyuubi."

Hinata immediately came forward to glomp onto him and press her head against his chest. "Of course you're not! You're Naruto-kun! It doesn't matter what's inside of you!" She declared fiercely.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." He said very glad that she understood.

Kiba smiled. "Heh, well I always knew you were a bad ass. Now I know just how much of one."

Naruto looked at him. "So you're o.k. with this?"

Kiba nodded. "You're a part of my pack Naruto and an Inuzuka never abandons his pack." Akamaru barked his agreement.

Naruto let out a very deep sigh of relief. "Oh, Hinata-chan I just remembered something!" He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a dried flower. "Could you press this for me please?"

She took the flower and smiled. "It's a white carnation. These are supposed to be good luck."

He nodded. "I know, I'm going to keep this one as a good luck charm." He smiled at her. "I figure if it helped me get through today it must have a whole lot of luck in it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Team seven remained for another two weeks. They stayed until the bridge was completed. Haku recovered from his injuries and began training a bit with Naruto and the others. They ate and talked together and slowly all hostile feelings began to disappear. Haku was welcomed as a sort of unofficial fifth member. When he showed them his pet rabbit, Mr. Fluffy, Hinata went wild. Haku slowly came to think he might have a place in the world. But there were still wounds that would take a very long time to heal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Haku stood before a simple grave. There was a small cross and a large sword planted into the earth. He had come here to say a final good bye to the man who had rescued him from loneliness and from death. And whom he would always cherish as his father. From behind he heard soft footsteps.

"It's time Haku." Naruto said respectfully. "We're going to meet at the bridge and say good bye to everyone there."

Haku nodded. He continued to face the grave. "Do you think he was a bad man?"

Naruto answered carefully. "Yes, I do. But I realize that very few people are completely good or bad. I can believe that he showed to you his best side."

Haku slowly nodded. He stiffened his back and bowed low to the grave before him. "Good bye Zabuza-sama. Good bye… father. I shall never forget you." He turned around and smiled. "Let's go Naruto I want to see Konoha and meet your mother."

XXXXXXXXXX

The entire town had turned out to say good bye to their heroes and to celebrate the completion of the bridge. "We owe you a huge debt." Tazuna said.

Kakashi smiled. "It's all right, we were happy to help."

Inari was weeping. "I didn't want to cry anymore!" The boy complained.

Smiling Naruto went over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's all right to cry when you're happy."

"All right team seven. It's time to go home." Kakashi spoke. After a few more final waves good bye they leapt. Fittingly enough they would be the very first people to use the new bridge to cross over from Wave country to the mainland.

Leaping away they were soon gone from sight. "They truly are heroes." Tazuna said.

"Yes they are." Tsunami agreed. "Hey dad, I just realized something! The bridge doesn't have a name!"

Tazuna smiled. "I have the perfect name. Let's call it, 'The Great Naruto Bridge.'"

"Yeah grandpa! That's a great name!"

And that was what the bridge was named.

XXXXXXXXXX

When they had originally set out it had been judged an extended C-rank mission expected to last from seven to ten days. When they returned it had been just over a month and they were returning from an A-rank. As they came up on five miles to the gate Naruto switched on his radio communicator to send. At first they were still a bit out of range but quickly they were within the five mile limit.

"Hey mom can you hear me?" Naruto called.

"Naruto-kun!" Kushina's voice came through loud and clear and Naruto felt like he was home again. "Where are you honey?

"I'm heading towards the gates kaasan. Did you get the letter I sent you?"

"I got it yesterday so your friend Haku is with you?"

"That's right." He'd sent the letter out two weeks ago. Except when ninja couriers were being used the postal services left a great deal to be desired. "He can't wait to meet you."

"Well I can't wait to meet him."

In only five minutes team seven arrived at the gates. As Naruto knew she would be his mom was there waiting. She held out her arms and Naruto decided to go ahead and act his age for a change. With a bound he leapt into her arms. She hugged her son tight and showered him with kisses. "Welcome home Naruto-kun."

"Thank kaasan." After a minute he turned to wave Haku over. "Mom, this is my friend Haku. I want him to stay with us."

Haku bowed deeply to her. "I am most honored to meet you Kushina–sama."

Kushina smiled and came over to the boy. "No need to be so formal Haku-kun. Kushina will do just fine." She bent down and hugged him. Haku immediately stiffened, he wasn't really used to being hugged. "Now let's go home and get you settled in."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to live here?" Haku said in a small voice.

Naruto laughed. "I grew up here so to me it's just home. I forget sometimes that it's pretty impressive."

"It's amazing." Haku said sincerely.

Kushina cleared her throat and got the attention of both boys. "Now Haku, my son considers you a friend and for sparing Hinata you have my deepest thanks. You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. However…" her voice took on a very serious tone. "Everyone who lives here is expected to serve and protect Namikaze. So long as you are a resident here and a friend to my son I will give you the protection of this clan and you will always have a place. In return I expect you to be willing to serve and protect this clan."

Haku stiffened and bowed deeply. "Kushina-sama I give you my solemn word that I would give my life to protect you or Naruto. I will gladly serve and protect this clan!"

Kushina smiled and ruffled his long black hair. "Well then, welcome to Namikaze."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How bad was it?" Tsunade asked quietly. When Kakashi had asked to meet with her in private she knew it had to be serious.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi asked. "The demon's chakra flowed around Naruto sort of like a second skin in a bit like a fox's shape. He even had a tail made of chakra. His power was incredible, though only a fraction of what the Kyuubi's had been. When he attacked the bandits I saw him send the chakra around him out in the form of arms and slaughter six men without any noticeable effort. From talking with Haku it would seem this second skin also acts as an ultimate defense. Apparently it protects him from weapons and jutsus."

"What was his behavior like?"

"Well he was definitely angry. However he deliberately chose not to kill Haku. He also deliberately gave the men who did not attack him the chance to escape. Despite being filled with rage his personality was definitely Naruto's."

"I see." Tsunade said quietly. "Do you wish to pull him from active duty?"

"No." He replied firmly. "Nothing I've seen leads me to believe he was not in full control of the demon's power. In fact had he not had that power available I don't know how the battle would have ended. I was certainly in no shape to take on so many armed men after expending so much chakra fighting Zabuza."

Tsunade sat back and considered. "All right, for the time being we'll leave him on active duty. I'm also declaring everything that involved the demon's chakra to be an S-rank secret. Jiraiya is off the map for the moment looking for information about a certain organization. When he returns to Konoha I'll have him examine Naruto and his seal." She looked at Kakashi with interest. "All this aside how did he do?"

"He is his father's son." Kakashi said simply. "While I was injured he ran the squad as well as I could have asked. His actions were consistently designed to protect his teammates and the people we were guarding."

Tsunade nodded. "All right, thank you Kakashi."

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next three weeks team seven successfully completed six C-rank missions. None of these were extended and none proved harder than expected. During this time Haku was allowed to take the academy graduation test which he passed with ease. He agreed to take an oath to serve Konoha faithfully and was awarded a Leaf hitai-ite. What to do with him next was a problem as there were no openings on any of the current teams. Tsunade though thought she had an idea. She summoned Kushina and Haku to her office one day.

"Kushina, I have a problem." Tsunade said simply. "Actually I have two problems. And I think I have a possible solution for both."

Kushina eyed her friend carefully. "Yes?"

"Well the first problem is what to do with Haku here." The boy stood quietly at attention and said nothing. "According to the mission report from Kakashi he would seem to be at least Chunin level. But I'm not prepared to promote him or even allow him entrance into the Chunin exams based solely on that. I want him to have at least six months of field experience with a Leaf squad before I even consider the question. Now that is one problem." Tsunade pressed her intercom. "Please send her in Shizune."

Kushina looked behind her as the office door opened. In walked a teenage girl perhaps 14 or 15. She had long straight black hair and dark eyes. She wore a dark blue jacket and beige pants her hitai-ite was around her neck. The girl sent Kushina a look of surprise, and just a twinge of fear. She came to stand to Kushina's right before the Hokage's desk. "You sent for me Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded and frowned. "Uchiha Gabrella, your sensei has asked me to remove you from his squad. Do you have any idea how rare that is? As a general rule a team leader will almost never request a member be removed from a squad unless there is absolutely no alternative. You've had it happen to you twice now." Tsunade opened a rather thick folder on her desk. "Refusal to obey orders, dereliction of duty, fighting with squad mates, missing practices, the list goes on and on with you. Frankly Gabrella I'm about ready to just call you a lost cause and strip you of your shinobi status."

"What?! You can't do that!" The girl shouted in outrage.

"Quiet!" Tsunade snapped. "I didn't bring you here to talk stand there and listen. I'm putting you on a six month probationary period. You have that long to save your career. If after six months your sensei does not give you a satisfactory review then I will strip you of shinobi status. What is more, if at any point your sensei wants to get rid of you I will strip you. This is your absolute last chance, do you understand?" The girls nodded once tersely. "Wonderful now please wait in the reception area."

With a snap to her step she left the office, almost but not quite slamming the door.

Tsunade sighed. "That girl has some great potential. But she has become extremely frustrated by the fact she had not developed a sharingan. Most Uchihas develop them by the time they are thirteen. She just became fifteen and the clan believes she will not develop one, her frustration has made her reckless and a discipline problem."

"And you intend to put her and Haku on the same squad?" Kushina asked in surprise.

Tsunade nodded. "Haku needs to learn how to deal with different personalities and to develop some social skills. Gabrella needs some discipline and an example of how to behave. Actually I think the key is to find just the right sensei for the two of them. Someone who can be both a disciplinarian and show a little compassion when it's called for."

"Hmmm, well it looks like it will be a tall order. Who did you have in mind?"

Tsunade smiled wickedly. "You."

"What?!" Kushina did not believe it. "Are you joking I've never been a sensei!"

"Except to Naruto and you did an incredible job with him." Tsunade said. "But now Kakashi has got that role. You're a strong woman Kushina with a good heart and you're a hell of a Jonin. I'm certain Haku would work well with you and I think you might be able to get through to Gabrella."

"Teaching my son was a special case. I'm not even a Leaf nin." She pointed to her Whirlpool hitai-ite. "I've never even done a mission here in Konoha."

"Well it has been thirteen years since you came here. Don't you think it's high time you did one? Kushina you are far too skilled and far too valuable to just do nothing. Now that you are no longer training Naruto you need to do something more with your time."

Kushina frowned. "I'm head of the Namikaze clan. As a general rule clan heads don't usually have active duty status."

"Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Akimichi Choza are all still active duty." Tsunade sighed. "Look I won't force you, but wouldn't you enjoy a new challenge and plus it's only for six months."

Haku suddenly turned to face Kushina. "Kushina-sama, I would feel most comfortable serving under your command."

Kushina smiled at the boy. She liked him, he was a little shy and formal sometimes but he was very kind hearted and very earnest. A bit like Rock Lee. "I'm not worried about you Haku." She turned back to Tsunade. "I don't trust the Uchihas." She said flatly.

"I know." Tsunade said with a frown. "But that is another reason for you to accept this assignment. Maybe if you're Gabrella's sensei you'll come to see the Uchiha clan is not pure evil. Maintaining the peace and security of this village is my highest priority. If I can, I want to diffuse the tensions between Namikaze and Uchiha. Come on Kushina what do you say? At the very least this will get you out of the house."

Kushina looked back to Haku. He had an eager expression on his face. Damn it I already know I'm going to regret this. "It's just for six months right?"

Tsunade smiled, she was hooked her now she just had to reel her in. "Just for six short months."

Kushina sighed. "All right I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXX

She smiled at the senseis that were gathered around her. "As you can probably all imagine the reason I gathered you here was to formally announce the start of the Chunin exams in one week's time." Tsunade said. "Now let's begin with this year's rookie squads. Do any of you feel confident in nominating your squads?"

Kakashi stepped forward without hesitation. "Squad seven led by Kakashi consists of Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuga Hinata. I vow upon the honor of my clan the Hatake that all three of them are ready for the Chunin selection exams."

A new and difficult challenge for team seven was about to begin.


	23. Meeting new people

"Why do you think Kakashi-sensei just up and left like that?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea Hinata-chan. But I'm not complaining, we've got the rest of the day to ourselves." Kiba had decided to do some training with Akamaru. He and Hinata were walking hand in hand towards Ichiraku's to get some lunch. He wasn't sure what they were going to do the rest of the day but he knew it would be spent together. Since almost losing her Naruto had come to truly understand just how much he loved her and what a huge part of his life she was. He smiled at her and she smiled back. There was nothing like almost losing something to truly make you appreciate what you had.

As the two of them were passing an alleyway towards Ichiraku's they heard some small children shouting. Looking he saw a teen in a black outfit holding a child up in the air. A blonde girl in a very short skirt was looking on bored while two small children were shouting. Naruto recognized the kid struggling in the older boy's grip. "Ah hell, come on Hinata-chan." He let go of her hand and raced down the alley.

The older boy smirked nastily. "You shouldn't run into people brat, they might not like it."

"It was an accident! We were just playing! Please let me go!"

The teen smiled and shook the kid a little. He wasn't actually going to hurt him, but seeing him cry was kind of funny. And then suddenly he felt a blade pressing against his throat.

"Let the kid go right now, or I slice you open like a pear." A harsh voice said to him.

The blonde girl was reaching for some type of weapon on her back. Her legs were taken out and she dropped to the ground. Before she could recover a girl with pale eyes was standing over her with a kunai to her throat. "Don't interfere with Naruto-kun." She said.

Kankuro carefully looked over to his right to where the person holding the sword was. There stood a Leaf nin a bit younger and shorter than he was. But the boy had a look in his eyes that he recognized. Whoever the hell this kid was he was ready to kill. Kankuro gave a smile and carefully set the boy down. "Sure, no problem." He tried to laugh. "No harm done, I was just playing around."

"Playing around." Naruto said flatly. "You all right Konohamaru?" He asked without taking his eyes off the teen. Sarutobi had brought his grandson with him to a few of his birthday parties. Naruto wasn't especially close to the boy but he did know him.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Naruto!"

"No problem, I think you and your friends should go now." The children wasted no time in departing.

Kankuro gave a sickly smile. "See no harm done. So you going to take your sword off my throat now?"

"Maybe," Naruto sent him a nasty smile. "And maybe I'll play with you for a little while like you were playing with Konohamaru. I can see by your hitai-ite that you're a Sand nin. You here for the Chunin exams?"

"That's right." Kankuro didn't nod for fear of cutting himself if he did.

"Well that makes you a guest here in my village and guests don't go around threatening our citizens. Oh and by the way, that kid just happens to be the grandson of our Third Hokage and a friend of mine. As long as you're staying here remember you're a guest and that we expect you to behave like one. Threaten one of our citizens again and you will regret it." Naruto finally pulled his sword back. Kankuro took a few steps back. Seeing Naruto's actions Hinata pulled back her kunai and moved to stand beside him.

Temari quickly got on her feet and stood next to her brother. She looked at the blonde ninja who still had his sword ready. He's kind of cool. Despite the situation she gave him a slight grin.

Kankuro was furious and humiliated. He pulled, 'crow' off his back. "You want to try that again now that I'm ready?"

Naruto nodded calmly. "If you want to fight that's fine. But understand that I'll probably kill you."

The calm certainty with which he spoke those words was eerily familiar to both Kankuro and Temari. "Kankuro maybe we should just go." Temari suggested. Kankuro hesitated, no longer sure if he wanted to push things further.

"Kankuro," an annoyed voice called from above. "Stop it! You are a disgrace to our entire village."

Naruto shot his head up to see a red haired boy hanging upside down on a tree. He seemed to have a huge gourd on his back. What the hell? I didn't sense his chakra signature! Who the hell is this guy?

"But he started it!" Kankuro complained and pointed to Naruto.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." The red haired boy said in a soft menacing tone.

Kankuro swallowed. "Yes Gaara, I'm sorry."

The red haired nin swiftly teleported down. He appeared near the other two and faced Naruto. "I apologize for their rude behavior." He turned to face the other two. "We're here early but that doesn't mean we're here to play around. Let's go."

"Wait!" Naruto called out. "What's your name?"

The blonde girl immediately started to blush. "You mean me?"

"No, I mean him."

The red haired boy eyed him with a small bit of interest. "I am Sabaku no Gaara at your service." He paused a bit. "I am curious to know your name as well."

Naruto have a slight bow. "I am Namikaze Naruto."

Gaara seemed to mull that over for a moment. "Namikaze… are the son of the fourth Hokage?"

"I am."

"Then we have something in common Naruto. I am the son of the fourth Kazekage." Gaara stared directly at him and Naruto had no trouble matching the stare. "Looking in your eyes I see we have something else in common too."

"What would that be?" He asked.

"You're a killer, just like me."

"I've killed." Naruto said coldly.

Gaara looked at him for a bit longer, and then finally turned to leave. "I look forward to seeing you at the exams Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina and Haku were in the park near the pond. There were a few ducks and Haku was happily feeding them bread. Haku was enjoying himself.

Kushina looked at the boy and shook her head a bit. It's hard to believe someone so gentle was the partner for a bastard like Zabuza.

It was then that Uchiha Gabrella finally put in an appearance. "Sorry I'm late." She said grumpily.

Kushina made a point of looking at her watch. "You're twenty minutes late. Your punishment is twenty pushups for every minute you kept me and Haku waiting. Now drop and give me four hundred pushups."

Gabrella stared at her open mouthed. "You've got to be kidding me! I was just a little late and this is the first time I'm meeting you as my sensei!"

Kushina lifted an eyebrow. "That would be a reason for you to try and make a good impression on me. Instead you choose to show blatant disrespect for my time and the time of your teammate."

Gabrella crossed her arms and took on a sulky look. "No one told me you would expect me to show up on time."

"You're a shinobi. No one should have to tell you something so basic. Do you need someone to remind you to pack your ninja gear before coming?"

"You can't really expect me to do so many pushups just for being a little late on my first day."

Kushina eyed her watch. "You just wasted another minute of my time. You're now up to four hundred and twenty pushups."

"Hey that's not fair!"

"So?" Kushina said coldly.

The girl was clearly getting angry. "How can you punish me for just talking to you for a minute?"

"I'm punishing you for not immediately obeying me when I told you to drop and give me pushups. As your sensei my responsibility is to teach and protect you. As my student yours is to follow my orders and give me your best effort at all times." I wish Lee or Naruto were here right now to show her what I mean. Well she'll see Haku. "Now if you don't drop and start in the next twenty five seconds you will be up to four hundred and forty."

Gabrella glared but finally dropped down and began doing them.

Kushina let out a sigh. I already regret this.

XXXXXXXXXX

The earlier events did nothing to damage their appetites and the two of them were enjoying their meal when their radio communicators squawked to life. "All members of team seven please meet me at our regular spot in thirty minutes. Please acknowledge." Kakashi's voice sounded.

"Blonde boy acknowledge." Naruto said after pressing down the send button.

"Pretty girl acknowledge." Hinata said.

A few seconds later they heard Kiba's voice. "Dog boy acknowledge."

Hinata looked curiously at him. "What do you think?"

Naruto smiled. "Well I don't think he would call a meeting just to tell us he wasn't entering us in the exams."

XXXXXXXXXX

They were now standing at the practice fields about a mile from the academy. Kushina was looking patiently at her two man squad. Haku was just standing there politely waiting. Gabrella was still rubbing her arms and looking discontent.

Kushina sighed. "Well as of today the three of us will be Team Kushina. We'll be a two man squad with me as sensei. That is a bit unusual as is the fact this assignment will only last a set period of time, six months. But all three if us are in unusual positions so we'll do our very best to make this an effective team." Gabrella let out a rude noise. "Do you wish to say something Gabrella?"

"If I do will you make me do more pushups?" She ostentatiously rubbed her arms.

"No," Kushina answered pleasantly. "But I have plenty of other ways to make you miserable. Keep that in mind."

The girl glared. "Why are you even pretending that we're a team? I'm a huge screw up and even though I don't know this kid's story." She nodded towards Haku. "He must be some kind of problem too. All you are is a baby sitter watching us to make sure we don't get into trouble."

Kushina frowned. The girl's attitude needed some major adjustment. "I don't baby sit for the Hokage, it's the other way around." Gabrella stared at her. "Do you not want to be ninja? If you don't say so right now and I'll spare us both a lot of pain and aggravation. Have no doubts that even if our make up is a bit unusual we will be a team and we will perform missions to serve the village. If you are not ready to give me your full effort then I suggest you tell me so right now."

Gabrella looked at her, but remained silent.

"Wonderful," Kushina spoke in a cheerful voice. "Well since we are a new team why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'll start off. My name is Namikaze Kushina. I am clan head of the Namikaze clan. I like training and being with my son Naruto and his many friends." She gave Haku a quick smile that Gabrella did not miss. "What I dislike is anything or anyone who threatens my son. I have only one goal in life, and that is to see my son become Hokage." She looked to Gabrella. "Your turn."

Gabrella sighed. "I am Uchiha Gabrella of the elite Uchiha clan obviously. I like ice cream and having fun. What I dislike are pushups and people who make me do them for no good reason. My goal is to get the sharingan and make my father and my clan see me!"

Kushina nodded. No one could miss the frustration when she spoke that last sentence. She nodded to Haku. "Your turn."

Haku gave her a slight bow. "Arigato Kushina-sama. I am Momochi Haku. I like my bunny, feeding animals, and being with my friends, especially Naruto. I dislike and will destroy anyone who threatens those people who are precious to me. My goal is to always be able to serve and protect the Namikaze clan."

Gabrella eyed the boy with disappointment. "You sound like her groupie. And by the way it's, 'sensei' not, 'sama.'"

Haku looked at her calmly. "I prefer to call her Kushina–sama."

Kushina sighed. She had told him many times that he didn't need to call her that and had given up. "All right. Now since you both have experience we won't bother with any silly tests. We'll do some basic team building exercises today. But first I want to get a sense of your skill level. I'll spar with each of you. Gabrella you'll go first. I want you to come at me as hard as you can."

She nodded but looked a little nervous. "Uhm before we do that can I ask you about something?"

"What?"

Gabrella looked embarrassed at what she was about to say. "Well I sort of grew up with stories about you. You know… Kushina the Red Death."

Kushina sent the girl a flat look. "Yes?"

"Well I know this is stupid, but those stories. They aren't real are they?"

Kushina shook her head. "Take my word that I don't magically appear if you say my name three times and I don't go roaming the streets after dark looking for bad children."

Gabrella nodded feeling foolish but relieved. "All right. And that crazy story about you killing a bunch of drunken men and piling their decapitated bodies outside your gate. That's pretend too right?"

Kushina gave her a very happy smile. "No, that one is true. Please keep that story in mind the next time you think about running late. Now let's start."

With a shudder Gabrella began sparring with her worst childhood nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the bridge Kakashi handed them out the applications for the exams. "I have nominated you for the Chunin exams. Competition is strictly voluntary. If you wish to compete bring these forms with you to the academy, room 301 by 4 p.m. one week from today. Remember this is strictly voluntary. If you choose not to compete it will not be held against you."

Naruto frowned. "Damn it I don't have a pen!"

"I need one too!" Kiba complained.

Hinata produced one and began filling out her form. "You can use mine after I'm done Naruto-kun." She said happily.

"Hey! Me next!" Kiba shouted.

"No! Me!" Naruto declared.

Chuckling Kakashi produced two pens. "I thought you might want to compete."

The boys each grabbed a pen and got busy. "Are you kidding niisan? After Wave country this will be a breeze!"

"Hell yeah!" Kiba shouted. "We're going to kick some major ass!"

Kakashi frowned a bit. "I like your confidence boys but please don't think for a second that this going to be easy. It's very rare for a rookie squad to even be nominated to compete, though two other teams were as well this year. It's also rare to pass on your first attempt. If you don't make it this time don't see it as a setback, view it as valuable experience for next time."

"What are you talking about niisan? Team seven is the best!" he looked at his two teammates and smiled. "We're absolutely passing and making Chunin on the first try!"

His two teammates caught his excitement and nodded eagerly.

"Naruto," Kakashi said seriously. "Just about all your opponents will be older and a lot more experienced than you. Don't start thinking you'll have a walk through. This exam will be every bit as hard as our first mission was. In some ways it will be much harder, and I won't be there to help."

Naruto smiled, his confidence not wavering for an instant. "It doesn't matter how hard it is We will definitely pass!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabrella trudged home exhausted and sore. Just about every part of her ached. How exactly was she expected to survive this? Maybe the Hokage had deliberately made Kushina her sensei in order to drive her to quit. Well that wasn't going to happen! She wasn't quitting no matter what. She really wanted nothing more than a hot bath and bed. But she was expected to be at her aunt's house for dinner and her father would be upset if she didn't show up. Thinking of dear old dad she let herself grin. He had gone to the Hokage to wash his hands of her. She was a failure in his eyes and he'd told the Hokage to do whatever she wanted with her, the Uchiha clan was uninterested. Today's events had one bright spot and she was about to enjoy it.

She entered her aunt's home and removed her sandals. "Is anyone home?"

Her aunt answered her. "We're in the dining room dear about to have dinner come join us."

Gabrella entered the dining room and sat down. The only person who got a smile from her was her aunt. Her dad and her mopey cousin got disinterested looks. "So Sasuke, is your squad taking the exams?"

He sent her a very thin smile. "Of course we are. Kurenai-sensei gave us the applications this afternoon." His face took on a steely look. "I expect to make Chunin." To make his point he activated his sharingan and showed it to her.

Damn show off! Of course he gets it before he even turns thirteen! What is wrong with me? Why can't I activate mine? "I hope you're ready for it. The Chunin exams can be rough."

"Heh, for you maybe." Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke!" her aunt Mikoto said sharply.

"Your son has a point." Riyuki noted. "I'm sure he won't fail the exam four times and end up a Genin for life."

"Riyuki that is not fair to Gabrella. She tries very hard and I am sure she will make it there eventually." Mikoto spoke.

Typical, my aunt defends me from my father who just wants to tear me down. "Thank you auntie. I am still trying my best father and I am on a new team and have a new sensei."

Her father was unimpressed and did not even bother to respond. "How is your new team dear?" Mikoto asked.

Gabrella sighed. "Very strange. I only have one teammate and he's a little boy who is really quiet and polite and eager to please."

Sasuke smirked. "Is he any good? Because if he is he sounds like the exact opposite of you."

"Sasuke!" Mikoto sounded upset. Riyuki made an agreeing sound. Gabrella had to bite down to keep from screaming in his face.

"So who is your new sensei dear?"

Gabrella waited a heart beat to let her father start drinking some tea. "Namikaze Kushina."

And as she'd known he would he coughed up his tea. Gasping he needed a minute to talk again. "What?! The Hokage assigned you that woman as your sensei?! This is an outrage! I'm going to the Tower right now and tell the Hokage…"

"What exactly dad?" Gabrella cut in with a sweet voice. "Are you going to tell her that you're going back on your word? That now suddenly the clan does care about me? Wouldn't that make you and the clan look awfully weak to just go back on your word like that?" She knew, oh did she know, that her father despised the appearance of weakness. And so now he was trapped by his own words into calling someone he absolutely loathed his daughter's sensei. "Anyway," she continued in a chipper voice. "I wouldn't worry about it. Not only does she seem to be and excellent teacher but the two of us really hit it off. I think we're going to become very close." The look on his face made every pushup and ache in her body worth it. Ah, sweet revenge.


	24. The exam begins

Sakura was focusing her chakra into the fish. Not too much! Just enough into the vital organs. Suddenly the fish began to flap about. Surprised she pulled back a little. I actually did it!

"Sakura!" A sharp voice called. "What are you waiting for? Put the fish back in the tank!"

"Oh! Yes Ichala-sensei!" She quickly grabbed the large fish and tossed him back into the tank. When she had started this training some months ago the thought of even touching a slimy fish had grossed her out. Now she didn't even give it a second thought. With the fish now back in the tank she turned back around to face her sensei. Sakura immediately froze. Is that a smile? I didn't think she even knew how to smile.

Ichala noticed how Sakura was looking at her and the smiled vanished. "There something wrong cherry blossom girl?"

"No, sensei."

Ichala eyed her for a moment and slowly nodded. "I have to tell you Sakura, your progress has been much faster than I expected." Ichala saw her student's chest begin to puff out. "But then of course I didn't expect much from you." Sakura's chest deflated just as quickly. Ichala put a hand over her mouth so Sakura couldn't see her chuckle. "The Chunin exams begin tomorrow don't they?"

"Yes sensei."

As if by magic Ichala reached behind her back and produced a small cloth pouch. "Here this is for you."

Sakura took it warily. "What is it sensei?"

"A personalized med kit. I made it for you. Inside you'll find bandages, antiseptic, morphine, soldier pills, gauze and some other useful items."

"Thank you sensei!" Sakura actually moved to give the woman a hug but Ichala was fast enough to back away.

"Don't hug me girl or I'll make you give it back to me." Sakura nodded. "Now are you ready to finish up the session with our usual ten laps around the Uchiha complex?"

Sakura finished attaching the med kit to her belt. "Yes sensei!"

And there it was, Ichala actually smiled at her. "In honor of your being in the exams tomorrow, this one time only, I'll let you skip it."

"Really sensei?"

"Get out of here Sakura before I change my mind. And good luck in the exams."

"Thank you sensei!" Sakura fled as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day the plan was for team eight to meet at 3 go over a few things and then walk over to the academy. So Sakura was a bit surprised when Shino came knocking at her family's door a little after 2.

"Shino, has something happened? Did Kurenai-sensei change the meeting time?"

"No Sakura, we are still expected to meet at three o'clock." Shino said in that emotionless calm voice.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I would like you to come take walk with me." Shino said simply.

She looked at him with just a little bit of concern. In the three months they had been teammates he had not exactly, 'warmed' up to either her or Sasuke. That was not to say he was not a good teammate or that he did not look out for them. It was just he had a very solitary and quiet personality that did not mesh all that well with her intense forth right ways. "Why? What is this about?"

"It is about me being a good teammate. I ask only that you take a short walk with me and listen to what I have to say." Shino said.

"Oh all right."

XXXXXXXXXX

They had been walking for about five minutes in an uncomfortable silence. Well it was uncomfortable for her. Shino was usually quiet so she supposed he was all right with it.

"Tell me Sakura," he suddenly spoke and took her by surprise. "How would you describe me?"

"What?"

He looked at her with his glasses over the high collar of his coat. As usual his expression was hidden. "I would like you to tell me honestly how you view me."

"Uhm, o.k., you're intelligent, honest, patient, quiet, and very dependable."

He nodded simply. "Am I in the habit of making false accusations or wild statements that are not backed by logic?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, you hardly say anything and when you do it's always the truth and I'd have to say it is always pretty logical."

He again nodded. "Am I someone driven by wild passions to do and say mad and irresponsible things?"

Sakura started to laugh. Shino and wild passion? No she couldn't even picture that. "No Shino," she tried to stop laughing. "You're not."

"Do you think I would do or say anything to deliberately hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No Shino, you're a good guy and a goods teammate."

And once more he nodded. "Please keep all these conclusions in mind as I relate to you the following." He came to abrupt halt and turned to face her. "Sasuke is using you and you would be best served to end your relationship with him."

She stared at him not believing it. This was just about the last thing she had ever expected to hear from him. About the only thing that could have surprised her more would have been if he had suddenly proclaimed his love for her. Once she got over her shock she started to get angry. "Did Kurenai put you up to this?"

"No, I came to this conclusion independently. Has Kurenai also spoken to you about this subject?"

Sakura clamped down on her lips. Kurenai had taken her aside and gently hinted that her feelings for Sasuke were not returned and that she might be better off with someone else. Being a woman Kurenai had at least known how to phrase it and bring things up indirectly to try and protect her feelings. "Shino," she said defensively. "Whatever happens between me and Sasuke is none of your business."

"I disagree. Whatever affects the performance of this team is most certainly my business. And Sasuke is beginning to have a negative effect on you. When you are not at his side you are intelligent and strong willed and you are beginning to become a fine kunoichi. But when you are under Sasuke's eyes you become no more than his puppet. You cease to be concerned with what is best for the team and you care only what he thinks of your performance. Your concern about his opinion of you is slowly deteriorating your effectiveness both as an individual shinobi and as a member of this team."

She bit down and ground her teeth in fury. Why did people keep trying to force themselves between her and the one she loved? Ino, Kurenai, and now even Shino. Why couldn't people just mind their own business? "I'm very sorry you feel that way Shino. But I honestly don't see how my feelings for Sasuke could possibly make me weaker when I've been doing tons of extra training because I want to be stronger for him. I'm also very sorry that you feel that you have to try and hurt me just because you don't want me with Sasuke."

"Feel? My arguments have nothing to do with emotion. They are based on logical conclusions derived from evidence I have observed. It is you Sakura who base what you say upon feelings and emotions rather than on logic and evidence."

"I don't care what you say!" She shouted at him. "I love Sasuke and nothing will change that!"

Shino stood there and looked at her for a moment. "I see, but he does not love you."

"What?!" She gasped and took a step back. "Why would you say that?"

"Like my previous statements Sakura. That one is based on logic gathered from visual evidence. If your behavior towards Sasuke is evidence of your, 'love' for him. Then I am left to conclude that given his complete lack of similar behavior he also has a similar lack of its cause. His actions are not consistent with someone who is concerned for your contentment or safety. Rather his actions are appropriate for someone who is only interested in gaining the greatest possible use from you."

The words reminded her of the argument she'd had with Ino after the prank at the academy. Their words were a bit different but the message was the same. They both tried to convince her Sasuke was using her. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Shino waited a bit. "Is that your entire argument? You do not wish to believe what I have to say and so I must be mistaken?"

"Don't take that tone with me." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"What tone is that?" Sino asked not even sounding curious.

"That smart superior tone that says you know so much more than me!"

"You are mistaken Sakura the tone of my voice has not changed at any point in our conversation. However I recognize now that my efforts are wasted. It is clear that you are determined to hold to your beliefs regardless of any argument of evidence put to you. You are usually quite intelligent Sakura, but when it comes to Sasuke you have a blind spot. To you Sasuke can do no wrong. Anything or anyone who challenges this assumption is simply dismissed out of hand. You are bound and determined to hold onto this idealized version of Sasuke regardless of the actual facts."

"All I know is that I love Sasuke and deep down he loves me too."

"Really and where is your evidence of this?"

"I don't need evidence!" Sakura insisted. "I just know it."

"I see." Shino replied. "Very well, clearly my effort here was wasted." He turned to leave. "I will meet you on the practice field at 3 as our sensei instructed."

She stood there and watched him go. "Aren't you worried I'll tell Sasuke what you said to me?"

Shino looked back at her and though it was hard to tell she thought he might have looked surprised. "Sakura, I spoke to Sasuke about this same matter before coming to your home."

"You did?"

He nodded. "Of course, unlike you I concern myself with following the dictates of logic rather than emotions. I advised him of my conclusions and my belief that you should not be a couple."

"Did he get angry and threaten you?" She was worried. She didn't want the team torn apart by this.

"No. He was not upset in the least. He informed me that I could make whatever argument I liked, that nothing I could say would cause you to give up your attachment to him." Shino paused. "I will admit he certainly understood you better than I did." With that Shino departed.

He didn't fight for me? He didn't even get angry? She told herself that was a good decision. Sasuke had been confident in her love for him and had not even been worried about losing her. But it still bothered herthat her boyfriend wouldn't at least get angry when someone suggested he was just using her. It bothered her a great deal more than she was willing to admit even to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think all that was about on the second floor?" Hinata asked.

"Well that genjutsu had to be some sort of test." Naruto said. "They must be trying to separate out the really weak teams all ready." He shrugged. "I mean if you can't even figure out what floor you're on you shouldn't be taking the test to begin with."

Hinata was frowning a bit. "Don't you think we should have told them about the genjutsu though?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. This is a competition now. It's team seven versus everyone else. We shouldn't try and help out the other squads. I mean it's a test after all not a real battle."

Kiba chuckled. "I'm not so sure about that. From what my mom and my older sister tell me these exams can get pretty rough."

Naruto smiled. "All the more reason not to help the competition."

"But aren't you even worried about Lee? He seemed to be in bad shape." Hinata asked. Naruto laughed. "What?"

He turned to her clasped his hands together and did a fair impression of Lee's earnest tone. "'Oh pleaaaassse let us through! We are soooo helpless and weak! I mean even though my teammate happens to be a Hyuga with the byakugan we have noooo idea there's a genjutsu here.'" He laughed and this time Hinata and Kiba joined in. "I suspect Lee's team will be fine. He was probably just play acting to convince the other teams his squad was weak."

"But Naruto-kun what do we do if some of our friends are in trouble?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Naruto looked to both his teammates. "If our friends are in serious danger of getting killed or even hurt we'll help. But we're not going out of our way to help them pass. The whole point of this is to see which teams are strong enough to deserve to be promoted. If other squads aren't strong enough yet they'll just need to jeep working at it."

"I guess that's fair Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

As they approached room three oh one there was Kakashi leaning against the wall. "Hey niisan you come to wish us good luck?"

Kakashi nodded. "That and to remind you one final time to be very careful of your opponents some of them may play rough."

Naruto had a big smile. "I say bring it on! Team seven is ready!"

"Damn straight!" Kiba agreed. Hinata simply smiled and nodded.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well what are you waiting for? Go get 'em!"

"Yeah!" he gave each of his teammates an excited look. "Let's do it team!" Plunging forward Naruto pressed open the double doors and led the way.

XXXXXXXXXX

He remembered from his academy days that 301 was a large room. He hadn't expected it to be quite this full though. There were a lot of shinobi here and many of them were from foreign villages. He did a quick scan of the room to see if he could spot the red haired kid from Sand. He was definitely someone to watch out for. And it was as he was standing there that he was brutally ambushed from behind.

"Naruto-kun!" He had no chance to dodge before Ino had glomped onto his back. "Hey cutie where have you been? I've missed you!"

"Ino! Get off Naruto-kun right now!" Hinata shouted.

Ino stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to make Naruto-kun mine."

Naruto sighed and turned to the girl who was attached to his back. "Ino I'm in love with Hinata-chan, the most we will ever be is friends. And if you keep trying to ambush me we won't be that."

She let go and dropped to the floor. Smiling she put a hand on his arm. "Naruto-kun if you would just give me one chance…"

"I'd still be in love with Hinata-chan that is never going to change." He put his arms around her, partly to hold her and partly to keep her from going up to Ino. "I love Hinata-chan and only Hinata-chan."

"So leave Naruto-kun alone." Hinata hissed and tried to pull out of Naruto's grasp.

"Ino are you being troublesome again?" Shikamaru approached with a lazy look. Trailing behind him was Chouji, a bag of chips in his hands.

"Shut up you lazy jerk!" Ino barked at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Hey Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, it has been awhile."

"Hey Shika, say don't take this the wrong way, but why did Asuma nominate your team for the exams? I mean from what I've heard your work ethic hasn't improved much."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't really know, maybe he lost a bet."

"Shut up!" Ino immediately slammed the top of his head. "Actually Naruto-kun as leader of team ten I've whipped these boys into shape. We're a smooth fighting unit!"

Seeing Chouji continue to munch on chips and Shikamaru slouch away disinterested Naruto had his doubts.

The door opened and some more familiar faces entered.

"Lady Hinata and Naruto-san I greet you." Neji said in his usual condescending tone.

"Hey, you forgetting somebody?" Kiba spoke up.

"Nobody important." Neji walked into the room followed closely by Tenten.

"What?!" Kiba shouted but both Hinata and Naruto were able to restrain him.

Lee came up to them looking a bit happier than usual. "Naruto-san, Hinata-san, and Kiba–san it is good to see all of you again."

Naruto smiled. "Hey Lee I caught your performance downstairs, very amusing."

Lee nodded vigorously. "Part of a ninja's arsenal is deception. If others believe us to be weaker than we are we can put that to good advantage."

Naruto nodded. "Oh I agree!" Naruto chuckled. "I give you credit in fact. I don't think I'd ever try to make myself look weaker." Naruto couldn't help but notice the odd look in his friend's eyes. "You seem really revved up for this thing."

Lee had a silly grin on his face. "Naruto-san I have fallen in love!"

"Oh Lee that's wonderful!" Hinata said and gave her friend a quick hug.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah that's great! You're an awesome guy whoever this girl is she really lucked out. So who is the lucky girl?"

Lee sighed. "She is the most amazing and wondrous angel with a melodious voice, kind and gentle heart, and beautiful forehead."

"Forehead?" Naruto got a very bad feeling. Like he was watching his friend about to go skipping off the edge of a cliff. "Oh Lee, please tell me this girl didn't have pink hair!"

"Yes! Yes she did!" Lee said excitedly. "Do you know her Naruto-san? Do you know Sakura-san?"

Naruto began to rub his temples. "You might say that. I spent four wonderful years with her as a classmate." His strongest memory of the girl would always be of her throwing that blood onto Hinata. "Lee please take my word for it when I say you don't want to go there. She has been in love with that stuck up Uchiha Sasuke forever. Please believe me when I say you don't have a chance with her."

Lee frowned. "Naruto-san how can you say that? I have sworn to protect her with my life! I will one day win over her sweet and gentle heart."

The door opened and in walked the members of team eight. Naruto immediately noticed a large bruise forming on Sasuke's face. Sakura seemed to be wanting to heal him but an unhappy Sasuke was holding her off. Shino was trailing his two teammates by a few feet as they entered. Sakura immediately spotted Lee and began shaking a fist at him. "You bushy browed freak! How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sent her a sharp look. "Shut up Sakura!" The girl stiffened and immediately began to apologize.

"Sweet and gentle heart huh?" Naruto commented dryly.

Lee was frowning. "I do not like the way Sasuke spoke to Sakura-san."

"He is usually not quite that bad." Naruto admitted. He had long since stopped caring why Sakura let herself be walked on the way she did. Naruto sent his thick browed friend a smile. "Lee? Did you put that bruise on Sasuke's face?"

Lee nodded. "I wanted to test myself against one of the elite Uchihas." He frowned. "My sensei ended the match before it could be concluded, but I must say I was not impressed by the performance."

Sasuke heard all this of course and seethed. It was bad enough to have lost matches against Naruto and Hinata. But at least he had a Hokage's blood in his veins while she was a master of gentle fist and heir of the elite Hyuga clan. Lee was nothing!! He was a complete loser who couldn't even mold chakra! Losing to him was a complete and utter disgrace. I'm an Uchiha and I have my sharingan now. How could I lose to a weak link like that? How can I ever get enough power to destroy Naruto and Itachi?

"Hey you kids might want to settle down! These are the Chunin exams not a trip to the playground." A silver haired Leaf nin approached them. He looked to be a teen.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba scowled.

"My name's Kabuto. Let me guess you kids are all fresh out of the academy aren't you? You're all wet behind the ears and really think you know everything don't you?"

Naruto frowned, really not liking this guy and his attitude. "Who we are is none of your business."

The young teen with glasses smiled at him. "Hey, no need to get upset with me. I'm actually trying to do you all a favor. A lot of these candidates are wound up very tight and the last thing they want is to have to listen to a bunch of loud academy graduates carrying on. Take it from someone who has been here before, you don't want to start off getting on a lot of people's nerves."

"How many times have you been here Kabuto-san?" Hinata asked politely.

"This is my seventh try. I've gone twice a year since I graduated."

Sasuke's ears picked up. "I'll bet you know a few things about these exams then."

Kabuto nodded "You might say that."

Sasuke gave him a well practiced smile. "Care to help out your fellow Leaf nins? After all we're all just helpless little wet behind the ears kids fresh out of the academy."

Kabuto chuckled. "Cute. All right I'll take some pity on you poor babies." He pulled out a stack of cards. "These are my shinobi skill cards. They're where I've placed all the information I've gathered over the past four years." He flipped some of them.

"I guess you haven't gathered that much information." Naruto commented. "All those are blank."

Kabuto nodded. "The information is hidden until I use my own personal chakra to reveal it." He set one card down and put a finger on top of it. The card spun about for a bit and then revealed information about the number of teams participating and their home villages.

Sasuke looked at the card with only mild interest. "Do you have dossier cards for individual applicants?"

Kabuto nodded. "Certainly, though my collection is far from complete. Tell me who you're interested in and I'll see what I can do."

"Show me whatever you have on Rock Lee and Namikaze Naruto; both from this village."

Kabuto began to shuffle through his cards. "You know their names and villages? That makes it too easy!" He pulled two blank cards from his deck.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned at him. Lee had already gone to rejoin his team. "Gee Sasuke after four years together don't you know me well enough already?" Sasuke sent him a frown but said nothing.

Kabuto placed one of the cards down and touched it with his finger. It spun for a bit and then stopped revealing its information. "First off we have Rock Lee. Let's see now, he has completed 20 D-rank and 11 C-rank missions. His sensei is Might Guy and this is his first trip to the exams. He has some significant ability in taijutsu but he seems to have nothing of ninjutsu or genjutsu."

Sasuke was disappointed. That information didn't help at all.

Kabuto put the other card down. "Now let's take a look at Namikaze Naruto." Kabuto looked up and smiled at the blonde. Like everyone else in Konoha he knew who he was. "Well now, 53 D-ranks, 6 C-ranks, and whoa, an A-rank?" Kabuto looked up from the card. "How did you manage to land an A-rank straight out of the academy? Those missions are normally reserved for Jonins."

Naruto smiled. "What can I say? It started out as a C and got an upgrade."

Sasuke sent Naruto a dark look. Team eight had gotten its first C-rank about two weeks after team seven. Their mission had been to protect a merchant caravan traveling to the village hidden in the grass. They had actually been attacked by some bandits one night. It was during that fight that his sharingan had activated. Team eight did a great job in defeating the bandits and completed the mission successfully. Kurenai-sensei had been extremely proud of all of them and they had returned to the village in glory. Then the very next day team seven had come back and all anyone wanted to talk about was the fact that they had faced Momochi Zabuza and survived. Sasuke had no doubt that it was Kakashi that did all the fighting. But their sensei's glory had reflected onto all of them and once again Sasuke could feel Naruto casting him into the shadows.

"Whoa check this out!" Kabuto sounded really impressed.

"What?" Sasuke asked unhappily. Did he do an S-rank too while I wasn't looking?

Kabuto looked up at Naruto with real surprise. "Did you know someone has you in their Bingo book?"

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly. Ordinary ninja did not go in the Bingo book. That was reserved for ninjas who were seen as especially dangerous or skilled. "Who?"

"The village hidden among the rocks, and they have you listed as an A-rank opponent."

Naruto laughed and had a huge grin. "Hear that guys? I'm famous!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said with worry. "This isn't a good thing!"

He took her hand and spoke to her reassuringly. "It's all right Hinata-chan. I can't be Hokage unless I'm acknowledged the best ninja in this village. I was always bound to end up in all of them sooner or later. It's a compliment that I'm in one now."

"But why would the Rock nins of all people have you listed?" Kiba wondered.

"I have a pretty good guess." Naruto said but did not go into details.

As team seven moved off a bit Sasuke remained where he was. His eyes were shut; his fists were clenched and shaking. How! How does he keep surpassing me?! He's not even six months out of the academy and he's in a Bingo book? He's leaving me far behind! I'm too weak and too ordinary!

"Sasuke-kun are you…"

"Leave me alone Sakura." He said sharply. She quickly nodded and backed away from him.

Kabuto gathered up his cards and stood up. He didn't fail to notice the poor little boy's upset at finding out his classmate was more special then him. "Are you all right?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

Sasuke looked up at him. "I need more power." He said desperately.

Kabuto grinned. "Well don't we all? I doubt you'll find a single ninja in this room who doesn't want more power."

"No," Sasuke said harshly. "I don't want more power. I need more power. There are things I have to do and I can't do them unless I become a lot more powerful than I am." He looked at Kabuto pleadingly. "Do you know of any way I can acquire a lot of power quickly?"

"If I did do you think I'd be taking this exam for the seventh time?"

Sasuke turned around. "It doesn't matter I'll find a way. I'll do whatever I have to."

A certain light came into Kabuto's eyes upon hearing those words. His main job since graduating the academy had been intelligence gathering and recruitment for his Lord. His master was always looking for potential followers with the right mind set. Over the past four years Kabuto had sent many young kids on their way north to the Sound village.

He's much too old. Normally I get them before they enter the academy. But he's an Uchiha and that makes up for a lot. This might be interesting. "You know Sasuke there are ways to acquire power quickly." The boy immediately halted and looked back at him. "But everything comes with a price. And the kind of power you're talking about comes with a very high price. Are you really sure you want power that badly?"

Sasuke nodded without hesitation. "What do I have to do?"

It was then the instructors arrived with a large puff of smoke. "All right everyone! Sorry to have kept you waiting. I am Morino Ibiki and I am the proctor for the first part of the exam."

Kabuto smiled and waved good bye. "We'll talk again later."

Sasuke wanted to grab him but people were starting to get up on their feet and shuffle forward. Things were starting. He decided there was no choice and rejoined his squad.

Ibiki had the students draw numbers and sat them down at random through out the room. He then explained his rules for the test. Naruto was very surprised to learn that the first part of the Chunin exams would be a written test. From what he'd heard he'd expected some form of combat. Instead Ibiki told them that if they were caught cheating five times they would fail. That got his immediate attention. He had never taken a test that would not fail you immediately if you were caught cheating even once. Why would they let you cheat up to four times and still pass? Then he chuckled. Oh, it's not really a test of our intelligence at all is it? It's a test of our intelligence gathering skills. Hmm, Hinata with her byakugan will be fine if she even needs to use it. Kiba will manage too I bet. He and Akamaru are pretty sneaky. Naruto frowned when he though of himself. His forte was fighting not intelligence gathering.

"You have one hour beginning…now!" Ibiki said.

Naruto turned the sheet over and looked at question one. Cryptography huh? He smiled. He'd been decoding since he was seven. Taking a quick look at the other questions he didn't see anything that was especially hard. Too bad Ibiki it looks like I don't even need to cheat to pass your test. There were only nine questions actually listed. The tenth question would not be given until there were only fifteen minutes left. He wasn't worried about that. If he could get eight or nine right that would probably be plenty to help get his team through. He took care of the questions he had in front of him and then relaxed. As he sat there he watched as team, after team got tossed out. No one he knew got tossed and he was glad to see the herd being thinned a bit.

XXXXXXXXXX

"All right," Ibiki called out. "It is now time for me to give you the tenth question."

Ibiki gave them all a cold and calculating look. "Now before I give you the final question you must first decide whether or not you wish to reject the question."

"What do you mean reject the question?" A Grass nin spoke up.

"I mean you must choose whether or not you wish to be given the question. Should you choose to reject the question then you immediately forfeit all your points and fail with your teammates failing right along with you."

"Then why would anyone reject the question?" An adult Leaf nin asked.

"Because of the final rule. Should you accept the question and get it wrong then not only do you and your teammates still fail but you will never be permitted to take it again."

The room exploded like a bomb had gone off. "That's ridiculous!" Kiba shouted from his feet. "I know for a fact that there are ninja here who have taken the exam before!"

Ibiki chuckled. "It's just your rotten luck. I wasn't the one making the rules then, but I am now. Any of you who reject the question now can take the exam again in six months. But if you take the question and get it wrong you and your teammates will die as Genin even if you live to be a hundred and fifty. Now make your choice."

The ninja all began to look at one another. Naruto turned in his seat. Sure enough both Hinata and Kiba were looking at him nervously. He was the team leader and they trusted him to make the decision. He smiled and held out a thumbs up. They both nodded and sat back. Naruto turned around to patiently wait.

A number of squads decided to reject the question and leave with heads hanging. Finally Ibiki looked them all over again. "Anyone else want to reject the question? This is your very last chance." He paused and waited, but no one raised a hand. "Very well," he called out in a strong voice. "All of those who are still here," he paused dramatically savoring the moment. "All pass the first phase of this exam. Congratulations!"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Just as with the bell test from Kakashi or the rules about cheating here he had needed to look underneath the underneath. The idea that the various kages would be bound by the decision of a proctor from the Leaf village had seemed a bit far fetched. But as with Kakashi's lies during the bell test he hadn't been completely sure. But in the end the decision hadn't really been that hard. He had faith in himself and in his squad mates.

"Look out!" Someone shouted.

Naruto turned his head just in time to see something smash through the window. About a minute later a woman in a trench coat, mini skirt, and fishnet was standing in front of them. "None of you are in any position to celebrate!" The bizarre looking kunoichi called out. "I am Mitarashi Anko, proctor for the second phase of these exams. All right all of you on your feet! Let's move it on out!"

The candidates all just sat there staring at her.

Ibiki sighed. "Can't you sense the mood in here?'

Anko frowned and did a quick head count. "Ibiki! There are still sixty of them! You passed twenty teams?" Her disbelief was all for show this was about the number she'd expected.

Ibiki shrugged. "What can I tell you? We had some outstanding candidates this time."

"Hah! I'll cut their numbers down by at least half by the time I'm done! Now get up off your asses and follow me you're all going straight to phase two. I hope you're all well rested because I doubt you'll be getting much sleep anytime soon."

"Where are we going?" A short Grass nin in a straw hat asked.

Anko smiled. "Oh to a cheery little spot we Leaf nins call special training ground number 44." She chuckled happily. "Also known as the Forest of Death."


	25. The Forest of Death

Hinata saw Naruto waitng for her by the fireplace. "Hello Naruto-kun, why did you want me to come over?"

He smiled happily. "Hinata-chan, it's December 25th today!"

She looked at him blankly. "So?"

"It's Christmas!" he said excitedly

She smiled and gigled a bit. "Oh silly! This is a fictional world, we don't celebrate Christmas here."

"We don't?" He looked crest fallen. "So I guess you don't want my present?"

"You got me a present?" Hinata said excitedly. Nodding a bit embarrassed he handed her a little chibi fox with nine tails. "Kawai!! Oh I love it! Thank you Naruto-kun!" She hugged him and he gladly hugged her back.

As he hugged his girlfriend in front of the roaring fireplace he noticed his mom with her head in the room smiling at the two of them mischievously. "Mom stop spying on us!"

She laughed. "It's called protective surveillance son, and the two of you really are just too cute! I'll have some cookies ready in a minute."

He shook his head. Then he smiled at the 'other' girl he loved. "Merry Christmas Hinata-chan."

Giggling she leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Merry Chrsitmas Naruto-kun."

XXXXXXXXXX

Twenty teams were gathered before a thirty foot high metal fence. Behind that fence was a wooded terrain that seemed gloomy and twisted. The landscape seemed completely alien to any he had seen in Konoha before. Funny how mom and niisan never mentioned this place to me. Naruto thought. As the teams waited Anko started to explain what was in store for them.

"All right! Now listen up you maggots because I'm not going to explain this twice. The very first thing we'll need to do is have each and every one of you sign one of these consent forms." She smiled at them in a slightly blood thirsty manner. "They clear us of any liability should you be killed or terribly maimed. I mean you wouldn't want me getting in trouble now would you?" She laughed. No one else there seemed to think it funny. "Now I'll explain what the second phase entails and then you can sign your forms and turn them in to the little hut behind me. To put it simply the second phase will be a no holds barred survival test. Within this training ground is a tower located roughly fifteen miles from all of the gates. The training ground also contains forest, a river, and all sorts of wild animals. Within this training ground you're going to go through a survival test. You are free to use any weapons, jutsus or tactics at your disposal. The test is a fight to the death version of, 'capture the flag' or in this case, 'capture the scroll.'" From out of her pockets she produced two scrolls. "There is a, 'scroll of heaven' and a, 'scroll of earth.' Your goal is to acquire both. There are twenty teams here. Half of you will receive the earth scroll to begin with and half will get the heaven scroll. So your goal is to hold on to your own scroll, capture the other from an opposing team, and bring both to the tower in the center."

"So no more than ten teams can possibly pass this test?" Sakura spoke up.

Anko nodded. "That's right. Now there are some conditions. First there's a time limit. You have exactly one hundred and twenty hour to accomplish your goal and reach the tower with both scrolls."

"That's five days!" Chouji shouted. "What are we supposed to do for food?"

"That's your problem. The forest is filled with nature's bounty. Of course it's also filled with poisonous plants, man eating monsters, and enemies. Sleep tight. Second only a full three man squad can complete the assignment. Any squad with a member killed or rendered incapacitated fails. And third you may not open the scrolls until you have reached the tower. As Chunin you will often be trusted with top secret documents. Consider this a test of your reliability."

"What happens if we open them before we get to the tower?" Kiba asked.

She smiled. "That's for those who open them to know. All right, that's all the explanation you get. Now turn in your consent forms at the hut there. We'll exchange a heaven or earth scroll for three consent forms. Then we will take each squad to a different gate. You will all begin at the same time and at the same distance from the tower. Oh, and one final piece of advice." She looked them all over. "Just don't die!"

"Charming." Naruto muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino looked at her two boys and tried to encourage them. "All right this is it team ten! This is going to a brutal desperate fight where everyone we run into will be an enemy out to attack us. Now what are we going to do?!" She waited for them to shout, 'fight' loudly and in unison.

"Hide?" Chouji suggested.

"Quit." Shikamaru offered.

Ino buried her head in her hands and screamed.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We will set up a base camp and acquire food and water." Neji said. "We will then go on the offensive after dark when the other teams are likely to be resting."

"Roger!" Lee confirmed.

"Right!" Tenten agreed.

Neji nodded. His team would do well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto and his two, 'teammates' waited by their gate in silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shino I'm counting on you and your little friends to be our eyes."

"Of course." Shino said with his usual lack of feeling.

"Sakura I want you to stay by my side at all times."

She nodded eagerly. "Of course Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt as excited as he had fighting those bandits in his first real combat. He had a little bit of a smile as he anticipated a real challenge.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dosu looked to Kin and Zaku. "You understand what the mission goal is right?" He said quietly.

Kin nodded and Zaku smirked. "This is going to be so much fun." Zaku said eagerly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked at his teammates. "All right the longer we stay in this place the more beaten up we're going to get. We need an earth scroll. Let's find someone who has what we need, get it from them, and get to the tower. Kiba, with your sense of smell you can pick up teams in the area. Hinata-chan with your byakugan we can spot anything coming for a two mile radius. You can also check to make sure whoever we attack has what we need. There's no point fighting any useless battles." He looked where the sun was. "All right there are maybe two hours of sunlight left in the day. Let's try and get done before night."

Kiba nodded. "Sounds good to me. We can get first dibs on the rooms in the tower."

"If we do this right we can probably surprise whoever we run up against." Hinata pointed out.

Naruto nodded. "Let's make this as quick and easy as we can."

XXXXXXXXXX

The signal was given and twenty three man teams raced into the battle zone.

Thirty minutes after entering Kiba picked up a scent. Hinata quickly focused in on the team. "They have an earth scroll!" Hinata said excitedly. "They're on the ground about a mile and a half north of us."

"All right team time to get a full set." He gave them a rough idea of what he had in mind and they moved.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was too easy!" Zaku complained.

Dosu chuckled "It was wasn't it?" Around them were the dead bodies of three adult Leaf nins.

"Do you want to go picking through their corpses to get their scroll?" Kin asked.

"Why bother?" Dosu asked. "We're not even close to being done with our mission yet. Our Lord wants us to eliminate as many Leaf nins as possible under the guise of this exam. These three won't fight in the upcoming battle. But there are plenty more to be picked off."

Zaku frowned. "The other Leaf teams are all made of children. As pathetic as the adults were killing the brats won't even be much fun. It'll be way too easy."

"That hardly matters." Dosu replied. "The important thing is that we fulfill our Lord's command as best we can."

They were soon moving in search of another Leaf squad.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Rain ninjas suddenly came alert. They all had on respirators and had pulled out their kunai. A boy ninja dropped in among them. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black and red body suit. "Hi there!" The boy said happily.

"Who are you and where are your teammates?" One of the Rain nins asked.

"Well my name's Naruto and my teammates are sneaking up behind you."

The three Rain nins laughed. "You expect us to turn around for such a lame trick?"

Naruto smiled. "I wasn't talking about you three bushins. I was talking about your three real selves hiding in those bushes." He pointed to their hiding spot.

"What?!" One of the Rain nins cried out. Before they could move all three were slammed in the back of their heads.

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata were standing over their unconscious opponents. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend. "Hinata-chan I ever tell you I love your kekkei genkai?"

She laughed. "Once or twice Naruto-kun." She bent over one of the ninjas and went through his coat. She quickly produced their prize. "Got it!" Hinata handed the earth scroll to Naruto who secured it to one of his pouches.

"All right! Now we go straight to the tower."

"Hey Naruto," Kiba spoke up. "Why don't we wait a little bit before we go to the tower?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't we stay out here a couple more days and get some more scrolls?" Kiba smiled eagerly. "That way more teams will fail and our chances will improve!"

Naruto thought about it a moment but shook his head. "No, I think it's best that we go to the tower. I don't want to risk us getting hurt out here or worse."

"What are you talking about? We've already won a fight and we barely had to do anything!"

"Right, this time." Naruto pointed out. "Next time might be a different story. We've got what we need. We've accomplished the mission objective now we just need to finish up the mission and get to the tower."

"What are you worried about? We're the best!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto nodded. "I agree team seven is the best. But that doesn't mean we should go looking for trouble when we don't have to. Even if we get some more scrolls how much does it really help? Some other teams are bound to get through no matter what we do. This phase is going to last five days. But nothing says the next phase won't happen right after. The way this one started right after the first phase ended. I don't want us going into the next round beaten up and hurting. Let's take the next five days to just relax and get ready."

Kiba shrugged giving up. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXX

"All right," Neji spoke. "We've set up a base camp and acquired food and water. Let's split up and scout the area. But whatever you find be back here in one hour." He tossed kunai into the earth.

"Yes Neji!" Lee said.

"Got it!" Tenten said excitedly.

Neji grinned a bit. "Go!" The three of them disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba picked something up and held up a fist. Team seven came to a halt. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There are six scents coming from up ahead." Kiba informed him.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata nodded. "Byakugan." She scanned the way for a bit. "I see them, two teams. It looks like they're going to fight. Naruto, one of them are the group we met in the alleyway with Konohamaru."

"So the red haired kid, Gaara is there?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Naruto paused to think about it. "All right, let's go take a look."

"What?" Hinata turned to him. "I thought you wanted to avoid any more fights."

"I do." He said seriously. "We're going there to scout not fight. I want to see what this Gaara can do."

"How come?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Naruto admitted. "But I have this nasty little feeling that I'll be seeing him again and I want to find out as much as I can about him."

XXXXXXXXXX

They landed in some thick bushes about a hundred yards away. As soon as they landed Akamaru began to whine and swiftly crawled into Kiba's jacket.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto whispered.

Kiba frowned and looked a bit concerned. "He can sense an opponent's chakra. The fact he's this scared is a bad sign." He looked out onto the field. "That Rain ninja there must be pretty powerful."

"No," Naruto spoke with certainty. "It's the red haired kid, he's the one."

Kiba frowned. "You sure? He doesn't look like much."

Naruto grinned a bit. "Looks can be deceiving. I don't look that tough."

Kiba chuckled. "You've got a point."

From their well covered vantage point they watched the battle proceed. Saw the lead rain ninja launch an attack with thousands of needles only to be completely stopped by a dome of sand. They saw the frustrated nin foolishly try to rush in only to be trapped in the sand and lifted up off the ground. Gaara casually picked up a discarded parasol.

"What is he doing?" Hinata asked nervously.

"He's going to kill him." Naruto said. He'd seen Gaara's expression, he knew.

"Kill him? But the guy's helpless." Kiba argued.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

Gaara made a fist and the rain nin was crushed. His blood showered down onto the ground. They then watched as the two remaining rain ninjas surrendered their scroll and asked to be allowed to leave. They were killed as quickly and as brutally as their friends had been.

"What the hell?" Kiba gasped.

"He didn't have to do that." Hinata whispered.

Naruto simply continued to watch. As the guy in the black pajamas picked up the scroll Gaara turned in the direction where they were hiding.

"He knows we're here." Naruto said calmly.

"What?!" Hinata said.

"Oh hell!" Kiba spoke in near panic.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gaara!"

He turned and looked with annoyance at his so called brother. "What?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? We have the heaven scroll we needed. Now we can go straight to the tower. The sooner we're out of here the better." Kankuro noticed that Gaara was staring into the woods. Gaara was never the most stable of people and Kankuro was wondering what was going on. "Something wrong Gaara?"

"Gaara," Temari spoke carefully and gently. "We're done here. We should get going."

Gaara smiled a bit. They were both relieved to see it wasn't one of his blood thirsty smiles. They were even more relieved to see the sand returning to its gourd. He was looking back at the woods when he spoke. "I'll save you for later."

"What?' Temari asked.

Gaara turned to his siblings as he put the cork into the gourd's opening. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

As they watched the blonde girl and the other boy leapt away. Still looking in their direction Gaara gave a slight bow before leaping away as well.

"Oh man he really knew!" Kiba let out a relieved breath.

Hinata's heart was pounding. "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" He was just sitting there looking blankly into the clearing.

He turned and gave her a weak smile. "I'm o.k. Hinata-chan. We'll wait here for thirty minutes before we continue to the tower. No reason to risk running into them on the way there."

His teammates both nodded eagerly. "I don't know what that guy's story is." Kiba said. "But he's deadly."

Naruto said nothing but sat there and thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the Sound ninjas landed in the clearing the children faced them. Dosu laughed as one of them tried to look fierce, their leader obviously. "Didn't your mother ever warn you about going to dangerous places?" As Dosu watched the boys eyes turned red.

"Didn't yours?" Sasuke readied his kunai and signaled Sakura and Shino.

Zaku stepped forward. "Enough chit chat." He raised his arms. "Super Sonic Air Slice." And fired off a wave of destructive power. The ground where the three had been standing was torn apart. When the dust cleared there was nothing left.

"Hah! Too easy! Blew those wimps away!"

Dosu eyed the scene. There was nothing left. Not even any blood or remains. "Wait a minute!"

A fireball leapt out of a tree. It hit right in the middle of their group and each sound ninja was forced to leap in a different direction. Sasuke quickly turned to his teammates. "I'll get the mummy, Sakura tackle the girl, Shino take the other guy, move!" The three members of team eight leapt out of the tree and into battle.

Dosu was on his feet as Sasuke came flying in. He quickly got his right arm to block a kick aimed at his head. "How did you know we were coming?" Dosu asked.

Sasuke smirked at him. "My teammate had his little friends keeping watch."

"Little friends?" But Sasuke's only answer was a stream of fire that forced Dosu to run.

Shino landed a single punch on his opponent. He then quickly leapt back away from him and into the underbrush.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Zaku fired off a blast from one arm. It toppled a tree but missed his enemy.

"You're aim leaves much to be desired." Shino said calmly. And leapt back further into the woods.

"You're not getting away!" Zaku followed him into the woods.

Kin threw some needles as Sakura closed in on her. She managed to avoid them and created four bushins as she rushed on. Kin backed up and fired more needles. The bushin were all eliminated but the real Sakura landed a solid punch on her chin knocking her down.

"Surrender!" Sakura shouted as she stood over the older girl with a drawn kunai.

"Stupid girl!" With a sweep of her legs she knocked Sakura over. Grabbing a kunai she leapt on top of Sakura and tried to drive the blade into her chest. "You think this is a game?" Kin shouted at her. "I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura caught Kin's right hand by the wrist. But Kin was sitting on her chest and had the advantage of leverage. She leaned forward and put both hands into driving her kunai down. Sakura had both her hands trying to stop it but the kunai was slowly being driven towards her heart. This is really bad! Sakura thought in panic.

Sasuke went straight in. Dosu took a wild swing at him. Being able to read his movements with the sharingan Sasuke had no problem at all avoiding the punch.

"You're too slow to hit me." Sasuke informed him.

"I don't deed to hit you." Dosu replied.

And as Dosu's gauntleted fist swung past he felt a small tremor go through him. He suddenly began to vomit. He also lost his sense of balance and was only just able to stay on his feet.

"You're mine now!" Dosu clocked him on the jaw and sent him flying back.

Zaku came to a halt and looked desperately about. How could he have let that other ninja get away from him? He noticed more damn bugs on his sleeves and brushed them off again. For some reason this part of the forest seemed to be infested with bugs. They didn't bite so they were just a nuisance, but still…

His opponent with the high collar jacket and shades stepped out from behind a tree and began coming towards him. "You are beaten." He said stoically.

Zaku laughed. "What world do you live in?" With the idiot coming straight at him he had him lined up perfectly. He lifted both arms to fire his waves… only to have nothing happen. "What the?!"

Shino caught him with a kick to the side of the head which sent him down. "I am a bug master. While you have been chasing me I have had my insects planted in you draining you of your chakra. So you see that…" Shino noticed his opponent was now unconscious so further explanation was superfluous. He got out some rope to tie him up so he could return to his teammates.

Despite all she could do the tip of the kunai was now pressing into her skin. Sakura was about to scream out when she saw a flash of green and the girl was suddenly off her. "What?"

"Sakura-san are you all right?"

She stared up at the oh so strange boy she had only met a few hours ago. "Lee?! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her and held up a thumb. "Sakura-san I swore I would give my life to protect you! Fate has brought me here to aid you in your time of need!"

He was strange and bizarre and actually claimed to be in love with her. But she couldn't deny he really had saved her life. "Thank you Lee! Truly thank you!"

He seemed to blush a bit and gave her an actual bow. "Sakura-san I am only glad I was here to be of assistance."

She saw that Sasuke was in trouble. "Lee can you help Sasuke please?"

He frowned on hearing that, but quickly nodded. "Since you ask it Sakura-san then of course I will." He swiftly loosened the bandages around his arms.

It was all Sasuke could do to avoid being hit again. His sharingan showed him where the punches were coming but his lack of balance was making him seriously clumsy and slow.

Suddenly there was a green blur circling Dosu.

"Please stand back Sasuke and I will deal with your enemy." He wasn't sure what was going on but he never the less backed away.

Lee caught Dosu with a perfect kick to his chin and sent him into the air. Leaping up after him he came up behind and wrapped him tight in his bandages.

"What are you doing?" A panicked Dosu asked.

"I am ending this fight." He began to spiral downward. "Forward Lotus Technique."

Sasuke and Sakura both watched as the sound nin was slammed into the earth with Lee leaping away at the last possible moment. It was certainly an impressive way to end the fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found that the mummy had the earth scroll they needed. Shino had returned and they could now make their way to the tower. That is once Lee got done bothering Sakura.

Sakura gave him a happy smile. "Thank you again Lee-kun! I know you didn't owe us anything but your help made the difference. You're an amazing ninja!" With that she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

The boy blushed like a virgin girl. "Sakura-san I will always be there to protect you when you need me!" He smiled and held out his thumb. "It's a promise!"

"Thank you Lee-kun, and I think you can call me Sakura-chan."

He let out a sigh of pure delight. "Thank you Sakura-chan! But now I must return to my team! I am sure I will see you at the tower." He gave her a bow and leapt away.

Sasuke approached her. "What was that?"

"Huh?" She looked at him in surprise. Sasuke was definitely looking the worse for wear. He still had a large bruise on his face from earlier, his clothes were torn, and he was dirty and sweaty. But most unusual of all he actually seemed to be upset. "What do you mean?"

He frowned at her. "What was the idea of letting him call you chan and kissing him?"

"He saved my life Sasuke." She answered calmly. "I think that deserves a kiss on the cheek and my letting him call me chan."

"Well I don't like him! I would have done fine against the mummy without any help and I don't like seeing him near you!" He sounded hot.

Sakura stared at him. She couldn't remember ever seeing him so upset. "I kissed his cheek Sasuke, Lee is no more than a friend. You are my boyfriend." A slow grin began to stretch across her face. "Are you jealous Sasuke?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sasuke snapped. "I have nothing to be jealous of!"

She laughed. "You are! You are jealous!" She sounded quite happy.

"O.k. we've got the scrolls we need let's get going." He leapt away and his teammates were forced to follow him.

As they leapt through the trees Sasuke tried to figure just what the hell it was he was feeling. When he'd seen Sakura kiss that thick browed freak he'd been surprised to actually be bothered by it. It wasn't jealousy of course. That was just not possible. No definitely not possible.

As they hurried towards the tower Sakura couldn't help but keep a smile on her face.


	26. Preliminaries

"It's been an interesting first day huh?" Anko asked.

"You could say that," her assistant chuckled. "We've already got three squads in and two of them broke the old record."

"Yeah, not to mention the little fact that two of them are rookie squads from here." She smirked. "It kind of makes you wonder what they're putting in the water at the academy."

"Whatever it is I want some."

"Get in line." She looked considering. "The squad from Suna made it here in just ninety seven minutes busting the old record by over four hours. The rookie squad with the Yondaime's son and the Hyuga heiress got in just forty minutes later. Then about four hours after that we got in the squad with the Uchiha and Aburame heirs." She shook her head. "And it's still just the first day."

"Makes you wonder how many squads will get through."

"Yeah, by the time the Hokage arrives it might be really interesting."

XXXXXXXXXX

The tower in the middle of the forest was large and had plenty of rooms. Enough rooms that each participant was given a room of their very own. There was a cafeteria, a dojo, a courtyard, medical facilities, and even a pool. After opening their scrolls and having Iruka sensei impart his message and good wishes team seven had been given a quick tour, a hot meal, and assigned rooms. They were welcome to use the facilities and spend the next four and a half days as they pleased. There were only two rules. No leaving the tower grounds and no fighting with the other teams. They saw Gaara's unit and exchanged very frosty, very formal greetings. Naruto and Gaara had a slight staring contest but nothing came of it. They were outside doing some light training in the courtyard when team eight arrived. They seemed a bit beaten up, especially Sasuke. Naruto and his team had actually tried to talk to them but Sasuke had gotten team eight moving with few words exchanged.

"Well some things never change." Naruto muttered.

"Perhaps they are just tired Naruto-kun." Hinata offered.

"Perhaps Sasuke is still as much of a jerk as ever." Naruto sighed. "Come on team, it's late let's get some sleep."

XXXXXXXXXX

Late the following afternoon, to no ones surprise, Lee's team arrived. They were more social and agreed to sit down and have dinner with team seven. Team eight and the team from Suna remained aloof.

"You saved Sakura and Sasuke from some Sound ninjas?" Naruto was impressed.

"Yes Naruto-san! Kami was merciful and put me at the right place at right time to save my beloved Sakura-chan! She thanked me and even rewarded me with a kiss on the cheek!"

"Just a kiss on the cheek? Lee you saved the girl's life! You should go knock on her door tonight and ask for a proper reward!" Kiba hinted.

"Kiba!" Hinata sounded scandalized and Tenten sent him an annoyed look.

"Kiba-san I would never do such a thing!" Lee stood up and sounded righteous. "Please do not suggest such vile acts about my Sakura-chan!"

"Easy Lee, easy." Naruto motioned for him to relax. "Kiba is just having a little fun with you that's all." Lee sat back down and they continued to eat.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, to the shock of everyone from Konoha, team ten arrived.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino how did you guys make it here?" Naruto asked truly surprised to see them.

Ino quickly did what she could to fix her hair. She also made a point to ignore Hinata's angry looks. "Naruto-kun I told you we were a great fighting squad! Under my leadership we used our superior stealth and took advantage of fortuitous events to successfully navigate the way here!"

"Huh?" Kiba asked not even pretending to understand.

Shikamaru translated. "We spent most of our time hiding from everyone. Then we stumbled on the bodies of some Leaf nins." He shook his head. "Whoever killed them didn't even bother to take their heaven scroll. Then we got here as fast and carefully as we could."

"So basically you succeeded by sheer luck without really trying?" Naruto said with a straight face.

"Pretty much." Shikamaru nodded.

"SHUT UP!" Ino began beating Shika to a pulp.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late on the fourth day the Sound team made it in. It was easy to see there were still some hard feelings between them team eight and Lee.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the morning of the fifth day the senseis all arrived.

"Yo."

Naruto smiled. "See niisan I told you we were ready!"

"Yeah we totally kicked ass!" Kiba confirmed.

"You've all done a great job to get this far and I am truly proud of you, but you're not quite through these woods yet."

Naruto sent him a flat look. "What does that mean?"

"Oh maybe something but maybe nothing." Kakashi said happily.

"You know what's coming up next don't you niisan?" Naruto accused.

"I have a strong suspicion." Kakashi confirmed.

"Tell us then!"

"No I don't think I will."

"What?! Why not?" Kiba shouted.

"Because I think it's good that you're nervous and paranoid and ready for anything." Kakashi said cheerfully. And from stance he could not be begged or threatened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we here exactly?" Sasuke complained. Looking around all the members of the four leaf teams had come to the, 'meeting' Naruto has called in his room.

"I called this meeting because I want to share information with all of you." Naruto spoke seriously. "We're all competitors fighting for the same prize. But we are still all Leaf nins and I don't want any of you to be hurt or killed unnecessarily. I want to tell you what we saw the red haired kid, Gaara, on the sand team do." He then related the events in gruesome detail. "If any of you face him don't try to fight him. You should either runaway or try to surrender. I know all of your abilities and none of you would be able to defeat him."

"That is insulting!" Neji snapped.

"Neji," Tenten spoke. "Naruto is just trying to help."

"Perhaps you find the idea of being told you have no hope against an enemy acceptable. I do not!" He faced Naruto angrily. "Do you really expect me to run and hide just on your say so? The very idea is disgraceful!"

"Hey jerk Naruto is trying to save your life!" Kiba shouted.

"I am sorry Naruto-san." Lee spoke up. "But I must agree with Neji. I will not run away!"

"I certainly won't run." Sasuke said. "But I assume you will?"

"No." Naruto said quietly. "I think that of all of us here I'm the only one who can defeat him."

"Is that a fact?" Sasuke said darkly. "And why exactly are you the only one who can fight him?"

"Let's just say I have something inside me that you don't." Naruto and Sasuke locked gazes.

"Enough of this, was there anything else?" Neji asked.

"Not from me." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Care to share what you know about the Sound ninjas?"

"No." Sasuke said flatly.

"But Sasuke-kun Naruto just shared what he knew why shouldn't we help our friends?" Sakura said.

"Until this competition is over Sakura we have no friends only competitors." Sakura looked troubled by this but Neji nodded agreement. "Naruto did what he did for his own reasons. We don't owe him anything."

"I disagree." Said Shino. "I will share information with the rest of you."

Sasuke glared at him. "As team leader I say we keep everything locked up!"

Shino gave him a look. "It is clear you can order Sakura about like a puppet." Sakura flinched hearing that in front of everyone. "But you have no authority over me; you are not Kurenai-sensei. Logic suggests that your selfish actions will damage the good will we enjoy among our fellow Leaf nins. Not to mention the fact that we remain Leaf nins even now and doing what is best for the village should remain our priority even now. Therefore logic suggests that we are best served by sharing information."

Sasuke glared at the boy but Shino failed to notice and began telling everyone what he had learned both directly and from teammates.

XXXXXXXXXX

No other teams arrived prior to the deadline.

"We have a total of six teams and eighteen competitors." Anko announced. "So as per the rules we shall have some preliminaries to cut the numbers down to something more manageable."

"I see." Tsunade said. "It's amazing that half the teams are rookie squads. Konoha should have some truly amazing ninja in its future." And one very great Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were all gathered together in a large underground arena.

"Look Naruto the Hokage is here and all our senseis as well." Hinata pointed out.

He noticed the way Kakashi and the others were looking at them. "Hinata-chan I have a very bad feeling about this."

His godmother spoke for a bit about the meaning of the exams and on the friendship they fostered between the villages. But before she could begin to explain what the third phase of the exams would involve a sickly looking ninja stepped forward and asked to be allowed to take over the proceedings. In short order he was addressing them.

"My name is Hayate and I," cough. "Am the proctor for the third and final phase of the exams." He coughed for a bit before continuing. "Now I am afraid that before we do anything else we will have to have some preliminaries."

"What do you mean preliminaries?" Ino demanded.

"Well," cough. "Not to say the first two phases weren't difficult." Cough. "But I am afraid the fact is there are simply too many of you still standing. The finals will be held before a number of important guests and we must keep the event fast moving. Therefore before any of you will be permitted to advance to the finals we will have some preliminaries to cut your numbers down by half."

That got a loud reaction from them. "That's not fair!" Sakura shouted.

"If you are a ninja then you should already know that unfair situations are common." He coughed again. "Now before we begin does anyone wish to withdraw voluntarily? From here on out you are competing as individuals so you can make your choices without concern for your teammates. Would anyone like to withdraw?" Eighteen silent glares were his only answer. "Well," cough. "I'm not surprised. Well then the preliminaries will consist of a series of individual battles. The winners will move on to the finals. We don't want to have a blood bath here so if I see anyone in a hopeless situation I will stop the fight. But you shouldn't count on my intervention, to avoid death or serious injury you should yield the moment you feel yourself to be out matched." He coughed. There was a loud noise as a massive screen was brought out. "From this point on your fate will be in the hands of that screen. The names of two contestants will appear. Those two will then fight until there is a winner. As there are eighteen of you we will have nine matches. Now then let's begin." All eyes looked up to the screen all the names flashed through until just two appeared.

SABAKU TEMARI VS UCHIHA SASUKE

"Right off the bat huh?" Sasuke smiled.

"All right, everyone but the competitors please clear the arena floor." The competitors began heading for stairs that led to a walkway from which they could safely watch.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun!" Sakura encouraged.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Once she had left he looked over the blonde sand kunoichi he was going to fight. He grinned. "I'll try not to hurt you."

Temari gave him a very thin smile. "Afraid I can't say the same."

Sasuke had no doubts at all that he would win. The girl didn't even have a real weapon out. She was actually trying to fight him with a fan! Hayate shouted for him to begin. Temari leapt back to get some room but Sasuke remained where he was.

Temari glared at him. "Didn't you hear the proctor? The match has begun!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I heard. I'm just trying to decide the easiest way to beat you without hurting you."

Kankuro chuckled. "Oh he did not just say that! Temari's going to hurt him."

Temari sent him a dangerous look. "Oh, you think I'm no match for you huh?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm an elite Uchiha no kunoichi is a match for me."

Naruto turned to Hinata. "O.k. does he not remember you kicking his ass all those times at the academy?"

Hinata shrugged. "I think his pride is getting the better of him."

Temari opened her fan completely revealing three, 'moons.' "All right tough guy! I was going to stretch this thing out but since you just insulted my entire gender I'll make this quick and painful. She swung her fan. "Great Cyclone Technique." A gigantic cyclone was instantly created and sped toward Sasuke. He leapt away but was too close and was pulled into it. Helpless he was viciously spun about. The winds cut into him and he cried out in pain. Temari smiled as the cyclone then threw him down onto the hard stone floor.

"One for me." She said happily. Looking up to the walkway she spotted Naruto and sent him a little wave.

Hinata glared. "Does every blonde girl you meet have to flirt with you?"

Naruto held up his hands. "I didn't do anything."

XXXXXXXXXX

A team of medic nins were soon carrying Sasuke away on a stretcher. Sakura turned to leave.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Kurenai questioned sharply.

"I need to stay by his side! Sasuke-kun needs me!"

"Sakura, he is unconscious and won't even know you're there. In any case he is in good hands your place is here. You can go be with him once the preliminaries are complete." Kurenai stated.

"But…"

"Sakura! Your duty is to stay here." Kurenai said sharply. Sakura bit her lip but nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

The overhead screen began to scroll through names again.

HYUGA HINATA VS SABAKU KANKURO

Naruto leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "For luck!" He smiled at her. "Kick his ass Hinata-chan!"

"Yeah go get him!" Kiba shouted.

"I will!" Hinata smiled confidently and headed down the stairs.

She and her opponent were soon opposing one another. "You know it's too bad. I would have liked to have faced your boyfriend." Kankuro said.

"No you wouldn't have." She said with certainty. "Byakugan." She only needed an instant and sent him a smile. "I know your secret."

Hayate signaled them to begin. Hinata immediately ran towards him. As they closed over the top of him. As she landed behind him she quickly tapped the large bandaged shape that was carried on his back half a dozen times. The results were instantaneous. Kankuro collapsed to the ground. There was a howl not of pain but of disbelief. The bandages began to come loose and, 'Kankuro' stood up. "What did you do?"

She smiled and dropped into a proper jyuken fighting stance. "I shut down the chakra point that I saw you were using to control your puppet. I'm a member of the Hyuga clan and my byakugan gives me the ability to see chakra and my gentle fist fighting style lets me close chakra points. Now do you want to give up or should I continue?"

Kankuro's reply was a yell and a leap towards her. He made the same basic assumption most people did on first meeting Hinata. They saw a small quiet girl and assumed she could not be much of a close in fighter. Hinata very quickly showed him how wrong he was. In short order Kankuro was down on the floor next to his disguised puppet. As Hayate declared her the winner there was a loud clear cry.

"That's my girlfriend!!" Naruto shouted. Hinata covered her mouth and giggled as she headed for the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

TENTEN VS AKIMICHI CHOUJI

Chouji took on his human boulder form and promptly l tried to run Tenten down. This tactic was doomed to failure though. Tenten quite simply leapt onto the wall and stayed there. Chouji could not climb walls in his boulder form and so was left with no way to reach her. For Tenten the challenge was not winning but in doing it in a non lethal way. So she waited patiently for him to finally end his jutsu. The moment he did she threw down a perfect circle of kunai around him.

"Please surrender Chouji!" Tenten called down. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't give up!"

"You might want to consider it." Hayate said.

Chouji eyed the kunai buried into the stone and nodded. "All right I give."

"Yatah!!" Lee and Guy shouted together. Neji shook his head in embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXX

NAMIKAZE NARUTO VS ABUMI ZAKU

Hinata leaned over and kissed him. "For luck." She said. "You remember what Shino said about his abilities?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah he's strictly a long range type."

"You know his abilities?" Kakashi asked. Naruto nodded. "What are they?"

Naruto smiled at him. "You know niisan I could tell you, but I don't think I will." Hinata giggled and Kiba laughed out loud as Naruto leapt off the walkway.

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"Go get him Naruto-kun!"

The two of them faced off. "I'm going to hurt you kid." Zaku tried to sound mean.

Naruto smiled. "Oh please, you couldn't even deal with Shino."

"Begin!" Hayate called.

Naruto leapt back and worked his favorite jutsu. Zaku lined him up and fired off a blast from both arms but Naruto was moving too fast for him get a bead on. And then there were literally a hundred of him all around the arena floor. The original stood back and watched. Zaku took out a few clones before they could reach him, but once they did it was all over.

And as Naruto headed back up the stairs he laughed as he heard a loud cry. "That's my boyfriend!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

ROCK LEE VS ABURAME SHINO

For Shino, Lee was about the worst opponent he could have drawn. His attack was using his kikai bugs to drain an opponent of chakra and thus leave him without the ability to use jutsus. Unfortunately this tactic was worthless against an opponent unable to even mold chakra. Rock Lee took the fight straight to Shino. Shino's taijutsu was good but not anywhere near Lee's. Lee was able to win quickly and without revealing any of his secrets.

XXXXXXXXXX

INUZUKU KIBA VS DOSU

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted. "Let's make it a clean sweep! The whole team in the finals!"

"Hell yeah!!" Kiba yelled and Akamaru barked. "No way am I losing to this guy!"

"Kiba," Hinata spoke. "remember what Shino said about his abilities. If he even gets near you with that glove you will be in trouble."

He grinned excitedly. "Don't worry Hinata! I've got it covered!" He leapt down to the floor eager to go. As he did so he fed Akamaru a soldier pill and watched his fur become red. No way am I missing the finals with Naruto and Hinata! We're going all out from the start Akamaru!

When the match began he immediately ran through a jutsu Haku had taught everyone on team seven. "Hiding Mist Technique." Hah! So much better than smoke bombs! With his opponent blinded he performed another jutsu in coordination with Akamaru. "Man-Beast Doppelgangers Technique." Two beast like Kibas appeared in the thick fog.

Kiba called out. "Hey you, Sound ninja! Any chance you want to surrender?"

"Of course not!" An angry voice replied.

"Your funeral then." With his sense of smell it was child's play for Kiba and his dog to sneak up on Dosu and attack him at will then disappear into the fog. The two of them moved too fast and with too much surprise for Dosu to be able to do anything with his glove. When Dosu finally went down for good Kiba dispelled the mist and was named the winner.

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "See niisan we're all going to the final phase!"

Kakashi smiled and felt an unbelievable pride in this squad. "So you are. Dinner is on me tonight."

"Damn right it is!" Kiba yelled happily. "Team seven to the finals!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't keep me waiting." Gaara whispered. Hearing that his two siblings inched away from him. Having to stand there and watch all the fighting his blood lust was on the rise. They knew that when Gaara started talking to himself it was a bad sign. They looked up at the sign above.

HYUGA NEJI VS SABUKU GAARA

"Finally." He teleported to the arena floor in a swirl of sand. Baki, Temari, and Kankuro all looked at each other nervously.

Neji grinned eager to go. Rock Lee and Mighto Guy were also eager. Guy early wanted to match his eternal rival by sending his full squad onto the next round. Tenten was the only one who had doubts. Now she was looking down at the face of Neji's opponent and the doubts were rising.

She turned to her teammate, the boy she had feelings for. "Neji maybe you should forfeit." All three males stared at her as if she were insane. "You could always take the exam again in six moths."

Neji shook his head. "You don't actually expect me to forfeit because of what Naruto said do you?"

"But if what he said was true how can you get through his sand? It sounds like he has an ultimate defense!"

"Every defense can be defeated." Neji said with certainty. "Even if he was strong enough to kill some rain nins that does not mean I am going to run and hide!"

"Tenten you cannot expect Neji to just give up can you?" Lee said in shock.

Guy shook his head in disappointment. Yosh! Tenten where is your fire of youth? Where is your faith in Neji's abilities? Do not speak of doubts but give him your full support!"

She knew it was useless to argue with him. So she did the next best thing. She quickly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "For luck." She said quietly. She could feel herself blush. She had never done anything near that forward.

Neji looked at her and had a tiny little grin on his lips. "Thank you." The he leapt down.

Naruto frowned. "Good luck Neji." He said fervently. He didn't like the look in Gaara's eyes.

"Do your best big brother Neji." Hinata called out.

"Is that sand coming out of that gourd?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah it is." Naruto said. He wondered what Neji would be able to do.

The two of them faced off. They both eyed one other in silence until they received the signal to begin.

"Byakugan," Neji spoke and moved in to strike his enemies chakra points. But as he tried to strike the sand rose up to block him. The first time he backed up and took another look at the sand. There was chakra in it. But there was nothing to indicate how he was controlling it.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Gaara called out without interest. He was standing with his arms crossed and in the exact spot he had started in. He had not moved an inch.

Neji gritted his teeth and rushed in again. He tried an entire series of strikes, but each one was blocked. Though he did not know it yet, it was hopeless for his attacks lacked the one element that might have allowed some degree of success; blinding speed. But he was the genius of the Hyuga clan and he was unwilling to simply give up. Not without using his most powerful technique. "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms." He launched himself against Gaara with all the speed and power he could muster.

And it did him no good at all. "My turn." Gaara said. The sand reached with a frightening swiftness and took old of Neji by his legs. He was whipped around and slammed hard into the wall. Neji cried out in pain. The sand took hold of him again and again he was thrown against the wall. As this happened Gaara slowly smiled wider and wider.

"Neji give up!" Tenten screamed. She rounded on Lee and Guy. "What's wrong with you? He can't win! Tell him to give up!" Lee and Guy both looked at each other.

Guy looked at what was happening, it was not a battle it was simply a beating. "Neji!" Guy called out. "It is over admit defeat!" Seeing Guy do so Lee quickly joined in.

"What it he doing?!" Hinata screamed. For all his many insults and condescension over the years he was still her cousin and she still loved him. "Stop it!"

Naruto tightened his grip around the bars. "Kakashi-sensei can you stop this?"

"It's not my place to." He said.

Hayate called out. "Neji do you want to forfeit?"

Neji spat out blood and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Neji. Stop, the match is over! Gaara is the winner! Stop!"

"Oh thank Kami!" Tenten shouted in relief.

"Thank goodness." Hinata spoke. "Wait what he is doing?"

The sand began to cover Neji entirely from the neck down.

"Gaara don't do it!" Baki screamed. "The match is over stop!"

Kankuro and Temari were both looking on in horror, they knew.

Tsunade was leaning forward. "What is he doing? It's over!"

"Let him go! You've won the match." Hayate yelled.

Gaara licked his lips and began to make a fist.

Naruto had a sick feeling in his stomach. "I think he's…"

"Exploding Sand Funeral."

There was a deluge of blood on the arena floor.


	27. Results

Gabrella was humming a happy tune as she was leaving the Uchiha compound. Sasuke spotted her as he was returning from dinner. He smirked. "So cousin, what's with the dress and your hair being up?"

"You like it?" She primped a bit. "Sensei invited me to a celebration at the Namikaze estates!"

The answer immediately soured Sasuke's mood. "You're going to a party there?" Seeing that only made Gabrella nod happily. "So what are they celebrating?"

Gabrella smiled. "The author received one thousand reviews!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't be a baka! There's no such thing as an author!"

Gabrella looked at him in panic. Jerk or not he was still her cousin. "Sasuke! Do not mock a higher power."

Seeing her panic brought a smile to his lips. "I repeat, there is no such thing as an author."

Gabrella stared at him. "Sasuke! If you mock him once more you will surely suffer a terrible curse for your insolence!"

"There is no such thing as an author!" He shouted out. Gabrella took a couple steps away from him and looked about worriedly. Sasuke crossed his arms and grinned at her. "See? I didn't get struck by lightning, I don't see a plague of frogs, and I'm not covered in boils. So much for that."

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" A happy voice callde from behind him.

Sasuke turned around to see Sakura approaching him. "What are you doing here Sakura?"

She laughed and held up her left hand to him. "Silly! Where else would I be but with my husband?" On the ring finger of her left hand was a simple band of gold.

"Husband?!" He looked at his own left hand and sure enough he wore a matching ring.

"Told you." Gabrella sighed and left to go to the party.

XXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't thought Gaara would actually do it. Not until the very last second. To blatantly commit murder with the Hokage and over a dozen Leaf ninjas watching? It was insane. He honestly hadn't thought Gaara would do it. So Naruto had watched with everyone else as Nejis's body began to be crushed. There was a green flash that struck the sand and scattered it into the air as Neji screamed. Then all hell broke loose.

"NEJI!!" Tenten cried out and launched herself into the air. In a heartbeat she fired off a dozen kunai and other blades all aimed at Gaara's throat or head. His sand rose to block and a stream of it shot into the air to grab her. But before it could reach her, Asuma had thrown himself into it and scattered it.

"You bastard!" Naruto howled and felt rage flaring up. His katana was out and he leaped over the rail. But a hand grabbed him by the collar and hauled him back.

"Naruto stop!" Kakashi yelled and got both arms around him.

"Let go of me!" He heard Hinata screaming and it killed him inside.

"Naruto calm down or the red chakra will appear! In any case look!" Naruto looked down to the arena floor. Gaara was surrounded by a dozen ANBU that no one had known were even there. Guy had caught Neji before he could hit the ground and had carefully laid him down as he screamed for the medics. Tsunade was immediately kneeling over Neji. Tenten was crying and screaming his name but Guy was now holding her to give the Hokage and the other medics room.

"He's alive but in critical condition get him to the emergency room now!" Tsunade shouted. The medic team had him on a stretcher and going in a heartbeat.

Meanwhile the sand had retreated and was simply surrounding Gaara who now suddenly seemed calm again. Kakashi leaned towards Naruto's ear and whispered. "Let the Hokage and the ANBU handle it. Hinata needs you right now."

Naruto looked at her she was staring at the scene below and crying. She needed him. "All right." Kakashi carefully let him go. Naruto nicked his hand and put his sword in its scabbard without bothering to clean it. He took a hold of Hinata and pulled her to him so that she was no longer looking down at the arena floor. "Hinata-chan…"

Hinata gladly accepted his comfort and buried her head into his shoulder. "Why?!" she cried out.

Because that Gaara is a psychopath! No rational person would have done that here. Those words would not have comforted her and so he merely held her and promised he would not let her go.

XXXXXXXXXX

One look at the body had told her it was bad. And it was, the arms legs, ribs had all been crushed and there was severe internal damage as well. Much of his blood had been lost and he would need an immediate transfusion to even survive going into surgery. She looked at the blood on her hands. Horrible memories flashed back into her mind and she felt just a little queasy. She shook her head she couldn't let it bother her she would have to be the one to try and save his life. She would leave the proceedings to Hayate and go to the emergency room. But first she looked at the one who had done this. Gaara was standing there with his arms crossed and looking unconcerned, almost bored. He was surrounded by a dozen very anxious ANBU as well as Hayate with his sword drawn and Asuma. Guy and his team were gone; they had all followed the medics. Tsunade ground her teeth, she hated pointless deaths! The deaths that had come during the second phase were awful enough. But this!

"Why did you try and kill Neji?" She demanded. "Hayate had declared you the winner! Why did you feel the need to almost murder him?"

Gaara looked at her without concern. "I did it because I felt like it." He answered matter of factly.

She could see every one of her ninjas stiffen at that. Hayate snarled and Asuma clenched his fists. All she had to do was give the word and they would attack the boy gladly.

"Hokage-san," the boy's sensei approached her very carefully. He immediately fell to one knee in a pose of abject surrender. His two students followed his example. "I beg forgiveness for my student's actions! He has always been one with a strong temper and bloodlust! I assure you that I and his father the Kazekage shall offer you our sincerest apologies and will gladly offer restitution for this act."

"I know who his father is!" she snapped "And don't insult me by suggesting you can buy us off! This was not an accident and this was not a mistake. This was a deliberate act!"

"If that's how you feel," Gaara spoke calmly. "Then just go ahead and attack me. I'll kill you all."

Hearing those words Naruto glared down at the red haired boy. But there was nothing he could do while Hinata cluing to him.

Baki looked at his student. "Gaara in the name of the Kazekage be silent!" Gaara sent his sensei a hooded look, but did not speak further. Baki turned back to the Hokage sweating. "Hokage-san I understand that your anger must be great, as is our sorrow for what has been done. But you cannot punish him for almost killing during the exams. Loss of life is a part of the exams and all the participants are made aware of the fact."

"Loss of life in the course of these exams is a tragedy. But this was something else entirely." She took a very deep shuddering breath. "Your student deserves to be executed on the spot, or the very least arrested for what he has done. But that would violate the agreements made by all the villages who participate in these exams. However for this callous act I disqualify him from these exams."

"Hokage-san you cannot do that! The Kazekage…"

"To hell with the Kazekage!" Tsunade screamed at him. "You can tell your Kazekage that his son is not a ninja he is a murdering animal!" Baki stared at her, such words were enough to incite wars. "You may also tell him that he is no longer welcome here! And that specifically includes the upcoming finals!"

"You are barring the Kazekage from entering Konoha?" Baki sounded stunned.

"That's right! And be very glad I hate war or I would be severely tempted to begin one. As it is we will not make war on you or end our treaty obligations. But neither will we permit him to enter this village as a friend." She looked at Temari. "As Temari has earned a place in the finals I will not deny her that, and you as her sensei may accompany her. But I want Gaara to leave immediately."

"That is a severe insult." Baki pointed out.

"So is trying to murder one of my people in front of me. And just so you know Gaara is banned from this village under penalty of death. Should he ever step foot in Konoha again he will be killed on sight. Now I'll give him one hour to leave the village I suggest you help him get packed." She began to walk swiftly away. "Now if you'll excuse me I am needed in surgery."

With no real choice Baki bowed his head and carefully led Gaara and the others out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Though no one really wanted it, there were still two more preliminaries to be fought. Before that could happen the blood had to be cleaned up. Guy and his team had camped out in a waiting area near the emergency room. Hinata and Naruto soon joined them. Once the arena was ready again the final two matches took place. Ino managed to defeat Kin. While Shikamaru was able to use his shadow jutsu to capture and defeat a distracted Sakura. Hayate decided to go ahead and draw the names for the final matches out of a hat. They would be; Naruto vs Lee, Shikamaru vs Temari, Kiba vs Tenten, and Hinata vs Ino. But for the time being most people had other things on their minds.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few miles outside of Konoha Baki signaled for a halt. Temari had been left in the village to continue to train. Baki had felt it to be his duty to escort Gaara and Kankuro back and make a personal report to the Kazekage.

Baki looked at Gaara and reminded himself to keep his anger in check. He was one of the very few people that Gaara had never threatened to kill. That didn't mean he could say anything he wanted. "Gaara do you have any idea what you have done? You have put years of careful preparation into complete chaos! The plan has been ruined! Now the Kazekage must decide whether to come up with a new battle plan of else abandon this war all together. And that is to say nothing of the fact that the Leaf nins will be more alert now!"

Gaara looked at him calmly. "So what? I have never cared what the Kazekage wanted. Whether we go to war or not it's all the same to me. Now lets go." He leapt away.

Baki swallowed a curse. But what could he do? Not even the Kazekage could really make Gaara do anything he didn't want to. "What a mess." He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke lay in his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. There were already a number of flowers. His mom, uncle, cousin Gabrella, and a bunch of others had come to see him. They had all assured him (except for Gabrella) that losing in the preliminaries prior to the final round was still excellent for a rookie. Riyuki seemed to have no doubt at all that he would make Chunin next time. His uncle was proud of him. Sasuke shut his eyes. He was certain his uncle's opinion would change if he knew the real truth. He entered the exams confident that he would show everyone his power. Instead he's had his weakness rubbed into his face. Lee had beaten him before the exams even started. Dosu had caught him by surprise and he'd been in trouble until Lee came to his rescue. And then that girl from sand had crushed him with one move. All these defeats could only lead to one conclusion, he was weak. How can I save this village? How can I avenge my father when I am so weak?

The door to his room opened and a visitor with some flowers entered. "Hello Sasuke, I heard you were here and I wanted to come by and give you my best wishes."

Sasuke frowned. "Thanks for the flowers. But I don't really feel like company." Sakura had been there for over two hours until a nurse finally convinced her he was all right and really would be released tomorrow.

Kabuto smiled and found a spot for the flowers. "Really? I was rather hoping we could finish the chat we were having before."

Sasuke shook his head. "You couldn't even pass the second phase of the exams. What could you possibly know about acquiring the sort of power I need?"

"Oh come now Sasuke! Surely you know that appearances can be deceptive."

He thought about Temari and felt a spark of anger. "I also know something about talk being cheap. If you really did have a way to get a whole lot of power you wouldn't be as weak as you are."

"So you need a demonstration?" Kabuto asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to believe what you're saying show me something."

Kabuto gave him a considering look. "All right." He removed his glasses. "I don't normally do this but I'll show you my real face."

"Huh?"

And there standing before him Kabuto let his old blood rise up and showed him what he really was. Sasuke gasped and tried to crawl back from him. "What are you?"

Kabuto ended the transformation just as quickly as he had begun it. He carefully put his glasses back on. "Scary, huh?" He asked pleasantly.

Sasuke stared at him. "What are you?" He repeated.

"I'm much more than I appear. If I wanted to I could have easily completed the second phase and be in the finals. Had I wished it I could be a Jonin right now."

"Then why aren't you?"

Kabuto smiled. "My master prefers that I remain hidden."

"Your master?" Sasuke asked curious.

Kabuto nodded happily. "Yes, he is a one of a kind genius. A ninja of incredible intellect and power. He could give you what you seek." Kabuto's grin seemed hard. "For a price of course."

"You have a master?" Sasuke said. "Does the Hokage know about this master you serve?"

Kabuto laughed. "No, and if you were to go to her with what I've told and shown you, you could get me into serious trouble. But then you would never acquire the power you crave so badly. Don't try to blackmail me Sasuke. It's rude and completely unnecessary. I want to help you." He gave him a wave of the hand and turned to go. "Well I'm glad we got to talk some more."

"Wait! You're leaving?"

Kabuto nodded. "That's right."

"But what about me acquiring more power? And I want to know who this master of yours is."

"Oh, we'll talk again. But right now the timing isn't right. Be patient for a bit. All good things to those who wait." With that Kabuto left.

Sasuke leaned back into the pillows. What Kabuto had shown him had indeed been scary. It had also been very interesting. The idea of a master ninja who could impart great power to others sounded like something from a story. He knew that there was bound to be a high price for it. But he was ready to pay any price for the power he needed.

XXXXXXXXXX

After six hours the doors to the emergency room opened and a tired Tsunade stepped out. Guy, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, and Naruto all jumped to their feet.

"Hokage-sama," Tenten burst out. "How is he?"

She did not smile but she did nod her head. "He's going to live." She sighed. "But he will never be a ninja again."

"What?!" Guy cried out. "But Lady Tsunade you are the world's top medical expert! Surely there must be a way…"

"Guy!" Tsunade cut him off sharply. "If you think I am the world's top medical expert then don't you think I know what I'm talking about? Do you think I would say such things lightly?" She stopped and took a breath. "I am sorry I snapped at you, the surgery was extremely difficult. The important thing is that he will live. But he will never regain the mobility or stamina needed to be a ninja."

"Hokage-sama I am sorry but I do not believe you. I believe that if Neji works hard he can one day fully recover and again be a great ninja!" Lee spoke up.

Tsunade looked at him sadly. "Lee that is a wonderful attitude to have but I am afraid that there are limits to what the body can do, no matter how strong your will is."

"Can we see him?" Tenten asked.

"No I am afraid not. He will be unconscious for sometime. I am having him transferred to Konoha hospital. You will be able to visit him there once he is out of intensive care."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was well past midnight by the time they were able to get back home. Naruto escorted Hinata home before returning to his. He was not surprised to find his mom there waiting for him despite the hour.

"You heard about Neji?" Naruto asked

Kushina nodded. "Hiashi received a message and he told me. It's a terrible thing."

Naruto nodded very tired. "It is. Hinata's a wreck."

"Just be glad that he at least survived."

Naruto nodded and headed off to bed. It had started as such a good day too. He went to sleep wondering if he would meet Gaara again one day. He very much hoped that he would.


	28. The one who endures

"This mission report reads like a damn fairy tale!" Tsunade growled. "Why are you bothering to protect her? It's obvious who's to blame for this!" Tsunade shouted.

"I agree." Kushina said simply. "As I was the mission leader I alone am responsible for the failure of this mission. I accept whatever punishment you deem correct." For Kushina facing down the anger of her old friend was a unique experience. But she bore it well enough. To look at her face no one would ever guess that her supreme leader was upset with her.

Tsunade could feel the vein in her forehead about ready to explode. "No Kushina the fault lies with me for giving that girl another chance. Whatever her potential Gabrella is a washout. She simply lacks the strength of will to be kunoichi. I should never have forced her on you. It's a shame but there it is. You can consider the experiment over. You can keep training Haku as your apprentice until a position on a team opens somewhere."

"Are you breaking your word then?" Kushina asked.

Tsunade gave her a sharp look. For ninja questioning ones honor was a serious insult. "Don't give me that crap Kushina! I made a mistake and now I'm going to fix it. Why are you trying to protect her?"

"Because I am her sensei. I owe her my protection and guidance. I accepted this assignment with the understanding that it would last for six months. It has only been three weeks."

"Do you honestly want her for a full six months Kushina? You are her third sensei since she left the academy. The other two couldn't reach her what makes you think you can?"

She thought about that. She took a glance at the clock on the wall, it was a little before eleven thirty in the morning. "You said she did not have the strength of will to be a kunoichi. Let me test that. Give me until twelve noon tomorrow to tell you whether or not I want to keep her for the full six months."

Tsunade frowned. "Why are you so stubborn about this? It's not your fault that she is a poor ninja."

Kushina answered in a quiet voice. "Minato used to say that there were no poor ninjas, only poor captains. I owe it to her to at least try my very best to help."

"Fine then, do your test and come see me again tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Hokage's office the two other members of team Kushina waited. Gabrella sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair staring glumly at the doors to the Hokage's office. At one and the same time she wanted those doors to open so she could end this horrible suspense but she was also dreading the moment. The condemned awaits the judgment. This could really be it. How could I have been so stupid?!

"Are you all right Gabrella?" Haku asked from the seat next to hers.

"No, I'm really not." She let out a sigh. "You know this is probably going to be good bye kid."

"What do you mean?" He suddenly looked alert.

"I mean I screwed up really, really bad this time and I doubt I'll still be on a team with you. Hell I'll be lucky if I'm still a ninja by the end of the day." She said morosely.

"It was a failed mission." Hake agreed. "But was it truly so terrible? No one died."

The doors opened. "Not yet." Gabrella muttered under her breath.

Kushina strode out of the office and the two of them came to their feet. Kushina's face was absolutely blank. Gabrella could get no read on her at all. She found that a hell of a lot scarier than just seeing the woman angry like she had been before.

"Haku you are dismissed for the day. Gabrella come with me." Kushina spoke in a normal voice.

"Kushina-sama, what are you going to do with Gabrella?"

"She's going to punish me for being such a screw up." Gabrella said quietly.

"I am going to introduce her to an old custom from Whirlpool country." Kushina answered ignoring Gabrella's comment.

"Huh?" Gabrella said.

"May I come with you?" Haku asked.

Kushina shook her head. "I don't think Gabrella would want you to see this."

"But I want to support her in her hour of need!" He turned to his teammate. "Do you want me to come along?"

Gabrella just looked down at him for a moment. Then she chuckled. "Sure why not? Everyone else gets to see what a mess I am. Why shouldn't you get to enjoy the show too?"

Kushina frowned a bit and honestly wondered if Tsunade wasn't right.

XXXXXXXXXX

She led them out of the tower and towards the training grounds. They walked in silence. Gabrella wondered what her punishment would be. That this was a punishment she had no doubt. She deserved to be punished. Why do I always screw up?!

Kushina led them out to training ground thirty nine. It was one of the least used training grounds and the furthest from the village but within the walls. She took them to a clearing. It was summer and the sun was beating down hot. Kushina nodded to herself once. Then she turned to Gabrella.

"Do you know why we were summoned to the Hokage's office?" She said pleasantly

Gabrella looked to the ground. "We failed our mission." She answered quietly.

"Look at me when you address me." Kushina said in that same upbeat tone. She waited as Gabrella's eyes slowly came up. "What was our mission?"

Gabrella sighed. "Lord Kazumori had brought his prize stallion with him to the village to be entered in some of the races. We were to provide security and make sure the horse was kept safe."

"That's right a relatively simple and straightforward C-rank. What were my instructions to you?"

She swallowed. "I was to stay in the barn and watch the horse for eight hours or until I was relieved. If anything suspicious occurred I was to contact you immediately by radio."

"Were my instructions clear?"

"Yes." Gabrella answered in a small voice.

"At the time you received them did you feel they were beyond your ability to carry out?"

"No." Her eyes lowered again. She instantly felt Kushina's hand on her chin and her face pushed up again. Kushina leaned in until she was almost nose to nose. Her green eyes were angry.

"Eyes… on… me!" Kushina spat out. Her tone was no longer friendly though it was not as hot as it had been this morning. "Did you carry out my orders?"

"No," the girl said miserably.

"And why not?"

"I," she dry swallowed. "I was bored and I wanted to watch some of the races." What a weak pathetic excuse!

"You were bored and wanted to watch some of the races." It sounded even more pathetic when Kushina said it. "You disobeyed a direct order because you were bored." She finally let go of Gabrella's chin and pulled her head back. "In a ninja's world those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage." Gabrella flinched at the harsh words. Kushina glanced at Haku. "While it is true that you are not mindless drones and there are times when orders should be broken it must be for a much better reason than boredom. You deserted your post for no better reason than that?" Kushina gave her no chance to answer. "How long were you away watching the races?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"And what did you find when you finally sauntered back to your post?" Gabrella hesitated. "I asked you a question Genin."

"The horse was dead." Gabrella said in a small voice.

Kushina put a hand to her ear. "I am sorry, what was that again?"

She took a deep breath. "The horse was dead." She repeated at a normal volume.

"The horse was dead." Kushina said flatly. "Though he was just a bit more than a regular plow horse. That horse was Lord Kazumori's pride and joy a one of a kind thoroughbred racing champion. Lord Kazumori is a wealthy and important man with many business interests. Every year he spends millions on ninjas for all sorts of missions. He has informed the Hokage that he will never hire another Leaf nin. Because you willfully disobeyed my orders and abandoned your post this village has suffered a huge financial loss." Kushina let the words hang in the air and simply glared at the kunoichi for a bit. The silence was allowed to stretch out until Gabrella couldn't stand it.

"Am I being stripped of shinobi status?" Gabrella asked. For her that was a fate quite literally worse than death.

"That was the Hokage's intention. I managed to dissuade her, for right now at least."

Gabrella was surprised. "You stood up for me with the Hokage?"

"I am your sensei Gabrella. Even when I am upset with you, you remain my student and I owe you all the help I can give you."

"Thank you sensei." Gabrella said humbly. She had expected Kushina to be screaming for her head.

Kushina looked her over. "Why do you want to be a ninja?" Kushina no longer sounded angry, though there was a bit of exasperation to her tone. "Whenever someone suggests you give up being shinobi you dig in your heels. Yet you refuse to give anything near your best effort. Are you a ninja just solely to spite your family?"

"No! I want to be ninja to earn my family's respect! I want my father and everyone else in the clan to look at me and be proud of me!" Gabrella spoke with real passion.

"Then why do you give such a poor effort?" Kushina sounded truly frustrated. "When you tell me why you want to be a ninja I believe you! Yet if it is your dream to earn your family's respect you must work hard to make that dream come true. My son dreams of being Hokage, a ninja named Rock Lee dreams of proving to people that you can be a splendid ninja even without jutsus. Both of them strive every single day and work hard to make their dreams come true. Why don't you? Can you explain it to me Gabrella? Can you make me understand?"

She sighed. "I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm such a screw up." Kushina took her sword out and she flinched. "Uhm sensei what is that for?"

"Do you have any water or food on you?" Kushina asked.

"What?"

"Do you have any water or food in your possession right now?"

"Uhm, I have my canteen with me. No food though."

"Toss me your canteen please." Not sure what was going on Gabrella unhooked it from her belt and tossed it to her. Kushina took her katana and put the tip in the soft soil. She began to walk around Gabrella as she watched.

"Do you know what a ninja is Gabrella?"

"Uhm," she watched as her sensei walked around her dragging her sword through the dirt. "Someone able to perform jutsus?"

"No." Kushina continued to walk around her.

"Someone who is well trained in killing?"

"No, killing is merely something we do but not who we are." Kushina had finished drawing a circle with a five foot radius around Gabrella. She wiped the dirt from her blade and returned it to its scabbard. "A ninja is one who endures. That is what defines us. A true ninja is one who stands firm and endures no matter what! Even in the face of death or the loss of everything a ninja will endure and go on. For she must have the spirit and guts to never give up! Do you have that inside of you Gabrella?"

"I, uhm…"

"Because if you do not there is no point in you continuing this." She performed three hand signs then drove two fingers into the circle she had just made. There was a soft golden flash and the light seemed to run along the small gouge in the earth. "Seal."

"What did you just do sensei?" Gabrella asked nervously.

"I am going to test your endurance. This is an old tradition from my homeland. It was actually part of my academy graduation test. Whirlpool was a small and poor land we did not have resources to waste. Every ninja had to prove they were truly committed before they were granted a hitai-ite. I am giving you a test to see if you are really committed to being a ninja."

She had a bad feeling about this. "What sort of test?"

"It's simple; you must remain in that circle for the next twenty four hours. No food, no water, and no leaving the circle. If you leave that circle before," she checked her watch. "Eleven forty four tomorrow morning you are done as a ninja."

"But Kushina-sama!" Surprisingly it was Haku who protested. "It's the middle of summer and you're not going to give her any water?"

Kushina shook her head. "No, the thirst and hunger are a part of the test." She set down Gabrella's canteen directly in front of her about fifteen feet away. "She may grow extremely thirsty and hungry but she will not die in just one day." She looked at Gabrella. "I will stand up for you and fight for you, but you have to show me you truly want this."

Gabrella slowly nodded. "I understand sensei."

"But Kushina-sama…"

"Haku," Gabrella said quietly. "Please don't argue with her on my behalf. I'll accept my punishment without complaint."

Kushina shook her head. "This isn't punishment; this is a test of your commitment."

"Of course sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

She checked her watch. It had been twenty minutes since Kushina and Haku had left her alone. Only twenty minutes? It felt a whole lot longer. She ran her coat sleeve over her forehead, she was already sweating. She was already getting thirsty. She looked over to her canteen. Of course Kushina had left it behind, so near and yet so far. She went ahead and pulled off her dark blue jacket and sat down in the dirt. What an unbelievably miserable day.

XXXXXXXXXX

She stood there feeling sick as Kushina did a diagnostic jutsu on the animal. The mocha colored stallion was lying on its side in its stall unmoving. The horse's eyes had rolled up into this head and there was a tiny trickle of blood from the mouth. Kushina rose to her feet and came over to her, thunderbolts in her eyes.

"The stallion is dead! Gabrella what happened?" Kushina demanded, angrier then Gabrella had ever seen before.

"Nothing happened I swear! I found him like that!"

Kushina leaned forward and put her face into Gabrella's. "What do you mean, 'found him like that?' Was he acting sick? Did he just fall over? Did anyone else enter the barn?"

She began feeling very nervous and kept trying to calm down without much success. "Nothing happened."

Kushina's eyes flattened and if it was possible she seemed to get even angrier. "You are lying to me! Gabrella tell me everything right now and if I think you're fudging or leaving anything out I'm sending you to Ibiki for interrogation."

She didn't doubt the threat for a second. She swallowed. "I, uhm, wasn't here when it happened."

"What do you mean you weren't here? Where were you?"

"Uhm well… I sort of got bored and really didn't think anything would happen so I went over to the track for a little bit just to see a race. But I swear I wasn't gone more than fifteen minutes!"

Kushina pulled her face back and stared at her in disbelief. "You disobeyed my orders and abandoned your post because you were bored?" Kushina shook her head. "Do you have any idea the sort of trouble you are in?"

"I just…"

"Shut up!" Kushina screamed and Gabrella wisely clamped down her mouth. "If you say anything more I just might have to do something I'm going to regret! Get out of here! Go to the tower lobby and wait for me there. I have to go explain to Lord Kazumori that his prize stallion was poisoned under our watch!"

XXXXXXXXXX

I don't blame her for punishing me like this. I deserve it. This isn't like the push ups. I was stupid and that poor animal died because of it. Why? Why do I always do such stupid things?! She looked up at the sun. It was just hanging there in the sky beating down mercilessly on her. She looked at her watch. It was twenty four minutes since they had left her. "This is going to be a loooong day." She muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours. The sun was still high up in the western sky and she was really thirsty now. She was also very, very bored. She shut her eyes and decided to play a game with herself. She had decided that today was the worst day of her life. She would go through and pick some of the other worst days.

XXXXXXXXXX

She stood in her father's study waiting for him. She always hated the waiting. It was a way for him to remind her that she really wasn't that important to him. He would deal with her in his own time whenever that might be.

The door opened and her father entered. He gave her one of his, 'cold' looks she knew so well. He wasn't a screamer or a shouter. When he was upset he withdrew. He stood behind his desk and looked at her.

"Your sensei has asked you to be removed from your squad. This is the second time Gabrella."

"I know father." She answered quietly.

"You are a disgrace to the entire clan and to me." His words were crisp and without feeling. She wasn't even worth getting angry about. "I intend to inform the Hokage that I and the clan wash our hands of you. Whether or not you are ever placed on another team will be entirely up to her." And just like that he began going over the papers on his desk. She was dismissed.

"I did my best." She said quietly.

"You always say that." He did not bother to look up from his papers. "Leave me now I have important things to deal with."

She left his study and got to her room. I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. I don't care what he thinks. I don't care what he thinks. She repeated the lies to herself again and again as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

She had just returned home from the Chunin exams in the Grass village. She would be fourteen in a few months. She was standing in his study and waiting for her father to come. He entered and quietly sat down. He stared at her with cold disappointment. "So you and your team failed to get past the second phase of the exams for a third time. What is even worse you attacked one of your teammates and your sensei is seriously considering removing you from the squad."

She looked at him in shock. "Wykol-sensei wouldn't do that!"

"Actually he would. He is tired of dealing with your insubordination and attacking your teammate is the final straw."

"It's his fault we failed! We had an ambush set up and he gave our position away!"

"So?" Her father said without any sympathy at all. "Weaker teammates are a fact of life. They rely on an Uchiha's strength to pull them through. Had you been stronger his mistake would not have mattered." Her father shook his head. "I will see to it that you are placed on a new team." He looked at her with resignation. As if she was a piece of equipment that needed to be replaced. "I have decided that I will no longer train with you."

"What?!" She gaped at him open mouthed. "Dad are you giving up on me?"

"Gabrella my time is too valuable to simply waste."

"Helping me is a waste?" She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Trying to help you achieve what will never be is a waste." He said simply. "You will be fourteen soon. It is time to accept that you will likely never achieve the sharingan."

"People have been older and gotten it! Gutano was seventeen when he gained his."

"That is true," her father admitted. "However while it remains possible you will still achieve sharingan it becomes more and more unlikely with every passing day. "In any case I have given you extra training for a year now and it has achieved nothing."

"But father I always try my best! On my missions and in training with you and with sensei I give my best."

"You give your best and what do you have to show for it?" He asked indifferently.

She clenched her fists in bitter frustration. "I work and train until I drop. Doesn't it make a difference how hard I work?"

"No, results are all that matter. You may go now. You will not be meeting with your old team again. I will inform you when you have been placed on a new squad."

She left the study feeling bitter and angry that both her sensei and her father had given up on her. Damn it! She was the first to admit she wasn't a genius like her cousin Itachi. But she tried! She worked her ass off! And now her father had told her it didn't matter.

"Why should I even bother then if it doesn't matter? I'm a failure no matter what." She muttered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Gabrella?"

She opened her eyes. She had been trying to sleep. She was relieved to see the sun a little further down in the sky. She was surprised to see Haku standing before her holding a small carton. "Kid what are you doing here?" She was still not sure what she thought of Haku. She didn't dislike him; he was mush too nice for that. But he was too much Kushina's lap dog for her to think very much of him. He was always going on with that, 'sama' nonsense and always eager to make her happy.

Haku held out the carton in his hand. "I brought you some ice cream. It's a pint of chocolate. That is your favorite isn't it?"

From her seat she gawked at him. "What are you trying to get me kicked off?"

"No!" He said in shock. "I knew you would be miserable and I wanted to try and make you feel better."

She looked at him and looked at the ice cream in his hands. Her throat was parched. "You were here when she started this. She said no food, no water, and no leaving the circle."

"I recognize the seal she used." Haku explained. "It is only tripped if a living being crosses over it. I can toss you the ice cream, you can eat it, and then toss me the empty carton and I will dispose of it."

She stared at him and laughed. "Kid I never knew you had such a devious mind. I like it!"

Haku shrugged. "Strategy is strategy whether the mission goal is assassination or delivering ice cream."

She eyed him carefully. "I'm not taking the ice cream but thanks. I'll do sensei's punishment, besides I think she would know somehow."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina watched the scene in a tree about seventy yards away. She was surprised that Haku had shown up and even more surprised to see what he had brought with him. She was glad that Gabrella had refused his offer. If she'd accepted Kushina would have failed her on the spot.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kid why are you even here?" Despite her dry lips she smiled. "I mean normally you love following the rules and making, 'Kushina-sama' happy. Where does this sudden outlaw streak come from?"

He gave her a very serious look. "You are my teammate and I care about you. I know what it's like to be miserable and hungry and thirsty and I wanted to help."

The words were very kind and very unexpected. "Thank you." She continued slowly. "But you shouldn't worry about me I'm a screw up and a failure. I always let everyone down. I'm not someone you should worry about."

Haku eyed her sadly. "I think everyone deserves to have someone care about them. I know what it's like to be all alone and have no one at all. To live knowing that no one would care or even notice if you died. To be all alone and unwanted is a horrible thing."

He spoke so sadly that she couldn't help but feel for him. "Geez Haku what kind of life have you had?"

He shook his head. "That does not matter. Gabrella you say that I shouldn't worry about you because you think you are a failure. Do you see yourself as a person or as a tool?"

"What?"

"Do you see yourself as a tool or as a person?" He asked seriously.

"As a person obviously." She shook her head. "Why would I think of myself as a tool?"

Haku shrugged. "Until I met Naruto that is how I saw myself. My father taught me that all ninja are but tools to be used by others."

"Your father taught you that? Geez Haku, he must have been a real monster."

The boy's features immediately darkened. "Do not speak of Zabuza-sama that way! He rescued me from loneliness he gave me a purpose and a reason to live! He was my precious person and I loved him!"

She held out her hands defensively. "Wait I'm sorry, I apologize, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to judge. Given what a wreck my life is I'm in no position to judge."

Haku nodded and relaxed again. "It is all right."

"Wait a second! Your father's name was Zabuza? The Zabuza who was a missing nin from the mist village?"

Haku nodded. "That is right. My name is Momochi Haku; my adoptive father was Momochi Zabuza. I lived and fought at his side while he was a missing nin until he died in battle against Naruto and his squad."

She stared at the polite little boy. The thought he had been living with a Bing book missing nin completely blew her mind. She had just sort of taken it for granted that he had been raised in Konoha like other Leaf nins. "Haku what kind of life have you had?"

"My life is a sad tale and I do not think you would enjoy hearing about it."

"Actually I really think that I would… if you don't mind telling me."

Haku did not really care for reliving his painful memories. He had told his life's story only twice. Once to Naruto and once to Kushina. But if Gabrella wanted to hear it and if it would help her in some way, then he did not mind telling it again. "Very well. I was born in a snowy little village in the land of Water. I was happy…"

She listened to the story riveted. He was such a polite and likable kid and seemed so well adjusted; who would have ever thought he'd have been through so much? His father had killed his mother and then tried to kill him. He'd been forced to survive on the streets until taken in by a man who only wanted to use him. Forced to live a life on the run as the partner of a feared missing nin. And why? Because he was special; because he possessed a kekkei genkai. Had he been born a perfectly normal boy he would still be living in that peaceful village with his parents.

"So I came here and was taken in by Naruto and Kushina-sama. They have become my precious people and I would die to protect either of them. I have also begun to make friends. I consider Kiba, Hinata, and Kakashi to be friends of mine." He paused a bit. "I would like to consider you to be my friend as well."

She smiled. "I would like that." Then she chuckled a bit. "That is if you want a screw up like me as a friend."

"Gabrella why do you keep referring to yourself that way?"

"Because it's true, I'm a failure." She hesitated for a bit. She hadn't really known him that long and this wasn't something she relished talking about. But he had trusted her, and maybe it would help to talk to someone who might understand. "Let me tell you about myself."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina's ears pricked up. This might prove promising.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can understand when you say you've suffered because of what's in your blood. I have too, though not to the same extent or for the same reasons. As you may have noticed unlike the village hidden in mist, here people love kekkei genkai. In fact once you're ready to have a family you can probably petition the Hokage to establish a new clan in this village."

He looked at her in shock. "Me establish a clan?"

Gabrella simply nodded. "Of course! Haku kekkei genkai are worshipped here in Konoha. If you don't believe me ask Hinata. She is heir to the Hyuga clan; they are respected and feared for the power of theirs." She sighed. "As are the Uchiha."

"But if your special abilities are respected then what is the difficulty?"

"The difficulty Haku is that in my clan it is not enough to be an average or even a good ninja. To be acknowledged among the Uchiha you must be a great ninja." She chuckled dryly. "And pretty much by definition that means you must have a sharingan. There are plenty of members of my clan who cannot activate theirs and live as ordinary citizens within the Uchiha compound. We have bakers, cobblers, carpenters, and such and they are accepted as family. But they are not permitted to wear the family crest outside the compound." She picked up her jacket and showed him the fan symbol on the back. "Only ninjas are permitted to wear this out in public. My clan's pride is in the belief that those who wear this symbol are the warrior elite of the Leaf village. Every Uchiha ninja is expected to be a team leader and a great hero. Every Uchiha ninja must be great. To be great is expected. To be good is disappointing. To be average is frowned upon. To be bad is not permitted." She let out a long breath. "I am average Haku. Once I thought I was good, but I was never great. When I was younger I would try very, very hard to be the great ninja my father and my clan wanted me to be. I would do my best, and it wouldn't be good enough. I pushed too hard because I was desperate to be great. That caused problems with my first team. I was always demanding everyone work as hard as I did. I was always pushing to try and get our team to do more. I thought I was being a leader the way an Uchiha was supposed to be. But it turns out I was just being a bad teammate. I never listened to the others and couldn't handle any criticism. So I was a screw up and a failure because I tried too hard. But I held onto the hope that once I had my sharingan everything would change. Every family member with it said the same thing; once they had their sharingan they found greatness. Well, except for one of my cousins they all said that. So I lived in the hope that I would get my sharingan and finally become the great ninja I wanted to be. But I'm fifteen now and I've begun to lose hope that it will ever happen." She buried her face in her hands. "I worked so hard! But no matter how hard I tried I could never make things work. My original team and sensei turned their backs on me and so did my father. No matter how hard I tried, no matter that I did my best it was never enough! No matter how hard I struggled I could never make things work. People turned their backs on me and so at some point, I'm not sure when, I stopped trying so hard. I kind of came to the conclusion that if I was doomed to fail no matter what there was no reason to work so hard at it. And that's why I left my post Haku! That's why we failed the mission. That's why an innocent animal had to suffer. That's why I'm sitting in this circle right now dying of thirst. I figured I would end up screwing up in some way so I might as well have some fun." She stopped and looked away. "You must think I'm pretty pathetic huh? But do you understand now why I'm such a screw up? Whether I try hard or don't try at all I always screw things up." She stopped talking and was surprised to find she felt better about things now.

"When I was defeated by Naruto I was ashamed at my weakness." Haku spoke quietly. "When he invited me to join him here I told him I was a weak tool and that he would not get any use from me. He told me he did not want a tool but rather a friend. It seems to me you have the same problem I did. The only difference is that my goal was to be an effective tool. You wished to be a great ninja and despise yourself that you can not attain this goal. Knowing Naruto and Kushina-sama and the others has taught me a great many things. One of the most important is that you do not have to be the strongest to still be valuable and important to others. I am no match for Naruto or Kushina-sama or Kakashi. But that knowledge does not bother me. I am the best ninja I can be and that is enough."

Gabrella sighed. "What if it's not enough?"

"I can not speak for your clan, but I know that for Kushina-sama that would be enough."

Gabrella sighed again and looked at the sky. She suddenly laughed. The sun was gone from a darkening sky. She checked her watch. "Haku you kept me talking for three hours!"

"Oh! I apologize I did not mean to take up so much of your time!"

She shook her head laughing. "You silly boy. Thank you! You made the time fly by and I appreciate it. I just wish you could stay here until the end of my punishment."

"If you wish me to stay then I will stay."

She shook her head. "No you've done plenty already."

"Would my staying help you?" Haku asked.

"Well… yeah it would."

He nodded and got up "Very well then. I will leave to get permission from Kushina-sama and acquire my sleeping bag. Would it be against the rules for me to bring you some blankets?"

"Probably, but I have my jacket and it doesn't really get cold at night during the summer. Haku why are you going so far out of your way for me?"

He smiled at her. "Kushina-sama spoke part of a quote to you earlier. 'In a ninja's world those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage.' However there is another part. 'Those who do not care for and support their fellows are lower than that.' We are comrades and friends now. I will do whatever I can to support you. I will be back soon I promise." With that he left.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina had to race home in order to beat Haku back. She'd heard everything the two of them had said and now had a much better understanding of Gabrella. Technically Haku should not have been there. Part of the test involved dealing with the hardship alone. But Kushina suspected that Gabrella already had plenty of experience with that. So she decided it would be a greater help to let the girl bond a bit with her teammate.

"Kushina sama?"

"Yes Haku?"

He bowed to her and got a really serious look on his face. "I have been talking to Gabrella for the last few hours. I would like permission to go and stay with her until her punishment is complete."

"I see." Kushina shrugged. "So long as you do not give her and food or drink and do not cross the circle then I have no objection."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabrella was actually surprised and pleased when Haku returned. She was used to people breaking their promises to her. Along with his sleeping bag he also brought along a small shogi set. She had never learned how to play and so he taught her. As he crushed her in a couple games (he didn't seem to have the concept of letting someone win) they talked some more. For someone a couple years younger than she was Haku had a lot of life experience. As it got near midnight they both decided to get some sleep. She put her jacket back on and lay down in the dirt. Her lips were cracked her throat parched and she was very hungry. She looked over to where Haku was already in his sleeping bag with his eyes closed. But at least I'm not alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

She dreamed.

It was her sixth birthday party. And she was so very happy. There were all sorts of family members and other children in the house. There were presents, and cake and ice cream. There were games and laughter. Her favorite cousin Sasuke was there, he was always smiling and happy. Her older cousin Itachi was there too. He had graduated the academy and was a real live ninja. Uncle Fugaku and aunt Mikoto were both there. She was having a wonderful time.

Her cousin Itachi gave her one of his too rare smiles. "Happy birthday Gabrella."

"Thank you Itachi!" She said happily. "Are you really ninja like daddy?"

"Yes, I am what they call a genius and needed less time than most."

"You don't seem happy." She pointed out.

He reached down and rubbed her head. "Happiness has nothing to do with being a ninja." Itachi walked off and she felt a little sad.

"Is something wrong honey?" Her daddy came over.

She held her arms out to him. "Daddy pick me up."

He smiled and did so. She had never known her mommy. Mommy had been a ninja and had died before she'd turned one. Daddy was everything to her. Daddy was warm and caring and kind. He always made time for her and he always said she was more important to him than anything. "Are you having a good birthday honey?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes daddy! Daddy will I be a ninja someday like Itachi or like you?"

Her father smiled happily. "Of course honey! You are an Uchiha and my daughter; you'll get your sharingan and be a great ninja one day!"

She had a terrible thought. "Daddy what would happen if I never got my sharingan?"

He laughed and gave her a kiss. "Oh honey you will definitely get your sharingan! And even if you didn't I know you would still be a great ninja! The most important thing honey is that you always do your best! So long as you do that I will always be proud of you!"

She put her little arms around his neck and hugged him. "I want you to be proud of me daddy! I'll always do my best!"

Her father held her as he laughed. She was loved and happy. So long as daddy loved her she would always be happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

She opened her eyes. The sky was getting light. She checked her watch. It was 6:08 a.m. about five and a half hours to go. She just lay there for a bit and looked up. Haku was still asleep and there was no reason to wake him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was hot and it wasn't long before she was sweating again. Her tongue was sand paper. She just sat there played shogi and talked to Haku while she tried not to think about how thirsty she was. Haku truly was a very kind boy. She thought of the other teammates she'd had. She'd thought they'd shared a bond, but none of them had tried to stay in touch with her and were all probably glad when she'd gone. None of them ever cared. Her senseis didn't care, her father, her entire family didn't care. No one ever cared about a screw up like her.

"Haku, do you want me to be your teammate?"

He looked up from the shogi board. "Of course I do." He answered in surprise.

"Why?" she asked desperately. "Why wouldn't you rather have someone else? Someone better?"

"Because we are friends now and I would never abandon a friend." As he watched she shuddered a bit and he saw some tears leak out of her eyes. "Did I say something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No Haku you said something very right." She chuckled. "It's funny I don't have a drop of spit in my mouth but I manage to make tears. Funny huh?"

Haku shook his head. "No Gabrella I don't think tears are ever funny."

She smiled at his concern and quickly wiped away the tears. "It's o.k. Haku it really is." She glanced at her watch. "Just about two hours left to go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina arrived holding a bento and a thermos. She quickly crossed into the circle to Gabrella's side. Gabrella checked her watch. "It's only eleven thirty eight I still have six minutes to wait."

Kushina gave her the thermos. "It's enough Gabrella you've proven yourself to me."

Gabrella didn't want to argue; she swiftly unscrewed the thermos and brought it to her lips. It wasn't water but sweet tea and ice cold! She greedily drank it down. It actually hurt her throat a little but she didn't care. She emptied the thermos and looked at Kushina appreciatively. "Thank you!"

"It's quite all right. I have a couple canteens with water and this is yours as well." She handed over the bento. Gabrella thought it smelled wonderful but she decided she could wait just a bit now that her thirst wasn't consuming her anymore.

"Kushina-sensei can I ask you something?" Kushina nodded. "If I never get my sharingan, if I am never a great ninja, but I always give you my very best would that be enough?" She pleaded.

"Gabrella," Kushina put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Of course it would! All that I have ever asked from you is that you give me your full effort. You can be a fine ninja without a kekkei genkai, my husband was considered the greatest ninja this village ever produced and he never felt the lack. Be the best ninja you can be and I promise I will be very happy that."

Gabrella nodded. "Kushina-sensei, I know I've screwed up terribly. And I know I don't deserve it. But I beg you to give me just one last chance!" She took a kunai out and cut her left palm open. "I swear on my own blood that if you give me one more chance then I really will give you my best at all times! I won't make any more of those stupid mistakes and I will try to be a really good ninja and a really good teammate!"

Kushina took her hand and performed a medical jutsu to heal her cut. She gave Gabrella a gentle smile. "My dear you don't need to ask. You've earned another chance. I'll make you a promise. I'll do everything in my power to help you be the best ninja you can, and I will never hold it against you that you lack the sharingan."

Gabrella nodded gratefully, and believed Kushina would keep her promise.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what's the verdict?" Tsunade asked.

"She is staying my student." Kushina said firmly.

Tsunade knew it was a mistake but wouldn't argue. "You'll be sorry."

Kushina shook her head. "No, I really don't think I will."


	29. Preparations

The month long interlude until the finals passed quickly. All the various participants were busy and found themselves with much to do. In the week leading up to the finals Konoha's hotels and inns filled to near over flowing and everywhere there were strange faces and odd accents. In lands far from Konoha preparations also went ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ku, ku, ku, I thank you for your hospitality Kazekage-sama." He sipped the rice wine.

"You are most welcome Otokage-sama." The Kazekage sipped of the wine as well. "It is good for allies to sit and share a meal before the start of a great war."

"Yesss it is. I am most pleased to know that your doubts about our venture have been dispelled."

The Kazekage nodded. "Yes I will admit I was prey to some doubts. After all the idea of having to be seated next to one of Sannin as my forces invade her village was worrying. However what has now occurred I view as a blessing. With Gaara's fool actions I shall be at the head of my army as it attacks the Leaf village."

Orochimaru smiled. "A bit of a wild one is he not? Your son."

The Kazekage frowned. "He has my blood but he is not my son. He is but a beast. In that, if in nothing else, Tsunade was correct."

"Oh dear! Such loathing and hatred I hear in your voice. It makes me wonder why you did not have the lad killed long ago."

The Kazekage frowned but said nothing.

"In any case I am truly pleased you did not try to back out of our arrangement." Orochimaru laughed lightly. "Otherwise I might have had to kill you and take your place."

The Kazekage sent him an annoyed look. "I do not find that amusing."

"My apologies, my humor is often misunderstood."

The Kazekage shook his head. "In any case let us have a toast." He lifted his cup. "To the humbling of the Leaf nins and their insufferable pride."

Orochimaru lifted his own cup. "To the utter destruction of Konoha."

The two kages clinked their cups and drank, sealing their bargain.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You and your squad will be going on an extended mission to Tea country. It is expected to last at least a week." Iruka stated.

"I see." Kurenai accepted the mission file from Iruka and glanced at it. "Doesn't look too difficult."

Iruka frowned. "No, it's a rather pedestrian recovery mission for a local lord. But for some odd reason your team was specifically requested."

"That is a bit odd. Especially considering I've never heard of this lord before. Still, a mission is a mission." Kurenai said.

"But Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura spoke up. "We'll miss the finals of the Chunin exams! I had two tickets and I was hoping to go with Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura, we can't refuse a mission just because the timing's inconvenient."

"But…"

"Sasuke is correct." Shino added in his staccato voice. "This mission has priority over personal indulgences."

Seeing she was defeated Sakura just nodded and hung her head. Kurenai was pleased that things had been settled without her needing to intervene.

XXXXXXXXXX

His mom, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi were all staring at him as he sat in the Hokage's office. They all said that this was just a small examination, but he had the distinct feeling that a talk with Ibiki would feel similar.

"So how many times have you been able to summon the, 'red chakra?'" Jiraiya asked.

"Well I get extra chakra whenever I get angry. But the red chakra has only actually appeared twice. The first time was when I was attacked by those Jonins back in the academy and the other time was in Wave country where Kakashi saw."

"Are you able to summon it any time you like?" Jiraiya questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No it only comes when I'm really, really angry. And as soon as I stop feeling angry it goes."

"Any after effects when it leaves you?"

Naruto shrugged. "I just feel weak. I've noticed that the more of it I use the weaker I feel when it goes."

"I see." Jiraiya said seriously. He was the only one asking questions. The others were just listening to everything that was being said. "Kakashi mentioned, 'arms' that came out of the red chakra to attack and kill your enemies. How did those work exactly?"

"I don't know." Naruto answered truth fully. "When I have the red chakra it feels like a part of me, like another skin. I just think of what I want and it does it."

"Kakashi said you made six at once. Do you think you could have made more?"

"I could have made ten."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Ten? Not eight, not twelve, ten?" Naruto nodded. "You seem very certain of that number."

"Well I know that's my limit for making arms."

"Did you make that many the first time?"

"No, the first time I had no idea I could do it. I just made one sort of on instinct."

"So you've never made more than six then?" Jiraiya questioned.

"Nope."

"Then how do you know you can make ten but not eleven?"

Naruto thought about it. "I don't know, I just do."

Jiraiya shared a look with the others. "Hmmm," Jiraiya slowly nodded to himself. "Kakashi felt a strong evil taint from that chakra. It was easy to tell it was demonic. When you gain the red chakra do you sense that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Evil? No, I feel… powerful and all my senses are heightened and I can move like lightning. But after awhile I start to feel…"

"What?"

"My body starts to ache. It's like if I keep the red chakra too long I start to get used up."

"Do you feel pain?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I don't feel pain. It's more like I can just tell my body is starting to reach its limits."

"All right Naruto. I want you to relax for a bit while I examine you." With that Jiraiya cast a jutsu and placed his hand over Naruto's seal. After about ten minutes he finally ended the jutsu and withdrew his hand.

"Well?" Kushina asked nervously.

"The seal is still firmly in place but it has weakened a bit making it easier for Naruto to access the Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya stated.

"Is there any chance of the seal failing?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, though in a few years it may need to be recast." He paused to consider. "I could add a layer to what's there now. That would completely prevent any of the demonic chakra from leaking through."

"I think that would be a good idea." Kushina said.

"No." Naruto said flatly and began to rebutton his shirt.

The four other people in the room looked at him in surprise. "Naruto I don't think you truly understand how dangerous this red chakra is to you." Tsunade said to him.

"Godmother I understand that it's dangerous to me. But do you understand that without it I'd be dead now?" that had them looking at one another. "The first time I would have definitely died without it. The second time I would have been defeated and probably died then as well. If I were to run up against someone like Gaara or a really powerful Jonin my only hope might be the red chakra. I can't risk losing such a powerful asset."

Jiraiya frowned. "He has a point." He looked at Tsunade. "That red chakra of his really is one hell of an ace in the hole."

Tsunade frowned. "It is but the dangers it represents…"

"If there were any danger of me losing control to the Kyuubi then I would be the first to ask that it be resealed. But when I use the red chakra it's me that's in control, an angry me but me."

Tsunade considered it. The world was not a safe place for any shinobi but especially not for Naruto. When he said he might need that extra power he might well be right. She let out a sigh. "Very well. For the time being we will leave it as is. But from now on Jiraiya will be examining your seal each year and should there be any danger at all of the seal failing then he will reseal it."

Naruto nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji at on a bench in the Hyuga courtyard looking out at the sunset. His crutches were leaning against the bench beside him. The Hokage had assured him that in time he would be able to walk with only a slight limp and would be able to have a normal life. He chuckled to himself. Yes I could be a fine carpenter or mechanic. He shook his head at the irony of it all. He had always known how cruel fate could be. He had been born into the cadet branch of the Hyuga, his father murdered to save his uncle, and he'd had the curse seal placed on him. Yet in spite of that deep in his heart he had longed to prove to one and all that even if he was in the cadet branch he was the most powerful of the Hyuga. He had dreamed of defying his fate. And fate had punished him in the cruelest way possible. I was given just enough time to glimpse what a great shinobi I might have been. And then it was taken from me in an instant. It seems my birth was no mistake. I was never meant to be great.

In the sky he saw a couple birds flying free. He quickly looked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you!" A loud voice called out.

Shikamaru lifted his head to see a somewhat familiar blonde girl climbing the hill towards him. "Who me?"

She stopped and glared. "Do you see anyone else on this hill?"

He looked her over lazily. She's kind of hot, but I bet she's really troublesome. She was blonde after all and the blondes he knew (Ino, Naruto, Tsunade) were all loud, energetic, and troublesome. Still… "You're the sand kunoichi, Temani right?"

"It's Temari." She corrected. "And you're my upcoming opponent Shikamaru."

He nodded. It was true though he hadn't given it much thought. "What can I do for you?"

"I had to leave before your match so I don't know your abilities."

He shrugged. "I use shadow jutsus to take over control of my opponent's body. Anything else?"

She just stared at him and began to turn a bit red. "What do you think I'm an idiot?! You expect me to believe that just because you say so?"

He sighed. This girl could give Ino lessons in being abrasive. "Fine." He ran through some hand signs "Shadow Possession Technique." His shadow stretched out and before she realized it she was caught. "There, believe me now."

I don't believe this I can't move! She looked at the boy who had just taken her with no effort. True, she hadn't actually come here expecting a fight. But for a ninja being taken by surprise was not an acceptable excuse. "All right you've convinced me, now let me go."

Shikamaru smirked. He knew he'd regret it, but for some reason he wanted to play with her for just a little bit. Mimicking his movements he stood up and then sat back down again compelling her to lie down in the grass near him. "Since you've come all this way why don't you join me for a little while?"

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" She panicked as she was helpless and he had her lying down on the grass. "Listen you pervert I swear if you try anything I'll beat you to death with my fan!"

He chuckled. "Relax, all I want is for you to watch clouds with me for a few minutes and then I'll let you go."

"Watch clouds?" She said mockingly. "What kind of brainless idiot would do that?"

He felt a small spark of anger. "And what is wrong with watching clouds? They have a far better existence than we do."

The jutsu allowed her to turn her face just a bit. She was able to see the upset look on his. "You're serious! You actually spend your time watching clouds?"

"That's right."

"Why aren't you training? Or working on jutsus? Or doing something else that would help you in our match?"

"Too troublesome," he answered. "Anyway shouldn't you be glad I'm not doing any of that stuff?"

"I'm just wondering what kind of shinobi would actually spend his time watching clouds."

"A lazy one."

She laughed. He looked up and of course she did as well. "What?"

"I just thought you had a nice laugh."

She gave him an evil grin. "Listen you idiot if you think flirting with me will somehow get me to take it easy on you during our match you can forget it."

"I'm not flirting with you and the truth is I really don't care whether or not I win our match." He set his head back down and so did she.

"You don't care about winning?"

"Nope."

"Tell me something. How did such a lazy and unmotivated ninja manage to get to the finals?"

"I have no idea, it's a mystery." She laughed again. Damn, she really does have a nice laugh. Not like that braying of Ino's.

"Anybody ever tell you that you should train a lot harder?"

"Only my mother, my teachers, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Kushina, my sensei, my teammate Ino and a few others."

"Well feel free to add my name to the list."

He chuckled. "All right I've tortured you long enough." He ended his jutsu. "You're free now." He'd expected her to stomp off, but she instead remained where she was. "I said you were free."

"I heard you." She sighed. "The truth is I'm on my own. My teammates and my sensei left after the preliminaries and no one has come back. I've done nothing but train for the last three weeks and I'm bored." She chuckled. "I'm so bored in fact I find looking at clouds to be entertaining. And I still have another week to go." She paused for a bit. "Besides you're not as annoying most guys."

"Gee thanks." She laughed again. He lifted his head to look at her. She'll probably say no, but what the hell? "Do you know how to play shogi?"

"Yes, my sensei taught me."

"Want to have dinner with me and my family? Afterwards we can play."

She looked at him in surprise. "You're actually inviting me to have dinner with your family?"

"Why not? Do you want to come?"

She considered it for a moment. He's kind of cute in a dorky sort of way. He doesn't compare to that Naruto though. Still… "O.k. but you have to realize two things. First you have no chance at all with me and if you try anything I'll snap you in half got it?"

He looked at her and lifted an eyebrow. "Does that mean you're not going to scrub my back?"

She put her head back and roared. When she was finally able to talk again she continued. "All right and second, understand that I won't take it easy on you in our match just because I'm breaking bread with you and your family."

He nodded. "All right, since we're being so up front with each other there are two things you should know. First off I never take it easy on opponents in Shogi."

"Fine and what's the other thing?"

"You'll be meeting my mother and she is the scariest woman in the world." She laughed as though that were joke. He shrugged, he'd warned her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina was wrapping up a training session with her team. Since passing her test Gabrella had improved markedly. She had lost her sarcastic attitude (well mostly) and truly worked hard. Kushina had not failed to notice that she no longer called Haku, 'kid' and the two of them seemed to have gotten closer. They had completed two C-ranks without difficulty.

"Good training session you two. The finals of the Chunin exams are in two days. I've decided to go ahead and give you the next two days off as a little reward for all your hard work. By the way Gabrella do you have plans to attend the finals?"

"No sensei." She gave her mouth a little bit of a twist. "I don't rate sitting with my clan in their section."

Kushina smiled. "Well it just so happens the Hokage has invited me to sit with her in her private box. So I won't need my ticket. I was going to bring Haku with me so we could cheer on my son and his team. Why don't you and Haku go together?"

Gabrella smiled and turned to the boy. "Well I'm game. What do you say Haku?"

He smiled widely. "I would like that very much."

"Well that's settled then." She handed Gabrella the tickets. "You two have fun!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know you don't have to keep walking me back to my hotel each night."

Shikamaru shrugged. "A gentleman does not let a lady walk home alone. Ow!" He rubbed the top of his head. "What was that for?"

"That was for thinking I need anyone to watch out for me." Temari informed.

"Hmph, well good night." He turned immediately to leave.

She sighed. "I had a good time." She called after him.

He stopped and looked back at her with a smile. "So did I. Again tomorrow? It's the last night before the exams."

She nodded. "I'd like that." He casually waved to her and left. She stood there outside the hotel and watched him go. As strange as it seemed, she liked him. She liked his family too. His father was lazy but sweet and funny. His mother was indeed a bit scary, but she was loving and protective of her family. She liked all of them and it had amazed her that they had welcomed her even knowing she would be fighting their son. The Nara's were good people. They weren't the enemy, and yet they were. She shook her head and hurried inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following afternoon, the day before the finals Baki finally returned.

"Where have you been?" Temari asked upset but also very relieved. "I thought you wouldn't even be here for my match."

He leaned in close to whisper to her. "There will be no match Temari. Since Gaara will not be in the arena there is no reason for you to be either. We are leaving immediately you'll meet with Gaara about five miles from here."

She felt the blood drain out of her face. "Then," she whispered just as quietly. "The operation is still on?" She'd hoped it would have been cancelled.

Baki nodded once. "It is. Adjustments have been made but it goes forward as planned. Now let's go back to the hotel."

She made a decision. "Sensei I will meet you at the hotel in twenty minutes!" She leapt away before he could respond.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shikamaru!"

He opened his eyes to see Temari leaping towards him. "Hey Temari. Have you come to watch some clouds with me?"

She knelt down beside him and shook her head. "No, I've come to bring you some really good news." She gave him a smile though it was not heart felt. "It looks like you're going to win your match tomorrow."

"What? You mean you're going to let me win?"

"In a way. My government is pulling me out of the exams."

"What?!" He was so excited he actually sat up. "They let you train here all this time just to have you boycott at the very last minute? That makes no sense."

She shrugged. "Well whether it makes sense or not my orders are to leave the village immediately."

"Wait a minute! Are you not even coming to dinner tonight?" She shook her head. "Then this is good bye?" He suddenly felt a weird empty feeling in his stomach.

"This is good bye. I shouldn't even be here right now. But you and your family have been very kind and I thought I owed you at least this."

He looked at her face and suddenly realized he would miss her terribly. When did that happen? I've only known her a week! "When will I see you again?"

She looked at him in surprise and stood back up. "You won't, this is good bye." She turned to leave.

"I thought you liked me."

She stopped. She slowly turned back around. "I do like you Shikamaru; I wouldn't be here now if I didn't." She looked at him and knelt back down beside him. "Shikamaru we are ninjas from two different villages. You knew from the start that when the exams were over I'd be going home."

"Yeah, I guess…" he sighed. "I guess I didn't want to think about that."

She looked at him sadly. "Well the future has a way of coming whether you want it to or not." She looked at him. "Shikamaru, I want you to know something, whatever happens tomorrow and after tomorrow I truly liked being with you and your family. If you should ever wonder please know that is the truth." She reached out and hugged him. "Stay say safe you lazy baka ninja!"

He looked at her in surprise. "You don't need to worry I'll get through the finals just fine."

She let go and smiled. "Of course you will, but just in case." She leaned in too fast for him to do anything and she pressed her lips to his. His lips were very soft. When she pulled back and opened her eyes she saw the stunned look on his face. "For luck." She whispered. Then she got to her feet and leapt away. She moved as fast as her legs would take her. She heard him call her name but she didn't stop or turn around.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up an hour early. He was way too excited to go back to sleep. He showered, dressed, and got downstairs for breakfast with his mom and Haku. When he got done he was ready to leave and meet everyone. The two of them wished him luck as he hurried out the door. He hurried over to the Hyuga mansion where he met Hinata. Hand in hand they went to the bridge where they met Kiba and (amazingly) Kakashi right on time. Then together as a unit team seven headed for the arena. Naruto and Hinata were walking hand in hand as they usually did. As they approached the huge structure he could feel his heart pounding.

He looked to his girlfriend and smiled excitedly. "This is going to be an amazing day Hinata-chan! This will be a day we will always remember!"

He had no idea.


	30. Opening act

Gaara was standing off a ways from everyone else, just like always. Baki approached him slowly and carefully. Gaara was staring off into the distance in the direction of the Leaf village. At least he hadn't started talking to, 'mother' yet. "Gaara," Baki called to him.

"What?" Gaara did not bother to turn around.

"You understand that you are the key to this battle? Everything depends on you."

"I know, now leave me alone." Gaara said brusquely. Baki nodded and withdrew. He returned to report to his master.

"Gaara seems relatively calm and under control." Baki reported.

The Kazekage frowned though it was hidden beneath his veil. He was not in his formal kage robes for one did not go to war in such. He wore a sand colored vest and pants with many pouches for scrolls and weapons. "Everything with Gaara is always, 'relative' except danger of course. Very well everything remains on schedule. Go ahead, take your position and be ready."

Baki nodded and disappeared in a swirl of wind and sand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro was humming a happy tune as he did a little last minute maintenance on his puppet.

"How can you be in a good mood?" A sharp tone questioned.

He calmly looked up from his work and saw Temari standing over him frowning and upset. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We're about to start a war here!"

Kankuro chuckled. "I do realize that sis, but it's not like this is the first time we've ever been in a fight."

"This is different; a lot of people are going to die today for us and them. And nothing says we won't be among the dead."

Kankuro shrugged. "That's true every day when you're a ninja. You become shinobi and you take your chances. I'm as ready as I can be and I'll be careful when we go in. And if that's not enough?" He shrugged again. "Then being gloomy now won't make a difference. Anyway I thought you'd be eager to get going."

"No,' she said flatly. "I'm not eager for causing so much useless death and destruction."

Kankuro eyed her carefully and took a quick look around to make sure no one was listening. "Careful what you say." He spoke quietly. "That sounded defeatist and you can get into trouble even with who you are."

She frowned knowing Kankuro was right. "Of course," she answered in a little more than a whisper. "The truth is always dangerous."

Before Kankuro could reply Baki appeared near them. He frowned at Kankuro. "Are you still working on your puppet?"

Kankuro sent him a reassuring smile. "No need to worry I'm just doing a little last second maintenance."

"Get done with it quickly. We begin in thirty minutes."

"Where are our allies?" Temari asked with a frown. Her father had agreed to this as a way to eliminate his main competition and revive the economy of their village. But he would never have done anything on his own without the incessant goading of Orochimaru. It was he that was the mastermind behind this attack and this war. So far as she was concerned they were all being used to help that damn snake settle some scores.

"He is with his troops outside the walls. At the signal Sound ninjas will attack from within and from without on the east wall as we attack the gate on the south wall. So far all is going according to the new plan."

"That'll change." She said with depressing certainty. She had never been eager for this. When Baki had first announced the plan to attack Konoha she had argued against it. But once the decision was made she resigned herself to do her duty as well as she could. She looked towards the Leaf village and thought about Shikamaru and his parents. She hoped they would survive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade smiled as Kushina sat next to her in the private box. "You know if things had gone differently the Kazekage would be sitting there right now."

Kushina smiled. "Well I'm sorry that I'm only a clan head."

"Are you kidding? Do you think I wanted to spend a couple hours with that stuffed shirt?" She frowned a bit. "Do you know he decided to pull his own daughter out of the finals just yesterday? It's a bad sign and I'm afraid our relations with Sand may suffer."

"Are you regretting your decision with Gaara?"

But Tsunade shook her head. "No, given what he did there was never a chance he would be allowed to compete. I stand by my decision one hundred percent." She smiled wanting to change the subject. "And how was my godson this morning?"

Kushina laughed. "Bouncing off the walls. I think he got up about an hour early. He is absolutely eager to get to it."

"Well of course he is!" Tsunade said happily. "Chunin is another step closer to Hokage. I'll tell you the truth if anyone else but Naruto wins this tournament I'll be amazed."

Kushina looked at her. "While I'm sure Naruto would appreciate the support shouldn't you at least pretend to be a little more impartial?"

"I managed to resist the urge to bet on him, that's as impartial as I can manage."

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is where we part ways." Kakashi told them as they approached the arena floor entrance. "Do your best. I'll be cheering from the stands."

Naruto gave him a smile bursting with confidence. "Hey you know we will!"

Kakashi smiled at them. "Oh and do keep in mind that even though only one of you can be the last one standing you only have to look impressive to those judging you to be promoted."

Naruto looked at his teammates. "Hinata-chan, Kiba, we're going to have to fight each other at some point. Let's think of it as a really awesome spar and do our best. And no matter how it ends no hard feelings."

"Of course not Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed.

Kiba grinned. "Just remember you said that after I kick your but."

With confident smiles the three of them entered the arena floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had agreed to meet at the stadium. Haku was already seated when he spotted her. He was so surprised he actually had to stare for a bit to make sure it was really her. "Gabrella?"

She smiled at him. "Who else?"

"Wow! You look really beautiful!"

His simple compliment made her blush a bit and smile wider. "Arigato Haku! Do you like my kimono?" She twirled a bit to show it off to him. It was made of finest silk. It was a dark navy blue with light colored flower imprinted on the lower half. She had also put her hair up and put on some make up.

"It is lovely." He said. "I have never seen you out of your ninja gear before."

She sat down next to him. She didn't fail to notice that she was receiving her share of interested looks from the men in the audience. "Every kunoichi is still a woman, and every woman likes to dress up every once in awhile." She looked out onto the field below where seven Genins were lined up with their proctor. "I take it I haven't missed anything yet."

"No, they have yet to start. You haven't met Naruto or any of his teammates yet have you?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. I kind of get the feeling Kushina-sensei is a bit nervous about introducing me to him."

Haku frowned a little. "Well Naruto has some hard feelings towards the Uchiha clan."

Gabrella sent him a mischievous little grin. "Well at least we have that much in common." She looked at him for a moment. "Say Haku how old are you?"

"Fifteen why?"

"Oh I thought you were around thirteen or so." She sighed. "It's too bad that you're my age."

"Why?' He asked confused.

With a wicked smile on her lips she wrapped herself around his arm and leaned into him. She batted her long eyelashes and spoke in a low and husky. "Well I was sort of hoping I could be the older more experienced woman who teaches you about love. What do you think, hmmm?"

Having her so close he suddenly felt his temperature rise and his heart begin to beat faster. He was looking into her brown eyes and feeling a mounting panic. "Uhm, I uhm…"

She giggled and with one finger gently tapped the bridge of his nose. "Just kidding." Maybe. She sat back into her seat, but left an arm around his. He looked at her arm nervously. "You don't mind do you?' She asked innocently. "Teammates and friends should be close after all."

"Oh, no I don't mind Gabrella." He paused a bit. "I like being close to you." He said quietly.

She smiled and was about to say something when the crowd began to stir. It looked like things were about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto sat back in his seat and relaxed. His henge made him look like a heavy set man in his late thirties. Just another civilian who had come to see the show. He smirked. Everyone in the crowd thought the battles taking place in front of them would be the day's entertainment. Little did they realize that these matches were nothing more than an opening act. He looked at his watch. In a little less than twenty minutes the real show would begin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Forgive me my Lord, but do you truly think this is wise?" Kimimaro asked.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Yesss, I am very certain. This is a day I have been working towards for fifteen long years. Since the cursed third lord forced me to flee. I intend to enjoy my moment of triumph to the utmost!"

"But Lord why can we not be there to guard you?"

Orochimaru smiled and activated his red eyes with three little black tomoe in each. "With this body I am invincible. I want to see the terror in their eyes as they realize they cannot even touch me. The sound five will lead the attack, that is your role Kimimaro."

The white haired ninja sighed but bowed. He wanted to protect his master but could not disobey a direct order. "Yes my Lord."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hayate coughed. "Well now, let's begin the first match. As in the preliminaries I may stop the match at any point I determine someone is hopelessly beaten. Once again do not count on my intervention. Should you feel yourself to be out matched yield immediately."

Ino sent her opponent a big smile. "I've been looking forward to this for a whole month! I'm taking you out Hinata-chan!"

"Byakugan," she dropped into her jyuken stance. "That's typical of you Ino you talk a good game but you never manage to back it up."

"Shut up! I am so going to kick your ass Hinata-chan."

Hinata sent her a hard look. "You know Ino I never did thank you for trying to steal Naruto-kun's first kiss. So you know what? I've decided to take something from you that you value greatly."

Hayate sighed. The crowd was starting to boo. "If it wouldn't be too much," cough. "Trouble do you think the two of you could fight now?"

Hinata needed no further encouragement. As she charged straight after the blonde. From the start Ino's only chance was to catch her opponent with a mind control jutsu. Unfortunately Hinata knew that and gave her absolutely no chance to cast one. She closed in and used her gentle fist to shut down Ino's chakra. Once that was done Hinata dropped down and took her feet out. Ino found herself face down with Hinata kneeling on her back.

Ino saw the kunai in Hinata's hand and an evil glint in her pale eyes. "All right Ino! This is for trying to steal Naruto-kun's first kiss and for the way you still flirt with him even though you know he's taken."

"Hinata! What are you going to do with your kunai?"

Hinata smiled, and for once in her gentle life, it was an evil smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think she's going to do it!" Kiba cried out.

"She wouldn't! Not Hinata-chan!" Naruto was stunned.

"Hey, Ino's been asking for something like this for years now." Shikamaru pointed out. He seemed to lack sympathy for his teammate.

Naruto had seen many terrible things, but this was too horrible. "I can't watch!" He shut his eyes. The roar from the crowd told him. And if there was any doubt Kiba dispelled it.

"Wow she actually did it!" Kiba cried out.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the scene below. "I can't believe Hinata-chan actually did that!"

Kiba laughed. "We must be rubbing off on her."

Naruto looked at him. "Is that a good thing?" Kiba shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite her quick defeat Ino was on her feet and shaking a fist absolutely furious with Hinata. "You tramp! You slut! You stupid ugly girl!" She screamed at a calm and smiling Hinata. Ino had just been humiliated and the fact the crowd was still laughing did nothing to soothe her hurt feelings.

Hinata held out her right hand. In it she still held a long blonde pony tail. She let go and allowed the hair to scatter in the wind. "This was for trying to steal his kiss and for not leaving him alone even though he was taken. Understand it Ino; I love Naruto-kun and he loves me. I am going to marry that boy one day and I won't let anyone try and take him away from me." She turned and walked away. That was fun!

Hayate shook his head. "Will," cough, cough. "The next contestants Rock Lee and Namikaze Naruto come down?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smiled to hear the excited buzz rising as the two approached Hayate. He would never admit it to his team but he had bet heavily on each of them to win their opening matches and on Naruto to win the tournament. By the end of the day he fully expected to have made a small fortune.

"Kakashi my eternal rival." An all too familiar and all too upbeat voice called out.

He turned around to see him approach. "Hello Guy." Kakashi actually liked his weird friend and had tremendous respect for him both as a ninja and as a teacher. He just wished he would be a bit less enthusiastic about things.

"Yosh! Kakashi are you ready to see my prize student defeat yours?"

"Hmmm? Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Guy frowned. "Hah! Cool as ever I see. But the fact remains that my Lee has prepared like never before and he will defeat Naruto."

"Guy you do realize that Naruto is favored not only in this match but to win the tournament?"

"That only proves that people do not understand the power of youth!"

Kakashi smiled beneath the mask. "You realize that Naruto is younger than Lee don't you?"

"Yosh do not mock me Kakashi!"

Kakashi eyed him in green leotard and bowl cut. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"So Kakashi shall we make a wager on which of our students possesses the greater power of youth?"

"All right, but not for money. I have plenty of that coming in. How about we agree that if Naruto wins we call a halt to our contests for six months."

"WHAT?!" Guy screamed. "You want to call a halt to our eternal rivalry?"

"Just for six months. What's the problem? You're not suddenly falling prey to doubts about your student's, 'youthful fires' are you?"

Guy frowned and calmed down. "No, I have faith in Lee. Very well Kakashi I accept your terms but when Lee triumphs I expect us to have all out taijutsu spars every day we are both in the village for six months."

"Every day?" Kakashi paled a bit. The way Guy sparred Kakashi would be nothing but a walking bruise.

His rival smiled smugly. "Now who is prey to doubts?"

Kakashi sighed. "Not me. Deal?" He held out his hand.

"Yosh it is a deal!" Guy grabbed his hand and gave it three or four pumps. Their bargain was set.

Kakashi looked back down to the arena floor. You had better not lose Naruto. Otherwise I'll have to introduce you to an ancient fighting move called thousand years of death.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So that's Naruto huh?" Gabrella asked. "I guess it would have to be since he has the same outfit as Kushina-sensei."

Haku nodded. "That is indeed Naruto."

"So he's the one who defeated you and convinced you to come here? My cousin Sasuke hates him." She gave Haku a big smile. "So I have two reasons to really like him."

Haku smiled and looked excited. "This should be very interesting! Lee is a great ninja but Naruto is truly amazing. Watch closely and you will see a true genius!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is it!" Kushina leaned forward in her seat.

Tsunade leaned forward as well. "I really should have put some money on this."

"Tsunade!" Kushina chided.

"I'm kidding… mostly."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lee bowed to him. "Naruto! Let us have an excellent match and do our very best!"

Naruto returned the bow. "Right back at you Lee."

"Before we begin Naruto-san there is something you should know."

"What's that Lee?"

"I have removed my weights."

"Huh?"

Hayate dropped his arm. "Begin."

Lee was standing there and seemed to disappear. The very next instant Naruto felt a fist smash into his jaw and send him flying. When he landed Lee was standing before him in a ready pose. He flipped his hand in a, 'come on' gesture. "Lee was that a jutsu?!"

Lee smiled and shook his head. "No Naruto-san, I simply removed the weights I always have on. Without them I am a good bit faster."

Good bit faster? He's at least as fast as me when I have the red chakra! He quickly ran through some hands signs. "Shadow Clone Technique." Fifty clones appeared surrounding Lee. As one they charged in from every angle. What worried Naruto was the fact Lee looked happy. Once again Lee seemed to vanish. There was a long series of pops as the clones swiftly disappeared one on top of the other. The real Naruto was again slammed in the jaw and sent flying.

Naruto quickly got back up on his feet. Well that was a waste. He began making hand signs. "Let's try an area attack this time. Wall of Wind Technique." The entire area in front of Naruto was suddenly filled with a gale force wind. Lee was caught and thrown back a ways. But when he landed he was unhurt and still smiling eager for more.

Naruto quickly went through the dozens of jutsus he knew. A genjutsu would definitely work on Lee. But unfortunately he didn't know any. He had a powerful area wind attack jutsu that Lee wouldn't be able to avoid. But if he used it Lee would die so that was out. Damn it I need something fast or I'm going to end up on the receiving end of a Lotus. Naruto could see Lee starting to loosen the bandages on his arms. He knew Lee exceptionally well and knew all his strengths and weaknesses. He was familiar with one glaring weakness in particular. And as soon as he recognized that chink in Lee's armor he knew how he could win their match without resorting to lethal force.

"I'm very sorry Lee, but with that insane speed of yours you're just too dangerous. I'm ending our match right now." He made a couple simple hand signs and worked a henge. With a puff of smoke he turned into a certain pink haired girl wearing a two piece swim suit.

"Sakura-chan!" Lee was frozen in place.

He worked some more hand signs and fifty clones appeared. All of them exact copies of Sakura in her two piece. They closed in on him and began a mass cuddle while telling him how strong and manly he was.

The poor bastard never had a chance.

In short order Lee was passed out on the ground with a stream of blood coming from his nose and a huge smile on his face. Naruto headed back towards the balcony a little embarrassed but triumphant.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you call that?!" Guy shouted in outrage.

Kakashi grinned. "I'd call it no challenges for six months."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kushina had her head buried in her hands. Tsunade was patting her shoulder comfortingly. "It's all right the important thing is he won his match." Tsunade said.

Kushina lifted her head just enough to give her friend a very flat look. "He's received training from me, Kakashi, you, and Jiraiya. He knows almost a hundred jutsus and has unbelievable chakra capacity. He is a Jonin in everything but title and that's how he wins a match?!"

Tsunade chuckled. "Look at the bright side think what a great story this will make for the grandchildren!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabrella turned to Haku with a grin. The entire crowd was roaring with laughter. "Genius huh?"

Haku shrugged. "Genius can take all forms."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on lets get some snacks before the next match." She didn't fail to notice the blush that covered his face as she led them towards the concessions.

XXXXXXXXXX

In one of the upper sections of the stadium seats Jiraiya jumped to his feet and cried out. "That kid's a freakin' GENIUS!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto stepped away from his seat and went to the back wall. While everyone's eyes were focused on the arena floor he began a complex series of hand signs.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sand ninjas were all a healthy distance from the sphere of sand. Kankuro wasn't smiling now, no one was. They were more frightened of what was about to appear than they were of all the ninjas in Konoha. Within the sphere a demented and lonely voice whispered. "I'm a good boy aren't I mommy? All for you mother, all for you. Yes… yes I will… am I good mommy? Say it again mommy. Tell me you love me." He let out a contented sigh. "Say you love me again mommy and I'll give you all the blood you want."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you call that?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"A win." Naruto said simply.

Shikamaru smirked. "Congratulations on creating your very first original jutsu. What are you going to name it?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and grinned. "I think I'll call it the, 'ninja harem.'" As he spoke he noticed something strange. Feathers?

Hinata was the first one to understand. "Genjutsu!" She brought her hands together to dispel. "Kai!"

The others on the balcony quickly followed her example.

"Kai!" Naruto.

"Kai!" Kiba.

"Kai!" Shikamaru.

"Kai!" Tenten.

Naruto looked about confused. "Why are they casting a genjutsu on us? Is this some kind of test?"

"Byakugan," Hinata activated her bloodline. She looked about. "Naruto-kun! It's not just us! This genjutsu is being cast over the entire audience!"

Naruto got to the railing and looked towards the nearest stands. He could see people who had been walking suddenly collapse on the stairs. "Guys, I have a very bad feeling about this."

XXXXXXXXXX

Guy stiffened. "Kakashi! This is…"

"Yeah, genjutsu." Kakashi agreed. The two elite Jonins quickly dispelled the effects.

"What do you think?" Guy asked and looked about at the other Leaf ninjas who were also dispelling the genjutsu. "A sneak attack?"

"It has to be." He pulled out a kunai but waited to release his sharingan.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were in a long line to get some rice balls when people in front of them began to slump to the ground. Gabrella saw feathers and wondered what was happening. She was getting very sleepy.

"Kai!" Haku dispelled and quickly touched Gabrella, freeing her as well.

"Huh?" Gabrella suddenly snapped out of it. "What the, what's going on?" Everyone around them was lying on the floor.

"I think we're about to be attacked." Haku had senbons in both hands. "Someone cast a very powerful genjutsu to put everyone to sleep. I can't think of a reason to do that unless it were the opening to a sneak attack. I'm glad Kushina taught me to always have my gear on me."

Gabrella slapped her forehead. "Of course! The one time I decide to dress up!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya dispelled the genjutsu and had memories of sneak attacks during the third great ninja war. "Oh no this can't be!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru smiled. "Well then, shall we begin?"

Kimimaro lifted a flare gun and sent a single flare high into the air. It lit high above Konoha and was clearly visible to friend and foe alike.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade saw the flare. (The genjutsu's effects did not reach the Hokage's private box.) "What is that?" And then without warning in the stadium and outside the village walls it began.

Operation, 'Destroy Konoha' was underway.


End file.
